


Обратная сторона подвигов

by Svechka



Category: 'Гарри Поттер', ['Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер»', ] - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Magic, POV Third Person, Teenagers, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 86,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svechka/pseuds/Svechka
Summary: А что если Северусу Снейпу помогала защищать Гарри, его вторая половинка? Как они соединились и через что прошли? Какие испытания их ждут? Страшен ли так Тёмный Лорд, как о нём говорят?... Быть может им является не Том Реддл, а кто-то другой?... Гарри Поттер должен узнать всю правду о своём рождении.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Глава 1

— Джим, Саймон! Прекратите! Вы вообще что творите? — Эмили разняла дерущихся парней при помощи магии. — Вы совсем с ума сошли? Вдруг кто-то из учителей пришёл бы, а вы тут дерётесь. Что не поделили?  
— Ты ведь пойдёшь на свидание со мной, а не с ним? — сказал Джим с самодовольной ухмылкой. Самый отвязный парень 6 курса, возможно даже школы.  
— Я в этом очень сомневаюсь. Она пойдёт со мной, ясно тебе? — ещё одна знаменитость. Саймон — мальчик как с обложки журнала.  
— Ребята, вы оба неплохие парни, но… Я не пойду ни с кем из вас, — все ученики следившие за этим безобразием удивлённо выдохнули. Все ожидали, кого выберет красавица с 6 курса Ревенкло. Некоторые даже делали ставки на кого-либо из парней. Эмили Райдер очень часто была главной темой ставок. Раньше, просто симпатичные парни пытались завоевать её расположение. Но каждый из них неизменно попадал во френдзону. Сейчас же была драка между двумя королями школы. Всем казалось, что Эмили только и добивается этого.  
— Правда. Меня никто из вас как молодой человек не интересует. Простите, — она прошла сквозь толпу.

***

Зельеварение у 6 курса Ревенкло

Снейп дал задание ученикам и сел за свой стол. Его мало трогали слухи, ходившие о нём, и так же его не интересовали старшекурсницы, половина из которых была влюблена в него. Эмили думала об этом, кладя очередной ингредиент в котёл. «Если бы кто-то узнал, что я тоже влюблена в него, то точно была бы сказана поговорка: «Чем меньше женщину мы любим, тем больше нравимся мы ей!» Может быть это и правда, но… Ничего от этого особо не меняется. Только самооценка падает до уровня плинтуса…» Она вдруг поймала себя на том, что пялится на Снейпа и стоит как истукан. Мужчина поднял голову и посмотрел на неё. У девушки внутри всё скрутилось в тугой узел, а сердце застучало как бешеное. Преподаватель приподнял бровь, мол: «Почему не работаем?» Эмили улыбнулась, увидев знакомый, до потери пульса, жест. Она пожала плечами и продолжила варить зелье. «Нда. Такими темпами я буду смотреть на него сутками, и он запишет меня в своих фанаток. А тогда я точно не смогу… Да что я вообще. Мне и так ничего не светит».  
Прозвенел звонок извещающий о конце урока все начали подходить к столу, чтобы сдать приготовленные зелья. Так вышло, что Эмили стояла последней.  
— Мисс Райдер, на уроке нужно работать, а не разглядывать моё лицо, — тихо и с лёгкой ухмылкой сказал мужчина.  
— Профессор, я разглядывала ваше лицо, чтобы понять сколько троллей вы поставили. Мы же сегодня сдавали вам эссе, — выкрутилась девушка. По ней трудно было сказать, что она ужасно волнуется. Снейп как-то горько улыбнулся.  
— До свидания, профессор, — за Эмили закрылась дверь.

***

— О чём ты разговаривала с ним? — спросила подруга девушки. Она была из тех, кто не страдал по профессору зельеварения. И она была единственной, кто знал о чувствах Эмили.  
— Он сказал, что на уроке нужно работать, а не разглядывать его, — выдохнула девушка. Ведь сейчас она не должна была контролировать каждую эмоцию, отражающуюся на её лице.  
— И что ты ему сказала?  
— Я сказала, что мне было интересно сколько троллей он поставил по эссе, которое мы сдали. Идиотская отговорка, да?  
— Ну, странная конечно, но хоть что-то. Я так поняла он тебе не ответил?  
— Нет. Ухмыльнулся и всё. Мне кажется, что я давно спалилась.  
— Когда кажется, крестится надо. А если серьёзно, то особой разницы нет. Он тебя не гнобит и не занижает оценки. А так у тебя в любом случае одинаковые шансы. Хотя если он знает, то скорее всего тут даже шансы выше.  
— Почему это? Я думаю, что совсем наоборот.  
— Если он знает, что ты в него влюблена, то ему будет известно, что его чувства взаимны. Но если честно, то вряд ли. Я совершенно уверена, что его никто из учениц не интересует. Прости, — подруга похлопала девушку по плечу.  
— Всё хорошо. Ты в общем-то права. Я не обижаюсь.

***

Эмили стояла возле подоконника и читала какой-то бульварный детектив, чтобы занять время до урока зельеварения. Вдруг рядом с ней раздался громкий шёпот:  
— Звонок уже прозвенел, — девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности и подняла ошарашенные глаза на нахально улыбающегося Снейпа. Она несколько раз удивлённо моргнула и автоматически закрыла книгу. А внутри у неё была такая буря эмоций, которую нельзя передать словами. А тем временем Снейп продолжил мягким голосом  
— Неужели какие-то романы интересней моего урока? — мужчина легко взял у неё из рук книгу и, подкинув её в воздух, эффектно испепелил.  
— Прошу в класс, — сказал он и вошёл в кабинет. Всё ещё шокированная Эмили зашла следом и прикрыла дверь.  
По окончании невыносимо длинного урока, девушка кинула последний взгляд в сторону профессора и, собрав вещи, вышла из кабинета.  
— Дина, — позвала она подругу, — ты не представляешь, что было перед уроком.  
— А что случилось?  
— Я зачиталась книгой и не заметила, как прозвенел звонок. Снейп незаметно подошёл ко мне и, напомнив про урок, взял книгу из моих рук, дал ехидный комментарий и испепелил детектив.  
— Взглядом что ли? — хохотнула подруга.  
— Если бы. Он его при помощи магии испепелил, — чем дольше Дина вглядывалась в лицо подруги, тем быстрее улыбка сходила с её лица и тем больше проступало удивление.  
— Серьёзно? — поражённо выдохнула она.  
— Если не веришь, можешь посмотреть мою сумку. Книги там нет.  
— Неожиданно. Очень. И чего это он? Ему не нравятся детективы, что ли. А что он тебе сказал по поводу книги?  
— «Неужели какие-то романы интересней моего урока?» Слово в слово повторила. Я это теперь надолго запомню.  
— Запомните, пожалуйста. И не читайте всякий бред, — сказал кто-то за их спинами. Второй раз за день у Эмили чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло из груди. Обернувшись, девушки увидели весёлого Снейпа. А весёлый Снейп, зрелище ещё то.  
— Хорошего вечера, — и он промчался мимо них чёрной молнией, только края мантии мелькнули за углом.  
— Ничего себе, — тихо проговорила Дина.  
— Такими темпами у меня остановка сердца будет, и я умру во цвете лет.

***

Эмили направлялась в гостиную своего факультета, когда в коридоре ей встретился Снейп. Когда они почти поравнялись, она поприветствовала его.  
— Добрый вечер, профессор. — Снейп резко остановился, таким образом, что девушке тоже пришлось встать, чтобы не врезаться в него. Мужчина наклонился и, улыбнувшись, тихо сказал мягким и глубоким баритоном:  
— Хорошего вечера, мисс Райдер. Приятных снов, — и он стал медленно идти спиной в темноту коридора. Шокированная, до состояния полной абстракции, Эмили стояла, не шелохнувшись.  
— Идите, иначе не успеете до отбоя, — мужчина ещё раз улыбнулся и, взметнув мантиями, скрылся за углом. Девушка поспешила в гостиную факультета. Когда она зашла, к ней подбежала её верная подруга Дина и, быстро сориентировавшись, отвела её в спальню девочек.  
— Что случилось? Тебе плохо? — с беспокойством спросила она.  
— Я в шоке, Дин. Сейчас возвращалась из библиотеки и мне навстречу шёл Снейп. Я поздоровалась, он остановился и, наклонившись ко мне, пожелал хорошего вечера и приятных снов. При этом он широко улыбался. Я очень удивилась и стояла несколько секунд в ступоре. Он напомнил про отбой, снова улыбнулся и ушёл. Представляешь?  
— Знаешь, судя по тому как Снейп ведёт себя, мне кажется, что он привлекает твоё внимание.  
— Дина, ты сама-то себя слышишь? Снейп, привлекает внимание? Моё? Ты не перегрелась?  
— Знаешь, я просто поражаюсь. Как у такой красивой и умной тебя, такая заниженная самооценка? Почему ты считаешь, что ты ему не можешь быть интересна? Если бы ему было всё равно, то он вряд ли бы интересовался тем что ты читаешь. Или если взять эту ситуацию. С другой он бы просто поздоровался. Так что я настоятельно рекомендую тебе приглядеться к его поведению.  
— Дина, ты же понимаешь, что говоришь абсолютную глупость.  
— Часто самые глупые идеи, оказываются самыми верными. Просто попробуй, хуже точно не будет.

***

Эмили решила прогуляться к своему любимому месту — маленькой скамейке возле чёрного озера. Над деревьями разливался алый закат, её лица мягко касался прохладный ветерок, тихонько пели птицы. Несмотря на то, что солнце ещё зашло за небосвод, на темнеющем куполе уже начали зажигаться звёзды. Девушка села на деревянную скамейку и просто наблюдала как заходит солнце. В голове у неё не было никаких мыслей, она просто наслаждалась красотой и обволакивающей тишиной. Когда последние лучи заходящего солнца перестали касаться её лица, она услышала тихий и знакомый голос.  
— Добрый вечер. — Эмили неверяще обернулась и увидела профессора Снейпа. — Я могу присесть? — из-за своего удивления, девушка не смогла ничего сказать и только кивнула в ответ.  
— Как ваши дела? — спросил мужчина, присев на скамейку.  
— Всё в порядке, профессор, — она отвернулась от него. Снейп молчал, и Эмили, не выдержав, снова повернулась к нему. Зельевар смотрел на неё, мягко улыбаясь.  
— Знаете, вы мне очень нравитесь, мисс Райдер, — девушка замерла и смотрела на него с широко открытыми глазами.  
— Что вы имеете ввиду, сэр? — еле выдавила она из себя.  
— Вы умная, милая, честная и целеустремленная девушка, мисс Райдер. Именно это мне и нравится в вас, — мужчина улыбался ей, сверкая тёплыми угольками глаз.  
— Вы мне тоже нравитесь, профессор… — тихо сказала она. Снейп замер и удивлённо посмотрел на девушку. Эмили мысленно костерила себя за вырвавшиеся слова. Тем временем зельевар спросил надломленным голосом:  
— Вы не пошутили, мисс?..  
— Нет, не пошутила. Вы… 


	2. Глава 2

— Нет, не пошутила. Вы... Действительно мой любимый преподаватель, — проговорила девушка. Снейп закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Потом он натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Вы — тоже моя любимая ученица, мисс Райдер, — он резко встал и широкими шагами направился к замку. Эмили облегчённо выдохнула: «Ещё бы немного, и я бы призналась ему... Но то что я его любимая ученица тоже неплохо. Верно?» Девушка проследила как Снейп вошёл в здание и тоже пошла обратно.

***

От лица Северуса

«Идиот! Кретин! О чём я думал вообще?! Что она кинется в мои объятия сразу после того как я ей признался? Какой вздор! Эмили даже не воспринимает меня как мужчину, а я ей о своих чувствах решил рассказать...» Эти мысли крутились в голове у мужчины, когда он направлялся к замку. Захлопнув дверь личных покоев, он тяжело опустился в кресло. «Может быть, мне подарить ей цветы?» Мелькнула мысль у него в голове. Снейп быстро стал вспоминать всё, что ему известно о красивых цветах. Перед самым ужином в его покоях уже лежал букет белых тюльпанов.

Конец повествования от лица Северуса

***

Когда Эмили вернулась с ужина, то оказалось, что на её кровати лежит букет цветов. Она подошла и достала записку в которой было написано: «Самой умной, милой, честной и целеустремлённой девушке». Дина подошла к подруге.  
— Ух ты, от кого это?  
— Не знаю, здесь не написано.  
— Как думаешь, кто это прислал?  
— Меня больше волнует, как этот «кто-то» подложил цветы.  
— Ну, зайти сюда никто из мальчиков нашего факультета не мог, тем более с других факультетов.  
— Значит, кто-то из девочек пронёс цветы по чьей-то просьбе?  
— Думаю да. Меня это не особо интересует, ты знаешь почему. — Эмили не рассказала подруге, о встрече возле Чёрного Озера. Ей казалось, что это слишком личное.  
— Эх, какой-то парень старается, дарит тебе цветы, а ты влюблена в другого. Как же мне его жаль, — беззлобно подтрунивала над подругой Дина. Девочки так и не смогли понять от кого же этот букет.  
Последней парой следующего дня, было зельеварение. Девушка была рассеянной, но приготовить пристойное зелье у неё всё-таки получилось.  
— Останьтесь, пожалуйста, мисс Райдер, — сказал Снейп.  
— Вы что-то хотели мне сказать, профессор? — спросила девушка.  
— Вы себя хорошо чувствуете? Я заметил, что вы были рассеянной на уроке, — с какой-то странной интонацией спросил мужчина.  
— Всё в порядке, сэр.  
— И всё же? Если вам станет плохо, приходите ко мне, у меня есть большое количество лекарств от самых разных болезней.  
— Спасибо, сэр, но я надеюсь, что мне не придётся воспользоваться вашим предложением.  
— Я тоже надеюсь.  
— До свидания, сэр.  
— До свидания.

***

Эмили решила снова прогуляться к своему месту. Когда она подошла к скамейке поближе, то оказалось, что там сидит Снейп и читает какую-то книгу. Несколько минут девушка стояла, сомневаясь, но потом решительно направилась к нему.  
— Добрый вечер, профессор, — сказала она. Мужчина обернулся и сказал:  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Райдер. Что вас привело сюда?  
— Мне просто захотелось подышать свежим воздухом. А вас? — проговорила Эмили, садясь рядом.  
— Я тоже испытал нечто подобное. Бывает, что стены замка начинают невыносимо давить, вот я иногда и проветриваюсь время от времени.  
— А что вы читаете?  
— Это книга о высшем зельеварении.  
— То есть мне её не понять, — она слегка улыбнулась ему.  
— Не занижайте своих способностей, мисс. Если хотите, я могу дать вам её почитать. Лучше это чем бульварные детективы.  
— Чем они вам не угодили?  
— Абсолютно бесполезное чтиво. Ничего важного и нужного. Поэтому я считаю, что читать подобное не нужно.  
— Но ведь было необязательно сжигать мою книгу, — припомнила ему Эмили.  
— Мне хотелось, чтобы вы впечатлились и запомнили это.  
— Ваша затея вполне удалась, профессор.  
— Звучит так, будто вы меня в чём-то обвиняете, — зельевар улыбнулся мягкой улыбкой.  
— Можно я не буду отвечать на это? — задала шутливый вопрос девушка.  
— То есть вы меня всё-таки обвиняете, — поддержал игру Снейп.  
— Что вы профессор, как можно? Да и в чём?  
— Я совершенно не слышу в вашем голосе сарказма, — подыграл зельевар.  
— Я в вашем тоже, — улыбнулась Эмили. Они оба замолчали, но это была уютная тишина. Какое-то время вокруг был слышен только шорох листьев. Вдруг мужчина спросил:  
— Может, всё-таки прочтёте?  
— Если вы настаиваете, — сказала девушка, забирая книгу из рук Снейпа.  
— Настаиваю, — улыбнулся он.  
— Профессор, может быть... Вам нужно чем-нибудь помочь? — будто бы безразлично спросила Эмили.  
— Помочь?.. Думаю, что вы могли бы мне помогать готовить зелья для больничного крыла.  
— Да, конечно, сэр.  
— Ну, тогда нужно уже сейчас приниматься за работу, чтобы вы не ходили после отбоя по замку.  
— Вы боитесь, что я на кого-нибудь нападу? — слова вырвались раньше, чем она осознала их смысл.  
— В некотором роде, — посмеиваясь, ответил мужчина. Они направились к замку. Через несколько минут молчания Снейп спросил:  
— Вам не интересно, что я дам вам варить?  
— Ну, вы ведь не дадите того, что приготовить я не смогу? Раз так, то не важно, что это будет.  
— Какая интересная логика, мисс Райдер, — улыбнулся мужчина. Они зашли в здание. Северус открыл дверь кабинета зельеварения и пропустил Эмили вперёд.  
— Итак, на полке стоят ингредиенты, приготовьте бодроперцовое, костерост и умиротворяющий бальзам. Я пока займусь опусами, которые ученики гордо называют «эссе». — Снейп сел за стол, а Эмили начала варить зелья. Снейп сначала посматривал, чтобы она всё выполняла верно, но потом перестал проверять свитки и просто сидел, наблюдая. Несколько раз он пытался снова начать работать, но ни одна его попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
— Мисс Райдер, прекратите... — в раздражении сказал он, забывшись.  
— Что, профессор? — удивлённо спросила девушка. В голове зельевара крутилось: «Прекратите притягивать взгляд», — но он решил не говорить этого вслух.  
— Ничего. Мне показалось. — Эмили продолжила готовить зелья, иногда бросая на мужчину недоумённые взгляды. Снейп уже даже не пытался продолжить работать и просто наблюдал за движениями ловких пальцев девушки.  
— Я закончила, профессор, — вдруг сказала она. Снейп вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Спасибо, мисс Райдер. Вы мне очень помогли. Теперь можете идти в гостиную своего факультета.  
— До свидания, профессор.  
— Хорошего вечера, — когда Эмили вышла за дверь, Снейп провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь убрать образ девушки перед глазами. Он быстро проверил качество зелий и, убедившись в их пригодности, сел допроверять эссе.

***

Эмили решила рассказать о встрече возле Чёрного Озера своей верной подруге Дине.  
— Вот, а ты говоришь, что не интересна ему. Будь это так, он бы не пришёл, не дал книгу, не сказал бы, что ты его любимая ученица. А как в точности звучал ваш диалог? — девушка передала ей всё слово в слово, — Ууу... Дорогуша, он имел ввиду нечто другое, когда говорил о том, что ты ему нравишься. Если бы ты не сказала про «любимого преподавателя», он бы об этом и не подумал даже.  
— Дин, я всё-таки считаю, что это бред. Ну ты подумай, где он, а где я.  
— Опять же, объясни, чем вы так отличаетесь, что не можете быть вместе?  
— Ну... возраст.  
— Он тебя смущает? А почему это должно волновать его?  
— Он преподаватель...  
— Скоро конец года, и ты будешь уже выпускницей. А потом он перестанет быть твоим учителем. Да и причина надуманна, как по мне.  
— Ладно, я не буду с тобой спорить.  
— А вот это правильно. Помяни моё слово, на седьмом курсе вы уже будете встречаться. Если не официально, то хотя бы между вами будут отношения.  
— Если бы он тебя сейчас слышал, то снял бы с Ревенкло 50 баллов! — улыбнулась Эмили. После разговора с подругой ей всегда становилось легче, не важно какая была тема. Девочки ещё немного поговорили на отвлечённые темы и легли спать.

***

Эмили снова пришла на своё любимое место в надежде встретить там своего любимого профессора. Но мужчины там не оказалось. Предугадав подобный исход событий, девушка прихватила с собой книгу и села за чтение. Несмотря на то, что книга была немного заумной, но информация была очень-очень полезной. Когда девушка уже окончательно углубилась в книгу, рядом послышался тихий голос.  
— Добрый вечер. Вы всё-таки читаете то, что я вам дал? — Эмили обернулась и на лице, против её воли, засветилась улыбка.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор. Да,конечно, я читаю, — мужчина сел рядом и посмотрел на разворот книги.  
— Вы неплохо продвинулись с того момента, как я вам её дал. Всё ли понятно?  
— Если возникает необходимость, я уточняю в библиотеке.  
— Почему не у меня?  
— Не могу же я бегать к вам из-за каждого непонятного слова. Это… не очень правильно, как мне кажется.  
— Я совершенно не против, чтобы вы спрашивали у меня совета, — улыбнулся зельевар.  
— И всё-таки, я обращусь к вам только в крайнем случае, — настаивала на своём девушка.  
— Воля ваша, — они замолчали, первой тишину нарушила Эмили.  
— Знаете, тут очень красиво, не правда ли?  
— Да, согласен.  
— Вы сюда приходите из-за этого, или по другой причине? — спросила она, глядя на полоску горизонта.  
— По другой причине, — честно ответил мужчина.  
— Могу я узнать? Или это нечто секретное? — слегка подрагивающим голосом, спросила девушка.  
— Я скажу, если вы будете смотреть на меня при разговоре, — Эмили повернула голову и посмотрела прямо в глаза Северуса.  
— Ваша очередь, профессор.  
— Мне просто скучно сидеть в замке, поэтому я прихожу сюда, чтобы повеселиться, — сдерживая смех, ответил мужчина и отвернулся от неё, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Эмили ошарашенно посмотрела на зельевара.  
— Я вам клоун, что-ли? — девушка сказала это так серьёзно и недоумённо, что Снейп прыснул в кулак и закусил нижнюю губу в попытке сдержаться.  
— Но вы ведь не оплатили представление... — до невозможности огорчённо сказала она. После этих слов зельевара прорвало. Он запрокинул голову назад и безудержно хохотал. Эмили широко улыбнулась, глядя на это. Когда Снейп успокоился, он сказал:  
— Мисс Райдер, вам нужно быть как минимум актрисой. Так достоверно вышло.  
— Но вы ведь правда не оплатили, — усмехнулась девушка.  
— И чего же вы хотите в оплату? — спросил он.  
— Просто улыбайтесь и смейтесь почаще. Всем людям идёт улыбка, — легкомысленно сказала Эмили, она заметила, как проняли Снейпа её слова. И от этого у неё на душе стало теплей.  
— Вам идёт улыбка и нахальство, мисс Райдер.  
— Вам тоже, профессор, — девушка весело рассмеялась. 


	3. Глава 3

— Вам тоже, профессор, — девушка весело рассмеялась.   
— Раз вы так считаете... — зельевар сначала слегка коснулся пальцами тыльной стороны ладони, а потом накрыл её своей. Эмили удивлённо на него смотрела, не имея возможности отвести взгляд. А Снейп хитро улыбался, как чеширский кот.  
— Вы самая умная, милая, честная и целеустремлённая девушка, — повторил он слова из записки. — Это я подложил вам букет. — Эмили сидела и пыталась осознать.  
— Спасибо. Мне... очень приятно, — девушка взяла Снейпа за руку и переплела их пальцы. Зельевар сжал её руку в ответ.  
— Я рад, — он широко улыбнулся. Они какое-то время просто сидели и молчали, наслаждаясь моментом спокойной и уютной тишины.  
— К сожалению, нам пора возвращаться в замок, — сказала Эмили, глядя на сгущающиеся сумерки.  
— Да. Наверное, пора, — они отпустили руки друг друга и направились в Хогвартс в этот раз вместе.

***

— Мисс Райдер, — начал Снейп, оставив девушку после урока. — Помнится вы хотели мне помочь?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Я вечером собираюсь пойти за ингредиентом, который цветёт только сегодня. Что скажете?  
— Я не против составить вам компанию, — улыбнулась девушка, и зельевар улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
— Тогда приходите к кабинету в шесть.  
— Да, конечно, профессор.

***

Снейп и Эмили идут по тропинке в запретный лес. Они молчат, вдруг раздаётся какой-то громкий треск, и девушка от страха схватилась за запястье зельевара.  
— Не бойтесь, — он сплёл их пальцы вместе. — С вами ничего не случится пока вы со мной, — девушка, не смотря на заверения, всё равно оглядывалась вокруг.  
— Если вы так боитесь, то почему тогда согласились?  
— Я не могла отказаться, профессор.  
— Мне стоит принимать это за комплимент?  
— Думаю, мои вчерашние слова вы восприняли слишком буквально.  
— Про улыбку и нахальство? — усмехнулся мужчина.  
— Только про второе, — просто ответила девушка. Они шли по тропинке, но вдруг зельевар свернул с неё. Только Эмили хотела задать вопрос, как Снейп уже ответил на него:  
— Нет, мы не потеряемся. Я часто хожу в этой части леса. И нет, я не телепат. У вас всё на лице написано, — девушка только закатила глаза, но промолчала.  
— Вы решили объявить забастовку? — через несколько минут молчания спросил мужчина.  
— А зачем мне что-то говорить? У меня на лице всё и так написано, — поддела его Эмили.  
— Общение со мной портит вас, мисс Райдер.  
— Мне стоит принимать это за комплимент? — улыбаясь, спросила она. Зельевар только улыбнулся ей в ответ. Вскоре они добрались до нужной поляны, Снейп собрал всё, что ему было нужно, и они отправились в обратный путь.  
— И только ради этого мы шли сюда так долго? — не удержалась девушка от вопроса.  
— И чем же вы так возмущены? — слегка прохладно спросил мужчина. После сбора ингредиентов он не рискнул снова взять Эмили за руку.  
— Я ожидала, что здесь будет больше, а ради нескольких бутылочек терпеть столько страха не хочется. Лучше бы мы просто прогулялись, — легкомысленно ответила она. Северус неосознанно улыбнулся, на самом деле у него были мысли пригласить её на прогулку, но он подумал, что это будет слишком. Оказалось, что девушка сама была бы рада просто пройтись пешком.  
— Никогда не думал, что вы такая боязливая.  
— Какая есть, профессор. Все люди испытывают страх.  
— Сомневаюсь, некоторые ученики совсем страх потеряли, — сказал он, а Эмили улыбнулась.  
— Профессор, — она подошла ближе к нему и взяла за руку, — вы же знаете, что это просто выражение такое?  
— Знаю, но в данном случае, это скорее констатация факта, — зельевар не мог перестать улыбаться.  
— У вас холодные руки, мисс Райдер.  
— Потому что у меня холодное сердце и трезвая голова, — сказала девушка, а потом тихо добавила, — если это не касается вас... — зельевар случайно услышал её слова и на душе у него стало теплее.  
— Никогда бы не подумал.  
— Я просто тщательно маскирую это. Поэтому никто и не замечает.  
— И зачем же вы играете эту роль?  
— Так у меня есть козыри в рукаве. Кто знает, когда пригодится? Да и опять же, скоро конец учёбы, а связи в нашем мире многое значат.  
— Вы расчётливая, оказывается. Собираетесь так использовать всех?  
— Нет, конечно, — возмущённо ответила девушка. — Люди, которые мне дороги, могут не опасаться подобного.  
— И много ли таких людей? — поинтересовался Снейп, мысленно надеясь...  
— Четыре человека. Родители и Дина.  
— У вас трое родителей? — выспрашивал Северус.  
— Нет, двое.  
— И где же потерялся четвёртый?  
— А что это вы, профессор, меня выспрашиваете? — Эмили слегка прищурила глаза.  
— Просто так, — мужчина отвёл взгляд, его начинала душить ревность. Логично, что четвёртым человеком является парень, который нравится Эмили, раз она не хочет говорить о нём.  
— Профессор? — позвала она. — Я что-то не так сказала? — спросила недоумённо девушка.  
— Всё в порядке, мисс Райдер, — зельевар отпустил её руку и очень быстрым шагом направился к дверям Хогвартса. Эмили недоумённо смотрела ему в след. «Кажется я чем-то его обидела... Но чем?»  
Зайдя в гостиную своего факультета, девушка подозвала свою подругу и кратко пересказала их диалог, после которого Снейп так стремительно ушёл.  
— Ну ты даёшь, подруга! — тихо воскликнула Дина.  
— Да что не так я сказала? — Эмили начинала раздражаться.  
— Не кипятись. Он тебя приревновал просто.  
— Допустим это правда, но к кому, и почему именно в этот момент? — всё ещё не понимала она.  
— Ты сказала, что у тебя четыре дорогих человека. Назвала только троих, следовательно, четвёртый, это тот, кого ты любишь.  
— Правильно, но не могла же я назвать его имя!  
— Он правильно понял, кем является для тебя четвёртый человек, но не знает его имени. Вот он и подумал, что есть какой-то парень, который тебе нравится.  
— Если всё так, как ты сказала, то всё очень плохо, — нахмурилась девушка.  
— Попробуй с ним поговорить завтра после урока.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? Я даже не смогла назвать его имя в списке дорогих мне людей.  
— Н-да, с твоей стеснительностью надо что-то делать. А то вы так и до выпуска не поговорите.  
— Ладно, я подумаю, как с этим разобраться.  
— Подумай.

***

На следующий день девушка направилась к Чёрному Озеру, в надежде поговорить с Мастером зельеварения. Её надежды оправдались.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, — вежливо поздоровалась она.  
— Добрый вечер, — она села на скамейку рядом и спросила:  
— А вы знаете ещё красивые места, кроме этого? — зельевар удивлённо посмотрел на девушку. Он вообще не ожидал, что она придёт, и готов был через несколько минут сбегать.  
— Да, знаю.  
— Покажете? — с надеждой в голосе спросила Эмили. От взгляда серых глаз, сердце мужчины мгновенно растаяло, и он поднялся.  
— Идёмте, — только и сказал он. Девушка радостно улыбнулась и, подойдя ближе к профессору, взяла его за руку. Снейп не ожидал этого, но руку выдёргивать не стал. Если бы он только знал, как нелегко далось это девушке, которая пересилила своё стеснение. Они быстро шли к какому-то пролеску и, немного попутав, вышли к огромному дубу, который стоял на вершине высокого холма.  
— Ух ты! Как красиво! — воскликнула Эмили. Зельевар невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за выражением её лица. Девушка потянула его к выступающему корню дуба и села, вынуждая его сесть рядом.  
— А давно вы знаете об этом месте? — спросила она.  
— Я узнал о нём ещё во времена обучения в школе. Мне оно очень нравилось тогда, но когда я стал учителем, то редко сюда приходил.  
— Очень зря. Тут невероятно красиво.  
— Да, наверное, — они молчали несколько минут. Тишина была немного неловкой. Эмили неуверенным голосом нарушила её.  
— Профессор?..  
— Да?  
— Помните, я вчера говорила о дорогих мне людях? — с трудом проговорила она. Снейп напрягся, но виду не подал.  
— Конечно.  
— Так вот... Четвёртым человеком были вы, — девушка неловко улыбнулась, стараясь не отводить взгляд от глаз мужчины. А тот как-то неверяще смотрел на неё.  
— Я... Надеюсь, что это не шутка? — с вопросительной интонацией сказал он, дрожащим голосом.  
— Нет, это не шутка, — тихо сказала Эмили. На лице зельевара расцвела счастливая улыбка.  
— Думаю, что могу сказать о вас то же самое, — улыбнулся Северус, сжав ладонь девушки. Она улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Профессор, — вдруг позвала она.  
— Да? — Эмили наклонилась, и в лёгком поцелуе коснулась губ мужчины. Она отодвинулась, а её глаза сверкали. Снейп автоматически дотронулся до своих губ и удивлённо смотрел на неё. Потом он тяжело выдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и, взяв девушку за подбородок, медленно поцеловал. Эмили ответила, чуть сильнее сжав ладонь зельевара. Через несколько минут он слегка отстранился и оглядел её лицо. Девушка выглядела очень смущённой, но счастливой.  
— У тебя красивые глаза, — сказал Северус.  
— У тебя тоже, — практически прошептала Эмили.  
— И как я вернусь в Хогвартс? У меня никак не выходит перестать улыбаться. — Эмили только пожала плечами.  
— Как это не грустно, но нам нужно идти, — вздохнул мужчина.  
— Да, вы... — Снейп удивлённо приподнял бровь, — ...ты прав. — Северус улыбнулся и повёл девушку через лабиринт деревьев. Вскоре они уже шагали к замку. Весь путь они проделали в молчании, сейчас слова были лишними. Не доходя до дверей около ста метров, мужчина остановился, поцеловал тыльную сторону её ладони и сказал:  
— Сладких снов, Эмили, — нарочно употребил её имя зельевар.  
— Спокойной ночи, — в ответ пожелала до невозможности смущённая девушка. 


	4. Глава 4

Эмили пришла в гостиную факультета очень счастливая. Дина заметила это, но только понимающе улыбнулась и не стала задавать вопросов.  
На следующий день, было зельеварение. Снейп, подходя к кабинету, едва заметно улыбнулся Эмили, а она улыбнулась в ответ. Занятие прошло вполне плодотворно. Ребята занимались, в том числе и наша героиня. Она стала более внимательной и теперь не нужно было прилагать столько усилий, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе.  
— Эй, Эмили, — к девушке подошёл Грэхем Монтегю, Слизеринец.  
— Ты что-то хотел, Рэм?  
— Да так, поздравить тебя хотел. Не ожидал, но всё равно, — парень хитро улыбался.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Раньше у тебя был вид грустной тучки, и ты всё время смотрела на Снейпа. Сейчас ты какая-то чересчур счастливая и практически не смотришь на него. Значит ты избавилась-таки от… влюблённости. Поздравляю! — девушка непонимающе на него смотрела.  
— Ты сейчас намекаешь, что я была влюблена в Снейпа? — спросила она. Видимо что-то такое отразилось на её лице, что парень перестал улыбаться.  
— Так это не правда?  
— Конечно нет. — «Я не была, я до сих пор в него влюблена, так что даже не вру», — подумала она. В этот момент мимо стремительно пролетела чёрная молния.  
— Прости, Рэм, но мне нужно идти, — сказала девушка и, как можно естественнее, быстро пошла вслед за зельеваром. Она застала его у какого-то гобелена.  
— Профессор Снейп! Постойте! — попросила Эмили.  
— У меня очень много дел, мисс Райдер. Я не могу тратить время на всякие пустые разговоры, — сказал он, но всё-таки остановился.  
— Профессор, надеюсь, вы поняли почему я сказала эти слова?  
— О чём вы? — холодно поинтересовался мужчина.  
— Вы прекрасно поняли о чём я говорю, — начинала раздражаться Эмили.  
— Нет не понял, мне нужно идти… — но договорить ему не дали. Девушка взяла края мантии и, притянув к себе мужчину, поцеловала. Шокированный Снейп стоял столбом никак не реагируя. Эмили слегка отстранилась.  
— Не заставляйте меня повторять это ещё раз, профессор, — жёстко сказала она и, отпустив его мантию, быстро пошла дальше по коридору. Северус тяжело выдохнул, а потом глупо заулыбался. Благо никто этого не видел, и мужчина сохранил своё звание строгого учителя.

***

Вечером Снейп пришёл к тому самому дереву. Он решил посетить своё любимое место в школьные годы.  
— И почему я не сомневалась? — раздался рядом с ним голос. Мужчина обернулся и увидел Эмили, которая опиралась плечом о ствол дуба.  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался мужчина. Девушка ничего не ответила, только продолжала так и стоять.  
— Вы ещё долго собираетесь подпирать дерево?  
— Для вас все эти вечера ничего не значат? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос.  
— Для меня это важно.  
— Тогда почему вы из-за нескольких слов готовы были разорвать всё это? — серьёзно спросила девушка.  
— А что я должен был подумать? Вы говорите некоему Слизеринцу, что не влюблены в меня, в то время как я…  
— Я не говорила этого.  
— Вы сказали это, я слышал! — Северус поднялся со своего места и приблизился к ней.  
— Я сказала, что не была влюблена в вас. Рэм употребил не тот глагол. Ключевое слово «была». То, что я чувствую к вам, явно не в прошедшем времени! — раздражённо сказала Эмили.  
— Что за чушь! Вы прекрасно поняли, что он имел ввиду, и соответствующе ответили!  
— А что я должна была сказать? Представь, дружок, я действительно без ума от своего профессора! Как вы себе это представляете?!  
— Вы могли не давать точного ответа! В конце концов, есть столько неопределённых слов!  
— Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы так привязались к этим словам! Рэму я могу солгать, а вам точно нет! — в сердцах воскликнула девушка.  
— Допустим я согласился с вами. Но что это было тогда в коридоре?  
— Если бы я не сделала этого, то вы не пришли бы сюда, и мы не смогли бы нормально поговорить.  
— А зачем было…  
— Вы меня слушать не желали. Я вывела вас из равновесия единственным эффективным способом. — Северус молчал. Он прокручивал их диалог в голове.  
— Без ума, говорите? — хитро улыбаясь, спросил мужчина. Эмили непонимающе посмотрела на него. А потом её озарило, и она удивлённо уставилась на Снейпа.  
— Какие приятные слова… — протянул зельевар.  
— Мало ли что можно наговорить в порыве гнева, — попробовала выправить ситуацию она.  
— Когда человек зол, он говорит то, что думает.  
— И что вы собираетесь делать с этой информацией? — вздохнула девушка. — Запишете меня в тетрадку с именами ваших поклонниц? — она усмехнулась.  
— Я точно вас испортил, — отстранённо сказал мужчина. Эмили хотела что-то сказать, но Снейп не дал ей этого сделать. Северус мягко поцеловал её, обнимая. Девушка ответила и положила ладони на его плечи. Через некоторое время зельевар прервал поцелуй, и сказал:  
— Ну вот и помирились, — он широко улыбнулся.  
— Лучше бы не ругались, — возразила Эмили, которая чувствовала себя неловко, потому что мужчина до сих пор обнимал её.  
— Зато мы узнали новую… информацию друг о друге.  
— Лично я ничего нового не узнала.  
— Сколько можно мне перечить? — притворно возмутился Снейп.  
— Сколько нужно, столько и буду.  
— Я точно тебя испортил.  
— И что… ты собираешься с этим делать? — насторожено спросила девушка.  
— Как что? Конечно, продолжать, — подначивал её зельевар, весело сверкая тёплыми угольками глаз.  
— Сколько можно надо мной шутить? — вдруг Северус прижал её близко к себе и начал кружить.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — воскликнула удивлённая девушка. В ответ он только рассмеялся. Когда Снейп остановился, улыбающаяся Эмили спросила:  
— И что это сейчас было?  
— Минута слабости. Можешь гордиться, ты единственная кого я так кружил.  
— Хорошо. Буду гордиться, — рассмеялась она.  
Северус и Эмили, взявшись за руки, в сумерках направились к Хогвартсу.

***

Приближались летние каникулы, а значит и экзамены. Эмили готовилась к ним очень серьёзно. Так что наши герои смогли остаться наедине только в последний день сдачи. Они пришли к любимому дубу Северуса и сидели разговаривали.  
— Как думаешь, ты сдала?  
— Во мне кто-то сомневается? — спросила девушка. Она до сих пор некомфортно чувствовала себя, называя преподавателя на «ты».  
— Ты меня за всё это время ни разу не назвала по имени, — заметил Снейп.  
— Разве?  
— Да, и мне интересно почему.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты говорила моё имя как можно чаще, Эмили.  
— Хорошо… Северус.  
— И что тут такого сложного? — довольно улыбаясь, сказал зельевар.  
— Может пропустим эту тему?  
— Ну ладно, а кто твои родители? Я никогда не интересовался.  
— А ты, Северус, — она сделала ударение на его имени, — зачем интересуешься?  
— Я думаю писать тебе письма. Вот мне и интересно, нужно давать приказание прятаться сове или нет?  
— Я надеюсь, сова будет умная и не полетит в кабинет отца?  
— Не должна. Так кто твои родители?  
— Ну знаешь, они аристократы до мозга костей. Вроде Малфоев, только гораздо меньшей категории. Моей жизнью не интересуются. В табеле всё написано, а выходить из коттеджа я не могу. Так что опасаться им нечего.  
— Ты вообще не выходишь?  
— Одна — нет. Только с родителями или кем-то из близких родственников. Проще говоря, я живу как породистый скакун, которого выводят из красивого стойла только по праздникам.  
— А почту твою проверяют? Должен же я знать, как писать тебе.  
— Мне очень приятно, что ты хочешь общаться со мной и летом, Северус. Правда. Почты как таковой нет. У меня из близких друзей только Дина. Но не думай, что мои родители ко мне плохо относятся, нет. Они хорошие люди, меня практически не ограничивают ни в чём, но я, как ты понимаешь, практически не пользуюсь данными привилегиями. Но я никогда не видела от них любви. Например, они не подходят и не обнимают меня. Я тоже не лезу. С матерью мы общаемся, но скажем так, на светские темы. Я правда их люблю, и благодарна им за всё, но родными их назвать не могу. Вот и получается, что у меня есть только Дина, а теперь и ты…  
— Ты, получается, живёшь как в золотой клетке. Я хотел бы тебе помочь… — Северус нежно обнял девушку, у которой на глаза навернулись слёзы.  
— Не надо. Всё в порядке, правда. Я читаю много книг, много знаю и умею. Я закончу Хогвартс, поступлю в какую-нибудь Академию. Я только хочу, чтобы меня не выдали замуж… — Снейп крепче сжал её в своих объятиях. Мысль об этом была ему неприятна.  
— Тебя могут насильно выдать за кого-нибудь?  
— Пока я не закончу Академию, нет. Я могу выйти замуж за любого человека, которого мои отец и мать посчитают достойной парой мне. Так что у меня ещё есть от 6 до 8 лет. В зависимости от того, куда я поступлю.  
— А кого твои родители считают достойным человеком?  
— Умного, воспитанного и точно не маглорождённого. Он должен быть известным в более или менее высоких кругах и иметь за спиной хотя бы маленькое состояние. Вот так, но если парень выставит себя в дурном свете, то меня замуж за него не выдадут.  
— Понятно. Как ты думаешь, я считаюсь достойным человеком? — тихо спросил Северус.  
— По крайней мере для меня — да.  
— Мне очень приятно слышать от тебя эти слова, — улыбнулся мужчина и ближе прижал Эмили к себе.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказала девушка, — мне сейчас так спокойно, — она поудобней обняла его за талию.  
— Правда?  
— Ага. Очень.  
— Это первый раз, когда я хочу, чтобы учебный год не заканчивался.  
— Я тоже не хочу. Хоть учится и не очень, но зато…  
— Да. Но мы ведь будем писать друг другу? — прошептал ей на ухо зельевар.  
— Конечно. Но это всё равно не то. Я ещё не уехала, а уже…  
— …скучаю, — улыбнулся он. Они постояли молча некоторое время, а потом направились в Хогвартс. 


	5. Глава 5

Началось лето, ученики разъехались по домам, в том числе и Эмили.  
— Здравствуй, дочка, — чуть теплее чем обычно, поздоровалась мать девушки.  
— Здравствуйте, мама, папа, — в ответ поприветствовала она их. Переместившись с помощью порт-ключа в своё поместье, они остановились в коридоре. Достав из сумки табель об успеваемости, Эмили отдала его родителям. Все оценки были «Превосходно» кроме заклинаний, трансфигурации и истории Магии, по ним стояло «Выше ожидаемого».  
— Неплохо, ты исправила зельеварение с прошлого года, — заметила Патриция.  
— Молодец, и помни: образование — это очень важно. Если ты будешь много знать, то у тебя будет много связей, что очень полезно, — проговорил Арчибальд.  
— Да, я поняла, папа, — покорно кивнула девушка и направилась к себе в комнату. Там она огляделась и, тяжело вздохнув, сказала:  
— Ну, здравствуй, камера, — вдруг в окно к ней постучалась иссиня-чёрная сова. Эмили открыла окно и запустила птицу. Отвязав письмо, девушка вскрыла конверт и стала читать послание.  
 _«Привет, или как там полагается здороваться в письмах? Я решил написать тебе на пробу. Как родители встретили? Если тебе нужно посоветовать книги для чтения, то могу подобрать. Увы, детективов не читаю, но что-нибудь более полезное подсказать могу. Надеюсь, что мой филин тебя не покусал, а то он своенравный._

 _Северус. Твой профессор зельеварения»._  
Девушка заулыбалась и села писать ответ. Когда послание было готово, она привязала конверт с письмом к лапке филина и, дав ему угощение, выпустила его в окно. Как ни странно, «своенравная птица» очень благосклонно отнеслась к девушке.

***

На начало июля было назначено какое-то празднование, на которое были приглашены Райдеры. Эмили не очень это интересовало, но она радовалась возможности хоть ненадолго сменить обстановку. К приёму её одели в красивое светло-голубое платье с белыми кружевными вставками. Мать и отец тоже были одеты в светло-синих тонах, так как это были цветах их рода.  
Вот они и приехали в поместье некоего Милорда. Иначе родители Эмили его никак не называли, поэтому узнать фамилию не представлялось возможным. Арчибальд был взволнован, судя по тому с каким благоговением о нём высказываются, он большая шишка. Поместье было огромным и немного мрачноватым на вид, вокруг горели огни. Райдеры в полном составе вошли в зал, где уже собралось аристократическое общество. В середину зала вышел элегантный брюнет.  
— Друзья, я собрал здесь всех людей, которые поддерживают мои планы. Каждому из вас известно против чего мы боремся и за что ратуем. Думаю, что скоро нам удастся убрать всех маглорождённых из Министерства, и Магическим Сообществом будут управлять чистокровные или полукровки, которые знают о волшебном мире достаточно, чтобы держать магов на плаву. Давайте же поднимем бокалы за наше общее будущее! — сказал мужчина, высокопарно взмахнув руками. Эмили примерно поняла, чего хочет этот Милорд и теперь она была не удивлена, что её родители так высказываются о нём. «На самом деле он говорит действительно правильные вещи», — думала девушка, рассматривая толпу. Вдруг, в поле её зрения, попал высокий худощавый брюнет, весь в чёрном, с волосами до плеч. Эту фигуру она узнала бы из тысячи. Легко лавируя в толпе, она подобралась к нему.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, — поздоровалась девушка. Мужчина обернулся и шокировано посмотрел на неё.  
— Аа… Кхм… Здравствуйте, мисс Райдер, — наконец совладав со своим голосом, сказал зельевар. — Вы хорошо выглядите.  
— Благодарю. — Эмили была безумно рада увидеть Северуса, но она была удивлена, что он пришёл сюда. Тут к ним подошли её родители.  
— Мама, папа, знакомьтесь, это профессор зельеварения из Хогвартса, Северус Снейп. Профессор, это мои родители, Арчибальд Райдер и Патриция Райдер.  
— Приятно с вами познакомиться.  
— Вы мистер Снейп? Я читал ваши труды по зельеварению. Несказанно рад, что моя дочь обучается у такого учёного, как вы.  
— Спасибо за лестные слова, мистер Райдер. Я рад помочь детям узнать об этой тонкой науке как можно больше.  
— Это похвальное стремление, — отец Эмили ещё о чём-то разговаривал со Снейпом, а девушка скромно склонила голову. На самом деле она прятала улыбку и пыталась не рассмеяться в голос. Такого Северуса она ещё не видела. Было очень непривычно слышать от него эти словесные кружева. Из-за опущенных вниз глаз, девушка не видела, что зельевар то и дело поглядывает в её сторону. Райдеры закончили разговор и отошли к семье Кендал.  
— Здравствуйте, Феликс, Сьюзен, — поздоровалась со всеми миссис Райдер.  
— Добрый вечер, хочу представить вам моего сына Альберта. Он сейчас обучается делам рода, — холёный юноша лет семнадцати, стоящий рядом с отцом, вежливо кивнул.  
— А мы хотим представить вам нашу дочь, Эмили. В следующем году она заканчивает Хогвартс, — девушка присела в неглубоком реверансе. Мужчины стали обсуждать деловые вопросы, а женщины решили поговорить о последней модной коллекции одежды. Таким образом молодые люди были предоставлены друг другу.  
— Могу ли я попросить об одном танце с вами? — поинтересовался парень.  
— Прошу прощения, я с удовольствием с вами потанцевала бы, но мне что-то нездоровится, — виновато ответила девушка.  
— Я всё-таки настаиваю, — продолжил напирать парень и сделал шаг к ней.  
— Увы, но я правда себя нехорошо чувствую и мне не хотелось бы отдавить вам ноги из-за невнимательности.  
— Ах, вы так чудесно смотритесь вместе, — проворковала мать юноши.  
— Ваш сын достойный человек, и, думаю, составит прекрасную пару моей дочери, — согласился отец Эмили. У девушки только что глаза не выпали из орбит, так она была удивлена. А тем временем родители уже думали над составлением брачного договора. Оказалось, что они давно планировали поженить Эмили и Альберта.  
— Но отец, вы ведь обещали, что я выйду замуж только после окончания Академии.  
— Зачем ждать так долго? И я думаю, что Альберт не будет против твоего обучения. Когда ты закончишь Хогвартс и станешь совершеннолетней, можно будет сыграть свадьбу.  
— Я думаю, это прекрасная идея, — согласился Феликс. Девушка стояла и шокировано смотрела, то на мать, то на отца. Вдруг рядом с ними возник тот самый брюнет, который говорил речь, рядом с ним стоял Северус.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер и миссис Кендал, мистер и миссис Райдер. Я смотрю вы обсуждаете брачный договор между этими двумя людьми? — сказал мужчина. На лице Снейпа не дрогнул ни единый мускул, будто ему абсолютно всё равно. Эмили смотрела на него и уловила едва заметную, мимолётную улыбку.  
— Да, Милорд.  
— Сколько им?  
— Альберту 17, а Эмили 16.  
— Не рано ли? Мне кажется, что нужно сначала выучиться.  
— Я считаю, что свадьба никак не помешает, — сказал Феликс.  
— Сначала приготовления к свадьбе, в это время не хочется думать ни о чём другом. Затем, я уверен, будут только мысли о рождении наследника, ну, а потом сам ребёнок. Если молодые люди любят друг друга, то они вряд ли захотят думать об учёбе, — снисходительно пояснил мужчина.  
— Прошу прощения, Милорд, но мы знакомы всего около получаса, — возразила девушка, тем самым перечёркивая все слова о любви. Её мать укоризненно посмотрела на Эмили, незаметно для лорда.  
— Что это значит? — серьёзным тоном спросил брюнет.  
— Милорд, это обычный договорной брак. Это привычно для аристократов, — сказал Арчибальд.  
— Молодые люди могут не сойтись характерами. Вы могли бы дать им хотя бы время узнать друг друга перед тем как обсуждать свадьбу. Как по мне нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Если они хотя бы подружатся, то свадьба — это прекрасно, но, если нет, даже разговора об этом быть не может. Мне неприятно, что вы так опрометчиво поступаете, друзья, — брюнет будто отчитал родителей обоих сторон. «Судя по всему, старшее поколение серьёзно прониклось. Кто же он такой, что его слушается мой отец, который чаще всего игнорирует чужое мнение по поводу дел семьи?» — думала девушка. Тем временем, мужчина вместе с зельеваром ушли. Родители продолжили разговаривать на отвлечённые темы, как ни в чём не бывало. Девушка смогла выдохнуть свободно. Не важно почему этот «Милорд» помог ей, главное, что всё обошлось.

***

Наконец приём закончился, и все разошлись по домам. Когда Эмили с родителями оказалась в холле родного коттеджа, она спросила:  
— Мама, папа, как же так? Ведь вы обещали, что я выйду замуж только по окончании обучения.  
— Ты ещё многого не понимаешь, дочка, — сказал Арчибальд. — Альберт достойный человек, семья у него знатная и не бедная. Он — чудесная пара для тебя.  
— Вы могли предупредить меня об этом. Если бы мы не подошли к ним, я бы, получается, даже не узнала бы, что вы хотите выдать меня замуж, — спокойно, но серьёзно сказала девушка. «С истеричкой точно говорить не будут, поэтому нужно держаться». Не смотря на внешнее равнодушие, внутри у неё всё клокотало от злости.  
— Ты бы узнала бы всё за месяц до свадьбы, чтобы мы смогли успеть заказать свадебное платье, — сказала Патриция.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы я знала о своей судьбе. В конце концов как я могу доверять вам, если вы всё держите в секрете от меня? Спокойной ночи, — девушка поднялась вверх по лестнице и зашла в свою комнату. Ей нужно многое обдумать. 


	6. Глава 6

Эмили написала письмо Северусу, в котором спрашивала о том, кто же этот Милорд и как Северус оказался рядом с ним. Когда ответ пришёл, девушка, немедля, вскрыла письмо.  
« _Здравствуй Эмили. Я не ожидал увидеть тебя на этом приёме. Я даже представляю, как ты сидишь и с нетерпением читаешь это письмо. Не буду тебя мучить. Милорд — это Том Марволо Реддл, но он не любит это имя. Он наследник древнего и, довольно захудалого, но всё-таки тёмного рода волшебников Гонтов. Я познакомился с ним на одном из первых приёмов. Туда меня привёл Люциус Малфой, он кстати был и в этот раз. Милорд очень ярко, интересно и вдохновлённо говорил о том, что нужно вернуть те времена, когда магическим миром правили знающие и умные чистокровные маги, а не маглорождённые, которые всюду лезут. Именно из-за них и их глупых запретов волшебников стало гораздо меньше. Я вхожу в Ближний Круг, так как являюсь, скажу без лишней скромности, профессиональным зельеваром и здравомыслящим человеком. Там не так много людей. В последнее время с Милордом происходит нечто странное. Думаю, что у него серьёзные проблемы. Я не знал, что твои родители входят в Дальний Круг. Надеюсь, что разъяснил всё понятно, более точно говорить в письме я не хочу._

 _Твой профессор зельеварения»._  
Эмили прочитала письмо и начала писать ответ с благодарностью за объяснение.

***

Настало время закупаться вещами к школе. Всё лето Эмили ходила на вечера к Кендалам, где старшее поколение пыталось сблизить её и Альберта, но девушка даже не давала парню шанса. Приходилось постоянно избегать и увиливать от разговоров о свадьбе, любви и прочему. Несколько раз отец и мать высказывали ей своё мнение по этому поводу, но Эмили не желала слушать. Впервые в жизни у неё состоялся скандал с родителями с криком и громким возмущением. На время Патриция и Арчибальд отстали от своей дочери, ибо такого не происходило никогда. Долго ли будет держаться это равновесие, никто не знает. Но девушка была рада и этому. Она с нетерпением ждала начала учебного года, чтобы наконец сбежать от родителей подальше.   
Наконец они отправились в Косой Переулок, и закупились к школе. Девушка с радостью смотрела на знакомую платформу.   
Распрощавшись с родителями, она села в купе к своим подругам и направилась в Хогвартс.

***

Пропустив речь директора после распределения мимо ушей, Эмили сидела и безумно радовалась пока не увидела лицо Северуса. Он будто постарел на несколько лет. Брови хмуро сдвинуты к переносице, а глаза сверкают неприязнью. Проследив за взглядом любимого педагога, она обнаружила, что тот неотрывно смотрит на знаменитого Гарри Поттера. Девушка много раз слышала эту историю о Мальчике-Который-Выжил, но совершенно не верила в неё. «Почему Северус так смотрит на него? Что этот зажатый мальчик такого плохого сделал ему?» Мысли крутились одна за другой.  
Всё оставшееся время до отбоя и весь следующий день Эмили прибывала в неведении.  
Снейп ходил смурнее тучи. Число его поклонниц резко сократилось. Он снимал баллы с всех и вся за малейшую провинность. Девушка пришла на их любимое место, но мужчина так и не появился. Эмили твёрдо решила поговорить с ним после уроков, как раз последним стояло зельеварение. Оставшись чуть дольше остальных в кабинете (что к слову было не так уж и сложно, все разбегались), она подошла к преподавательскому столу и хотела было заговорить, но ей не дали даже сказать и слова.  
— Мисс Райдер, я очень занят, если у вас нет ничего невероятно важного, то попрошу выйти из кабинета, — раздражённо сказал зельевар. Эмили незаметно закрыла дверь при помощи заклинания и обошла стол, встав лицом к лицу с мужчиной.  
— Что происходит? — спокойно спросила она.  
— Это я бы хотел у вас спросить! Что вы делаете, 10 очков с… — девушка поцеловала зельевара, прижав к себе. Мужчина ответил, облегчённо выдохнув. Через несколько минут Эмили прервала поцелуй и спросила:  
— Объясни, что с тобой происходит?  
— Я не знаю, — тихо заговорил Северус. — Понимаешь, во мне клокочет такая безумная ярость, что я не могу её удержать. Я! Человек, который может быть бесстрастным практически при любых обстоятельствах. Эмили, я… Прости меня, пожалуйста, — сказал он, крепко обняв девушку.  
— Я не могу понять в чём дело. Когда мы переписывались, то ты был нормальным. Будь ты в таком состоянии, то вряд ли отвечал бы на мои письма.  
— Да уж. Всё началось после того как я… — Снейп вдруг напрягся. — После того как я сходил к Дамблдору. Он вызывал меня зачем-то, а потом… — мужчина нахмурился.  
— Что? — спросила Эмили.  
— Я не помню, — сказал он хмуро, глядя в одну точку. — Всё как будто заволокло туманом. Похоже, что старик покопался в моей голове.  
— Дамблдор? Но он вроде как добрый волшебник…  
— Не совсем так. Как думаешь, почему я здесь работаю?  
— Не знаю, я думала, что ты сам захотел. Разве это не так?  
— Нет. В юности, когда ещё обучался в Хогвартсе, я был влюблён в одну девушку, через несколько лет над ней нависла опасность. Я прибежал к Дамблдору и только что на коленях не умолял спрятать её и её семью. Он спросил, что ему будет за это. Я пообещал сделать всё о чём он попросит. Но и эта женщина и её муж умерли. Остался только ребёнок — Гарри Поттер. — Эмили, которая была напряжена на протяжении всей истории изумлённо смотрела на Северуса. «Он любил мать этого Гарри? А в прошедшем ли времени?» — девушку обуяла ревность, но она пригубила её на корню.  
— Да. Я любил её раньше. Это была самая настоящая подростковая влюблённость. Но потом, уже через несколько лет, я понял, что не люблю эту женщину. А обеты уже даны, и я работаю в Хогвартсе. Так что Дамблдор не такой светлый, как может показаться.  
— Думаешь, это из-за его влияния ты стал таким раздражённым?  
— Мне кажется, что это действительно так.  
— Значит ты должен продолжать делать вид, что на тебя всё ещё действует его… эээ… как это вообще называется? Влияние?  
— По всей видимости, да. У меня нет другого выбора. Ещё раз прости, я не хотел…  
— Всё в порядке, если ты опять будешь в таком состоянии, то я тебя приведу в порядок, — улыбнулась девушка. — Кстати, как ты на самом деле к Поттеру относишься?  
— Нормально. Мне как-то всё равно на него.  
— Просто ты с такой ненавистью на него смотрел, а когда ты мне рассказал эту историю, то я подумала, может это искренне.  
— Как ты думаешь, Дамблдор пронюхает, что его план немного поломался?  
— Если ты будешь достоверно играть, то нет. Кстати, твоих фанаток стало гораздо меньше. Кому захочется страдать по кричащему профессору?  
— И что это значит? — без намёка на улыбку спросил мужчина.  
— Ничего. Просто уведомляю тебя.  
— А ты?  
— Что, я?  
— Ты хочешь страдать по кричащему профессору? — спросил зельевар.  
— Я не страдаю, я просто люблю, — легко сказала Эмили, а потом, осознав свои слова, удивлённо смотрела на Северуса. А на его лице расцветала улыбка.  
— Это то, что я слышал? — спросил счастливый зельевар.  
— Я не знаю, что ты слышал, — сказала девушка и выпуталась из его объятий.  
— Не-е-ет, я точно слышал, что ты сказала «я просто люблю».  
— Мало ли, что ты слышал, — продолжала гнуть свою линию она.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Я же сказала… — тут она удивлённо замолчала.  
— Эмили? — позвал Снейп, он не ожидал подобной реакции.  
— Что ты сказал? — тихо спросила девушка.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Эмили подошла к Северусу и, обхватив его руками за талию, крепко обняла.  
— У тебя какая-то странная реакция.  
— Я просто счастлива, знаешь, — мужчина прижал её к себе.  
— Я тоже.

***

Северус продолжил свою тиранию и снимал с учеников баллы, но теперь не так много, да и по спокойней он стал. Видимо бесстрастная сущность давала о себе знать. Эмили иногда наблюдала за Дамблдором, в разумных пределах. Ничего необычного или плохого он не делал. В один из дней Северус и Эмили встретились в кабинете декана и стали обдумывать сложившуюся ситуацию.  
— Знаешь, старик попросил меня, чтобы я придумал какие-то загадки с зельями для первокурсников. Если честно, то это какой-то бред, — говорил Снейп, сидя на диване и держа Эмили за руку.  
— Какие загадки?  
— Ну он притащил философский камень в школу. Поставил туда ловушки «от Волдеморта», которые даже первокурсник пройдёт. Но что самое интересное, он на третьем этаже, куда заходить нельзя, в одной из комнат разместил огромного цербера. Трёхголового. Хагрид по нему с ума сходит, он у него «Пушком» называется.  
— Цербера? В школу? Он неадекватный что ли?  
— Похоже на то. Либо, что более вероятно, у него есть какой-то свой план. При всех его странностях, глупым человеком назвать его нельзя.  
— Да, нельзя, — вдруг девушка обратила внимание, на слегка видное предплечье, на котором был виден кусочек татуировки.  
— Что это? — спросила она.  
— Это метка. Она есть у всего Ближнего круга Милорда.  
— И в чём заключается её принцип?  
— Она приносит практическую пользу. Если кто-то из тех, у кого есть метка, понадобится Милорду, то тот сможет позвать.  
— А по ней можно отследить местоположение?  
— Отследить? Нет, конечно. Милорд может послать зов, и ты поймёшь куда тебя зовут, но, например, моё местоположение через неё узнать нельзя.  
— Это хорошо. Знаешь, мои родители хотят меня выдать замуж, — девушка ближе прижалась к плечу мужчины.  
— За этого Альберта? — напрягся зельевар.  
— Ага. Они за лето столько раз меня к ним водили, но я отбрыкивалась от общения с ним как могла.  
— И как?  
— Результатом стал первый скандал, затеянный мною.  
— Ничего, мы с тобой прорвёмся.  
Северус поцеловал Эмили в макушку. 


	7. Глава 7

Снейп играл. Играл как мог. Снимал баллы, орал и занимался прочим лицедейством. Но Дамблдор каким-то образом начал его подозревать и вызвал в свой кабинет.  
— Мальчик мой, ты в последнее стал очень раздражённым, — заметил старик.  
— Директор, я не понимаю о чём вы говорите, — произнёс Северус, поджав губы. Он почувствовал, что Дамблдор начал пробиваться сквозь его щиты. У него закружилась голова и начало мутнеть перед глазами. Северус открыл все щиты, пытаясь скрыть информацию о Эмили и Милорде. Он потерялся во времени, но чувствовал, что старик не пытался туда пробраться, хотя для этого ему не пришлось бы практически ничего делать. Тонкая отгораживающая грань едва держалась.  
Когда всё закончилось, Северус несколько минут приходил в себя.  
— Иди, мой мальчик, — сказал Дамблдор, и Снейп, медленно и не совсем уверено, пошёл к своему кабинету. Когда до него оставалось всего несколько поворотов, ноги его не выдержали.  
Он практически отключился, когда кто-то с двух сторон поднял его и куда-то повёл.

***

— Как думаешь, может какое зелье ему ещё дать?  
— Мерлин! Успокойся ты уже. Оклемается он. Ты же видела показатели? Скоро придёт в себя. Мы ему дадим укрепляющее. Я тебе это уже третий раз повторяю.  
— А может…  
— Влюблённая идиотка! — в этот момент Северус открыл глаза, но тут же их закрыл из-за резкого света.  
— О! Сейчас свет тише сделаю, — вокруг стало темнее. — Так лучше? — зельевар снова открыл глаза. Те привыкали к полумраку и уже различали лица людей. Это оказались Эмили и Дина.  
— Держи. — Райдер приставила к его губам прохладный пузырёк. В горло потекла неприятная жидкость, но с каждым глотком становилось легче.  
— Так, отлично. Ты в сознании? Просто кивни. — Снейп послушно кивнул.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, — поздоровалась девушка.  
— Пока не вставай и не напрягайся. Скоро зелье совсем подействует, и ты нам всё расскажешь, — постановила Эмили и села рядом с лежащим на диване мужчиной.  
— Эми, ему же интересно, наверное, что случилось, — тихо сказала Дина.  
— Ах да! Представь, мы идём по коридору и слышим, что-то рухнуло. Поворачиваем в ответвление и видим сидящего тебя на полу, практически без сознания. Мы отвели тебя сюда и стали ждать, когда очнёшься.  
— Сколько времени… прошло? — спросил Снейп.  
— Немного, около получаса.  
— Профессор, для неё это было очень долго. Она извелась вся, кудахтала над вами словно курица-наседка. — Эмили посмотрела на неё осуждающим взглядом. — И нечего так на меня смотреть. Я же правду говорю.  
— Я слышал. Самый конец, — сказал Северус, стараясь не заулыбаться во весь рот.  
— Ой да ну вас всех, — девушка махнула рукой.  
— Ладно, это второстепенно. Что с вами случилось, профессор? — зельевар не хотел говорить при Дине информацию. Та каким-то образом поняла его взгляд и, пожав плечами, сказала:  
— Пока вы были без сознания, она мне всё рассказала. — Северус усмехнулся и посмотрел на Эмили.  
— Да, я же тебе говорила, что она очень близкий для меня человек. Я в любом случае рассказала бы ей. Не сейчас, так позже. Рассказывай давай.  
— Ну ладно. Меня вызвал Дамблдор и практически с первых слов начал лезть в мой мозг. Я опустил все щиты, иначе бы мог вполне остаться клиническим идиотом на всю жизнь. У меня вроде бы получилось скрыть от него некоторую информацию. Он работал только с моими эмоциями и не лез в память, так что мне, можно сказать, повезло.  
— Вы же говорите сейчас об окклюменции? — спросила Дина.  
— Да. Как я понял, либо его работа ещё не подействовала, что очень маловероятно, либо мне удалось каким-то образом обойти это.  
— Ты не чувствуешь той злости?  
— Нет, сейчас со мной всё в порядке.  
— Не совсем, профессор. У вас довольно сильное магическое истощение. Скорее всего именно благодаря вашему магическому запасу вам удалось продержатся. Вам после работы Дамблдора нужно около недели восстанавливаться, — сочувствующе сказала Дина.  
— Как я понял, вы делали некие проверки состояния.  
— Да, я собираюсь поступить на колдомедицинский факультет в институте, а потом работать в Св. Мунго. Поэтому я знаю несколько простеньких заклинаний вроде этого.  
— Понятно. Думаю, что вас уже обыскались, вам пора, — сказал Северус, понемногу разминаясь в кресле.  
— Ты точно нормально себя чувствуешь? — спросила Эмили. Зельевар улыбнулся и поцеловал тыльную сторону её ладони.  
— Я переживу. Идите, — девушки вышли и прикрыли дверь. Мужчина аккуратно встал и медленно подошёл к своему шкафу с зельями. Ему нужно восстановить магию, как можно быстрее.

***

Через несколько дней после вторжения Дамблдора, Северуса к себе вызвал Милорд.  
— Том? Ты хотел меня видеть? — спросил зельевар, выходя из камина в кабинете мужчины.  
— Северус, у меня большие проблемы, — отчаянно сказал он. Снейп впервые видел его таким. Этот человек всегда был статным и уверенным в себе.  
— Помнишь ту историю с пророчеством?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Старших Поттеров убил Крауч-младший. Мол, он хотел предотвратить моё развоплощение. И да, он убедил всех, что мальчишка действительно для меня опасен. Ты представляешь?! Какой-то пацан, 11-ти лет, может победить меня? Представь, все поверили! Все! До единого! Они хотят его убить, Северус. Я отдал приказ, что хочу сам убить его, поэтому запретил им трогать. Я не собираюсь драться с этим мальчиком. Да вообще драться ни с кем не хочу. И ещё Дамблдор. Он считает, что я собираю армию сподвижников, чтобы захватить Магическую Британию. Ну не идиот? Северус, ты умный человек, скажи, как мне со всем этим разобраться? Я уже сам не справляюсь… — он в отчаянии схватился руками за голову.  
— Скажи им, что ты не хочешь драться.  
— Ты их разве не знаешь? Они же меня самого за это съедят!  
— Может тебе действительно развоплотиться? — задумчиво спросил зельевар. Том резко поднял голову и посмотрел на Снейпа.  
— Ты гений. Северус, ты гений! Нужно придумать как это всё обставить… Мерлин, это потрясающе! — Милорд радовался как мальчишка.  
Зельевар ушёл, видя, что мужчина увлёкся идеей и пошёл искать информацию.

***

Эмили пришла к кабинету декана Слизерина и постучалась в дверь. Снейп открыл и впустил девушку.  
— Как ты? — с порога спросила она.  
— Всё нормально. — Северус обнял её и поцеловал в лоб. — У меня есть для тебя некоторые новости.  
— Хорошие или плохие?  
— Скорее хорошие. Ты же знаешь историю Мальчике-Который-Выжил?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Так вот, лорд Волдеморт на самом деле не убивал Поттеров. Их убил сумасшедший, который едва ли не боготворит его. Милорд не собирается…  
— Постой, ты сказал «Милорд»?  
— Да, что-то не так?  
— Ты о том Милорде, к которому мы ходили на приём? — удивлённо спросила девушка.  
— Да, именно о нём. А ты не знала? — спросил Северус.  
— Нет.  
— Ну, теперь знаешь. Так вот, Милорд совершенно не хочет никого убивать и ни с кем драться. Но его, скажем так, последователи из ближнего круга, совершенно другого мнения. Они считают, что некое пророчество, из-за которого как раз и были убиты Поттеры, про Волдеморта. Они жаждут убить мальчишку.  
— Бедный парень. А Милорд не может им просто высказать своё мнение?  
— Я тоже так подумал, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Но он сказал, что не уверен, выживет ли после этого.  
— Какой кошмар. И к чему ты это всё ведёшь?  
— К тому, что мы можем объединится с Милордом. Дамблдор преследует его по какой-то причине, но он не сказал по какой. Я тоже хочу избавиться от своих обетов и уйти из организации Милорда. Раз там такие сумасшедшие.  
— Не совсем поняла твоё «Я». Ты действительно думаешь, что я не собираюсь разбираться с этим вместе с тобой? Наивный.  
— Я бы не хотел тебя в это всё впутывать, но мне очень приятны твои слова. — Северус сжал плечо девушки чуть крепче.

***

Эмили рассказала Дине всё. Услышав данный рассказ, девушка посоветовала:  
— После окончания тобой школы, вам нужно уехать из Англии.  
— Не выйдет. У него обеты перед Дамблдором.  
— А так ты не против?  
— Я тебе даже больше скажу, с удовольствием бы сделала это, но без него и без тебя я идти никуда не хочу. Так что я остаюсь здесь.  
— Подруга, это очень мило с твоей стороны, и я тебя тоже очень люблю, но очень глупо включать меня в данный список. Тебе нужно ориентироваться на себя и профессора, а я, так.  
— И всё-таки я была бы рада уйти вместе.  
— Я тоже. Но я вряд ли смогу организовать это всё сама, а ты не собираешься уходить, да и профессор тоже, — задумчиво сказала Дина.  
— То есть ты хотела бы уйти? А университет?  
— В других странах тоже есть колдомедицинские университеты. Например, в Северной Америке. Там и язык тот же, и британские разборки туда не дойдут.  
— Тогда, когда появится случай, то сбежим? Согласись, именно так это и называется.  
— Сбежим. Но сначала нужно разобраться с обетами твоего мужчины. Ох ну и выбрала же ты себе, на свою голову, — шуточно запричитала девушка.  
— Разберёмся мы с его и моими проблемами. Не забывай, что у меня родители, которые собираются выдать меня замуж.  
— Да, точно. По семейному гобелену можно установить местонахождение?  
— Нет, только жив ли член семьи.  
— Тогда вас будет невозможно найти. По достижению совершеннолетия всё ограничения снимаются с палочки.  
— Если сбегать, то только во время обучения. Летом я в тюрьме и оттуда меня трудно вытащить.  
— Как ты относишься к родителям? Раньше ты бы уже начала перечислять плюсы этого заточения.  
— Я им не доверяю. Да и не хочу я выходить замуж за кого-то, кого они считают «достойным человеком». Сейчас меня рядом с ними не держит ничего. Я запросто смогу уйти от них. Тёплых отношений между нами нет. Так что… Ой, Дин, я законченная эгоистка! Как ты-то с семьёй разберёшься?  
— Ты же знаешь, что мой дядя не любит магию. Если я уйду, то ему даже легче будет, так что меня здесь ничего не держит по сути, — совершенно спокойно сказала Дина.  
— Ты знаешь до какого возраста принимают в университет?  
— До 30 точно.  
— Я думаю, что нам нужно разобраться со всеми нашими проблемами и уйти. Но это, думаю, будет не очень скоро.  
— Да уж. Но давай сначала закончим Хогвартс.  
— Согласна. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — сказала Эмили. 


	8. Глава 8

Настал Хэллоуин, ученики сидели за столами, которые были заставлены разной едой. Вдруг в зал вбегает профессор Квиррел.  
— Тролль в подземелье! Тролль в подземелье! — мужчина бежит к столу преподавателей, но на половине пути падает в обморок.  
Ученики начинают паниковать, и Дамблдор, заставив всех замолчать, приказывает старостам факультетов отвести учеников в их гостиные. Снейп замечает, что Поттер и Уизли идут в другую сторону, нежели их одноклассники и следует за ними. Вдруг рядом с ним появляется Квиррел и начинает что-то говорить, но Северус старается не обращать на него внимания, пытаясь отыскать мальчишек.  
Через какое-то время ему удаётся избавиться от надоедливого профессора и он бежит в подземелья, куда скорее всего и направились двое учеников. Приходит он одновременно с другими учителями и видит живописную картину: Грейнджер, Уизли и Поттер, стоят с рядом лежащим без сознания троллем посреди разрушенного туалета для девочек. МакГонагалл высказывает детям, что они не должны были драться одни с троллем и снимает баллы. Но в итоге она добавляет их обратно, за смелость. Зельевар бы пошутил нечто вроде: «Глупость выдают за смелость только на Гриффиндоре». Но он был настолько поражён, что и слова сказать был не в силах. Учителя стали расходиться, а учеников МакГонагалл отвела в гостиную Гриффиндора.

***

Через некоторое время Северус понял, что Золотое Трио прознало про цербера. Ребята начали искать информацию о Николасе Фламеле. Сегодня должен был состояться матч между Гриффиндором и Пуффендуем. Снейп по просьбе Дамблдора стал более пристально приглядываться к Квиррелу. Когда ученики уже были в воздухе, зельевар заметил, что преподаватель ЗОТИ что-то шепчет, не отрывая взгляда от метлы Поттера и не мигая. Мужчина видит, что с метлой мальчика происходит что-то странное. Он начинает тоже шептать заклинание, стараясь пересилить магию Квиррела. Вдруг его мантия воспламеняется и в преподавательском секторе начинается переполох. За это время Поттер успевает справиться с метлой и поймать снитч. Гриффиндор ликует, а Снейп пытается понять причину, по которой Квиррел пытался сбросить Гарри с метлы.  
Мужчина решил поделиться информацией с девочками и просил Райдер и Келлед зайти к нему в кабинет.  
— Привет, что-то случилось? — спрашивает девушка и обнимает зельевара.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, — здоровается Дина.  
— У меня для вас есть некоторая информация. Вы были на матче Гриффиндор-Пуффендуй?  
— Нет, мы готовились к экзаменам, — сказала Эмили.  
— Если вкратце, то я заметил, что с метлой Поттера происходит что-то странное, она перестала его слушаться. В это же время Квиррел шепчет какое-то заклинание и не отрывает взгляда от его метлы.  
— Получается, он заговаривал метлу мальчика?  
— Да, я пытался ослабить его воздействие, но мне это практически не удавалось.  
— Я слышала, что Поттер поймал снитч, как же он мог это сделать, если метла его не слушалась? — спросила Дина.  
— Когда мальчик почти упал с метлы, моя мантия загорелась и начался переполох. А для подобных заклинаний нужна полная сосредоточенность. Квиррел отвлёкся, и Поттер смог забраться на метлу.  
— Ты думаешь, что Квиррел хочет как-то навредить Поттеру? Кстати, ты не знаешь подробностей истории с троллем? Что-то мало верится, что первокурсники, которые только недавно Левиоссу выучили, смогли победить горного тролля, — сказала Эмили, кладя голову на плечо мужчины.  
— Как ни странно, но это правда. Они действительно победили его. Я заметил, как эти два идиота, Поттер и Уизли, идут в подземелья отдельно от своей группы. Ну и пошёл за ними. Я может быть и успел бы помочь, и им не пришлось бы самим разбираться, но Квиррел задержал меня, и я пришёл, когда всё уже было кончено.  
— Вам не кажется, что в последнее время слишком часто Квиррел оказывается рядом с Поттером?  
— Да, действительно. Но что ему от него нужно?  
— Не знаю. Я недавно ходил по Запретному лесу и знаете на что наткнулся? На убитого единорога. Кто-то убивает единорогов и пьёт их кровь, — сказал Северус.  
— Но это же как наркотик, который нельзя бросить. Кто в здравом уме будет делать подобное?  
— Даже не представляю, но точно помню, что наш старый знакомый зачастил в Запретный лес, — поделилась информацией Эмили.  
— У меня есть подозрения, что ему нужно что-то, что может достать только Поттер, и он поддерживает себя с помощью крови единорога, — сказал Северус.  
— А что в школе есть такого, что есть такого ценного? — спросила Дина.  
— Скорее всего он ищет что-то, что может продлить его жизнь.  
— Философский камень.  
— Подумала про развоплощение и вспомнила про Милорда. Что там у него?  
— Он нашёл некую информацию о крестражах и теперь пускает слух, что скоро развоплотится.  
— А что такое крестражи?  
— Крестражи — это очень тёмная магия. Они похожи на якорей души на земле. Человек не может умереть пока у него есть крестраж. Точнее не скажу, не интересовался.  
— И как он собирается инициировать своё развоплощение?  
— Не знаю. Думаю, что можно будет как-нибудь его пригласить. Мы ведь можем объединится против двух общих врагов, скажем так.  
— Двух? Я думала, что у нас проблема только Дамблдор, — сказала Дина.  
— Нет, ещё и Пожиратели Смерти, — посвятил её Северус.  
— Это так себя назвали его сумасшедшие сподвижники? Идиотское название.  
— Какое пришло им в голову. Я кстати тоже Пожиратель Смерти. Метка же есть.  
— Мне Эмили рассказала о вашей татуировке, но я не видела. Покажете? — попросила Дина. Мужчина закатал рукав, на его левом предплечье красовалась татуировка черепа и змеи.  
— Знаешь, я никогда не замечала, но у тебя очень красивые руки. — задумчиво сказала Эмили.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся мужчина и закатал рукав обратно. — Пожирателям Том внушил, что эту метку нельзя свести без его согласия.  
— Он легиллимент, верно?  
— Да. Очень сильный хочу сказать. Я не могу ему ничего противопоставить, так же, как и Дамблдору, несмотря на то, что считаюсь далеко не самым слабым окклюментом.  
— Ладно, думаю нам действительно нужно как-то скоординировать наши действия. Вместе мы должны с обеими проблемами разобраться. Спроси у него, когда мы можем с ним поговорить.  
— Да, я думаю приглашу его в свои личные покои, и он пройдет через камин.  
— Отлчино, так и сделаем.

***

Встреча была назначена на ближайшую субботу, так как Милорд был невероятно занят, да и встречаться в учебные дни посчитали не разумным.  
Мужчина вышел из камина в назначенное время.  
— Здравствуй, Северус. О, мисс Райдер, здравствуйте. Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть. А эта юная девушка…?  
— Моя фамилия Келлед, Милорд.  
— Приятно познакомиться. Итак, как я понял, вы хотите обсудить со мной нечто важное? — сразу приступил к делу лорд.  
— Том, у нас есть некоторая информация по поводу нашего обожаемого директора.  
— Да? Какая?  
— Дело в том, что он пролез ко мне в голову, чтобы настроить моё поведение в нужный для него лад.  
— Да ты что? Насколько я знаю, он работает очень аккуратно, и ты вряд ли смог бы избавиться от его влияния самостоятельно.  
— Эмили помогла мне прийти в себя. — Милорд приложил ладонь к лицу, пряча за ней улыбку. Снейп и Дина заулыбалась, а девушка непонимающе уставилась на него.  
— А что это вы все такие весёлые? — спросила она, оглядывая их.  
— Как вы избавили вашего любимого зельевара от воздействия Дамблдора? — неожиданно спросил мужчина.  
— Я, возможно, позволю себе неслыханную дерзость, но на что вы намекаете, Милорд? — спросила Эмили. Волдеморт широко улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Вы мне нравитесь, Эмили. Можно я буду вас всех называть по именам? Мне кажется так будет несколько проще сотрудничать.  
— Да, конечно.  
— А как вас зовут, мисс Келлед?  
— Аделаида, но все называют Дина.  
— Чудное имя, — улыбнулся мужчина.  
— Давайте продолжим наш разговор о проблемах, — предложила Эмили.  
— Да-да, вы правы. Итак, Северус избавился от влияния. Что дальше?  
— Я начал отыгрывать свою роль злобного ублюдка. Но через какое-то время старик пригласил меня к себе и проник в голову. Только чудом он не заглянул в мои воспоминания. Иначе я не смог бы ничего скрыть.  
— Ты забыл кое-что добавить. На Северуса почему-то не подействовало влияние Дамблдора во второй раз. Он остался таким же какой и был до этого, только наблюдалось магическое истощение.  
— Интересно… — задумчиво проговорил Милорд. — Как думаете, в чём дело?  
— Я даже не представляю. Попытался выяснить что-нибудь в библиотеке. Я прочитал уже приличное количество литературы, но не нашёл ничего даже немного напоминающего мой случай.  
— Мне кажется, что Северус не хотел, чтобы на него это действовало, и он настолько сильно поверил, что смог противостоять, — предположила Райдер.  
— Эми, ты прости, но это — полная чушь, — мягко, но уверено сказал Снейп, приобнимая девушку за плечи.  
— Я не отрицаю что у моей версии нет никакого научного доказательства, но как говорится: «отбросьте всё невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался».  
— Я согласен с Эмили. Мне случалось видеть несколько таких случаев, когда желание человека было сильнее магии. Кстати, вы знаете, что многие физические недомогания магглов лечатся при помощи психологов. А у нас с вами волшебный мир, как никак, — сказал лорд.  
— Милорд прав, профессор. Такое действительно случается, — согласилась Дина.  
— Северус, ты видишь? Люди дело говорят! А ты топишь мои предложения, — весело сказала Эмили и рассмеялась.  
— Зато я честно разговариваю с тобой, ничего не скрывая, — нахмурился зельевар.  
— Северус, я шучу. Ну Се-е-еверус! — девушка чмокнула его в щёку. — Ты что обиделся? Ну прости дуру старую, — Снейп удивлённо посмотрел на неё. Издал какой-то непонятный звук и рассмеялся в голос. Все присоединились к нему. Атмосфера перестала быть напряжённой. 


	9. Глава 9

Обсудив совместные действия, наши друзья пришли к следующим выводам: Снейп продолжает играть ублюдка и старается возможно опасную информацию для Милорда передать ему. Ещё он следит за Квиррелом и не даёт ему навредить Поттеру. Эмили и Дина пока доучиваться седьмой курс. Реддл ищет информацию или человека, который поможет ему с «развоплощением», так же ему нужно подготовить, так называемые, «крестражи».

***

На рождественские каникулы некоторые ученики остались в школе. Среди них была и Эмили. Она была рада, что ей не придётся возвращаться домой под светлые очи родителей. Она ели уговорила их, под предлогом того, что ей нужно подготовиться к экзаменам, а многие книги нужные для этого отсутствуют в семейной библиотеке. Девушка не только готовилась, но и по мере сил приглядывала за Гарри и Квиррелом. Профессор ЗОТИ действительно часто ходил в Запретный лес, что подтверждало догадки об убийстве им единорогов. К тому времени Милорд нашёл человека, который сможет помочь ему в его нелёгком деле. Им оказался Люциус Малфой. Снейп и Том решили собраться и обговорить сложившуюся ситуацию. Предварительно Реддл взял с мужчины Обет о Неразглашении. Встреча должна была состояться за день до Рождества. Том попросил Снейпа прихватить с собой девушек, так как они тоже должны участвовать во всей этой передряге. Зельевар был не очень рад этому. Несмотря на то, что Малфой был женат, он всё равно волновался. Дина и Эмили были рады, что они будут если не участвовать, то хотя бы знать о происходящем. Встречу решили провести в кабинете лорда, поэтому Снейп и девушки в назначенное время переступали порог камина. Поздоровавшись с хозяином комнаты, наши друзья уселись и стали ждать прихода Малфоя. Тот появился через несколько минут после них.  
— Здравствуйте, Милорд, — кивнул блондин.  
— Здравствуй, Люциус. Давай представлю тебе моих знакомых. Это Эмили Райдер, а это Аделаида Кендал. Девушки, знакомьтесь, это Люциус Малфой.  
— Приятно с вами познакомиться, — поздоровались они. Люциус сказал слова приветствия и широко улыбнулся Эмили, что заставило безумно ревновать Северуса. Они решили не афишировать свои отношения, так как многие теперь считают его озлобленным ублюдком, а Малфой может использовать это против них.  
— Итак, давайте поговорим о том, ради чего мы вообще собрались, — начал Реддл. — Люциус, дело очень важное, именно поэтому я взял с тебя Обет. Ты знаешь нравы некоторых... моих сподвижников. Они желают крови Поттера и думают, что он может убить меня.  
— Милорд, но вы очень сильный волшебник... — начал было Малфой, но его остановили движением руки.  
— Люциус, я знаю насколько силён. И мне хотелось бы обойтись без твоего подобострастия. Я позвал тебя потому, что ты умный и знающий человек. Дело в том, что я не собираюсь воевать с этим мальчишкой. Но если я скажу об этом своим соратникам, меня самого растерзают. Каким бы сильным и умелым я не был, противостоять в одиночку огромной куче волшебников у меня не выйдет. Именно поэтому я хочу исчезнуть, но так, чтобы все считали меня умершим. У меня есть одна идея... — мужчина изложил свои мысли по поводу развоплощения.   
Основная суть состояла в следующем: Милорд должен раствориться на глазах у Ближнего Круга. Затем, он должен подправить свою внешность и пользоваться другой палочкой. Он должен скрываться. Составлен якобы ритуал по его возвращению, но очень сложный и энергоёмкий. Том надеется, что никто не захочет возвращать его к жизни. Он придумал легенду, где у него несколько крестражей, и именно из-за того, что они разрывают его, Реддл развоплотился. Затем он бежит из Англии в Северную Америку (это предложили Эмили и Дина, которые тоже собирались туда сбежать). При случае же его возвращения с помощью ритуала, Том будет вести себя как сумасшедший, распугивая всех, у кого нет метки. Тем, у кого есть метки, он будет подыгрывать. Лорд подозревает, что его всё-таки вернут и, возможно, в этом будет замешан Дамблдор, который старается сделать всё, чтобы «пророчество» исполнилось. Причину его ненависти к Тому тот раскрывать не пожелал.  
— Милорд, я с удовольствием помогу вам. Но надеюсь при случае вашего возвращения, что вы не принесёте вреда моей семье.  
— Люциус, я не могу дать тебе обета о не причинении вреда.  
— Тогда поклянитесь, что сделаете всё возможное, — настаивал Малфой.  
— Я, Том Марволо Реддл, клянусь, что сделаю всё возможное, чтобы возможный вред, принесённый мной Роду Малфой, был минимальным, — голубая светящаяся полоска проступила на его правом запястье и тут же исчезла. Люциус кивнул, хотя не очень был доволен тем, что причинение вреда всё-таки будет возможным.  
— Теперь нам нужно обсудить то, что же делать с Дамблдором. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы директором школы был этот старик. Ему плевать на детей, раз он за все одиннадцать лет не поинтересовался жизнью своего героя.   
— Согласен. Я попробую прийти с проверкой от Попечительского Совета. Думаю, что мне удастся найти что-нибудь.  
— Попробуй, Люциус. Я надеюсь, что у нас получится разобраться со всем этим.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Северус патрулировал коридоры, когда заметил профессора Квиррела. Он подошёл к нему и «мягко предупредил» о том, что за ним следят, и что лучше ему никого не трогать.  
Вдруг Снейп услышал странный звук. Он оглядел коридор, но никого не увидел и вернулся к разговору с профессором ЗОТИ.

***

— Северус, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Я видела, как ты хромал, — сказала Эмили, зайдя к нему в кабинет.  
— Я просто неудачно аппарировал. Всё в порядке, — проговорил зельевар и сел в кресло.  
— И что это значит?  
— Небольшая царапина, — девушка подошла к нему и, задрав штанину больной ноги, увидела довольно внушительный разрез.  
— Слушай, ты же вроде бы взрослый мужчина. Почему ты не обработал рану? — вздохнув произнесла она и направилась к шкафу с лечебными зельями.  
— Зачем тратить на это зелья? Я практически не чувствую боли, — Эмили посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего и достала лечебную мазь.  
— Северус, — сказала девушка, походя к нему ближе, — ты должен понимать, что опасность не столько в боли, сколько в заражении. Давай сюда ногу.  
— Не надо, — упрямо проговорил мужчина и попытался забрать мазь из её рук.  
— Если ты не сделаешь так, как я говорю, то мы разругаемся в пух и прах. Тебе бы этого хотелось?  
— Шантажистка, — буркнул он, но всё-таки дал обработать рану. Боль уходила и становилось легче.  
— Ну вот и готово. Почему ты не хотел этого делать? Тебе ведь явно стало легче, — произнесла Эмили и, зайдя со спины, обняла его двумя руками за плечи.  
— Не вижу в этом смысла, — раздражённо сказал мужчина.  
— То есть твоё здоровье не имеет значение? — поинтересовалась девушка.  
— Да мне плевать! — вдруг воскликнул Снейп и одним резким движением встал с кресла.  
— Мне-то не плевать, — тихо сказала Эмили.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня? Я по-твоему должен быть белым и пушистым и скакать вокруг тебя?! — девушка нахмурилась. «Почему он так резко начал орать?» — задалась она вопросом, и тут же ответила на него: «Дамблдор».   
— Северус, поцелуй меня.  
— Что? — удивился мужчина. — С чего бы это?  
— Просто так. Тебе сложно что ли? — она начала потихоньку подходить ближе к нему, надеясь применить тот же метод, что и в прошлый раз.  
— Какого Мордреда я должен целовать такую как ты? — спросил зельевар, презрительно выгнув левую бровь. «Вот сейчас было обидно», — подумала девушка.  
— Я же тебя люблю, а ты любишь меня.  
— Что за чушь ты несёшь?! — взревел мужчина, сам подходя к ней и нависая грозной тучей. — Я не чувствую никакой симпатии по отношению к тебе, не то что... — он не договорил. Эмили привлекла его к себе и поцеловала. Зельевар сначала застыл от шока, а потом попытался вырваться из объятий.  
— Что ты творишь?! — воскликнул он, высвободившись.  
— Это я хочу у тебя спросить, — спокойно сказала она. «Видимо в этот раз, старик прочнее залез в его голову и контролирует его эмоции».  
— Какого чёрта ты меня поцеловала? — зло прищурившись спросил Северус.  
— Тебе не понравилось? — ответила девушка вопросом на вопрос. Снейп не ответил ничего.  
— Ты помнишь, как сжёг мою книгу? — с улыбкой спросила она. Уголки его губ на мгновенье дрогнули, но он тут же вернул себе самообладание.  
— Конечно помню. Как можно читать этот бред? — холодно сказал Снейп.  
— А ты помнишь, как мы переписывались? Как мы гуляли? Как ты дал мне книгу по «Высшему зельеварению»? Я кстати дочитала её. Может ты ещё что-нибудь мне посоветуешь? — продолжая улыбаться, спросила Эмили.  
— У меня где-то был довольно интересный том... — задумчиво проговорил зельевар. — Но с чего я должен советовать тебе что-то?  
— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я читала бульварные детективы?  
— Конечно нет, — фыркнул он. Северус подошёл к книжному шкафу и достал одну из книг. — Держи, — он протянул её ей. Девушка взялась за вторую сторону талмуда. Снейп смотрел прямо на неё и не отпускал. «Есть прогресс», — мелькнула у неё мысль.  
— Ты мне её собираешься давать или нет? — улыбнулась Эмили. Мужчина сглотнул и на грани слышимости сказал:  
— Уходи. Пожалуйста, — он отпустил книгу и стремительно вылетел из кабинета. Девушка стояла потрясённая, ей казалось, что у неё практически вышло вернуть его в прежнее состояние. Кажется, у них начались первые серьёзные проблемы с Дамблдором. 


	10. Глава 10

Эмили рассказала Дине о том, что случилось с Северусом.  
— И что ты хочешь с этим делать? — спросила подруга.  
— Я без понятия. Возможно мы могли бы попросить Милорда, поработать с Северусом, но как нам это сделать? Мы с ним связывались только через камин, и то я не знаю никакой связующей информации.  
— Давай ты сначала попробуешь его подкараулить у входа в комнаты? В конце концов он ведь немного оттаял, когда вы разговаривали.  
— Я попробую, Дин. Надеюсь, что у нас всё получится, — вздохнув сказала Эмили.

***

Девушка сразу после уроков отправилась в подземелья. Там она незаметно стала ждать Северуса. Когда тот наконец пришёл, Эмили подошла к нему и хотела что-то сказать, но ей не дали. Портрет захлопнулся прямо перед её носом.  
— Прости. Но без пароля я не могу пропустить, — проговорила женщина с холста.  
— Корень Асфоделя, — вздохнув, сказала Эмили.  
— Неверно.  
— Как?! — удивилась она.  
— Неверный пароль, — девушка пошла в свою гостиную, сильно задумавшись. «Неужели он поменял пароль? Какой кошмар. И как мне теперь к нему подобраться? А может… Точно, я ведь могу попасть на отработку! Тут он точно не сможет отвертеться».

***

На следующий день Эмили специально испортила зелье.  
— Отработка, мисс Райдер! — прорычал Северус. Эмили практически улыбнулась, когда он добавил: — У мистера Филча, — девушка смотрела на него непонимающим взглядом.  
— Вы меня поняли, или вам как тупиковой ветви развития нужно повторять по десять раз? — прошипел он.  
— Я всё поняла, профессор, — сказала она, опустив голову, чтобы не выдать своего раздражения. «Северус, чёрт возьми! Отработка у Филча… И здесь видимо облом. Нужно придумать что-то получше».

***

После отработки Эмили отправилась прямиком в гостиную факультета.  
— Дин, я даже не знаю, что можно с этим сделать. Остаётся только бродить ночью по коридорам и искать приключений на свою голову.  
— Да, дело действительно трудное.  
— Слушай, а может нам связаться с Милордом через Малфоя? — спросила девушка.  
— Но мы не можем связаться с этим, как его… Люциусом.  
— Да, ты права. Весенние каникулы уже совсем близко, а мы пока не разобрались с нашей проблемой.  
— Точно! Эмили, твои родители ведь связаны с Милордом. Уверена, что они знают где его найти, — воскликнула Дина.  
— Да, действительно. Но как мне их расспросить так, чтобы они ничего не заподозрили?  
— Слушай, у вас же есть домовики в доме, верно?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Так вот, ты можешь попросить одного из них принести информацию о Милорде из кабинета твоего отца.  
— Да, это идея, знаешь. Стоп. Я ведь могу попросить его передать Милорду записку!  
— Именно! Отличная идея. Я надеюсь, что твои родители об этом не узнают.  
— Я постараюсь всё сохранить в тайне, — сказала девушка.

***

Родители забрали Эмили прямо из Хогсмида. Практически всю неделю она не оставалась одна ни на минуту. То портнихи, то отец, то мать, то встреча с какими-то дальними родственниками и, конечно, чаепития с семьёй Альберта. У Эмили было ощущение, что мать и отец, почувствовали что-то и поэтому мешают ей. Наконец у неё получилось улучить минуту, чтобы написать записку и отправить её с домовиком.

«Милорд, у нас проблемы. На Северуса подействовало влияние Дамблдора, но в этот раз у меня не выходит вернуть его в прежнее состояние. Я надеюсь на вашу помощь.

С уважением, Эмили Райдер».

Через несколько минут, вместе с домовиком ей пришёл ответ.

«Я тоже пытался выйти с ним на связь, но у меня не вышло. Я попробую разобраться с этим. Спасибо за информацию».

Эмили облегчённо вздохнула. У неё вышло связаться с Милордом и уведомить его о проблеме. «Теперь всё должно наладиться», — подумала девушка.

***

Начались учебные будни, а с Северусом не происходило никаких изменений. Эмили была уверена, что Милорд не забыл о её просьбе и теперь с нетерпением ждала, когда у Тома получится подобраться к Снейпу.

***

Том пытался с помощью патронуса связаться с Северусом, и через домовика. Но на вызов он не отвечал, а на комнаты было наложено заклинание, не пропускающее домовиков.  
Мужчина решил пойти на крайние меры и прошёл через камин. Как оказалось, Снейп забыл его закрыть и, по счастливой случайности, Милорд смог попасть сюда.  
— Том? Что ты здесь делаешь?! — прорычал зельевар.  
— Легилименс! — тихо сказал Милорд и попал прямо в сознание Северуса. Он пытался выкинуть Тома оттуда, но не ему тягаться с Милордом. Мужчина в течении часа распутывал нити, которые закрывали хорошие эмоции Снейпа. Милорд был неприятно удивлён. Оказалось, что Дамблдор наложил на Снейпа заклинание, которое как паразит, понемногу захватывало и уничтожало хорошие эмоции. «Мерлин! «Тёмная Паутина»! Это невероятно тёмная магия. Даже я не решаюсь пользоваться такой, хотя наследник тёмного рода. И это самый светлый волшебник?» Чем большее количество времени заклинание прорастало, тем меньше было шансов вернуть человека к прежнему состоянию. Сейчас Том невероятно радовался, что Эмили и Северус были парой. Потому что потерять друга и такого умного соратника, не входило в планы Милорда. Если бы девушка написала несколькими неделями позже, то вернуть Северуса было бы уже невозможно. «Похоже старик извлёк урок из прошлого раза и теперь наложил это».  
По окончании работы Милорд вышел из сознания Снейпа и устало сел на пол. Зельевар тем временем пытался отдышаться и восстановиться.  
— Фух… Северус, ну ты и подкинул задачку. Ты хоть представляешь, что на тебя наложили? — тяжело дыша и стирая капли пота со лба спросил мужчина.  
— Нет.  
— «Тёмная Паутина».  
— Чёрт! — выругался зельевар. Он знал об этом заклятии и его последствиях.  
— Именно. Если бы не твоя девушка, то я бы вряд ли успел снять его. Только представь. Осталось недели полторы — две, не больше.  
— Спасибо. Я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя, Том. Ты по сути спас мне жизнь, — искренне сказал Северус.  
— Ты поможешь мне разобраться с Псами, и мы в расчёте, — сказал Милорд.  
— Разумеется.  
— А ещё кое-что. Я воспользуюсь твоим душем.  
— Пользуйся на здоровье, — рассмеялся Снейп.  
— Ты только не забудь написать Эмили. Она жутко волнуется за тебя, — зельевар счастливо улыбнулся в ответ на его слова. Когда за мужчиной закрылась дверь, он тихо сказал:  
— Как же мне повезло…

***

Всё вернулось на круги свои, за исключением одного. Эмили и Северус старались пересекаться как можно меньше. Пока они переписывались, девушка выдвинула теорию, что Дамблдор именно благодаря этому вычислил, что Северус отделался от его заклятия. Оба были расстроены данным обстоятельством, но здраво подумав пришли к общему мнению, что безопасность и дело гораздо важнее, чем встречи наедине.

***

Милорд сказал Северусу и Люциусу, что готов «развоплотиться». Все приготовления были готовы, и теперь осталось только собрать Ближний Круг. С этим не возникло абсолютно никаких проблем. В этот раз сбор проходил в особняке Малфоев, потому что мэнор Гонтов был не готов принять гостей. Когда все собрались началась дискуссия.  
Том обсуждал далеко идущие планы со своими соратниками. На полуслове он замолчал.  
— Милорд, вам плохо? — спросил кто-то. Мужчина начал тяжело дышать и выронил палочку, которую до тех пор держал в руках.  
— Милорд! — к нему подскочили все люди, которые присутствовали на собрании. Том завалился на спину и упал на пол. Его глаза стали стеклянными и красными. Он будто бился в агонии и никого не видел. Вдруг вокруг него начал образовываться кокон, который не давал коснуться тела. Маги пытались вытащить его оттуда, но их попытки были тщетны. Мужчина начал кричать и этот крик был невероятно душераздирающим и пробирающим до костей. Его тело вспыхнуло и превратилось в горстку пепла. Из неё воспарил тёмный туман с головой змеи и полетел вверх, пройдя сквозь потолок.  
Все стояли в гробовом молчании. Никто не представлял, что теперь делать без предводителя.  
— Метка стала бледной, — тихо сказал кто-то. Все тут же осмотрели свои татуировки и убедились в правдивости этих слов.  
— Нужно рассказать всем.  
— Кто знает, что произошло с Милордом?  
— Мне кажется, что будет разумно прочитать его дневник. Помните он говорил, что в случае чего, он запишет всё что знает туда? Думаю, что сейчас, тот самый случай.  
— Неужели слух о том, что Милорд развоплотится, был правдой? — после этих слов все снова замолчали. Каждый осмысливал произошедшее.  
— Похоже, что это действительно так.  
Все маги, присутствующие на собрании стали расходиться. Рассказать людям об развоплощении Милорда, должен был Люциус.

***

Тем временем, живой и невредимый Том Марволо Реддл стоял посреди своего особняка, который теперь был скрыт от чужих глаз. Доступ сюда был только из дома Северуса. Поразмыслив, они решили не подключать камин к Хогвартским апартаментам Снейпа, так как это было слишком рискованно. Теперь его особняка не существовало для чужих. Можно сказать, он стал его крепостью, которая должна была защитить своего хозяина.

***

В это же время Северус вернулся в свои комнаты в замке и, написав в блокнот (он купил специальные артефакты блокноты, с помощью которых можно было переписываться) весточку Эмили, о том, что всё прошло удачно, занялся преподавательской работой — начал проверять сочинения учеников. 


	11. Глава 11

Через некоторое время, когда экзамены были уже на носу, выяснилось, что Поттер и компания в составе которой были Гермиона Грейнджер и Рон Уизли, полезли в очередное приключение. Оказалось, что в Квиррела вселился некий тёмный дух. Дамблдор полностью уверен, что это был Волдеморт. Хотя может быть он ошибается или специально недоговаривает…

***

Дражайший директор отменил все экзамены для всех, кроме выпускников. Победил Гриффиндор, несмотря на то, что работал больше всех Слизерин. Северус и Эмили были возмущены данным обстоятельством. Гриффиндорцы побеждали до того редко, что эти события можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Обычно борьба шла между Слизеринцами и Ревенкловцами.  
Снейп никак не мог понять, каким образом Дамблдор нанял Квиррела с каким-то злым мужиком в затылке.  
— Неужели светлейший волшебник не смог определить наличие тёмного духа в преподавателе? Как так получилось, что не было полного обследования колдомедиками? В школе куча детей, как можно быть таким…  
— Я надеюсь ты не будешь выражаться, Северус, — попыталась разрядить атмосферу шуткой, Эмили.  
— Не буду. Ты готова к экзаменам? — сменил тему мужчина, присаживаясь рядом с ней на диван.  
— По знаниям — да. Морально — нет. Меня ещё пугает перспектива свадьбы… — девушка обняла зельевара и спрятала лицо у него на груди.  
— Мне тоже это совсем не нравится. Слушай, а может быть я приду к твоим родителям и скажу, что хочу на тебе жениться?.. — спросил он, стараясь быть как можно более безразличным, но это у него плохо выходило.  
— Северус… — Эмили подняла лицо и посмотрела на него. — Я даже не знаю, что сказать… Если мы сделаем так, то родители потребуют скорейшей свадьбы…  
— А ты не хочешь? — взволнованно спросил Снейп надломленным голосом.  
— Нет! То есть, да… В общем, хочу. Но… я на самом деле сомневаюсь, что тебя приимут, — выдохнула девушка. И они замолчали. К сожалению, такое вполне возможно, так как Северус был по сути безродным полукровкой. Не смотря на все его знания и умения, родовитость была важной для Райдеров.  
— Мы попробуем оттянуть этот момент на как можно большее время… — начал мужчина, но Эмили перебила его:  
— Это вряд ли. Они пока не заключили договор, но это случится в самое ближайшее время. Я… мне кажется, что мне нужно сбежать. Молчи! Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать… Но пойми меня, Северус, эти люди, увы, перестали быть для меня семьёй. Рядом с ними меня ничего собственно не держит. Видимо, я очень неблагодарная, раз хочу уйти, но мне хочется жить. Понимаешь? — слёзы текли по её щекам. — Не просто существовать и действовать по их указке. Я хочу быть просто Эмили, а не чей-то наследницей… Я надеюсь, что ты, если не поддержишь меня, то хотя бы поймёшь… — и девушка совсем разрыдалась. Зельевар, как и большинство мужчин, не знал, что делать в таких ситуациях, поэтому он просто крепко обнимал её и скрипел зубами от бессилия. Та, которую он любит, должна сбежать из-за того, что её родители плюют на мнение своего ребёнка. А он сам пока не может уйти вместе с ней.  
— Спасибо, Северус. Прости меня за истерику, — вытирая слёзы всё ещё подрагивающими руками сказала Эмили.  
— Не за что. Я всё-таки поговорю с твоими родителями. Если дело не выгорит, тогда уже и будем думать, что делать дальше.  
— Если ты решил… Только прошу тебя, напиши мне заранее, когда придёшь. Я хочу быть готова. Хотя бы морально.  
— Конечно. А теперь, тебе пора идти, пока не хватились. Желаю удачи на завтрашнем экзамене, — поцеловав её в лоб, сказал Снейп.  
— Спасибо. Тебе тоже удачи, — они крепко обнялись, и девушка наконец вышла.

***

Экзамены прошли довольно успешно. Эмили сдала трансфигурацию, чары, зельеварение, древние руны и нумерологию на «превосходно», остальные «выше ожидаемого». Так как она собирается стать артефактором, то ей нужны были именно эти предметы.  
И вот Хогвартс-Экспресс в последний раз мчит её из школы чародейства и волшебства. Время поездки пролетело незаметно, и вот уже она стоит на перроне, где её встречают родители. Они как обычно отправились при помощи порт-ключа в свой коттедж и, показав табель об успеваемости родителям, девушка поднялась к себе.   
«Всё повторяется, как и в предыдущие годы. Как мне надоела эта клетка, эти стены, тут всё будто пропитано аристократическим холодом», — грустно думала она. Эмили была уверена практически на сто процентов, что ей действительно придётся бежать. В тайне они с Диной изучали в школе аппарацию. «Если Северус будет против побега, то придётся выкручиваться самой. Надеюсь, что у меня хоть что-то выйдет».

***

А тем временем, наш дорогой зельевар ломал голову над тем, как явиться под светлы очи Райдеров-старших и подать новость о прошении руки их дочери. Мужчина понимал, что данная операция вряд ли будет успешна, но, по его мнению, хотя бы попробовать стоило.  
Выбрав день и написав о дате Эмили в письме, Северус при полном параде явился к коттеджу Райдеров 19 июня.  
— Добрый день, мистер Снейп. С какой целью вы к нам пожаловали? — сразу решил расставить точки над «i» Арчибальд. Но несмотря на это, он впустил гостя в дом и предварительно предложил ему сесть.  
— Мистер Райдер, миссис Райдер, я пришёл просить вашего благословления для союза вашей дочери со мной, — огорошил он.  
— Просить благословления? Я сомневаюсь, что наша дочь могла выбрать вас. У неё уже есть жених, — довольно грубо уведомил Арчибальд.  
— Давайте у неё и спросим, — спокойно предложил зельевар. Мистер Райдер приказал домовику позвать свою дочь. Через несколько минут она спустилась к ним.  
— Здравствуй, Северус, — с улыбкой поздоровалась девушка, хотя внутри у неё всё было будто натянуто из-за напряжения. Она села с ним на один диван, но не слишком близко.  
— Северус? Ты называешь своего профессора по имени? — видимо Патриция до сих пор не могла поверить.  
— Да. Но мама, он уже не мой профессор, — помедлив, сказала Эмили и слегка покраснела. Спектакль пока что удавался ей прекрасно.  
— Я хочу жениться на вашей дочери, мистер и миссис Райдер. Мы очень любим друг друга, — тепло взглянув на девушку сказал мужчина.  
— У неё уже есть жених, — жёстко сказал Арчибальд.  
— Но папа…  
— А ты молчи! Молода ещё, чтобы здраво рассуждать. Мистер Снейп, я не выдам свою дочь за вас. Я уже договорился с другой семьёй. Их наследник более родовит чем вы.  
— Но больший вес в обществе имею всё-таки я. Мои труды известны по всей Британии, а некоторые и за её пределами. Я работаю в школе чародейства и волшебства, что тоже очень престижно. И как вам известно, вхожу в Ближний Круг Милорда. Не смотря на его исчезновение, я очень надеюсь, что он вернётся. И я не маглорождённый, а полукровка от древнего рода Принц. Согласитесь, я — хорошая кандидатура для вашей дочери, — закончил свой монолог мужчина.  
— У вас разница в возрасте 14 лет, мистер Снейп. Да и ваши успехи очень сомнительны, так как я точно знаю, что вы не имеете большого состояния. Ему просто неоткуда взяться.  
— Мистер Райдер, вы же знаете, что волшебники доживают в среднем до 100 лет, а то и больше. Так что в связи с этим наша разница не так уж и велика. И на второе ваше замечание я тоже отвечу возрастом. Я ещё довольно молод, а также у меня сейчас очень серьёзный проект, который принесёт большие деньги. Я занимаюсь им с 25 лет.  
— Мистер Снейп, несмотря на всё то, что вы сейчас говорили, я уже принял решение за кого выдать свою дочь, — девушка была возмущена этими словами до глубины души, но благоразумно молчала, повторяя про себя «Я спокойная и покладистая девочка» словно мантру.  
— Чем я вас не устраиваю? — задал вопрос мужчина. Он уже понимал, что зря пришёл, и подумывал о том, как помочь Эмили сбежать.  
— Прежде всего, вы вряд ли сможете обеспечить достойное проживание моей дочери, а также вы, не смотря на ваше родство с Принцами, не чистокровный волшебник. Будь вы таковым хотя бы во втором поколении, я бы ещё подумал, а так — нет, — припечатал Арчибальд. — А теперь попрошу вас покинуть наш дом.  
— Папа!.. — начала было Эмили и чуть не сорвалась, но отец её перебил:  
— Я сам решу кто достоин тебя, а кто — нет. До свидания, мистер Снейп.  
— Я люблю её, мистер Райдер, — выходя из коттеджа, спокойно сказал Северус, хотя у него всё внутри клокотало. Сейчас окклюменция ему очень помогала сдерживать эмоции.

***

А после состоялся разговор между родителями и дочкой. Эмили была абсолютно уверена в том, что совсем скоро её не будет в этом доме.  
Девушка очень долго думала, как ей всё устроить так, чтобы сбежать, но при этом остаться в Англии. Она не собиралась бросать Северуса и Милорда. После этой мысли её осенило. «Милорд! Точно! Хотя он может и отказать… Хотя я думаю, что он поймёт меня. Да и дружба с Северусом поможет. Ему ведь там скучно одному в том доме?»  
Эмили написала Снейпу в блокноте свою мысль о том, что на время, она будет в поместье мистера Реддла. Зельевар, оказывается, тоже думал об этом, и пообещал поговорить с Милордом.

***

— Здравствуй, Том, — поздоровался Северус, выходя из камина.  
— О! Наконец ты пришёл. Ты бы знал, как трудно без общения. Но несмотря на это, я держусь. Вижу ты пришёл ко мне по делу. Что стряслось? — во время этого монолога, он успел усадить Снейпа на диван.  
— Я прошу тебя об услуге. Для меня это очень важно. Будь другая возможность, я бы не тревожил тебя, но вряд ли мы найдём что-то лучше. Дело в том, что Эмили собираются, вернее, практически выдали замуж. Я разговаривал с её родителями. Отец не желает слышать о моей кандидатуре на место её мужа. Да, я заявился к ним с просьбой о благословлении, но ничего не вышло.  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Я же не могу поговорить с ними.  
— Том, не мог бы ты спрятать Эмили здесь? Твоего мэнора нет на карте, и все поисковые заклинания не работают. Это сейчас, скорее всего одно из самых безопасных мест в Англии. Тут её точно не найдут, — сказал зельевар, нервно перебирая пальцами.  
— Ты для меня очень близкий друг, Северус. Я с удовольствием помогу твоей даме сердца. Тем более, что она и так посвящена в мою тайну и я смогу хоть с кем-то поговорить. Кстати, а мисс Келлед спрятать не надо? — посмеиваясь, спросил лорд. После его слов, с плеч зельевара будто упал огромный груз.  
— Я не знаю. В любом случае я очень благодарен тебе. Скоро у тебя будет ещё один собеседник, — облегчённо сказал Северус. 


	12. Глава 12

Снейп написал девушке, что с Милордом он договорился. И они стали продумывать план по побегу Эмили. Из коттеджа семьи достать её было невозможно. Девушка предложила, что когда они перенесутся куда-то порт-ключом, то она сразу же аппарирует. От этого зельевар категорически отказался, так как это было не слишком безопасно. Во время обсуждения они всё-таки придумали план. Теперь им только оставалось ждать.

***

Райдеров пригласили на день рождение Феликса Кендала. Был устроен бал, не такой как у Милорда, но тоже довольно шикарный. Планировалось именно сегодня сообщить о помолвке Альберта и Эмили. Так же были приглашены многие соратники Тома и люди из Ближнего Круга. Родители молодых людей разговаривали между собой и не следили за движениями своих чад.   
Тем временем, Альберт разговаривал с каким-то молодым человеком. Девушка незаметно вышла в тёмный коридор, который находился рядом с главным входом. Она хотела выйти через дверь, но её затащили обратно в коридор. Там её прижали к стене и стали пытаться целовать. Эмили попыталась отпихнуть человека и достать палочку, но силы были не равны. Парень попытался поднять юбки её платья, девушка закричала, тем самым дезориентировав нападавшего.  
Ей практически удалось вырваться из его рук, но в последний момент её притянули обратно.  
— Тебе понравиться… — сказал пьяный голос, обдавая её лицо запахом алкоголя. Эмили брыкалась как могла, кричала, но насильник наложил чары тишины вокруг этого места. Несмотря на то, что никто снаружи не слышал криков, внутри всё было слышно очень отчётливо. Человек ударил девушку по лицу, пытаясь заставить её замолчать. У Эмили закружилась голова от резкой и сильной боли. Вдруг в коридоре зажегся свет и туда пришёл какой-то мужчина. Он развеял чары тишины и встряхнул парня, державшего девушку в своих жёстких объятиях до этого момента. Эмили, у которой всё ещё безумно болела голова вышла на улицу незамеченной. Когда она переступила ворота, то сконцентрировавшись трансгрессировала в дом Северуса.

***

Зельевара задержал Дамблдор на очередном собрании преподавателей. Стараясь скрыть своё волнение, мужчина сидел и спокойно слушал то, что ему говорит директор. А внутри будто натянулась струна. Он сейчас должен быть возле поместья Кенделов, а не сидеть в этом кабинете.  
Наконец Дамблдор отпустил профессоров, и Снейп чёрной стрелой помчался к границе антиаппарационного барьера.  
Когда зельевар трансгрессировал к дому, то увидел, что там случился настоящий переполох. Возле крыльца стояли родители Эмили и о чём-то говорили, явно на повышенных тонах с каким-то мужчиной, за спиной которого стоял понурый парень. Снейп понял, что девушка уже сбежала.  
Его сковало волнение, но он быстро сбросил оцепенение и трансгрессировал в свой старый дом. Он был уверен, что Эмили переместится туда.

***

Когда пришёл зельевар, девушка сидела в старом потёртом кресле, на левой стороне лица у неё был огромный синяк. Она сидела и смотрела невидящим взглядом в пол.  
— Эмили, давай мы с тобой переместимся к Тому, и ты мне всё расскажешь, — мягко сказал мужчина и попытался взять её за руку, но девушка испуганно одёрнула её и глазами полными страха посмотрела на Снейпа.  
— Эмили, это я, Северус. Всё хорошо. Я рядом, — после этих слов она расплакалась. Зельевар помог ей встать, стараясь не обращать внимания, на то, как она реагирует на его прикосновения. Он подвёл её к камину, и они вместе переместились в мэнор Гонтов.  
— О, как всё прошло? — спросил улыбающийся милорд, но увидев состояние девушки, совсем другим тоном сказал:  
— Я сейчас принесу аптечку.  
Когда лицо было обработано всевозможными заживляющими зельями, в Эмили влили успокоительное. Через 10 минут она уже сидела не так напряжённо и поняла где находиться.  
— Северус, Милорд, простите меня, что я так необдуманно поступила…  
— Всё в порядке, никто на тебя не сердится, — успокоил её Том.  
— Расскажи, что случилось?  
— Всё шло по плану. Я отошла от банкетного зала и пошла на выход, так получилось, что мне нужно было пройти через тёмный коридор. Там меня схватил какой-то парень и… — девушка замолчала. Но мужчинам уже не надо было объяснять.  
— Что было дальше?  
— Он меня ударил, а потом пришёл какой-то мужчина и оттащил его от меня. Я даже не помню, как попала к тебе домой. По моим ощущениям я просидела там около трёх часов, но сейчас не так поздно, так что скорее всего меньше, — выдохнула Эмили.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — прохрипел Северус, обхватив свою голову руками.  
— Ты не виноват, — сказала девушка.  
— Нет, виноват. Если бы я пришёл раньше, если бы не остался на это чёртово собрание, то возможно смог бы сделать что-нибудь. Теперь из-за этого… идиота, ты будешь бояться и меня. Я во всём этом виноват. Не смог тебя защитить…  
— Северус, — Эмили сжала его плечо, — ты не смог бы об этом даже узнать, и я не боюсь тебя.  
— Когда я попытался дотронуться до тебя, то ты испуганно одёрнула руку. Ты боишься меня.  
— Друг, ты правда ни в чём не виноват. У неё просто был шок. Когда ты до неё дотронулся, она, наверное, подумала, что это тот парень. Скоро она отойдёт и всё будет в порядке, — вставил своё слово Милорд.  
— Всё ведь хорошо закончилось… Если бы ты не пришёл, то я бы так и сидела там всю ночь, — девушка погладила его по спине. Понемногу она возвращалась в обычное состояние, и теперь не боялась касаться Северуса. Вдруг зельевар развернулся и сильно сжал девушку в своих объятиях.  
— Я буду тебя защищать и такое больше не повторится. Прости меня, — громким шёпотом сказал он.  
— Северус, ты же её сейчас задушишь, — мужчина тут же ослабил хватку.  
— Так, голубки, а теперь, я думаю девушке пора спать. У неё сегодня был тяжёлый день. Домовик проводит тебя, — перед глазами девушки появился эльф в наволочке с гербом Гонтов.  
— Спасибо, Милорд, — поблагодарила Эмили.  
— Называй меня просто Том и на «ты». Мы же теперь соседи, — пошутил лорд. Девушка кивнула и последовала за домовиком.  
— Да уж. Ну и дела, — вздохнул мужчина, когда Эмили скрылась из виду. Он призвал бутылку огневиски. Налив половину стакана, он подал его зельевару.  
— Пей.  
— Том.  
— Я сказал пей, — Снейп взял из его руки стакан и залпом выпил его содержимое.  
— А теперь, ты тоже идёшь спать, — припечатал мужчина. — Ты, кстати, можешь заночевать здесь. Думаю, что Эмили хотелось бы увидеть тебя с утра, когда проснётся.  
— Я лучше приду пораньше. Спасибо за предложение. Спокойной ночи, — и Северус переместился камином.

***

Утром, когда девушка проснулась в незнакомой обстановке, она сразу и не поняла где находиться. Потом память подкинула ей картинки из вчерашнего дня. «Неужели мне удалось сбежать? Я конечно очень испугалась, да и испытала сильную боль, но это того стоило». Встав с постели, она поняла, что до сих пор одета в праздничное платье. В недрах пышной юбки была спрятана маленькая сумочка с чарами расширения пространства. Девушка взяла только брюки, кофту, одну пару обуви, расчёску, предметы гигиены, и блокнот-артефакт. Остальные нужные вещи она давно спрятала в сумке, которую собрала ещё в конце года и отдала Северусу. Девушка решила подстраховаться и, как видно, не зря.  
Спустившись по лестнице, она увидела сидящих в гостиной разговаривающих мужчин.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась с ними Эмили.  
— Доброе, как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Снейп, подходя к ней.  
— Я уже в порядке. Как вчера говорил Милорд, это был просто шок.  
— Мы же договорились, что просто Том, — напомнил мужчина.  
— Да, прости. Я забыла. А ты разве не должен быть в школе? Дамблдор не пронюхает? — спросила девушка, обнимая зельевара. После вчерашнего, она хотела доказать, что совершенно не боится его.  
— Я решил, что мне сейчас важнее узнать, как у тебя дела. Кстати, я принёс твою сумку.  
— Спасибо. Всё-таки хорошо, что я уговорила тебя взять её.  
— Да. Но лучше бы это оказалось напрасной мерой предосторожности, — вздохнул Снейп.  
— Всё уже произошло и ничего теперь не изменить. Теперь нам остаётся только ждать. Думаю, что ближайшие три месяца тебе выходить за пределы поместья не надо. На кого ты собиралась учиться? — спросил лорд.  
— Мать и отец хотели, чтобы я стала магическим юристом. Мол, чтобы могла мужу помочь в чём-нибудь. Но мне всегда хотелось стать артефактором. Я даже предметы, которые нужны для поступления, сдала на «Превосходно». Родители конечно не очень обрадовались, но ничего не сказали.  
— Артефактором? В принципе, если ты хочешь, то я могу обучать тебя. У меня в этой области звание мастера, — предложил мужчина.  
— Правда? — с восторгом в глазах спросила Эмили.  
— Почему бы и нет? В любом случае мы с тобой будем тут очень долго сидеть, так что лучше провести время с пользой.  
— Это просто потрясающе! Спасибо, Милорд. Ой, то есть, Том. Ну ничего, я привыкну, — девушка просто светилась от счастья.  
— Ладно, мне нужно идти. Пока Дамблдор не хватился. Зайду, когда смогу. Пока, — и чмокнув Эмили в щёку зельевар скрылся в зелёном огне камина.  
— Пошли завтракать? Со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел, — сказал мужчина, поднимаясь, и следуя в столовую.  
— Том, я хотела спросить, а нас тут точно не найдут? — спросила Эмили, садясь за стол.  
— Конечно нет. Ты уже совершеннолетняя, так что по палочке отследить невозможно. Гонты довольно тёмный род, это ответвление рода Слизерин. Тут всевозможная защита стоит, что не то что войти, даже узнать о местонахождении без моего разрешения нельзя. Со всех людей, которые знают об этом месте, я взял непреложный обет о неразглашении. Да и я провожу все нужные ритуалы с родовым камнем.  
— Пускаете кровь? — забывшись, она снова стала обращаться на "вы".  
— Да. Я подпитываю его таким образом. Но не надо делать из меня убийцу. Я проливаю только свою кровь и кровь животных. Но мои далёкие, а может быть и нет, предки, действительно убивали людей и магов, чтобы подпитать камень. Сейчас таким никто кроме сумасшедших не занимается. Но и их не очень много, — рассказывал Реддл по мере поедания завтрака.  
Они много разговаривали, и Том рассказывал разную информацию по артефакторике, которую Эмили записывала в тетрадь. Она вложила в сумку довольно много различных вещей, и не зря. 


	13. Глава 13

Когда вечером Северус пришёл проведать Эмили, то его ждало неожиданное зрелище.  
Девушка и Том сидели на ковре. Мужчина что-то ей рассказывал, а она записывала в тетрадь. Вокруг валялось несколько книг и драгоценностей непонятного назначения. Рядом стояло много пустых кружек из-под чая и несколько грязных тарелок.  
— О, Северус, привет. Как ты? — спросила Эмили, вставая и подходя к зельевару.  
— Всё хорошо. А вы, я смотрю, нашли общий язык? — приобнимая девушку, спросил Снейп.  
— Том рассказывал мне про артефакты. Очень интересно, знаешь. Я большую часть информации даже и не знала, несмотря на то, что нужные предметы сдала на «превосходно». А это только самые азы, представляешь? — глаза девушки горели восторгом и жаждой знаний.  
— Мы просидели тут где-то восемь часов, — потягиваясь, сказал лорд. — У меня всё тело затекло. Вы тут пока поговорите, а я пойду разомнусь, — и он вышел из комнаты.  
— А у тебя, что? Чем Дамблдор промышляет? — спросила Эмили, садясь и кладя голову на плечо Снейпа.  
— Ничего нового. Старик нагрузил меня варкой зелий для Больничного крыла. Работаю над экспериментальным зельем.  
— Кстати, я не знала, что ты чем-то подобным занимаешься. А что это за зелье?  
— Я создаю зелье, которое сможет блокировать ментальное воздействие на некоторое время.  
— Ого! И как успехи?  
— Я практически закончил. Проделана глобальная работа методом подбора. Шутка ли, придумывать зелье шесть лет.  
— И всё-таки ты гений, Северус.  
— Спасибо, мне очень приятно, — улыбнулся мужчина.

***

А у Снейпа всё было не совсем гладко. Дамблдор пристально наблюдал за ним. К счастью, ему был положен месяц отпуска, который должен был в скором времени начаться. Старик нагружал Снейпа, заставляя варить всевозможные зелья, немалая часть которых вряд ли была предназначена для использования в школе. Из-за приготовления довольно трудных зелий, у него практически не было времени на свои исследования. Если он сможет закончить этот проект, то у мира будет зелье, которое защищает от ментального воздействия на несколько часов.

***

Во время нахождения в своих апартаментах, зельевар постоянно раздражался. Этим вечером он не смог прийти к Эмили.  
Встав утром, он почувствовал, что его будто выжали как лимон. Умывшись и одевшись, Снейп собрался и пошёл закупать некоторые ингредиенты для зелий. Подумав, он решил заглянуть к Тому. Когда мужчина вышел из камина, то он услышал смех лорда и Эмили. Пройдя к гостиной, он встал в дверях. Они продолжали что-то обсуждать, не замечая его присутствия.  
— Видимо я зря пришёл, — девушка подбежала и обняла зельевара.  
— Привет, а почему ты вчера не пришёл?  
— Зачем? Вы, как я вижу, спелись, — сказал он, не отвечая на объятия.  
— Северус, что случилось? — Снейп молчал.  
— Друг, ты серьёзно? — недоумённо спросил Милорд.  
— А ты как думаешь? — раздражённо ответил он вопросом на вопрос.  
— Ты думаешь, что я поступил бы так? Поверь, если бы я был в этом заинтересован, то ты узнал бы об этом первым. В таких случаях я не собираюсь делать что-то исподтишка, — серьёзно сказал лорд.  
— Вы вообще о чём? — спросила Эмили, которая не понимала о чём речь.  
— Он ревнует тебя ко мне, — усмехнулся мужчина. Девушка удивлённо посмотрела на Снейпа.  
— Мерлин, это ведь ужасно.  
— Ты считаешь, что я непривлекателен? — шутливо спросил Том.  
— Я не хочу вас оскорблять, но… Вы не совсем в моём вкусе, — сказала она.  
— Видишь? Она автоматически, чтобы дистанцироваться от меня, стала говорить «вы». Так что, дорогой мой друг, тебе волноваться не о чем.  
— Ладно, простите меня. На самом деле я не думал, что такой ревнивый, — сказал Северус, наконец отвечая на объятия девушки.  
— А меня обнять? — чуть обиженно сказал Милорд.  
— Тебе я только пожму руку, — улыбнулся Снейп.  
— Ну так что? Конфликт улажен? — спросила Эмили.  
— Конечно.  
— Кстати, я ведь раньше довольно много общалась со своими сверстниками-мальчиками. Но ты не ревновал. Да и какой-то ты раздражённый.  
— Ты тоже заметила? — спросил Милорд.  
— Ага. Северус, у тебя что-то случилось?  
— Да нет, но в последнее время я чувствую себя каким-то злым и подавленным. К вам прихожу, и как-то легче становиться, но всё равно, — Эмили испуганно посмотрела на Милорда, а тот серьёзно на неё.  
— Вполне может быть.  
— Вы о чём?  
— Северус, мы сейчас обсуждали артефакты, которые влияют на эмоции. И Том привёл пример, как маг подбрасывал его своему врагу.  
— И мне кажется, что у тебя что-то такое стоит в апартаментах. Например, ты вчера себя чувствовал как обычно?  
— Да, ничего подобного не было.  
— А сегодня проснулся уставшим и раздражённым? — спросил Милорд.  
— Да, именно так. Чёрт возьми… — тихо выругался зельевар.  
— Северус, осмотри свои комнаты. Я думаю, что кто-то подкинул тебе этот артефакт.  
— Как он должен выглядеть?  
— Маленькая серебрённая звёздочка, с красным камнем внутри. Лучей может быть 3, 5 или 8. Форма и размер камня тоже могут быть различными. Он конечно может быть и другим, но то что ты чувствуешь и скорость с которой он на тебя подействовал... Я думаю, что мои предположения верны. Если найдёшь, то неси сюда. Я дезактивирую его, но оставить его лучше у тебя, чтобы не возникло подозрений.  
— Понял. Ладно, мне пора. Когда найду, при первой возможности принесу. Пока, — зельевар исчез в вихре огня.

***

Артефакт было не сложно найти. Остерёгшись трогать руками этот предмет, Снейп положил его в мешочек. Когда он хотел выйти из своих апартаментов, дверь открылась и вошёл Дамблдор.  
— Директор? Чем обязан? — приподняв бровь, спросил мужчина.  
— Северус, мальчик мой, я хочу попросить тебя приглядывать за Гарри во время обучения.  
— Поттер такой же пустоголовый болван, как и его отец. Я не собираюсь с ним нянчиться, — в такие моменты зельевар был рад, что ему нужно играть роль саркастичного ублюдка.  
— Гарри должен спасти магический мир, мой мальчик. Волдеморт скоро вернётся, я в этом уверен, — Северус чувствовал, что старик использовал поверхностную легиллименцию, мужчина подсовывал ему ложные воспоминания.  
— Ты же замечал, что у него глаза, как у матери? Такие же как у Лили… — Снейп сидел с каменным лицом, будто сдерживая все эмоции. На самом деле он хоть и любил раньше эту женщину, но был уверен, что она сама виновата во всём. Дамблдор явно пытался надавить на его «чувства».  
— Что ж, — видимо удовлетворившись проверкой, сказал директор, — я, наверное, пойду.  
— До свидания, профессор Дамблдор, — когда дверь за ним закрылась, Северус облегчённо выдохнул. Посидев некоторое время и собравшись с мыслями, он отправился в особняк Гонтов.

***

— Ух ты, какая интересная штучка! — воскликнул Милорд, взглянув на артефакт. — Эмили, гляди. Размер и природа камня влияет на силу его воздействия. Чем чище камень, тем сильнее действие. Даже огранка имеет огромное значение. Видишь, на кончиках у звезды, маленькие шарики? Благодаря им, воздействие происходит не мгновенно, а постепенно. Есть специальные формулы, с помощью которых можно выяснить совместимость камня и материала. А также, каким образом и на что или кого будет действовать артефакт.  
— Может быть ты его уже деактивируешь? — раздражённо сказал зельевар. А потом, выдохнув, проговорил:  
— Прости. Эта штука очень меня напрягает.  
— Да, конечно, — покопавшись около часа и наконец разъединив камень и форму, лорд куда-то понёс их, сказав:  
— Чтобы очистить их, нужно сутки отмачивать в зелье, — и он исчез за дверьми, вернувшись через несколько минут.  
— Ну, как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Том, у Снейпа.  
— Понемногу злость отпускает. Но всё равно хочется на кого-нибудь наорать.  
— Когда камень и металл полностью очистятся, тогда и воздействие на тебя пропадёт. Он был зачарован только на тебя. Очень трудная работа, сделать влияние на определённого человека. На артефакте кстати были чары отвлечения внимания. Если не ищешь именно это, то даже внимания не обратишь. После зелья он спадёт, но наложить снова не проблема.  
— Спасибо, Том. Эмили теперь твоя практически полноценная ученица? — спросил зельевар.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Северус, ты не представляешь, как Том интересно рассказывает. Я ещё больше влюбилась в артефакторику. Он — просто чудесный учитель! — мужчина в ответ на это криво ухмыльнулся и с сомнением в голосе сказал:  
— Неужели?  
— Северус, только не ревнуй снова, хорошо? Это всего лишь воздействие артефакта. Да и мне нравится другая девушка, — сказал Милорд, последнее предложение он практически прошептал. Но Эмили услышала и заинтересованно спросила:  
— А кто это?  
— То, что ты моя ученица, не даёт тебе права спрашивать такие вещи.  
— Пожалуйста, То-о-ом, — протянула девушка.  
— Нет.  
— Ну скажи, я ведь и так не с кем не общаюсь, кроме тебя и Северуса. Даже с Диной. Расскажи. Всё-таки тебе хотя бы будет с кем об этом поговорить, м? — и она просяще посмотрела на него. Мужчина некоторое время молчал, а потом выдохнул и сказал:  
— Чёрт с тобой. Это твоя подруга, — Эмили удивлённо посмотрела на него, Северус лишь усмехнулся.  
— Вот это да! Могу честно сказать, что она считает тебя очень симпатичным. Дина сама мне об этом говорила.  
— Правда? — встрепенулся Том, но потом взял себя в руки.  
— Да. Она делилась со мной впечатлениями от знакомства с тобой.  
— А что она ещё сказала? — будто бы безразлично спросил Реддл.  
— Не скажу. Вот сами об этом и поговорите, когда встретитесь.  
— Более подходит слово «если», — сказал мужчина.  
— Нужно быть оптимистом. Надо как-нибудь устроить вам встречу, — задумчиво проговорила Эмили.  
— Я рассказал тебе, не для того, чтобы ты занималась сводничеством. Если выдастся такой случай, то поговорим.  
— Нужно бороться за своё счастье. Да, Северус? — улыбнувшись, спросила девушка.  
— Я полностью её поддерживаю, Том, — усмехнулся зельевар.  
— Зачем я вам рассказал? Лучше бы молчал, — страдальчески вздохнув сказал Милорд. 


	14. Глава 14

— Ты живёшь в моём доме, жрёшь мою еду! Я имею полное право тобой распоряжаться! — гремел толстый дядька. А Дина стояла и смотрела на него абсолютно уверенно.  
— Нет. Не имеете. Я не собираюсь ублажать ваших… друзей.  
— Да что ты мне сделаешь, своей палочкой помашешь? Тебе нельзя колдовать вне школы! — орал этот свиноподобный мужик. Он подошёл к девушке и попытался схватить её за воротник одежды. Дина резво отпрыгнула от него и наставила палочку.  
— Я больше не ученица и контроля над моей палочкой больше нет, — держа палочку наготове, она поднималась на чердак где раньше жила. «Больше ноги моей здесь не будет», — подумала девушка. Быстро собрав вещи, она выскользнула из дома.  
Бредя по тротуару с чемоданом, Дина задумалась о том, куда же ей пойти. «Пока я могу пожить на улице, найду работу, в там появится и жильё. Документы в университет поданы, так что остаётся только подождать результатов». Девушка дошла до парка и села на лавочку. Начинало темнеть, а она до сих пор сидела и думала о своей жизни. Не смотря на, то что дядя ненавидит её, у Дины раньше было хотя бы место, куда можно вернуться. Теперь же и этого нет…  
Вдруг перед её глазами предстала тьма и утянула её в свои объятия…

* * *

Северус шёл по улицам маггловского Лондона. Непонятно зачем, неясно почему, но ему безумно хотелось отдохнуть от всей кутерьмы, которая на него навалилась. Дамблдор со своими постоянными проверками. Он до сих пор чувствовал вину, за произошедшее с Эмили. Мужчина решил прогуляться по неприметной алее, вдыхая ночной воздух. Мысли понемногу вставали на свои места, и совесть, которая мучала его, начала утихать.  
Вдруг зельевар услышал слабый стон. Несмотря на то, что Северус говорил о Поттере и его безответственности, из-за которой он попадает во всякие передряги, Снейп был таким же. Достав палочку, он стал понемногу идти в сторону места, где он услышал звук. Пробираясь сквозь кусты, мужчина наткнулся на чьё-то тело. Быстрый осмотр показал, что это женщина. В ночном свете было трудно различить причину, по которой она лежала здесь. Взмах палочки, и вот Северус видит её лицо. Это оказалась Дина, и она была вся в ранах и порезах.  
— Да чтоб вас! — тихо воскликнул он и вместе с ней трансгрессировал.

* * *

— Том! Эмили! Идите сюда, — крикнул Снейп выходя из камина. Ребята выбежали на его голос и увидели бездыханное тело и зельевара, копающегося в аптечке.  
— Северус, кто это? — спросила девушка.  
— Это твоя подруга. Мисс Келлед. Я нашёл её в кустах в парке. Видимо на неё напали, — он наконец нашёл нужную мазь и передал её Эмили. Сам же мужчина достал пузырёк и стал понемногу вливать в Дину зелья. А лорд так и стоял посреди комнаты, не в силах шелохнуться.  
— Том, помоги мне обработать раны, вдвоём быстрее, — тут он очнулся и подрагивающими руками стал помогать Эмили.  
Когда помощь была оказана, ребята при помощи магии переместили тело девушки на один из диванов и расселись.  
— Северус, а ты что делал ночью в маггловском парке? — спросила Эмили.  
— Я просто прогуливался. Дышал свежим воздухом, так сказать. Вдруг услышал какой-то хрип. Увидел её лицо и трансгрессировал домой, а потом к вам через камин. Я думаю, что она скоро очнётся.  
— Как скоро? — спросил Милорд.  
— Через пол часа — час. Лекарства подействуют на неё довольно быстро.  
— Мне вот интересно, а что она там делала? Я точно знаю, что Дина жила у дяди, и уже подала документы на поступление в университет. Не представляю почему она сидела в каком-то парке, — задумчиво проговорила Эмили.  
— Может она гуляла? А как к ней относится дядя? — спросил Том.  
— Насчёт прогулки не знаю, но дядя к ней не очень хорошо относится, с её слов.  
— Может её выгнали?  
— Я сама ушла, — сказала очнувшаяся девушка. Эмили быстро подошла к ней и села рядом.  
— Ну и напугала же ты нас, подруга. Как самочувствие?  
— Всё болит, но терпимо. Как я тут оказалась и где я вообще? — спросила она.  
— Здравствуйте Дина, вы находитесь в моём доме, — подал голос Том.  
— Да, Северус нашёл тебя в каком-то парке и принёс сюда.  
— Спасибо, профессор Снейп. Я даже не знаю, сколько бы я там валялась если бы не вы, — поблагодарила девушка.  
— Мисс Келлед, я больше не ваш профессор. Просто «мистер Снейп», — поправил её зельевар. — Что последнее вы помните?  
— Я сидела на лавочке. А потом боль и темнота. Думаю, что на меня напали и ограбили. Судя по тому, что моих вещей здесь нет.  
— Куда ты шла?  
— Никуда. Я собиралась переночевать в парке, потом на утро пойти искать работу.  
— Мисс Келлед, с вашей стороны очень опрометчиво, что вы не наложили вокруг себя соответствующие чары. Вам повезло, что вы вообще выжили, — устало сказал Северус.  
— Я так понимаю, что у меня ещё один постоялец? — улыбнулся лорд.  
— Том, тебя никто не заставляет… — начала было Эмили.  
— Как я по-твоему могу бросить её на произвол судьбы? Пусть остаётся, да и тебе повеселей. Ну и Северус волноваться не будет, — усмехнулся мужчина и выразительно посмотрел на Снейпа.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это было действие артефакта. Да и… то что ты нам рассказал, очень повлияло на моё мнение, — улыбнулся зельевар.  
— Значит, мисс Келлед, вы остаётесь жить здесь. Если, конечно, хотите, — Том подошёл к уже сидящей на диване девушке.  
— Я могу, Милорд? Мне нечем вам отплатить за эту услугу.  
— Что за чушь. Эмили, ты её слышала? Мисс, я не требую от вас никакой оплаты. Ваша подруга живёт здесь просто так. И вас я готов принять, так как кроме всех вас и Люциуса я не могу ни с кем общаться. Так что не волнуйтесь. И называйте меня просто Том и на «ты». Хорошо? — он широко улыбнулся.  
— Я очень благодарна. Спасибо огромное за помощь, — слегка улыбнулась в ответ девушка.  
— Не за что.  
— Эми, а почему ты живёшь у Тома? — спросила Дина.  
— А, ты же не знаешь. Я тоже сбежала из дома. Ну, не совсем из дома, скорее от родителей. Меня… в общем, было не очень приятно, но зато я теперь свободна. Относительно, конечно.  
— Эмили, как и я, пока не может выходить за пределы моего особняка и прилегающих к нему земель. Тут мы в полной безопасности, — сказал Милорд.  
— Увы, мне нужно оставить вас, я и так задержался, — чмокнув Эмили в губы и, попрощавшись, Северус исчез в вихре огня.  
— Ладно, я вас оставлю. Посекретничайте, — улыбнулся Том и вышел из комнаты.  
— Расскажи, что с тобой случилось, когда ты сбежала? — сразу спросила Дина. И Эмили вкратце поведала ей эту историю, не останавливаясь на деталях.  
— Да уж, ну и натерпелась же ты страху. Я хотя бы ничего не помню, а у тебя шок такой был. Но нам с тобой обеим очень повезло.  
— Согласна.  
Они проговорили до позднего вечера, а потом пришёл лорд и разогнал их по комнатам, мотивируя тем, что: «Твоей подруге и так на сегодня хватит впечатлений. Завтра всё остальное расскажешь».

* * *

Всё пошло своим чередом, к счастью на протяжении оставшегося лета не было никаких происшествий. Дамблдор хоть и присматривал за Снейпом, но больше, а голову не лазил и вообще — вёл себя нормально. Северус часто наведывался к Эмили. Девушка продолжала обучаться у Милорда. Он хвалил её за упорство и с удовольствием делился опытом и знаниями. А ещё, судя по рассказам девушки, никаких продвижений в отношениях Тома и Дины не было. Лорд не собирался давить на неё, а она пока старались не говорить на эту тему, даже с подругой.  
— Северус, что там мои родители делают? Они так и не объявили о моей пропаже?  
— Нет, один раз мы с твоим отцом случайно пересеклись, но он даже не посмотрел в мою сторону. Я думаю, что, не смотря на всё это, они скоро заявят в аврорат.  
— Тебя не будут подозревать? — спросила Эмили.  
— Не думаю. Веритасериум они применять не в праве без постановления суда. А причин для этого никаких нет. Только слова Арчибальда. Не волнуйся, — он крепче сжал её руку.

* * *

Наступил новый учебный год. Ученики распределились по факультетам, и Дамблдор представил нового преподавателя ЗОТИ, Гилдероя Локхарта. По мнению Северуса — он был похож на настоящего павлина. Не смотря на хвост, который он распушил, павлин — это курица. В данном случае петух, но Снейп не был в этом уверен, из-за обилия «модной» одежды и завивки волос. Когда Северус зашёл в свой кабинет, чтобы доделать учебный план, дверь открылась и вошёл Мистер Филч, а за ним Поттер и Уизли.  
Эти сорванцы полетели на волшебной машине прямо в Хогвартс и их видело много магглов. Во время того, как Северус отчитывал детей, в его класс вошли МакГонагалл и Дамблдор.  
Они только, что пальчиком не покачали. Уизли назначили полировать кубки в Зале Славы, а Поттеру помогать Локхарта отвечать на письма поклонниц. Им было высказано предупреждение. И то, оно прозвучало примерно так: «Ладно дети, идите отдыхать, мы всё понимаем, такое может с кем угодно случиться. В следующий раз включите невидимость сразу».  
Снейп был поражён тем как безответственно Минерва отнеслась к проделке своих учеников. Если бы кто-то со Слизерина сделал нечто подобное, то этот человек уже ехал бы на поезде домой.

* * *

Накануне Хеллоуина, происходит нечто странное. Все учителя собираются в коридоре и видят живописную картину. Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер, стоят и смотрят на обездвиженную кошку Филча, которая висит на подставке для факелов. Сам хозяин питомца ругается и докладывает Дамблдору, что именно Поттер убил его кошку. На стене написано чем-то красным: «Враги наследника трепещите! Тайная комната снова открыта». Глядя на всю эту вакханалию, Северус подумал: «Этот оболтус, конечно, постоянно ищет приключения на свою голову, но какой ему был смысл писать на стене про Тайную комнату, которая относится к Слизерину? Да и ему наверняка было абсолютно наплевать на кошку».  
— Допускаю, что Поттер оказался на месте преступления случайно. Но тем не менее, — предположил Снейп, строго глянув на детей. Учеников отправили в гостиную, а учителя задумались, ведь когда Тайная комната открывалась в прошлый раз — умерла девочка… 


	15. Глава 15

В скором времени должен был пройти матч между командами Гриффиндор-Слизерин. Северус сказал капитану, чтобы тот поднатаскал свою команду к этому матчу. В прошлого проигрышей было достаточно. «В конце концов у вас мётлы лучше, чем у них!» — привёл аргумент Снейп и был таков.  
Настал день матча, и все собрались на стадионе. Сначала игра шла хорошо. Для Слизерина. Вдруг Малфой и Поттер одновременно заметили снитч и погнались за ним. Двое учеников летели, не уступая друг другу. За ними гнался бладжер, но нейтрализовать его было невозможно из-за огромной скорости. Драко начал вырываться вперёд, и когда заветный снитч был практически в его руке, бладжер полетел в него, и мальчик, пытаясь уклониться, вылетел и упал с метлы. Поттер летел дальше. Когда он вытянул руку, чтобы поймать снитч, то мяч на огромной скорости, ударил его по руке. Мальчик, несмотря на очевидный перелом, продолжал гнаться. Схватив блестящий шарик, он не удержал равновесие и, проехав несколько метров спиной по полю, упал на землю, держа в здоровой руке снитч. Бладжер не хотел униматься и попытался покалечить Поттера. Но Грейнджер, которая уже выбежала на поле, с помощью магии уничтожила своевольный мяч. К Гарри подбежали учителя. Локхарт взял сломанную руку мальчика и, хвалясь своими познаниями в медицине, произнёс заклинание. Из руки мальчика исчезли все кости. Северус едва не расхохотался. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Помфри быстро справиться с этой проблемой и об этом не стоит волноваться. «Но какое в этот момент было лицо у Локхарта! Самодовольный павлин». Даже проигрыш Слизерина не расстроил его.

* * *

— Северус, привет! — Эмили подошла к нему и крепко обняла. В последнее время ему не так часто удавалось прийти.  
— Привет. Ну, как у вас тут дела? Обучение продолжается? — спросил зельевар, отвечая на объятия.  
— Да какие тут могут быть дела, кроме учёбы? Давай ты рассказывай, что у вас, что там в мире происходит?  
— Да ничего нового. Сторонники Милорда всё ещё его ищут. В Хогвартсе пока не было больше надписей. Честно говоря, я никак не могу понять зачем кому-то писать подобное? Полная чушь, фанатика.  
— Северус, если это правда, то возможно, что василиск будет убивать. Мало ли кто там открыл Тайную Комнату.  
— Том, а ты знаешь, кто в прошлый раз её открывал? Там ведь было написано «снова», — спросила Дина.  
— Я. На самом деле, я умею разговаривать со змеями. И… Тогда умерла одна девочка. Её звали Миртл.  
— Плакса Миртл? — удивлённо спросила Эмили.  
— Да. У меня знаешь ли не было друзей. Я, когда познакомился с василиском и открыл Тайную Комнату, много с ним общался. Мне было тогда шестнадцать. В тот день я зашёл в туалет для девочек и закрыл его на все известные мне заклинания. Спустившись, я поговорил с василиском. Он поднял меня наверх. Вдруг открылась дверь кабинки и оттуда выглянула заплаканная Миртл. Василиск взглянул на неё своим смертоносным взглядом, и она умерла. Я не хотел этого и до сих пор сожалею. Скорее всего она каким-то образом смогла открыть дверь и зашла в кабинку. Я быстро закрыл проход и вылетел из туалета. В тот же день я узнал, что Хагрид, который тогда уже работал в Хогвартсе, держит в замке акромантула. Я пошёл туда, где он его держит и поговорил с Хагридом. Этот чёртов паук сбежал. Я пошёл туда, чтобы очистить свою совесть. Мол, если я уничтожу существо, которое может убить, то моя вина будет искуплена. Я рассказал учителям о сбежавшем акромантуле. Все подумали, что именно он убил Миртл, и Хагрида лишили палочки. Я тогда очень боялся и поэтому ничего не сказал про Тайную комнату. Как-то так…  
— Ты же не знал, что всё так получится. Так что ты не виноват, — сказала Дина, садясь рядом с лордом и кладя ему руку на плечо.  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул Том. Несколько минут прошло в молчании.  
— В любом случае, открыть комнату может только змееуст, — сказал Милорд.  
— Только змееуст или можно просто повторить слова? Ну или шипение… — проговорила Эмили. Все удивлённо посмотрели на неё.  
— Что я такого сказала? — спросила девушка.  
— Я об этом не думал, — выдохнул Реддл. — Думаю, что можно просто правильно повторить слова.  
— Тогда выходит — любой может открыть комнату, просто зная слова, — нахмурился зельевар.  
— Выходит так, — сказала Дина, не меняя позы.  
— Могу только сказать, что если посмотреть на василиска в каком-нибудь отражении, то человек просто окаменеет. Про яд вы все, уверен, понимаете.  
— А какого он размера? — спросил Снейп.  
— Длина пятнадцать метров и вес больше двух тонн.  
— Ого! — воскликнула Эмили, крепче прижавшись к Северусу. — Я представила его и мне не очень нравиться то, что я представила.  
— Пока ему не скажешь, чтобы он выполз из Тайной Комнаты, он не сделает этого.  
— Хм… Говоришь окаменение? Кошка Филча недавно окаменела. Когда мандрагоры подрастут, я сварю зелье и вылечу её.  
— Похоже кошка первая жертва василиска. Остаётся надеяться, что никто не умрёт, — сказал Милорд, опустив голову. А Северус в этот момент задумался, кто открыл Тайную Комнату.

* * *

Той же ночью в больничное крыло принесли Гриффиндорца-первокурсника. Он был окаменевшим, так же, как и миссис Норрисс. В его руках была камера, и казалось, будто он что-то фотографировал. Аппарат был сломан и возможности узнать, что же заснял ученик, не было.

* * *

Перед рождественскими праздниками Локхарт решил организовать дуэльный клуб. Гилдерой помнил, что Снейп потешался над ним и предложил тому место своего ассистента. Северус согласился только из-за боязни, что Локхарт не сможет в случае чего помочь детям. «Да и общипать хвост этому павлину должно быть довольно весело», — подумал зельевар.  
Когда ученики собрались в дуэльном зале, преподаватель ЗОТИ начал рассуждать о том, что после демонстрации «приведёт учителя зельеварения в целость». Снейп едва не разразился хохотом. «Этот болван думает, что сможет меня хотя бы обезоружить?» — крутилась мысль в его голове. Показав стандартную процедуру, предшествующую дуэли, Гилдерой досчитал до трёх и Снейп, явно издеваясь, медленно, тягуче и очень громко произнёс: «Экспелиармус». Мужчина отлетел практически к концу дуэльного помоста. Северус удовлетворённо усмехнулся. Локхарт пытался как-то исправить ситуацию говоря, что он специально дал Снейпу такую возможность, но судя по смешкам, раздающимся в разных местах, ему это явно не удавалось. Локхарт решил на примере Поттера и Уизли продемонстрировать дуэль.  
— Я не уверен, что стоит вызывать Уизли, его палочка неисправна. Мы будем соскребать Поттера несколько дней. Может быть взять кого-нибудь с моего факультета. Малфоя? К примеру? — Северус отошёл за спину поднявшегося на помост Драко.  
Сначала один с помощью Экспелиармуса отправил оппонента в полёт, затем другой повторил то же самое.  
Ученики встали в позу, и Малфой, не смотря на наказ Гилдероя, использовал заклинание, вызывающее змею. «Да чтоб тебя, Драко! Что ты чёрт возьми делаешь?» — мысленно взвыл Северус, но на его лице не отразилось ни капли эмоций. Преподаватель ЗОТИ попытался уничтожить змею, но та только прибавила в размере. Она подползла к одному из учеников. Вдруг, к ней подошёл Поттер и стал что-то шипеть. Все, в том числе и зельевар, замерли, боясь проронить слово. Змея отползла от ученика и спокойно скрутилась в кольцо. Тут Снейп наконец очнулся и уничтожил её простым Эванеско.  
Все ученики поглядывали на Мальчика-Который-Выжил, в их глазах читался страх. Но, видимо, Гарри это не особо интересовало и, услышав извещение о конце занятия, он спокойно спустился с помоста и вышел за дверь.

* * *

**Вечером того же дня**

— Северус? Что-то случилось? — спросила Эмили, удивлённо глядя на встревоженного мужчину.  
— Я узнал кое-что. И меня это пугает, — зельевар сел рядом с ней и обнял за плечи.  
— Что ещё стряслось? — спросил Том, закрывая книгу.  
— Поттер змееуст, — коротко изложил суть Снейп. В комнате повисло молчание.  
— И как ты это выяснил? — серьёзно спросил лорд.  
— Он при огромном количестве учеников разговаривал со змеёй. И она его послушала.  
— Ты думаешь, что это он открыл комнату?  
— Вряд ли. Но в конце концов это не отменяет того факта, что он разговаривает со змеями.  
Они сидели и думали, предлагали различные версии, но к единому мнению так и не пришли.  
— Первый ученик окаменел. Учителя уже думают о том, что пора закрывать Хогвартс, но Дамблдор не реагирует, уверяя, что пока всё в порядке, — хмуро сказал Северус.

* * *

Через несколько дней Поттера обнаружили рядом с новым окаменевшим учеником и Почти Безголовым Ником, который не проявлял никакого движения. МакГонагалл отправила пострадавшего в Больничное крыло.

* * *

— Северус, а ты придёшь, к нам праздновать Рождество? Мы решили просто отметить и, хотя бы один вечер не думать о плохом. Ну так что? — спросила Эмили.  
— Не знаю. Похоже, что некоторые ученики останутся в школе и у меня будет много дел, — он взглянул на девушку, которая хитро улыбалась.  
— Я вряд ли смогу, — сказал он. Эмили подняла брови, будто говоря: «А я считаю, что сможешь». Северус тяжко вздохнул и ещё раз посмотрел на неё.  
— Хорошо, я приду, — девушка широко улыбнулась и, взяв зельевара за подбородок, поцеловала.  
— Ты из меня верёвки вьёшь, — выдохнул мужчина через несколько минут.  
— А ты против? — спросила улыбающаяся Эмили.  
— Как я могу быть против? — сказал Снейп, касаясь кончиками пальцев её щеки.  
— Значит завтра празднуем Рождество! — воскликнула она.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Северус. 


	16. Глава 16

Вечером следующего дня, все собрались в гостиной особняка Гонтов, чтобы отпраздновать светлый праздник. На низком столике стояли всякие лёгкие закуски, и несколько бутылок вина. Эмили сидела рядом с Северусом, который нежно обнимал её за талию. А Дина и Том вынужденно расположились на другом диване.  
— Знаете ребята, я хочу сказать вам спасибо, за то, что вы сейчас справляете этот праздник со мной. Я раньше всё время куда-то мотался, что-то делал, и не праздновал как сейчас, — сказал Реддл, поднимая бокал.  
— За самое лучшее Рождество! — воскликнула Эмили и чокнулась сначала с ним, а потом с Северусом и Диной.  
— Хороший тост, — улыбнулся лорд и отпил немного из своего бокала.  
Они много разговаривали, шутили и вообще в этот момент в комнате стояла доброжелательная и расслабленная атмосфера.  
— Слушайте голубки, а как вы начали встречаться, м? — вдруг спросил Том, который был уже слегка навеселе.  
— Ну, лично я была влюблена в него достаточно давно к тому моменту. Всё началось, по крайней мере для меня, с того, что он заметил, как я его разглядываю во время урока. Он мне потом ещё тихо сказал, чтобы я работала, а не глазела на него. Кстати, я как-то читала детектив и, забывшись, не услышала звонка на урок. Он подошёл и испепелил мою книгу, представляешь? — улыбнулась Эмили, а Дина сказала:  
— Я помню, ты мне об этом рассказывала. Мистер Снейп, вы не представляете, КАК она волновалась. И она до последнего не верила, что интересна вам. Я тогда ещё постоянно удивлялась её неуверенности в себе.  
— Да? Выясняются новые обстоятельства… — протянул Северус, сдерживая улыбку.  
— Дина, ты почему меня компрометируешь? — наигранно хмуро сказала девушка, а потом рассмеялась.  
— То есть ты испепелил её книгу, и вы теперь встречаетесь? Возьму на заметку, — улыбнулся милорд, мимолётно взглянув на Дину. Эмили заметила этот манёвр и с намёком взглянула на него. Затем слегка кивнула головой в сторону подруги.  
— Как вы относитесь к танцам? Лично я так точно потеряю форму, если буду весь вечер сидеть на диване.  
— Ты меня туда не затянешь, — сказал Северус.  
— Ну хотя бы на медленный танец, — просяще посмотрела на него девушка, вставая и держа его за руку.  
— И что ты со мной делаешь? — вздохнул он и наколдовал музыку включив граммофон.  
— Не подарите ли мне этот танец, леди? — улыбнулся лорд, подавая руку Дине. — Но если вы хотите выбрать другого кавалера на этот вечер…  
— Уж лучше ты, — усмехнулась девушка, и они закружились в ритме танца. Когда медленный вальс закончился, включилась весёлая будоражащая музыка. Дина и Милорд танцевали, весело смеясь.  
— Не знал, что ты так хорошо танцуешь, — сказал он, раскручивая её, а потом ловя за талию.  
— Я сама не знала, — улыбнулась Дина. А пока они танцевали, Северус и Эмили наблюдали за ними, просто двигаясь в такт.  
— Мне кажется, что они просто прекрасно смотрятся, — тихо сказала девушка.  
— Да, я с тобой согласен. Давай тихо уйдём, чтобы им не мешать? — предложил Снейп.  
— Давай, — согласилась Эмили, и они вдвоём прошмыгнули на второй этаж.  
— Чем будем заниматься? — спросил Северус.  
— Пошли ко мне в комнату, я покажу тебе то, что успела сделать. Месяц назад я же начала делать первый артефакт, — и она потянула его за руку к одной из дверей.  
— А как он работает? — спросил Снейп, разглядывая артефакт в виде цепочки с кулоном.  
— Для начала, Том сказал, что нужно попробовать сделать немного изменяющий внешность. Чтобы не слишком было сложно, я же пока только начинаю… — и дальше она начала объяснять принцип действия артефакта. А Северус сидел и, подперев голову рукой, смотрел на горящие интересом глаза девушки. Через некоторое время, она задумчиво посмотрела на него и спросила:  
— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
— Если честно, то нет. У тебя так горят глаза, когда ты рассказываешь об интересующем тебя деле, — ухмыльнулся зельевар. Помолчав, Эмили вздохнула и улыбнулась.  
— И как на тебя можно после этого злиться?  
— Нельзя. Но я так понял, что ты очень продвинулась.  
— Ну, если вкратце, то ты прав, — она села рядом с ним и облокотилась на его плечо. Вдруг она нахмурила брови, прислушиваясь.  
— В чём дело? — спросил мужчина.  
— Ты слышишь?  
— Что?  
— Ну хоть что-нибудь?  
— Нет, а должен?  
— Да. У них же там музыка играет, — они поднялись, вышли из комнаты и посмотрели вниз с лестницы. Оказалось, что Дина и Том сидят на диване и о чём-то тихо разговаривают, держась за руки.  
— Получилось! — прошептала Эмили зельевару на ухо, и потянула его обратно в комнату.  
— Я так рада за них, ты не представляешь! — всё ещё радуясь, сказала девушка.  
— В Рождество сбываются самые заветные желания, и случаются настоящие чудеса, — мягко сказал Снейп.  
— Да, ты как всегда прав. А у меня чудо, что ты пришёл, — девушка подошла к нему и обняла.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я специально тебя игнорирую месяцами, — вздохнул он, обнимая её в ответ.  
— Нет, я просто так говорю: «С Рождеством тебя, Северус!»  
— И тебя с Рождеством, — улыбнулся Снейп.  
Эмили мягко поцеловала зельевара, притягивая к себе как можно ближе. Северус положил руки на её талию и слегка наклонился вперёд. Он будто бы впервые касался её зубов, нёба и её языка. Девушка встала на носочки, чтобы стать к нему ещё ближе. Мужчина стал медленно двигаться вперёд, заставляя Эмили пятиться, пока она не упёрлась в спинку дивана. Зельевар оторвался от её губ и начал покрывать её шею лёгкими поцелуями, но даже это действие заставило девушку тяжелее дышать. Вдруг Эмили почувствовала, что его руки скользнули ниже и, переместившись на бёдра, сжали их. Она невольно ахнула от пробежавшей по телу волны наслаждения. Северус легонько прихватил мочку её уха губами, посасывая. У девушки стал затягиваться тугой узел внизу живота. Она начала расстёгивать пуговицы его глухого сюртука влажными от напряжения пальцами. Тем временем зельевар снова нашёл её губы и впился в них подчиняющим поцелуем.  
— Северус… — простонала Эмили, сжимая ткань в попытке удержаться на ногах. Если бы она сейчас не опиралась о диван, то её колени вряд ли удержали б её в вертикальном положение. Мужчина расстегнул верх её рубашки и принялся обжигать кожу горячим дыханием, которое щекотало её шею. Он коснулся кончиком языка ямочки между ключицами, сжимая девушку в своих жарких объятиях. Немного отстранился, тяжело дыша, и прошептал:  
— Эмили, мы…  
— Северус, — хриплым голосом сказала она, — я хочу тебя до невозможности, до дрожи в ногах. Я знаю, что в первый раз может быть больно, но я в любом случае должна буду это испытать. И почему секс между нами должен произойти не сейчас? — проговорила она, нервно расстёгивая пуговицы. Мужчина достал свою палочку и кинул несколько заглушающих и запирающих заклинаний.  
— Как скажешь, — прошептал он и снова впился в её губы страстным поцелуем. Наконец Эмили справилась с его сюртуком и стянула мешающую одежду. Снейп подтолкнул девушку к кровати, одновременно с этим расправляясь до конца с её рубашкой. Скоро она отлетела подальше. Зельевар аккуратно положил Эмили на постель и стал покрывать её тело поцелуями, которые были на грани между боли и наслаждения. Несколько стонов сорвались с приоткрытых губ девушки, и Снейпу они показались самыми прекрасными звуками. Его холодные руки то мимолётно касались, то жадно сжимали её талию и бёдра. Северус практически сорвал свою рубашку. Эмили сильно сжимала его плечи, притягивая к себе как можно ближе, хотя уже казалось, что ближе некуда. Твёрдый член зельевара уже давно упирался ей в бедро. Она с сожалением отпустила плечи мужчины и, стянув с него брюки, занялась своими, но у неё это не очень хорошо выходило. Наконец справившись с ними совместными усилиями, он расстегнул её лифчик, откинув мешавшую одежду подальше.   
Северус обводил языком соски девушки, пальцами сминал нежные вершинки, вырывая из её губ всё более громкие и сладкие стоны. Насладившись вдоволь её грудью, он снял с неё и себя нижнее бельё. При помощи беспалочковой магии он наложил на Эмили противозачаточные чары и, расположив её ноги поудобней, медленно вошёл в неё. Эмили впилась ногтями в его плечи. Боль смешалась с наслаждением, принося невероятный коктейль разнообразных чувств, эмоций и ощущений. Северус начал понемногу двигаться и услышал вскрик девушки, немедленно остановившись.   
— Всё в порядке, — сказала она, вынуждая мужчину продолжать. Зельевар сначала медленно набирал темп, но немного погодя ускорился, и уже Эмили стонала не от боли, а от сладкой истомы, которая разливалась по телу тёплыми волнами, начиная с низа живота. Северус все вбивался в податливое тело, целовал нежную шею, принося потрясающее удовольствие. Скоро они оба достигли пика наслаждения и Снейп, выйдя из девушки, обессиленно упал на кровать. Очистив простыни и себя самого с помощью магии, он укрыл Эмили одеялом и крепко обнял.  
— Спасибо, — тепло прошептал он ей на ушко и поцеловал в плечо.


	17. Глава 17

Утро после Рождества было достаточно холодным, поэтому вылезать из тёплой постели совершенно не хотелось. Северус перевернулся и хотел было обнять Эмили, но не нашёл её. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что девушки нет. Абсолютно разные мысли крутились в его голове, начиная с того, что ей не понравилась прошлая ночь, поэтому она теперь не хочет быть рядом, заканчивая тем, что с ней что-то случилось, пока он спал. Но окончательно накрутить себя у него не вышло, дверь в комнату открылась и вошла Эмили.  
— О, ты уже проснулся? — спросила она, садясь рядом на кровать.  
— Да, а ты куда ходила? — спросил Снейп, оглядывая уже одетую девушку.  
— Я в душ ходила. Не волнуйся, я не собиралась никуда сбегать, — Эмили чмокнула его в щёку. — Одевайся, скоро будет завтрак, — сказала она и села за стол, начиная работу над артефактом. Одевшись, мужчина подошёл к ней сзади и опёрся руками на стол по бокам от неё.  
— Ты стесняешься на меня смотреть? — спросил он.  
— Мерлин упаси, Северус. То, что я решила немного поработать пока ты одеваешься, не означает, что я чего-то стесняюсь, — сказала девушка, не отрывая взгляда от своих записей. Зельевар, взяв её за подбородок, повернул её лицо к себе.  
— У нас точно всё в порядке?  
— Северус, ты точно параноик. Всё в порядке, идём, — Эмили ухмыльнулась, взяла Снейпа за руку, и они направились в столовую.  
— Доброе утро! — поздоровался Том, хитро глядя на них.  
— Доброе, и не надо так смотреть, — осадила его девушка, но грозность её слов улетучилась из-за широкой доброжелательной улыбки.  
— А что я? Я ничего, — развёл руками лорд.  
— Да конечно, я так понял тебя можно поздравить с продвижением? — спросил Северус.  
— Ты о чём? — будто не понимая, спросил он.  
— Да ладно, вы вчера так мило танцевали. Я всё это задумала, только ради вас. Но лезть мы к вам не будем.  
— Я надеюсь, — ухмыльнулся Милорд.  
— Всем доброе утро! — поздоровалась Дина, спускаясь с лестницы.  
— Привет, как спала? — спросила Эмили, обнимая подругу.  
— Да нормально. У тебя я спрашивать не буду, — тихо добавила она. В ответ на это, девушка закатила глаза и посмотрела на зельевара.  
— Нет, ну ты это слышал? Что это за намёки такие?  
— Какие намёки? Ты о чём?  
— Всё понятно с вами. Сразу видно, что ты и Том, два сапога пара, — уверенно кивнула Эмили.  
— Что? — удивлённо спросила Дина, слегка покраснев.  
— Оба шуточки тут свои отпускаете, — но не смотря на свои слова, она так посмотрела на подругу, сразу стало понятно, что она не это имеет ввиду.  
— Может мы уже будем завтракать? — спросил Том. Все были с ним согласны.

***

Как бы не хотелось продлить рождественские праздники, но они закончились. Ученики вернулись в школу и понемногу вливались в ритм школы.  
Конечно были и те, кто остался. В их числе обнаружились Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер. Девочка, по мнению Северуса, заигралась с оборотным зельем и превратилась в кошку. Снейп с трудом сдержался от колкости в её сторону. Ей пришлось остаться в Больничном крыле на несколько недель.  
Но видимо даже это не смогло остудить её пыл. Перед одним из очередных матчей по квиддичу её обнаружили окаменевшей возле библиотеки с зеркалом в руках. Естественно матч был отменён и отложен на неопределенное время. Директор поставил условие, что на все занятия, учеников должен сопровождать учитель. Зельевару на самом деле очень это не понравилось, но он понимал причины данного поступка.

***

Через месяц, Снейп был невероятно зол на «светлого» волшебника. Он уже очень сильно сомневался в его адекватности. Здравомыслящий человек не стал бы подвергать жизни сотен детей такой опасности. Мужчина решил обратиться к Люциусу за помощью. Ведь в школе учится и его сын.  
— Северус? Ты писал, что у тебя ко мне какое-то дело? — спросил Малфой-старший, когда зельевар вышел из камина в его гостиной.  
— Люциус, я знаю, что ты состоишь в попечительском совете. Мне кажется, что Дамблдор совсем заигрался. В конце концов ученики становятся жертвами, а это просто ужасно, — проговорил Снейп, садясь в кресло.  
— Что конкретно происходит в школе? — спросил мужчина, нахмурившись. Он даже не представлял, что нечто подобное происходит. — Драко писал мне, что всё в порядке.  
— Я не знаю в чём проблема с письмами, но ученики окаменевают. Вероятнее всего, это Василиск. Слава Моргане, что дети не умирают! Я сейчас занимаюсь зельем, но оно готовится довольно долго. Ты, как член попечительского совета, можешь повлиять на Дамблдора, — мрачно сказал Снейп.  
— Многие в попечительском совете недовольны им. Думаю, что у меня даже выйдет отправить его в отставку, — задумчиво проговорил Люциус.  
— Я надеюсь на тебя. Всё-таки это школа. Ладно, у меня не так много времени. Желаю удачи, — и не дожидаясь ответа, он переместился камином.

***

По прошествии нескольких недель произошло совершенно неожиданное для многих учеников событие. К Хагриду пришёл Корнелиус Фадж. Полувеликана должны были отправить в Азкабан по подозрению в убийстве и всех этих окаменелых жертвах. Северус никогда не считал министра разумным человеком, но это переходило всякие границы. По мнению Фаджа — акромантул смог неведомым образом пробраться в Хогвартс незамеченным и при этом он как-то заставлял своих жертв окаменеть. Но выяснилось ещё одно обстоятельство. Примерно в это же время, Малфой пришёл в лесничему, чтобы предъявить Дамблдору приказ о том, что он отстранён от должности. Всё это зельевар узнал уже после произошедших событий, практически полагаясь на слухи.

***

За три дня до экзаменов произошло нечто странное. МакГонагалл, как заместитель директора, попросила всех преподавателей собраться в учительской.  
— Что случилось, Минерва? — задала вопрос Мадам Помфри, которая хоть и не являлась преподавателем, но была в курсе всех дел о которых знали учителя.  
— Чудовище утащило девочку в Тайную Комнату. И я не знаю, как мы можем ей помочь, — вздохнула МакГонагалл.  
— Кого именно утащило чудовище? — тихо и взволнованно спросила профессор Стебель.  
— Джинни Уизли, — мрачно сказала заместитель. Педагоги на некоторое время замолчали.  
— Профессор Локхарт, — начала Минерва, — может быть вы спасёте мисс Уизли? — на самом деле, она прекрасно знала, что тот не сможет. Пусть хотя бы не мешается.  
— Вы неоднократно говорили, что давно знаете где находиться проход в Тайную комнату, — немного отстранённо сказал зельевар, тем самым поддерживая игру коллеги.  
— Действуйте, профессор, — устало сказала МакГонагалл.  
— А... м-м... Я зайду в кабинет. За палочкой, — сказал Гилдерой и вышел из учительской. Минерва сказала всем преподавателям разойтись. Снейп мучительно пытался придумать, как ему освободить девочку из лап Василиска и при этом самому не попасть в ловушку. При первой возможности он переместился в особняк Гонтов.

***

— Том, нам нужно поговорить, — мрачно сказал Северус, выходя из камина. Эмили и Дины не было в комнате, что несомненно радовало зельевара. Он предпочёл, чтобы его возлюбленная узнала о происшествии, когда всё наладиться. А желательно, чтобы она не узнала об этом никогда.  
— Что случилось? — серьёзно сказал лорд.  
— Василиск утащил ученицу в Тайную Комнату, — вздохнув сказал Снейп.  
— Змей точно действует по чьей-то указке. Он бы не полез наверх.  
— Том, где находиться Тайная Комната? — спросил Северус. Напряжённая тишина повисла между ними.  
— Ты же не собираешься туда идти? — подозрительно рассматривая собеседника спросил мужчина.  
— Именно это я и хочу сделать. Девочке требуется помощь, а этот придурок Локхарт...  
— Северус, ты этого делать не будешь, — непререкаемым тоном сказал лорд.  
— Я должен. Кто кроме меня сделает это? — спокойно, но твёрдо сказал зельевар.  
— Ты подумал об Эмили? Что будет с ней если ты не справишься? Ты хоть представляешь, как ей будет больно? — Снейп молчал. Он понимал это, но ему нужно было помочь девочке, которая сейчас возможно умирает...  
— Если ты сейчас спросишь, то я отвечу. Но тогда, между дорогим человеком, своей жизнью, и призрачным шансом спасти ту, которая сама виновата во всём, ты выберешь второе. Тебе нужно расставить приоритеты, Северус, — без намёка на эмоции сказал Милорд. Зельевар был в мучительном раздумье. Его душа металась между двух крайностей. Через несколько минут он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но промолчал, и сокрушённо помотал головой.  
— Я не могу, — тихо сказал Снейп. — Но я должен! Я обязан! Но не могу... — мужчина схватил голову руками, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
— Не забывай для чего ты живёшь, — сказал лорд. Нельзя было сказать, к чему он склоняет Северуса. Только он сам должен был понять, что для него важней.  
— Я остаюсь. Но мне нужно побыть одному. Хотя бы несколько десятков минут, — подавленно выдохнул зельевар. Том молча кивнул и вышел из кабинета.  
— Что случилось? — спросила спустившаяся Эмили.  
— У Северуса сейчас переоценка ценностей.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Не думаю, что он захочет, чтобы ты знала. Но просто скажу, что он выбрал тебя.  
— Мне от этого ничуть не легче, — сказала девушка.  
— Может быть он сам расскажет, но вряд ли. Дай ему побыть одному.  
— Конечно. Я понимаю. Но надеюсь, что у него всё будет хорошо, — выдохнула Эмили, гадая, что же такого произошло. 


	18. Глава 18

Десятком минут не обошлось. Будто бы вне времени, Снейп продолжал сидеть в кресле и думать. Очнулся он уже вечером, когда начинали сгущаться сумерки. Выйдя из кабинета, он увидел, что все собрались.  
— Северус, ты в порядке? Том не говорит, а тебя я не хотела тревожить, — обеспокоенно спросила Эмили.   
Несколько секунд он смотрел на неё таким взглядом, будто бы видит её впервые. Затем мужчина подошёл и осторожно обнял, не говоря ни слова. Девушка стояла шокированная таким странным поведением зельевара. Снейп постоял так примерно минуту, а потом тихо попрощавшись, исчез в камине.  
— Мне одной стало не по себе? — спросила Дина.  
— Нет, не одной, — сказала Эмили, всё ещё глядя на камин. Лорд кивнул, соглашаясь с ними.

***

Когда Снейп вернулся в Хогвартс он, руководствуясь исключительно интуицией, пошёл по коридорам и увидел Люциуса. Только он хотел его окликнуть, как его опередил Поттер.  
— Сэр, вы забыли, — сказал чумазый мальчик весь в крови, протягивая проткнутый насквозь блокнот. Северусу поплохело, пока он прохлаждался в особняке, в школе что-то успело произойти. Тем временем Малфой отдал вещь своему домовику и пошёл дальше. Поттер показал знак эльфу, чтобы тот открыл блокнот. Добби, пролистав несколько страниц, нашёл... Носок. Сначала Северус не понял зачем там лежал этот предмет одежды, но его вдруг осенило.  
— Хозяин подарил Добби одежду. Теперь Добби свободен! — воскликнул эльф. Люциус повернулся, не понимая, что такого успело произойти за несколько секунд. Но увидев то, что держит в руках его бывший домовик, он достал из трости палочку и хотел было произнести заклинание, но магия эльфа отбросила его назад. Зельевар прекрасно знал, какое заклинание хотел сотворить Малфой. Ему нужно было отсечь домовика от рода. Иначе тот как паразит будет продолжать питаться их магией, но при этом не будет прислуживать. Мужчина поднялся и, кинув злой взгляд на мальчика, вышел из здания Хогвартса.

***

Как потом узнал Северус, Поттер вместе с Уизли и Локхартом полезли в самую гущу событий, за девочкой. Там их чуть не прибил «призрак Волдеморта» с помощью Василиска. Оказывается, из маленькой Уизли тянул жизненные силы тот дневник, который Поттер отдал Люциусу. Этот блокнот был темномагическим артефактом. Зельевар был невероятно зол на мальчика, который полез туда, не обдумав всё как следует. Будто это не он несколько часов назад хотел сделать то же самое. Локхарта отправили в больницу Святого Мунго, хотя вряд ли ему удастся вернуть память. На следующий день Снейп закончил зелье, и окаменевшие ученики смогли вернуться к своей обычной жизни.  
Позже Малфой рассказал, что пришёл в школу взбешённый тем, что Дамблдор вернулся в Хогвартс.  
— Северус, ты представляешь? Эти... не очень умные люди, начали врать про мои якобы угрозы их семьям! Сразу переметнулись, бояться прогневать нашего «Светоча»... — примерно так звучала его возмущённая речь, в более короткой форме.  
Снейп на следующий вечер после «чудесного спасения» пришёл в особняк Гонтов и рассказал про «призрака Волдеморта», о котором говорил Поттер.  
— Глупости. Как можно стать материальным из блокнота? Дамблдор там совсем свихнулся, видимо, — проговорил лорд.  
— Мне кажется, что это общая версия. Ты ведь очень сильный и тёмный маг, который убивает чисто из прихоти. Значит могут быть человеческие жертвоприношения, а там кто его знает? И заметьте, про все характеристики Тома нам вещает Дамблдор, — заметила Эмили.  
— Да уж, этот старик явно пытается сделать меня вселенским злом, — горько усмехнулся Милорд.  
— Что такого случилось между вами, раз он так и пытается тебя похоронить? — сказала Дина.  
— Я не знаю в чём причина, но мне всё равно на самом деле. Старик сумасшедший на всю голову. Я просто хочу жить спокойно и желательно не прятаться, — проговорил лорд.

***

Началось очередное лето.  
Северус и Эмили много времени проводили вместе, несмотря на возможные подозрения Дамблдора. Девушка так же много училась и работала над множеством артефактов. Довольно часто она закапывалась в книги на несколько дней, её будто бы не было.  
Дина и Том тоже не теряли времени зря. Они очень много общались, и их отношения стали гораздо теплее. Несколько раз заходил Люциус, советуясь с Томом о будущем свержении Альбуса с его «престола».

***

Примерно в середине июля, выяснилось, что из Азкабана сбежал Сириус Блэк.  
— Чёрт, как шавке это удалось? — в недоумении спросил зельевар, рассматривая газету.  
— Ты о чём? — спросила Эмили, которая сидела рядом и читала какую-то книгу.  
— Я о Блэке.  
— А причём тут «шавка»?  
— Он аннимаг и превращается в пса.  
— Откуда у тебя такая информация? Насколько я знаю, подобное не сильно разглашается.  
— Я учился с этим придурком на одному курсе, — вздохнул Снейп.  
— Серьёзно? А как он себя вёл? — спросила девушка.  
— Идиот, он издевался над другими детьми вместе с Поттером, Люпином и Петтигрю. За убийство последнего, он как раз-таки и сел.  
— Поттера? Отец Гарри?  
— Да, мне не повезло учиться одновременно с ними, но к сожалению, так вышло.  
— Они издевались и над тобой? — тихо спросила Эмили. Северус молчал, перед его глазами, сейчас плясали воспоминания.  
— Да, — коротко ответил мужчина. Они оба замолчали. Девушка не хотела расспрашивать о тяжёлом детстве, а сам Снейп думал о прошлом.  
— Ладно, не важно, что он делал со мной, главное, что ему каким-то образом удалось сбежать из Азкабана.  
— Не расстраивайся, хорошо? Я не хотела затрагивать трудную для тебя тему, — с грустью в голосе, сказала Эмили.  
— Всё в порядке, — прошептал Северус и поцеловал тыльную сторону её руки.

***

Началось очередное утро. Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор сидел в своём кабинете и думал. Всё шло в точности по его плану. Гарри Поттер сталкивался с пародией Волдеморта уже несколько раз. Остаётся только подождать пока он вырастет, подсовывая ему информацию об ужасности Тома, а затем найти самого лорда. Никто даже не представляет, как директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс раскаивается в содеянном. А если точнее, то он был очень опечален тем фактом, что из Реддла не вышло Тёмного Лорда. Альбус подталкивал его как мог к этому титулу, но всё безуспешно. Мальчик решил сохранить традиции, всего лишь увольняя грязнокровок, но не убивая их. Дамблдор должен был стать победителем Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Даже несмотря на то, что директор когда-то убил Гриндевальда, его все стали забывать, и былая слава была утеряна. Ему пришлось придумывать это пророчество, связанное с Гарри. Как же удачно кто-то из приспешников Тома убил Поттеров-старших. Иначе ему самому пришлось бы это сделать, и был бы шанс, что кто-то узнает об этом. Снейп у него теперь на коротком поводке, и артефакт исправно работает. Неизвестно как в первый раз он сбросил заклятие, но даже если он сейчас обнаружит новое, то уже будет поздно. Проклятие плотно вживалось в магическое ядро и теперь снять его можно только умерев. Реддл исчез очень вовремя, теперь ничего не будет мешать подготавливать мальчика к «Последней битве», которая закончится для него очень плачевно...

***

— Доброе утро, — прошептал Северус Эмили на ушко. Её голова лежала на его плече, а правая рука обнимала мужчину.  
— Дай поспать... — зевнула она. Зельевар усмехнулся и провёл невидимую линию от её ключиц до локтя.  
— Пора вставать, — он легко коснулся её губ своими. Девушка нехотя открыла глаза и жалобно взглянула на Снейпа.  
— Тебе куда-то надо? Вот и мне нет. Давай ещё поспим... — она ещё раз зевнула и устроила голову поудобней, закрыв глаза.  
— Мне надо на работу. Хотя сейчас и лето, но зелья никто не отменял, — мягко сказал мужчина. Эмили страдальчески вздохнула и, разлепив веки, села в постели.  
— Ты за это ответишь, — в шутку сказала девушка и начала одеваться. Северус обнял её за талию со спины и положил свою голову ей на плечо.  
— Как думаешь, когда тебе можно будет выходить из мэнора? Мне кажется, что год — это слишком мало.  
— Не знаю. Но я надеюсь, что это произойдёт как можно скорее. Если бы ты знал, как надоело сидеть в этих стенах, — вздохнула она и опёрлась на него спиной.  
— Забываю сказать, твои родители обратились в аврорат неделю назад. Тебя ищут, — в ответ Эмили простонала:  
— Ещё кучу времени нужно будет здесь сидеть! Пока авроры поймут, что меня нигде нет, пока родители перестанут обряды проводить...  
— Думаешь ещё год? К сожалению, нет таких чар, мешающих обрядам поиска... — Снейп отстранился и стал собираться.  
— Северус! — вскрикнула девушка через несколько минут. — Ты гений! Я тебя люблю! — она повисла у него на шее, радостно смеясь.  
— Я тебя тоже, но что случилось?  
— Чары нельзя наложить, так как для человека таких нет, верно? — стала объяснять она.  
— Верно.  
— А на предметы такое наложить можно, так? Значит остаётся сделать артефакт, который сможет блокировать чары поиска! А у нас под боком есть человек, который имеет ранг Мастера в этом деле! — улыбаясь, сказала Эмили.  
— Ты уверена, что сделать подобное у вас с Томом получится? — со скепсисом спросил Снейп.  
— Мы по крайней мере попробуем. Это лучше, чем сидеть и не пытаться ничего изменить.  
— Может ты и права. Ладно, мне пора, мало ли чем там старик занимается. Люблю тебя, — прошептал Северус, крепко обняв девушку.  
— И я тебя, — сказала ему Эмили. 


	19. Глава 19

К сожалению лето прошло слишком быстро. Ученики и преподаватели не успели оглянуться, как уже пора было готовиться к новому учебному году.  
Эмили вместе с Томом проводили огромное количество времени в мастерской. Лорд с огромной радостью воспринял предложение девушки разработать артефакт, позволяющий блокировать чары слежения. Они выходили оттуда, только поесть и поспать. Иногда Снейпу и Дине, приходилось едва ли не силою оттуда вытаскивать. Девушка не могла сама справиться сразу с двумя, поэтому, чтобы достать из мастерской этих гениев, приходилось ждать прихода зельевара.  
— Эмили, Том, вы со своим артефактом совсем на улицу не выходите. Видит Мерлин, лучше бы вы сидели как обычно, — со вздохом, сказал мужчина, обнимая Эмили.  
— Просто это очень интересно, а если мы сможем разработать всё правильно, то… — начала было она.  
— Я это уже много раз слышал. У вас времени — вагон и маленькая тележка, а работаете вы так, будто едва-едва укладываетесь в какие-то сроки. Отдыхать вам больше надо, а то даже фестралы скоро вашего вида будут пугаться.  
— Но, Северус, это очень интересно и… — Том начал объяснять, но Дина его перебила:  
— Я согласна, что это довольно интересно, но вы же так сдохнете, прошу прощения, — жёстко сказала девушка, оглядев цепким взглядом лорда и подругу. Оба понуро опустили головы и стыдливо рассматривали ковёр. Снейп только легко улыбнулся, глядя на это.  
— Ладно, сумасшедшие гении. На сегодня для вас вход в мастерскую запрещён, — сурово сказал он. Горе-исследователи скорбно вздохнули, но кивнули в знак согласия. Несмотря на то, что Северус ниже по рангу чем Милорд, а Дина девушка из неродовитой семьи, и они не могли указывать, что делать Тому и Эмили, но их указаний послушались. Видимо всем было понятно, у кого в данный момент здравомыслия больше.  
— Я же хотел рассказать вам пренеприятнейшую новость. Министерство совсем слетело с катушек, и теперь Хогвартс будут охранять дементоры, — мрачно сказал Снейп. В комнате образовалась звенящая тишина. Только через несколько минут раздался тихий голос Эмили, явно уставшей от тупости высоких чинов.  
— Они адекватные? — задала она риторический вопрос.  
— С каждым годом, я начинаю сомневаться в том, что они хотя знают о том, что значит это слово, — вздохнул Милорд.  
— А где они будут находиться? — спросила Дина.  
— На границах, а также у всех входов и выходов. В том числе и рядом с Хогсмидом.  
— И как на это отреагировали местные жители?  
— Повозмущались, но Фадж встал стеной, и они ничего не добились, — в ответ на это, лорд тихо, но крепко выругался.  
— Полностью согласна, — поддержала его Дина. Эмили и Снейп кивнули.

***

Когда приехавшие ученики расселись по местам, Дамблдор представил нового преподавателя ЗОТИ, Ремуса Люпина.  
«Альбус в своём уме?! Притащить оборотня в школу, где учатся сотни детей! Уму не постижимо!» Снейп злым взглядом смотрел на директора, которого судя по всему совсем хватил маразм. К новому преподавателю у него не было никаких положительных эмоций. Люпин, по мнению Северуса, был прекрасной тряпкой для вытирания ног. По своим воспоминаниям он знал, что Ремус везде таскался за Поттером и Блэком как преданный пёсик. Ни слова не говорил против них, хотя было видно, когда его что-то не устраивает. Сам оборотень выглядел невероятно жалко. Помятая одежда вся в пятнах, многодневная щетина, взлохмаченные волосы, затравленный взгляд. У зельевара он вызывал чувство отвращения. «Интересно, как наш дражайший учитель будет справляться со своим недугом? Раз в месяц запираться в Воющей Хижине, как в школьные годы? Тогда брать его в преподаватели было абсолютным идиотизмом, ведь его нужно будет заменять!» Вот такие мысли крутились в голове Снейпа во время праздничного ужина. Для него стало большой неожиданностью, что Хагрида назначили на место преподавателя по уходу за магическими существами. Полу-великан совершенно не дотягивал до преподавателя, ни знаниями, ни умением, собственно, преподавать.

***

— Северус, мальчик мой, нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Дамблдор, подловив зельевара в коридоре. «Мальчику» ничего не оставалось, как последовать за стариком. Когда они зашли в кабинет, там уже сидел Люпин. Выглядел он по-прежнему жалко, только теперь его взгляд был опущен в пол. «Не к добру это», — настороженно подумал мужчина и сел в одно из кресел возле директорского стола.  
— Что вы хотели от меня? — приподняв левую бровь спросил Северус.  
— Дело в том, что у профессора Люпина, как ты знаешь, есть проблема деликатного характера…  
— Раз в месяц он воет на луну, и что? — услышав эти слова, Ремус будто вжался в своё кресло.  
— Мм… Да, можно сказать и так. Я хочу тебя попросить, чтобы ты готовил ему антиликантропное зелье. Рецепт у меня есть, — спокойно улыбаясь сказал старик.  
— Вы в своём уме? С чего я должен что-то делать для этого облезлого волка? — возмутился Снейп.  
— Мой мальчик, без него профессор Люпин не сможет преподавать.  
— А мне какое до этого дело? — кривая усмешка исказила его рот. Глаза «доброго» волшебника яростно блеснули за очками-половинками.  
— Северус, ты будешь готовить это зелье, — с нажимом сказал старик.  
— Профессор Люпин, — явно издеваясь сказал мужчина, — не сделал мне ничего хорошего. Почему я должен ему помогать?  
— Нужно уметь прощать прошлые обиды. Я надеюсь мне не придётся приказывать тебе? — скорее утвердительно, нежели вопросительно сказал Альбус. Лицо Снейпа стало будто из камня. Ему тонко намекали на данные по глупости обеты. Метнув на Люпина уничтожающий взгляд, Северус встал.  
— Как скажете, директор, — холодно сказал он и, взметнув полами мантии, вышел из кабинета Дамблдора.

***

Через несколько дней случилось происшествие.  
Результатом назначения Хагрида стало то, что гиппогриф поранил руку Драко. Люциус, узнав об этом, сразу всполошился и потребовал убить опасное животное. С Малфоем согласились, ведь гиппогриф действительно очень своенравен, если ему что-то не понравиться — человек тут же будет сильно ранен. Парню ещё повезло так легко отделаться.

***

Через несколько недель, школа обговаривала одно предположение. По школе поползли слухи, что Сириус Блэк пытался пробраться в замок. Северус, помня о его давней дружбе с Люпином, решил предупредить Дамблдора.  
— Директор, этот оборотень может помогать Блэку. Его нахождение здесь слишком опасно для детей.  
— Северус, мой мальчик, я уверен, что Ремус не собирается вредить детям ни коим образом, — добродушно улыбнулся старик.  
— Директор, — с нажимом произнёс зельевар. — Хоть я и варю ему зелье, но вдруг он его не примет? Забудет, не посчитает нужным? Тогда дети будут в опасности, как вы этого не понимаете! — раздражённо говорил Снейп.  
— Я абсолютно доверяю профессору Люпину. Он не станет помогать Блэку. Нужно переступить через своё прошлое… — вещал Дамблдор. Мужчина устало вздохнул.

***

Под конец осени пришло время квиддичного матча между Пуффендуем и Гриффиндором. Погода на улице стояла примерзкая, и выходить не было никакого желания. Северус остался в школе и делал свою работу. Позже, он узнал, что к Поттеру прилетели дементоры, и он свалился с метлы, а «светлейший» разогнал их.

***

Снейп быстрым шагом вошёл в кабинет ЗОТИ и лёгким движением руки закрыл ставни окон.  
— Станица триста девяносто четыре, — отчеканил он. Ученики недоумённо переглянулись, но послушно стали открывать нужную страницу.  
— Простите, сэр. А где профессор Люпин? — спросил Гарри.  
— Вас это не должно касаться, Поттер, — зельевар начал вышагивать между рядами парт. — Скажу только, что профессор Люпин не может присутствовать на уроке в данное время. А теперь страница триста девяносто четыре, — зажегся проектор. Снейп увидел, что учебник Уизли открыт не на той странице и исправил это. Парень испуганно отшатнулся, а потом тихо прочитал название.  
— Оборотни?..  
— Но, сэр! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Мы только начали проходить болотников и водяных. Ещё рано переходить к оборотням.  
— Молчать, — холодно произнёс мужчина. — Итак, кто мне объяснит разницу между анимагами и оборотнями? — спросил он, подходя к доске. Развернувшись, Северус увидел, что Гермиона тянет руку, но проигнорировал её.  
— Никто? Я разочарован.  
— Можно, сэр? — спросила девушка и, не давая возможности вставить хоть слово продолжила: — Анимаг превращается в зверя по собственной воле, а оборотень обречён на это. В полнолуние, когда он перерождается, уже не помнит кто он и может убить даже лучшего друга. И отвечает оборотень только на зов себе подобных.  
— Ауууу! — провыл Драко, и несколько слизеринцев тихо рассмеялись.  
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — сказал Северус и начал подходить к Гермионе, — Вы дважды выступили без разрешения, мисс Грейнджер. Вы не можете сдерживать себя, или гордитесь тем, что вы — невыносимая всезнайка? Минус пять очков Гриффиндору. В качестве противоядия от своего незнания, вы приготовите к утру понедельника два больших свитка на тему: «Как распознать оборотней и обезвредить их».  
— Но, сэр, завтра квиддич! — возразил Гарри. Зельевар опёрся руками о парту и наклонился к парню.  
— Тогда будьте очень осторожны, мистер Поттер. Потеря конечностей не станет оправданием. Страница триста девяносто четыре.

***

Однажды ночью, патрулируя замок, зельевар увидел в темноте коридора свет чьей-то палочки. Тихое «Нокс» не оставило сомнений, что кто-то не спит ночью. С помощью невербального «Люмос» мужчина осветил лицо нарушителя.  
— Поттер? Что вы делаете в коридоре ночью? — спросил Снейп со сталью в голосе.  
— Ходил во сне, — пожал плечами юноша.  
— Вы такой же необычный, как ваш отец, Поттер. Такой же наглый, заносчивый и высокомерный, — растягивая слова сказал Северус.  
— Мой отец не такой. Я тоже. Я буду вам очень благодарен, если вы опустите вашу палочку, — сквозь зубы проговорил Гарри. Снейп прищурился и опустил палочку, направив её слегка вниз.  
— Что в карманах? — спросил он. Когда ответа не последовало зельевар расставляя акцент на каждом слове, произнёс:  
— Вывернуть ваши карманы, — парень достал бумагу.  
— Что это?  
— Свиток пергамента.  
— Да ну? Разверни, — мальчик нехотя подчинился. Коснувшись бумаги, он сказал:  
— Открой свои секреты, — начали проявляться буквы.  
— Читай, — сказал Северус.  
— Господа: Хвост, Лунатик, Бродяга и Сохатый, выражают уважение профессору Снейпу и… — тут он запнулся.  
— Дальше.  
— И требуют, чтобы он не совал в чужие дела свой длинный нос.  
— Ах ты недоносок, да я тебя…  
— Профессор, — за спиной зельевара раздался голос Ремуса.  
— Так-так, Люпин. Решили погулять под луной? Да? — издевательским тоном спросил Снейп.  
— Гарри? Как ты? — игнорируя вопрос Северуса сказал мужчина. Зельевар выхватил пергамент из рук парня и показал его профессору.  
— Это надо изучить. Я только что отобрал интересную вещицу у Поттера. Взгляните, Люпин, это как раз по вашей части, — поговорил он, отдавая бумагу. — Свиток с чёрной магией.  
— Очень сомневаюсь, Северус. Это больше похоже на пергамент, который оскорбляет всякого, кто его прочтёт. Я думаю, что это из лавки Зонко, — зельевар хотел было забрать, но Люпин не дал ему этого сделать.  
— Но лучше проверить на всякие скрытые свойства. Это ведь, как вы сказали, по моей части. Гарри, пойдёмте со мной. Профессор, спокойной ночи, — Ремус и Поттер растворились в темноте коридора.  
— Вы что, ненормальный? Погасите свет! — сказал один из портретов. Зельевар невербально использовал «Нокс» и стало совсем темно. 


	20. Глава 20

Через месяц, когда все бумажные вопросы утрясли, настал день, когда гиппогрифа должны были казнить. Снейп прогуливался по кромке Запретного леса. Он любил шагать и дышать свежим воздухом. Цепкий взгляд скользнул по Гремучей Иве и остановился на нескольких силуэтах возле неё. Кого-то, судя по всему, тащили в тайный проход под деревом, а два других человека стояли и смотрели на это. Потом они вдруг сорвались на бег и исчезли там же. Снейп раздраженно подумал о том, что кому-то опять приспичило свернуть шею. Когда мужчина прошёл по лазу, он услышал голоса. Кто-то очень громко разговаривал, но слов разобрать было нельзя. Поспешив подняться, Снейп прислушался к происходящему. Когда он услышал голос Блэка, его обуяла невероятная ярость, но холодный расчёт помог охладить разум. Быстро открыв дверь, Северус вошёл в комнату.  
— Экспелиармус, — и палочка, которую держал Сириус, отлетела подальше.  
— Ах, какая сладкая месть, — протянул зельевар. — Я мечтал поймать тебя.  
— Северус… — начал было Люпин, но палочка зельевара теперь была наведена на него.  
— Я говорил Дамблдору, что ты помогаешь старому другу, и вот доказательство.  
— Браво, Снейп! — хмыкнул Блэк. — Ты как всегда пытался решить задачу и пришёл к неверному выводу, — мужчина начал приближаться к зельевару. — Прости, но мы должны завершить одно незаконченное дело, — Снейп прижал свою палочку к горлу беглеца и со сталью в голосе сказал, манерно растягивая слова:  
— Дай мне повод, умоляю.  
— Северус, не будь дураком, — снова попытался вмешаться Люпин.  
— У него это вошло в привычку, — оскалился Блэк.  
— Сириус, замолчи.  
— Сам замолчи, Ремус!  
— Орёте друг на друга, как старые супруги, — криво усмехнулся Снейп.  
— Занимался бы ты лучше своими пробирками, — закатывая глаза сказал враг детства. Зельевар прижал свою палочку сильнее к его горлу, принося ощутимую боль.  
— Я сделал бы это, — прошипел Северус, но тут же вернулся к своему ледяному голосу. — Но пусть дементоры, они тебя так долго ждали, — в глазах Блэка застыл первобытный ужас.  
— Неужели я вижу тень страха? О да, «Поцелуй Дементора», не представляю, как это можно вынести, даже смотреть на это невыносимо, но я попробую, — неожиданно в нём проснулась невероятная жесткость, захотелось отомстить этому паршивому псу.  
— Северус, не надо, — предупреждающим тоном, сказал оборотень. Зельевар нехотя убрал палочку от горла своего врага и указал на выход.  
— После вас, — издеваясь сказал он и махнул головой Поттеру. Парень подошёл и достал палочку, наведя её на Блэка. Только в голове Снейпа родилась идея о том, что мальчик не так безнадёжен и понимает опасность этого человека, как Гарри, резко нацелив палочку на Северуса, прокричал:  
— Экспелиармус! — мужчина отлетел к руинам мебели и, больно ударившись головой, потерял сознание.

***

Когда Снейп очнулся, он увидел, что комната в которой он находиться, пуста. Мгновенно среагировав, он встал и вошёл в лаз, не обращая внимания на боль. Выбежав из прохода, он сразу увидел Гарри, Гермиону и Рона.  
— Вот вы где, Поттер… — начал было зельевар, но за его спиной послышался громкий рык. Развернувшись, Северус увидел превратившегося оборотня. Мужчина встал между детьми и зверем, загораживая собой. Люпин одной лапой ударил Снейпа. Когти прошлись по телу зельевара, будто не замечая ткани, а из ран потекла алая кровь. Когда зверь, хотел было разобраться с несчастными, выпрыгнул обернувшийся в пса Блэк и напал на него. Несмотря на боль, Северус стоял живым щитом перед детьми. Сириус нападал, отвлекая внимание оборотня. Вскоре ему это удалось и зверь, забыв о своих жертвах, побежал за псом.  
— Сириус! — выдохнул Гарри и побежал следом.  
— Вернись, Поттер! — крикнул Снейп, удаляющемуся мальчишке. Гермиона попыталась побежать следом, но Северус схватил её за плечи.  
— Грейнджер, сейчас не время геройствовать! — девушка пыталась вырваться, но силы были не равны. Мужчина отослал патронус с посланием Минерве и Альбусу. Перед его глазами плясали чёрные пятна. Слишком много крови он потерял.  
— Грейнджер, я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, — тихо сказал зельевар и, отпустив её, осел на землю.  
— Профессор, что с вами? — воскликнула девушка. Снейп тяжело выдохнул и попытался хотя бы остановить кровь с помощью магии. Гермиона, увидев это, стала помогать ему. Через несколько минут кровь остановилась, но раны были всё также открыты.  
— Нужно позвать мадам Помфри… — Гермиона уже было побежала к замку, но её остановил усталый раздражённый голос мужчины.  
— Сидите здесь, Грейнджер, кого надо я уже вызвал.  
— Простите, профессор, — девушка всхлипнула.  
— Только не надо рыдать… — тяжело выдохнул Северус. Боль, будто клещами, сковала его. Вдруг рядом с ними появились МакГонагалл и Дамблдор.  
— Минерва, доставьте всех троих в Больничное крыло. А я пока разберусь с оборотнем… — на этом моменте зельевар потерял сознание.

***

Очнулся Снейп с не самыми приятными ощущениями. Торс невероятно сильно болел, а голова была просто чугунной.  
— Очнулся? Выпей это, — сказала мадам Помфри и поставила рядом с ним несколько флакончиков. Она всех называла на «ты». Зельевар безропотно выпил необходимые зелья и откинулся на подушки.  
— Как долго я был без сознания? — спросил мужчина.  
— Около часа, — коротко ответила женщина.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду в свои комнаты. У меня там есть сильное заживляющее средство, — сказал Северус и сел на кровати.  
— Куда? Ты же не дойдёшь, у тебя все раны вскроются снова! — воскликнула Помфри.  
— Я буду аккуратен, — ответил Снейп, вставая и морщась от боли. Женщина окинула его скептически-раздражённым взглядом и махнула рукой.  
Через полчаса зельевар наконец-то добрался до своих покоев и упал на постель.  
— Акцио Бадьян, — тихо сказал он. В руку к нему прилетел маленький флакон. С трудом сняв с себя мешающую одежду он стал обрабатывать раны. Его лицо искривлялось из-за сильной боли, но мужчина не проронил ни звука. Наконец все порезы были обработаны и можно было переходить к другой части. К сожалению бадьян не всесилен, поэтому, чтобы убрать шрамы, нужно было обработать всё это заживляющим бальзамом. Мазь приятно холодила кожу и снимала всё ещё оставшуюся боль.

***

Когда на следующее утро Северус проснулся, он услышал какое-то движение в комнате. Кто-то ходил, будто боясь разбудить его. Благо его палочка была рядом, и он резко встал и направил её в сторону звука. Мозг отказывался верить в увиденное.  
— Эмили? — насторожено спросил зельевар, не опуская палочку.  
— Да, это я. Ложись давай, у тебя на животе раны размером с мою руку, а ты вскакиваешь, — возмущённо сказала девушка.  
— Докажи, что ты настоящая. Какую книгу я у тебя забрал? — спросил Снейп.  
— Мм… Забрал? Ты испепелил её и это был детектив, — мужчина облегчённо выдохнул и лёг обратно в постель.  
— Что же ты так пугаешь? Да и вообще, как ты тут оказалась?.. Тебя же могут найти с помощью чар! — Северус снова подскочил.  
— Лежи спокойно! Всё в порядке, мы с Томом доработали артефакт, так что всё в порядке. А пройти с помощью чар невидимости проще простого. Я пришла к тебе в гости. Да, глупо. Да, безответственно, но мне очень хотелось тебя увидеть. И хорошо, что я пришла. У тебя кроме больших ран, ничего не было обработано! Куда ты влез опять?  
— Люпин помогал Блэку, а потом он превратился в оборотня. Ну и ударил меня своими лапами, — вздохнул зельевар.  
— Он тебя не укусил? — испуганно спросила девушка, садясь на край кровати.  
— Нет, слава Мерлину. Не успел.  
— А Блэк? Это который сбежал? Что ему понадобилось в Хогвартсе, вообще? — спросила Эмили недоумённо.  
— Оказывается Петтигрю жив, здоров и вполне упитан, — невесело усмехнулся Снейп.  
— Но от него же остался только палец. Как он может быть жив? Его Блэк как раз и убил.  
— Этот придурок отрезал себе палец, а сам обратился в крысу. Я не знаю зачем он захотел подставить пса.  
— И он… Сколько лет прошло? Тринадцать? Он все эти годы был крысой? — удивлённо спросила девушка.  
— Да. Тринадцать лет с Уизли! Он у них чем-то вроде семейной реликвии был. Я бы не выдержал, — ухмыльнулся мужчина.  
— Ну ладно. И где это всё было? — и Северус вкратце описал как всё произошло.  
— Мда. Он, получается, не выпил твоё зелье?  
— Выходит так.  
— Идиот, — кратко сказала Эмили. Вдруг в дверь постучали. Девушка быстро наложила на себя чары невидимости, а зельевар подошёл и открыл дверь.  
— Мисс Грейнджер? — удивлённо спросил Северус.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, я хотела попросить у вас прощения за всех нас. В том числе и за Гарри. Если бы мы туда не пошли, то вы не получили бы травмы, — сказала Гермиона со странным блеском в глазах.  
— Мне не нужны ваши извинения, мисс Грейнджер. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы своей компанией перестали влипать во всякие истории, — устало бросил мужчина.  
— Простите меня, пожалуйста! — воскликнула девушка и обняла зельевара.  
— Грейнджер, что вы творите! — крикнул он, убирая от себя её руки.  
— Профессор, мне вас так жаль, вам так больно! — плача, сказала Гермиона, цепляясь за его мантию. Наконец у Северуса вышло убрать её руки и выставить за дверь.  
— Что это такое было? — шокировано спросила Эмили. Снейп обернулся и увидел на её лице полное непонимание. Она смотрела то на него, то на закрытую дверь.  
— Я не знаю. Мне кажется она сошла с ума, — вздохнул мужчина и сел на кровать.  
— Я… надеюсь это было в первый и в последний раз? — будто сдерживая злость, спросила девушка. Северус удивлённо посмотрел на неё.  
— Ты что, приревновала меня к ней?  
— А что я должна по-твоему была подумать? Какая-то гриффиндорка приходит к тебе и бросается на шею! — сжав зубы тихо сказала она.  
— Ей тринадцать лет! — подходя к девушке сказал зельевар.  
— Выглядит на все пятнадцать, — возразила она. Мужчина подошёл к ней и крепко обнял.  
— Эмили, ну я ведь тебя люблю. Слышишь? Тебя. Только тебя, ясно? Грейнджер невыносимая всезнайка, она меня безумно раздражает, — тихо сказал он, поглаживая её по голове. Девушка выдохнула и обняла Снейпа в ответ.  
— Прости. Я просто не ожидала подобного, да и ты же много времени здесь проводишь… Но если ты сказал, что любишь только меня, то я тебе верю.  
— Вот и хорошо. Я надеюсь, что артефакт исправно работает? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебя нашли, — перевёл тему мужчина.  
— Не должны. Мы проверяли на Дине. Ни одни поисковые чары не подействовали. Но лучше долго его не носить. Поэтому мне уже пора, — вздохнула Эмили.  
— Хорошо. Завтра или послезавтра зайду. Пока, — он легко чмокнул её в губы.  
— Пока. 


	21. Глава 21

На следующее утро должны были прибыть авроры, чтобы забрать Блэка. Но они не появились, оказывается директор «забыл» им сообщить о том, что беглец сидит в башне замка. Каким-то чудом Блэку удалось улизнуть оттуда. Дамблдор и не волновался по этому поводу, будто всё так и должно быть. Его поведение злило Северуса до красных пятен перед глазами.  
— Директор! Почему вы не сообщили аврорам, что Блэк здесь? — зельевар раздражённо ходил по кабинету Дамблдора.  
— Мой мальчик…  
— Я вам не мальчик, директор.  
— Северус, как ты знаешь, Питтегрю жив, а значит Сириуса скоро оправдают. Зачем снова отсылать его в Азкабан, если он может побыть здесь? — добродушно спросил старик.  
— Он тринадцать лет прожил с дементорами, а это накладывает определённый отпечаток, и вы прекрасно знаете об этом, — возмутился Снейп.  
— Я уверен, что скоро он отойдёт от Азкабана и станет таким же, как и в юности.  
— Я вас предупреждал, что оборотень помогает ему? Предупреждал. И во что это вылилось? Люпин едва не разорвал детей на клочки! — злился мужчина.  
— Он бы не сделал этого.  
— Даже Грейнджер знает, что, когда оборотни оборачиваются, они не помнят ничего о своей нормальной жизни. Неужели это не было известно вам?  
— Хватит. Ничего уже не изменишь, и я считаю, что поступил правильно. Профессор Люпин многому смог научить детей. Это не обсуждается, — жёстко сказал старик. Зельевар внимательно посмотрел на него и, кивнув, холодно процедил:  
— Как скажете, — за ним захлопнулась дверь.

***

Снейп сидел у себя в комнатах и проверял эссе учеников, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Если это снова Грейнджер… — выдохнул он раздражённо. На своём пороге он увидел профессора Люпина.  
— Здравствуй, я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой, за нанесённые травмы, — сказал мужчина.  
— Люпин, ты сошёл с ума! Ты думаешь, что извинений передо мной достаточно, чтобы забыть то, что произошло? Ты чуть не напал на детей и помог Блэку! Мне плевать на твои извинения, — прошипел зельевар и захлопнул перед ним дверь. — Идиот! — в сердцах воскликнул Северус.   
Он снова сел за стол и попытался продолжить работу, но с трудом восстановленное спокойствие улетучилось. Снейп снова открыл дверь, к его счастью оборотня там не оказалось. Подойдя к границе антиаппарационного барьера, он трансгрессировал.

***

— Северус? Что стряслось? — шокировано спросила Эмили, когда мужчина вывалился из камина.  
— Всё, в прядке… — заплетающимся языком сказал он и тяжело сел на диван.  
— Ты напился? — всё ещё удивлённо глядя на него спросила девушка.  
— Я прсто рассб… разлаб… Да… — Эмили оглядела его цепким взглядом, сняла обувь и уложила его горизонтально.  
— Том, — постучалась девушка в его комнату.  
— Заходи, — она открыла дверь.  
— Там Северус пьяный пришёл. Где у нас антипохмельное?  
— Пьяный? Это шутка такая? — улыбнулся лорд, но увидев серьёзное лицо Эмили, потрясённо сказал:  
— Серьёзно? А ну, пошли посмотрим, — подойдя к невменяемому телу он оглядел его.  
— Ну да. Наш друг пьяный в хлам. А ты добрая, другая на твоём месте из принципа не помогла бы.  
— У меня была такая мысль. Можешь считать, что у меня временное помутнение рассудка, — вздохнула она.  
— Ладно, сейчас принесу, — через несколько минут они вдвоём вливали в Снейпа зелье.  
— Остаётся ждать, когда он проспится.  
— Значит будем ждать.

***

Северус открыл глаза и невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок.  
— Проснулся? — невесело усмехнулась Эмили.  
— А где я? — медленно садясь, спросил мужчина.  
— У Тома. Ты пришёл пьяный в стельку. Стесняюсь спросить в чём причина такого поведения? — зельевар проморгался и непонимающе посмотрел на девушку.  
— Сейчас вспомню. А! Меня разозлил Люпин, и я пошёл в бар. Сначала немного выпил, потом ещё, ещё… дальше я не помню, — выдохнул Снейп.  
— Из-за Люпина? Северус, ты издеваешься? Если хотел напиться, то пришёл бы сюда. Я понимаю, что бывают ситуации, когда тяжело, но мало ли что могло с тобой случиться. Ещё хорошо, что ты догадался прийти, — раздражённо сказала девушка.  
— Воспитываешь? Правильно. Нечего пьянствовать. Как же тебя так угораздило? За всё время нашего знакомства ты ни разу не напивался, — спросил лорд, спускаясь с лестницы.  
— Достало всё.  
— Северус, иди в душ и выпей что-нибудь, от тебя перегаром несёт ужасно, — сморщив нос, посоветовала Эмили. Когда зельевар вернулся, друзья обсуждали какую-то книгу.  
— Ну вот, уже похож на человека. Чем же тебя так оборотень достал? — спросил Том, как только Снейп вошёл.  
— Он пришёл ко мне с извинениями.  
— И?.. В чём проблема?  
— Их недостаточно, потому что он чуть не угробил нескольких человек! Детей! — воскликнул мужчина.  
— И тебя это взбесило. Ясно. Но напиваться то зачем было? Эмили чуть не разгромила весь особняк, пока ты отсыпался, — ухмыльнулся Том.  
— Враньё, — без тени улыбки сказала девушка.  
— Ну, половину точно, — сказала Дина, подходя к компании.  
— Я была зла, но не настолько. И кстати, я не собираюсь предъявлять тебе никаких претензий.  
— То есть? — спросил Северус.  
— Я не имею на это права.  
— Ты о чём? — спросил лорд.  
— Я же по сути не имею к нему никакого отношения. Поэтому я не могу указывать как ему жить.  
— Не имеешь никакого отношения? — разъярился зельевар.  
— А разве не так? — спокойно сказала девушка.  
— Для тебя наши отношения ничего не значат? — зло щурясь, спросил Снейп.  
— Если бы для тебя они что-то значили, ты бы сразу пришёл сюда. Или хотя бы не напивался до такого состояния.  
— Ты считаешь, что мне плевать на тебя? — начал переходить на крик он.  
— Я такого не говорила.  
— Ты имела это ввиду! Как я мог этого не видеть? Тебе абсолютно всё равно на то, что между нами!  
— Хватит! Не говори чушь!  
— Чушь? Не-е-ет, теперь я всё понял. Ты просто используешь меня для каких-то своих целей!  
— Северус, прекрати, — попытался вмешаться Милорд.  
— Том, будто ты никогда не видел этого! Ей же всё равно на меня! На наши отношения!  
— Я не хочу этого слушать, — Эмили быстро поднялась по лестнице и громко хлопнула дверью. Снейп буквально влетел в камин и перенёсся.  
— И что это было? — спросила удивлённая Дина.  
— Не знаю. Но надеюсь, что они помирятся.

***

Началось лето, ученики разъехались по домам и теперь Хогвартс пугал своей тишиной и отчуждённостью. Дамблдор собрал всех учителей на пед. совете.  
— Итак, в следующем учебном году в школе будет проводиться Турнир Трёх Волшебников. К нам приедут ученицы из Шармбатона и ученики из Дурмстранга.  
— Директор! Но зачем? Этот турнир не проходил уже больше сотни лет! — воскликнула Минерва.  
— Мы, как волшебники, которые переживают за свою страну, должны восстанавливать забытые традиции.  
— Но на турнире всегда очень опасные испытания. Зачем детям получать лишние травмы? Они и так всё время лезут куда не надо, — проговорила Помфри.  
— Я согласна с Поппи. Тем более, что турнир обычно проводиться среди взрослых волшебников, — сказала Спраут.  
— В министерстве храниться Кубок Огня. Он выберет самых смелых учеников, а я сделаю так, что несовершеннолетние не смогут принимать участие, — добродушно заверил Дамблдор.  
— Вам не хватает острых ощущений, директор? Квиддич уже не удовлетворяет? — издеваясь, поговорил Снейп из угла кабинета. Остальные преподаватели одобрительно загудели.  
— Тихо, мы должны устанавливать дружественные связи с другими школами. Турнир прекрасно подходит для этого. В любом случае я уже связался с другими директорами. Ученики приедут в первый день учебного года, как раз к пиру.  
— Вы уже и с министерством договорились? — надеясь на отрицательный ответ, спросила МакГонагалл.  
— Конечно. Барти Крауч будет представителем власти во время проведения турнира, — преподаватели подавленно вздохнули. Никого не радовала такая перспектива. Но если Дамблдор что-то вбил себе в голову, то вряд ли получится этого избежать.

***

Северус злился на директора, из-за идиотского турнира. На Эмили, за то, что она… Он просто злился на неё. За Тома, который не поддержал его. На Люпина, из-за которого и произошла вся эта ситуация. Снейпу хотелось просто перестать думать об этом, но ничего не выходило. Его мысли будто ходили по замкнутому кругу, невыносимо выматывая. Прошёл месяц с их ссоры. Никто не попытался выйти на контакт. В глубине души зельевар понимал, что наговорил лишнего, но принимать это ему совсем не хотелось.  
Эмили же просто сидела и вспоминала тот вечер. Она до сих пор злилась на мужчину, но с удовольствием помирилась бы с ним. Она не была уверена, что Северус согласиться на это. За месяц столько слёз выплакала, что сейчас уже не осталось сил. Том и Дина не лезли к ним, надеясь на скорое примирение друзей. 


	22. Глава 22

Прошёл ещё один месяц, в течении которого Эмили практически не выходила из гостиной. Услышав шорох, она сразу поворачивала голову к камину, в надежде увидеть знакомое лицо. Но каждый раз её затапливала волна разочарования.  
— Подруга, ну так же нельзя. Пойди поговори с ним. У тебя есть артефакт, ты знаешь, что он сейчас в школе, — в один из очередных вечеров сказала Дина.  
— Я не уверена, что он захочет со мной разговаривать, — вздохнула девушка.  
— Но попробовать стоит. Если вы любите друг друга, то сможете забыть ту ссору.  
— Я понимаю это, но всё равно боюсь, — Дина грустно улыбнулась.  
— Ладно, спокойной ночи.  
— Приятных снов.

***

Через несколько дней девушка всё-таки решилась прийти к зельевару. Под чарами невидимости она прошла незамеченной по пустым коридорам Хогвартса и остановилась перед знакомой дверью. Её рука потянулась, чтобы постучаться, вдруг дверь резко открылась, чуть не сбив её с ног. На пороге стоял Снейп, который был мрачнее тучи. Под глазами у него залегли тени, лицо осунулось и были видны признаки недосыпа. Мужчина осмотрел коридор, не видя девушки. Он начал закрывать дверь, но Эмили поставила ногу, не давая ему этого сделать.  
— Здравствуй, Северус, — тихо сказала она. Зельевар широко раскрыл глаза и с удивлением вглядывался в место откуда донёсся звук. Будто очнувшись, он открыл дверь шире, давая пройти девушке. Снейп закрыл дверь и обернулся. Перед ним стояла Эмили.  
— Здравствуй, — поздоровался он. В комнате повисло напряжённое молчание.  
— Я думаю, что нам нужно поговорить, — наконец осторожно сказала девушка.  
— Да.  
— Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения, за свои слова. Но несмотря на это, они до сих пор являются правдой. Я правда не имею права указывать как тебе жить, — тихо проговорила она, не глядя на зельевара.  
— Ты пришла сюда, чтобы добить меня? — прошипел мужчина.  
— Я тебя люблю. А ты меня? — вдруг спросила она. Северус не ожидал подобного вопроса. Молчание затянулось, и когда Эмили хотела уже уйти, он тихо выдохнул:  
— Да. Очень, — девушка посмотрела на него со слезами на глазах.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы всё так глупо закончилось... — прошептала она, но мужчина чётко услышал её слова в тишине комнаты. Он сделал несколько робких шагов к ней.  
— Я тоже этого не хочу. Мы можем просто забыть эти несколько месяцев...  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это невозможно, — вздохнула Эмили. После долгого молчания она сказала: — Сейчас не самое подходящее время для разборок между нами. Предлагаю поговорить об этом позже.  
— Сколько времени прошло с момента нашей ссоры? — вдруг спросил зельевар.  
— Шестьдесят четыре дня.  
— Я тоже считал. Мир? — Снейп плавным движением оказался рядом с ней и робко обнял.  
— Мир, — девушка облегчённо выдохнула и обняла его в ответ.

***

За неделю до начала школы был назначен турнир по квиддичу между Болгарией и Ирландией. Туда съехалось огромное количество людей. Люциус пригласил Северуса на матч. Снейп согласился, несмотря на то, что не очень любил подобные мероприятия, зельевару было жизненно необходимо проветриться. Малфой дал ему пропуск заранее, чтобы потом не выискивали друг друга. Снейп был удивлён, когда попал в министерскую ложу.  
— Здравствуй Драко, Люциус. У меня вопрос, как так вышло, что ты меня сюда пригласил? — спросил он, когда его друг вместе с сыном подошли к своим местам.  
— Здравствуй, крёстный, — поздоровался парень.  
— Здравствуй. На самом деле министр дал пропуск мне, Драко и Нарциссе, но она, как ты знаешь, не очень любит подобные мероприятия. Я и подумал, зачем пропадать такому месту? — улыбнулся Люциус.  
— То есть мне нужно благодарить Нарциссу за это?  
— Можешь. Но я хотел кое-что тебе рассказать. По пути сюда я встретил Уизли, вместе с Поттером и их лохматой подружкой. Какая фамилия у неё, Драко?  
— Грейнджер.  
— Да. Они пошли на самый верх, — усмехнулся Малфой-старший.  
— С Поттером? Интересно, как мальчишка с ними оказался, — недоумевал зельевар.  
— Без понятия. Но дело вот в чём. Ты же знаешь, что наши хотят его убить?  
— Конечно, такое нельзя не знать.  
— Вспоминай дальше. Каркаров у нас кто?  
— Директор Дурмстранга, — вздохнул Снейп.  
— Верно. И как ты мне недавно сказал, в Хогвартс приедут ученики этой школы.  
— Я всё это знаю, Люциус, что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— У меня есть информация, что он хочет подкинуть имя Поттера в Кубок Огня.  
— Слава Салазару, Кубок выбирает только сильнейших. А Поттер таковым не является, — усмехнулся Северус.  
— Не забывай, что там есть Дамблдор. И мне сдаётся, что этот старик тренирует своего ручного героя. Иначе зачем нужен был цербер и всё остальное? Как ты знаешь, я не подкидывал мелкой Уизли ту тетрадь. В конце концов дети не виноваты в тупости своего отца. Я практически полностью уверен, что это сделал Дамблдор. Так что в этом году тебе нужно будет приглядывать за мальчишкой вдвое больше обычного.  
— Не самая лучшая перспектива.  
— Увы, какая есть.  
Мужчины вдруг затихли, команды начали вылетать на поле. Сначала показались ирландцы, они наколдовали в небе огромного танцующего леприкона из салютов. Сквозь него пролетела команда болгарцев. Виктор Крам, их ловец, решил привлечь к себе внимание демонстрацией владения метлой. Болельщики громко скандировали его имя. Стадион превратился в огромную проекцию с изображением ловца.  
— Позёр, — усмехнулся Северус.  
— Что с него взять, малец совсем, — ответил Люциус.  
— Добрый вечер! Я — министр всеобщей магии, с превеликим удовольствием приветствую каждого из вас находящихся здесь на матче чемпионата мира по квиддичу, — проговорил Фадж. Выдержав театральную паузу он громко и весело сказал: — Итак, наш матч начинается!  
Участники носились по полю будто птицы. Напряжение на стадионе росло. Болгария и Ирландия шли ноздря в ноздрю по очкам. Даже Северуса немного захватила эта сумасшедшая энергия. Болел мужчина за ирландцев. Через час игры стадион огласило объявление:  
— Виктор Крам поймал снитч! — сказал голос. Часть стадиона, которая болела за болгарцев, начала неистово ликовать. Вторая же часть тоже громко кричала, но отличие было в том, что они пытались поддержать свою любимую команду.  
— Это была хорошая игра, — сказал Люциус.  
— Да, было неплохо, — согласился зельевар.  
Вдруг началась паника, люди в ужасе кричали, убегали из палаточного городка. Несколько палаток горели ярким оранжевым пламенем. В небе появилась зелёная метка черепа со змеёй. Люциус и Северус переглянулись.  
— Драко, используй порт-ключ, — сказал Малфой-старший, парень не медля послушался совета отца. Мужчины направились к эпицентру событий. Они обнаружили человека, который наколдовал метку.  
— Крауч, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Люциус.  
— Тёмный Лорд вернулся! Хвост нашёл его на кладбище в Албании. Скоро эти жалкие людишки вспомнят своего настоящего правителя! — крикнул мужчина, его взгляд был пустым и безумным. В палаточный городок перенеслись и другие Пожиратели Смерти. Они начали ломать и крушить всё на своём пути.  
— Уходим. Попробуй узнать о чём именно говорил Крауч, — тихо сказал Северус Малфою и аппарировал.

***

— У меня плохие новости, — сказал Снейп, выходя из камина.  
— Что случилось?  
— Тёмный Лорд вернулся, — в комнате повисла тишина. Через несколько минут Том сказал:  
— И где он нашёлся?  
— Как сказал Крауч — в Албании. ПСы напали на болельщиков после матча по квиддичу.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я только что оттуда. Люциус попробует разведать, каким образом обнаружили Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — невесело усмехнулся зельевар.  
— Просто чудесно! — зло воскликнул лорд. — Какой-то маразматик нашёл непонятно кого, и все считают, что он — это я!  
— Я так подозреваю, что именно этот человек и приказал напасть на болельщиков.  
— А вы уверены, что это человек? — вдруг спросила до сих пор молчавшая Эмили. Все посмотрели на неё с удивлением.  
— А кто же тогда это? Не единорог же, — сказала Дина.  
— Мне кажется, что человек, который возродил это «нечто» скорее всего им управляет. Если использовать заклинание Империус на человеке, то всем сразу станет понятно это. Я где-то читала, что некоторые волшебники с помощью тёмной магии могли создавать големов. Они выглядели иначе чем люди. Для этого берётся сущность какого-то животного и голем получает от него некоторые умения. Если во время обряда принести человеческую жертву, то существо сможет разговаривать и будет выглядеть как симбиоз человека и животного, — все потрясённо молчали.  
— Зря я разрешил тебе брать любые книги в библиотеке, — сказал Том.  
— А как волшебник управляет големом? — спросила Дина.  
— Во время его создания проходит специальный ритуал. В ритуальном круге пишутся руны, которые обозначают скажем так «характер» существа. Волшебник не контролирует его движения постоянно. Он задаёт цель, а голем исполняет её в соответствии со своим «характером».  
— Как задаётся цель? — спросил Северус.  
— Я не вдавалась в подробности механизма. Вроде как у голема и мага, создавшего его, есть некий артефакт, по которому можно корректировать поведение существа.  
— Говоришь на кладбище обнаружили Тёмного Лорда? — спросил Том.  
— Я думаю, что эта версия вполне возможна. Но нужно увидеть, чтобы быть уверенным, — сказал Снейп.  
— Надеюсь, что я ошибаюсь. Потому что это очень тёмная магия. И она явно наложила отпечаток на волшебника, провернувшего такое, — вздохнула Эмили.  
— Будем надеяться, — сказала Дина. 


	23. Глава 23

Настало первое сентября. Распределение прошло как обычно. И по традиции ученикам представили нового преподавателя ЗОТИ — Аластора Грюма. Старый параноик с деревянным протезом оглядывал зал своим необычным глазом. От этого взгляда даже Северусу становилось не по себе. Дамблдор объявил о предстоящем Турнире Трёх Волшебников. Так же он представил Крауча-старшего, как представителя министерства. Ученикам продемонстрировали Кубок Огня. Многие зашептались, ведь такого события очень давно не проводили.  
Через несколько дней прилетели ученицы из Шармбатона. Их летающие кареты были запряжены огромными белоснежными конями. Корабль Дурмстранговцев вынырнул из воды. Он выглядел мрачным, тёмным и даже немного зловещим.  
Вечером следующего дня, в большом зале собрались ученики всех школ и преподаватели. Сегодня должны были выбирать участников. Все желающие уже бросили своё имя в кубок. Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой и артефакт озарило синее пламя. Вдруг из него вылетела маленькая бумажка, на которой размашистым почерком было написано имя участника.  
— Чемпион Дурмстранга — Виктор Крам! — болгарцы громко поддержали ловца. Затем из кубка вылетела аккуратная записочка.  
— Чемпион Шармбатона — Флёр Делакур! — девушки тихо поздравили новую участницу. Кубок изверг последнюю бумажку.  
— Чемпион Хогвартса — Седрик Диггори! — ученики яростно захлопали в ладоши встречая пуффендуйца. Все трое ушли в комнату за спинами учителей, где их должны были проинструктировать. Когда Дамблдор хотел было начать свою поздравительную речь, вокруг кубка засветилось красное пламя, а потом вылетела ещё одна записка. Директор в полной тишине подошёл и прочитал имя четвёртого участника.  
— Гарри Поттер, — сказал он это негромко, но его слова услышали все. Ошеломлённый парень под тихие шепотки и обвинения в жульничестве пошёл к другим чемпионам. Все преподаватели и в том числе директора других школ пришли буквально через минуту.  
— Я протестую! Я протестую, я буду жаловаться… — возмущалась мадам Максим.  
— Тише! — Дамблдор подошёл к парню и, положив ему ладони на плечи, спросил:  
— Гарри, ты бросал своё имя в кубок? — он пристально смотрел в глаза Поттера.  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил ошеломлённый подросток.  
— Может быть ты просил об этом кого-то из старших? — продолжал спрашивать старик.  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Ты абсолютно уверен, мой мальчик?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Разумеется этот мальчишка лжёт! — воскликнула мадам Максим.  
— Кубок Огня обладает исключительными магическими свойствами. Только мощнейшее заклятие Конфундус могло его обмануть. Это не под силу ученику четвёртого курса! — уверенно сказал Грюм.  
— Я смотрю ты очень много думал об этом, Грозный Глаз, — усмехнулся директор Дурмстранга.  
— Это моя работа, разгадывать замыслы тёмных сил, Каркаров. Надеюсь ты помнишь об этом, — зло прищурившись, отчеканил мракоборец.  
— Это не объяснение, — проговорил Дамблдор, а затем обратился к Краучу. — Тебе решать Барти.  
— Правила непреложны. Решение Кубка Огня — это обязательный магический контракт. У мистера Поттера нет выхода. Так что он, с сегодняшнего дня, чемпион и участник турнира, — глядя какими-то пустыми глазами на парня, сказал мужчина. Все находящиеся в комнате посмотрели на ученика.

***

Когда большая часть преподавателей разошлась, Дамблдор попросил Снейпа, МакГонагалл и Грюма, остаться.  
— Так больше не может продолжаться, Альбус. Сначала чёрная метка, теперь это, — вздохнула Минерва.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил старик, не глядя не неё. Женщина удивлённо посмотрела на него и с запалом сказала:  
— Положить этому конец! Запретить Поттеру участвовать.  
— Ты слышала Барти. Правила непреложны, — отстранённо ответил директор.  
— Да наплевать на Барти и его правила! — возмутилась Минерва. — С каких это пор ты потакаешь министерству? — непонимающе спросила она.  
— Профессор, я тоже не верю, что это простое совпадение. Я в этом убеждён, но тем не менее. Если мы действительно хотим понять смысл этих событий, то может какое-то время… Лучше не вмешиваться. — МакГонагалл, до этого согласно кивавшая в такт его словам, поражённо посмотрела на зельевара.  
— Что? Бездействовать? Использовать его как приманку? Поттер — мальчик, живой человек, а не кусок мяса, — заступилась женщина за Гарри.  
— Я согласен, — сказал Дамблдор. Минерва облегчённо выдохнула, но потом старик добавил: — С Северусом, — в душе МакГонагалл бушевало столько эмоций и возмущения, что она не смогла найти слов. А подобное случалось очень редко. Тем временем Альбус продолжал:  
— Аластор, присмотри за Гарри, пожалуйста, — обратился он к Грюму.  
— С удовольствием.  
— Только незаметно, — попросил старик. — Он и без того сильно напуган. Зная, что ждёт его впереди, должен сказать, что мы всё напуганы, — проговорил он.

***

По прошествии нескольких дней, к Снейпу в кабинет пришёл Драко.  
— Крёстный! — с порога позвал он.  
— Не ори, что стряслось? — спросил Северус, не отрываясь от книги.  
— Этот противный идиот…  
— Поттер?  
— Нет! Грюм. Он превратил меня в хорька! А потом… Мне даже стыдно рассказывать, — вдохнул парень. Зельевар удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— В хорька? Рассказывай, что ещё он сделал?  
— Ну… Он на глазах у всех превратил меня, а потом засунул к Крэббу… В брюки. Я сказал, что мой отец узнает об этом, а он погнался за мной. Я впервые был счастлив, что МакГонагалл оказалась рядом. Если бы не она, то этот придурок что-нибудь со мной сделал бы.  
— Пойдём со мной, — жёстко сказал мужчина и пулей вылетел из кабинета. Малфой едва успевал за ним. Через несколько минут они уже открывали дверь кабинета мракоборца.  
— Мистер Грюм, вы в своём уме? Почему мой ученик говорит, что вы превратили его в хорька и засунули в брюки к другому ученику? — прошипел Северус. Аластор же, усмехаясь, посмотрел на него.  
— Снейп, этот гадёныш собирался напасть со спины. Должен же кто-то его научить что так нельзя. Ты ведь не сумеешь.  
— Мистер Грюм, попрошу уважительно обращаться ко мне, мы с вами не пили на брудершафт. А во-вторых, вы, как преподаватель, должны были остановить перепалку, а не превращать одного из учеников в животное! Вы прекрасно знаете это. Ума не приложу, за что директор принял вас на работу, — брюзжал ядом зельевар.  
— Я могу сказать то же самое о тебе, Снейп. Ты же Пожиратель Смерти, и тебя не должно быть рядом с детьми, — Драко шокировано смотрел то на своего крёстного, то на Грюма.  
— Драко, брысь отсюда, — тихо сказал мужчина. Парень не двинулся. — Вон, я сказал! — Малфой мигом исчез из комнаты.  
— Слушайте вы, аврор недоделанный, вам видимо вместе с глазом отбило и ещё кое-что важное. Эта штука называется мозг, хотя я сомневаюсь в том, что вы слышали о подобном. Если подобное ещё раз повториться… Хочу вам напомнить, что я мастер зельеварения. И я знаю уйму отваров, которые невозможно вычислить, но почувствовать их действие на себе вы вполне сможете, — яростно прошипел Снейп и вышел из класса, хлопнув дверью так, что со стены посыпалась пыль.

***

Дамблдор собрал преподавателей и рассказал какие будут испытания. Первым были драконы, затем чемпионы должны были вытащить своих друзей из Чёрного Озера, а последним испытанием стал лабиринт.  
— Но это же ужасно, Альбус! Им всего лишь семнадцать лет, а Поттеру вообще четырнадцать! — возмутилась Минерва.  
— Я после этого не сумею их даже по косточкам собрать! — воскликнула мадам Помфри.  
— Профессор, это не самая хорошая идея. Если третье испытание я ещё могу понять, даже второе ещё, возможно, подходит, то первое — это полный бред, — холодно сказал Северус. Все преподаватели согласно закивали головами.  
— Я собрал вас здесь лишь для того, чтобы уведомить. У меня нет власти изменять испытания. К сожалению министерство выбрало именно эти задания, и я никак не могу повлиять на это, — устало сказал старик.  
— Альбус, но ты же верховный чародей Визенгамота, Кавалер Ордена Мерлина первой степени, председатель Международной Конфедерации Магов! Неужели ты не мог повлиять на министерство, чтобы они изменили испытание? — с сомнением спросила МакГонагалл.  
— Слава и заслуги быстро забываются, Минерва. Они забываются слишком быстро… — будто бы самому себе пробормотал Дамблдор. Он несколько секунд смотрел невидящим взглядом в одну точку, будто вспоминал что-то, но потом очнулся.  
— Каких драконов привезут? — вздохнув, спросил Флитвик.  
— Китайский огненный шар, Венгерский хвосторог, Валлийский зелёный и Шведский тупорылый. Организаторам понадобились почему-то драконихи-наседки. Понятия не имею почему.  
— Я не завидую тому, кто вытянет Хвосторога. И почему-то мне кажется, что это будет именно Поттер, — невесело усмехнулся Снейп. Некоторые учителя согласно улыбнулись.  
— Первый этап турнира будет проводиться 24 ноября. К тому времени, на скале будет построен специальный стадион. Место выбрано специально подальше от здания школы, чтобы случайно не поджечь её.  
— А если дракон подожжёт зрителей? Все прекрасно знают, как опасно драконье пламя, — сказала Минерва.  
— Я создам специальный купол, через который пламя не сможет пройти, — проговорил Дамблдор.  
— Вдруг ученикам понадобиться помощь, мы тоже не сможем пройти? — спросила Спраут.  
— Всё будет в порядке. Я об этом позабочусь, не беспокойтесь.  
— Именно поэтому мы и беспокоимся, — прошептал зельевар настолько тихо, что он сам даже не смог бы понять — это он подумал или сказал. 


	24. Глава 24

— Они в своём уме? — спросил Том, когда зельевар рассказал им об испытаниях, которые ученикам придётся пройти.  
— Сомневаюсь. Остаётся только надеяться, что всё обойдётся. В любом случае там будет много преподавателей и в случае чего мы сможем помочь.  
— Что по этому поводу думает Дамблдор?  
— Как мне кажется, он не особо и против этого. У старика явно какие-то планы на турнир, — усмехнулся Снейп.  
— Или на его участников, — вздохнула Эмили.  
— Как себя ведёт Грюм? — спросил лорд. Северус рассказал о случае с Драко.  
— Придурок. Ученики посмеются и забудут.  
— Я не понимаю, как Дамблдор принял его на работу вообще! — возмутился зельевар.  
— Да успокойся. В любом случае сейчас ничего не изменить, — Эмили погладила его по руке.  
— Кстати об неизменном. Видимо со второго курса ничего и правда не поменялось. Поттер со своей компанией похоже снова варят оборотное. Узнаю где — уничтожу.  
— Том? — от камина послышался взволнованный голос.  
— Люциус? — удивился Милорд. — Что стряслось?  
— Северус, девушки, — поздоровался блондин. — У нас проблемы. Вы же думаю все знаете Грозного Глаза Грюма? — спросил он.  
— Да, и что с ним не так?  
— Он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, — все выжидательно посмотрели. — На самом деле это Крауч-младший. Он притворяется Грюмом, чтобы поближе подобраться к Поттеру. Какие у него мотивы я не знаю, но с учётом того, что он наворотил в прошлый раз, это точно что-то нехорошее.  
— Откуда информация?  
— Сам мне недавно похвастался. Сказал, что обязательно вернёт Тёмного Лорда, и что он уже нашёл нужный ритуал. Сейчас убежал в Хогвартс, а я к вам, — закинув ногу на ногу сказал Малфой.  
— Да уж, задачка. А что с самим Грюмом ты не знаешь? — спросил Снейп.  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. В такие тонкости меня решили не посвящать.  
— А Каркаров что? Он в курсе? — спросила Дина.  
— Крауч сказал, что он точно обгонит его.  
— Скорее всего нет. Глупо с его стороны было бы раскрывать свои карты перед соперником, — предположила Эмили.  
— Неплохо. Очень неплохо, — Люциус улыбнулся краешком губ. Зельевар, заметив это, обнял девушку за плечи. Блондин лишь по-доброму усмехнулся.  
— Пока будем ждать. А ты, Северус, будешь очень плотно приглядывать за парнем. Что ж мне не дают умереть и находят на моё место каких-то зомби… — устало вздохнул Том.  
— Кстати об этом. Барти уверяет, что его «позвал дух Тёмного Лорда» как самого верного его слугу.  
— Что за чушь? Я не брал его даже в Ближний Круг. И у меня не было слуг, — скривился Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.  
— Он прибыл в Албанию. Недалеко от деревушки где раньше было родовое гнездо Гонтов, наш искатель нашёл кладбище. Якобы там возле могилы своих родителей летал дух Волдеморта и тот повёл Крауча к алтарю, который находиться в лесу. Там Барти помог духу обрести немного плоти. И притащил его сюда, в Британию.  
— Абсолютный бред. Я за всю свою жизнь не слышал о подобном обряде или ритуале.  
— Почему у меня такое чувство, что к этому всему причастен Дамблдор? — сказала Эмили.  
— Не у тебя одной. Только старый маразматик мог придумать нечто подобное. Но даже не это главное. Если то, что ты говорила о големе — правда, то такое сделать смог бы только он. Среди всех магов Британии, кроме Альбуса и Тома ни у кого силёнок не хватит, — сказал Снейп, обращаясь к Эмили.  
— О чём вы? — спросил блондин. Девушка кратко передала ему свою теорию о големе.  
— Я читал о чём-то подобном, — задумчиво ответил Люциус, а потом он будто что-то вспомнил.  
— Постойте! Барти мне говорил о каком-то ритуале. Кровь, Кость и…  
— Плоть! — воскликнула Эмили.  
— Да, именно. Я так понимаю, что мы действительно столкнулись с големом. И скорее всего, руководит им Дамблдор, — подвёл итог Малфой.  
— У нас большие проблемы, — сказала Дина.

***

Через несколько дней в школу пригласили Риту Скиттер. Чемпионов турнира собрали в одной комнате, чтобы женщина смогла провести с ними интервью. Дамблдор попросил, вернее приказал, чтобы Снейп присутствовал при этом безобразии.  
Как только она вошла, учеников ослепила вспышка колдокамеры.  
— Какой харизматический квартет, — ведьма, взглядом профессионального потрошителя, окинула будущих жертв.  
— Здравствуйте, я Рита Скиттер. Корреспондент Ежедневного Пророка, но вам это конечно известно. Это о вас мы ничего не знаем! — она рассмеялась. — Какие причуды кроются за этими розовыми щёчками? Какие тайны прячутся за этими мускулами? Неужели смелость скрывается под этой шевелюрой? В общем всё, чем наши чемпионы дышат, — женщина приобняла Гарри и Седрика, — мне жутко интересно, а уж моим читателям тем более! Ну-с, кто первый? — подростки разом отвернулись от неё и попытались отодвинуться как можно дальше. Ожидаемо Рита выбрала Поттера.  
— Ну что ж, начнём с младшего, — цепко подхватив парня, она резво потащила его в какую-то коморку. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, другие чемпионы облегчённо вздохнули. Минут через пятнадцать, парень практически выбежал оттуда, а Скиттер уже схватила новую жертву — Седрика Диггори.  
Примерно через часа полтора, из комнатки вышел Виктор Крам, он был последним из чемпионов. Снейп собирался уйти по-английски, но что-то явно пошло не так.  
— Мистер Снейп, говорят вы в хороших отношениях с Гарри Поттером, что вы можете сказать о его характере? — журналистка вцепилась в локоть зельевара.  
— Я не собираюсь отвечать на ваши вопросы, — холодно процедил мужчина, пытаясь сбросить руки этой надоедливой женщины.  
— Я слышала, что вы с ним состоите в более близких отношениях, чем учитель и ученик, — попробовала выудить хоть каплю информации она. Разъярённый Снейп медленно повернулся к ней всем корпусом посмотрел на женщину испепеляющим взглядом горящих глаз.  
— Вы в своём уме? — чеканя каждое слово спросил Северус. Скиттер уже и сама была не рада, что спросила.  
— Вы можете не отвечать… — она уже успела отпустить его локоть и начала аккуратно продвигаться к выходу. Зельевар круто развернулся на каблуках и стремительным шагом покинул комнату.

***

Когда Снейп вошёл в свою комнату, рядом с ним раздался весёлый смех какой-то девушки.  
— Кто вы? — моментально среагировав, спросил мужчина. Перед ним появилась Эмили, которая согнулась пополам от хохота.  
— Се-Северус… Ха-ха… О Мерлин!..Фух… Давно я так не смеялась… — выдохнула она, стирая с глаз слёзы.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — устало спросил Снейп.  
— Ты же сказал, что будет интервью. А мне было интересно послушать, как оказалось, я пришла не зря, — широко улыбнулась девушка.  
— Только не напоминай, пожалуйста. И вообще, тебя могли обнаружить! Чем ты думала, когда пришла туда? — начинал заводиться зельевар.  
— Удивлю тебя, я думала мозгом. Меня столько раз никто не замечал, так что всё в порядке. Я осторожна.  
— Да какая к чёрту разница! Ты думаешь, что хитрее всех? Мне нужно тебя разочаровать, куча людей может запросто найти тебя! — разозлился Снейп.  
— Давай не будем снова ругаться.  
— Ругаться? Я ещё даже не начинал!.. — Эмили подошла к нему и впилась в губы горячим поцелуем. Первые мгновения мужчина стоял неподвижно, но потом, выдохнув, прошептал:  
— Несносная девчонка… — приобнимая её, он ответил на поцелуй. Девушка водила руками по его груди, слегка сминая одежду. Зельевар наклонился вперёд, прижимая её к себе как можно ближе.  
— Может мне почаще тебя злить?.. — прошептала Эмили, прерывисто дыша.  
— Давай решим это потом… — ответил Снейп. Никто из них даже не понял, как они добрались до постели. Мужчина снял с девушки кофту и провёл рукой по обнажённой коже спины. Эмили вздрогнула и начала уверенно расстёгивать мелкие пуговички на его одежде. Маг снял с неё какую-то цепочку.  
— Тебе обязательно иметь столько пуговиц?.. — тихо спросила она. Северус, который покрывал её шею поцелуями, выдохнул, обжигая её кожу горячим дыханием.  
— Тебя это сейчас сильно интересует? — наконец Эмили сняла с него всю верхнюю одежду и на нём осталась только белоснежная рубашка.  
— Я правда не поним… — зельевар проложил дорожку лёгких поцелуев к её груди. От этого у девушки перехватило дыхание.  
— Что ты там говорила? — насмешливо спросил он.  
— Поговорим потом? — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, сказала она и мягко поцеловала Северуса. Вот на нём не осталось и рубашки тоже. Эмили провела кончиками пальцев по виднеющимся мышцам груди и пресса.  
— Неплохо, — мужчина только усмехнулся и расстегнул брюки девушки, полностью снимая их с неё. Положив её на матрас и проведя по манящим изгибам её тела ладонью, он навис над ней. Её бюстгальтер исчез в неизвестном направлении. Зельевар сжал маленькую аккуратную грудь Эмили, из-за чего она прерывисто выдохнула.  
— Нравится? — вместо ответа она перевернула его на спину и, стянув с него брюки, сжала возбуждённый член рукой.  
— Нравится? — весело повторила его вопрос она, когда увидела, что у зельевара слегка закатились глаза.  
— Очень, — хриплым голосом сказал Снейп. Он нежно провёл по её спине руками, заставляя лечь на себя. Зельевар сжал её ягодицы и поменял положение, сняв с неё нижнюю часть белья, он оказался между её ног. Северус провёл пальцами от её колена по внутренней стороне бедра вверх. Мужчина снял с себя мешающую деталь одежды и призвал из недр своей тумбочки блестящий квадратик. Нежно поцеловав Эмили в алые губы зельевар медленно вошёл в неё. Скорость его темпа то увеличивалась, то замедлялась, доводя обоих партнёров до пика наслаждения. Между толчками он легко касался губами её плечи и шею. Эмили, обхватив его талию ногами, поддавалась навстречу, сливаясь с мужчиной в едином ритме. Они сминали простыни, их разгорячённые тела пытались стать одним целым. Слегка влажные пряди волос прилипали к раскрасневшимся лицам.  
— Северус!.. — простонала девушка перед тем, как достигнуть самый пик наслаждения. Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги, а внутри будто расслабилась натянутая струна, разносясь волной удовольствия по всему телу. Зельевар сделал еще толчок и обессиленно упал на простыни рядом с Эмили, тяжело дыша. Снейп с помощью невербальной магией очистил их и накрыл одеялом.  
— Если бы это был экзамен, то я бы поставила тебе «превосходно», — вдруг сказала девушка.  
— Я даже не сомневался, — самодовольно усмехнувшись, проговорил мужчина. Он взял её за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Девушка развернулась к нему боком и, обняв Северуса за талию, поудобней устроила свою голову на его плече.  
— Спать сейчас рано, — сказал зельевар, перебирая прохладный шёлк её волос.  
— Да и не хочется в общем-то. Давай остаток дня мы не будем разговаривать ни о чём серьёзном? — тихо спросила Эмили, уткнувшись лицом в шею Снейпа.  
— Я не против, — прошептал он в ответ и поцеловал её в макушку. 


	25. Глава 25

Эмили и Северус около часа просто лежали в постели и разговаривали о всяких пустяках. Вдруг девушка встрепенулась и стала рыться в ворохе своей одежды. Найдя цепочку с кулоном, она быстро надела её на себя.  
— Что случилось? — недоумённо спросил зельевар.  
— Это артефакт! Я забыла про него... — в ответ простонала она. Снейп со странной смесью эмоций на лице посмотрел на Эмили.  
— Знаешь, скоро будет три года, как ты сбежала. Возможно они уже не ищут тебя.  
— Я в этом не уверена, — выдохнула девушка, откидываясь на подушки.  
— Ничего страшного не случилось. Да и по истечении трёх лет, уже невозможно будет найти тебя по оставшимся у них вещам, — мужчина легко провёл кончиками пальцев по её щеке.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Примерно за три года память вещей рассеивается и их уже нельзя использовать в ритуале поиска. Ты разве не знала?  
— Откуда? Фух, слава Мерлину, я уже думала, что придётся вечно носить эту брошку.  
— В любом случае, ты теперь знаешь. И когда мы отметим «юбилей» твоего побега, то ты сможешь и не пользоваться больше ей. Но придётся изменить внешность. Никогда не хотела поменять свои светлые волосы на тёмные и обрезать их? — усмехнулся Северус.  
— Знаешь, я недавно думала об этом. Как считаешь, мне пойдёт чёрный цвет?  
— Ты хочешь стать брюнеткой? Давай пока ты будешь постепенно менять цвет, чтобы лучше привыкнуть, — предложил мужчина. Вдруг Эмили как-то странно на него посмотрела и расхохоталась.  
— В чём дело? — улыбнулся зельевар.  
— Я представила тебя блондином... Да, вот было бы зрелище!  
— Мерлин упаси от подобного. Ладно, думаю нам пора вставать. Мне ещё нужно проверить работы учеников, — и он начал одеваться.  
— Тяжела преподавательская доля, — усмехнулась уже одетая девушка.  
— И не говори.  
— Ладно, я пошла. Удачи, — она чмокнула Снейпа в губы и, наложив на себя чары, незаметно вышла из комнаты.

***

Настал день первого испытания. Зрители расселись по своим местам. Близнецы Уизли предлагали сделать ставки, учителя напряжённо переглядывались, а Рита Скиттер бродила, выискивая очередную сенсацию. Так же здесь присутствовал Министр Магии — Корнелиус Фадж. В середине полигона, где и должно будет проходить испытание, лежало гнездо с обычными драконьими яйцами, среди которых лежало одно золотое.  
— Неужели участникам нужно будет достать это яйцо? — вслух подумала Минерва, сидящая рядом с зельеваром.  
— Видимо да. В Министерстве сидят одни идиоты. Не каждый опытный маг сможет подобное провернуть. Иногда мне кажется, что они специально такое выдумывают, чтобы угробить детей, — мрачно сказал Снейп.  
— Северус, вы же поможете Поттеру в крайнем случае? — с надеждой спросила МакГонагалл, — Я не совсем уверена, что Альбус достаточно позаботился об этом.  
— Минерва, я похож на спасателя всяких сопляков? — с сарказмом в голосе, спросил мужчина. Профессор молча смотрела на него.  
— Неужели правда похож? — усмехаясь сказал он. Женщина грустно вздохнула и проговорила:  
— Вы единственный на всём стадионе, кто действительно сможет помочь мальчику, — зельевар отвернулся и через несколько минут сказал:  
— Конечно я помогу. Вы во мне сомневаетесь? Я всегда спасаю этого наглого мальчишку. Несмотря на то, что ни разу не слышал и слова благодарности.  
— Это полностью его упущение, что у вас с ним конфликт. Гарри иногда поступает необдуманно, но это не причина лишать его жизни из-за глупостей, которые он совершил.  
— Не могу с вами не согласиться. Но устроить ему взбучку определённо надо, — МакГонагалл слегка улыбнулась.  
— Может вы и правы.  
— Прошу внимания! — громким голосом начал Дамблдор. — Сегодня для нас всех волнующий день, но предупреждаю... — его речь прервал громогласный рык одного из драконов. Зрители закричали, предвкушая зрелище.  
— Каждое из трёх заданий Турнира Трёх Волшебников, очень опасно. Прошу вас не покидать своих мест. Это сведёт к минимуму возможные неприятности. Хочу представить наших судей, Мадам Олимпия Максим, директор Шармбатона. Бартемиус Крауч, глава Отдела международного сотрудничества. Людовик Бэгмен, глава Отдела магических игр и спорта. Профессор Игорь Каркаров, директор Дурмстранга, ну и я, Альбус Дамблдор, директор Хогвартса, — зрители громко аплодировали каждому члену жюри. — Пожелаем же участникам турнира удачи и победы в честной борьбе! — сказал старый волшебник. Болельщики громко поддержали его речь. Дамблдор спустился с трибуны и направился к шатру чемпионов. Заодно он проверял готовность оборудования и людей. Колыхнулась ткань и в шатёр зашла Рита Скиттер. Снейп усмехнулся её наглости и не предал подобному поведению никакого значения.  
Через несколько минут раздался сигнальный выстрел пушки и трибуны заревели с удвоенной силой.   
Из тента вышел Седрик Диггори. Ученики поприветствовали его бурными овациями и громким свистом. Парень прятался за валунами. Несколько раз дракониха чуть не подпалила его. Пуффендуец превратил один из камней в собаку, чтобы отвлечь её. Седрик быстро подбежал к кладке, и, когда он едва успел схватить яйцо, дракониха развернулась к нему и попробовала его подпалить. Юношу зацепило огнём, но раны не были сильными. Судьи поставили ему 38 баллов.  
Следующей из шатра вышла Флёр Делакур. Она ввела в транс валлийского зелёного дракона, но тот сбросил с себя чары и опалил юбку девушке, когда та взяла золотое яйцо. В конечном итоге ей удалось без особых потерь, в виде одежды, покинуть полигон захватив с собой трофей. Судьи поставили ей 39 баллов.  
Виктор Крам вышел из тента и, недолго думая, наложил на самку дракона заклятие Коньюктивитус, которое относится к числу боевых. Без особых проблем он взял яйцо и удалился. Бедная дракониха заметалась от боли и передавила половину настоящих яиц. Судьи поставили ему 40 баллов.  
Последним на арену вышел Гарри Поттер. С помощью манящих чар он призвал свою метлу. Парень вылетел за пределы поля и неожиданно цепь, которая удерживала дракониху, порвалась и та полетела следом за Поттером, к замку. Все шокировано смотрели на удаляющиеся силуэты. Через несколько бесконечно долгих минут зельевар сошёл с трибуны, трансгрессируя к барьеру. Дракон летал за мальчиком, но тот легко уворачивался. Северус дал себе слово, что вмешается только в крайнем случае. Дракониха зацепила хвостом парня, тем самым сбив его. Хвосторога повредила черепицу нескольких башен, карабкаясь по крышам в поисках жертвы. Поттер заскользил по скату крыши и удержался за один из выступов. В двух метрах ниже зацепилась его метла. Старая черепица сломалась, и мальчик упал к метле, едва успев ухватиться за выпирающий край подоконника. Метла же была немного выше. Он попытался взять её. Тем временем зельевар не выдержал и начал бросать в дракониху замедляющие и дезориентирующие заклинания. Мужчина бросал тревожные взгляды на Поттера, мысленно молясь, чтобы он смог пройти эти чёртовы испытания. Наконец парню удалось добраться до метлы. Дракониха, не смотря на заклятия Снейпа, практически добралась до Гарри. Кусок черепицы, за который держалась метла, надломился и парень полетел вниз. Северус встал в стойку и был готов в любой момент применить заклинание, смягчающее падение. Но, слава Мерлину и Моргане, этого не потребовалось. Поттер сел на метлу и взлетел высоко. Дракон, который был всё ещё дезориентирован из-за заклятий зельевара, полетел следом за ним. Мужчина пытался предугадать траекторию их полёта, чтобы трансгрессировать и иметь возможность подстраховать гриффиндорца. Он увидел, что Гарри пролетел через узкую арку моста, а дракон впечатался в камень, обломав верхнюю часть. Животное упало вниз, на камни. Северус упал на колени и облегчённо выдохнул. Мальчик тем временем полетел прямиком к арене, чтобы взять свой трофей.  
— Чёртов Поттер! Ну почему у него всё не как у людей? — в пустоту спросил Снейп.

***

Зельевар совершенно обессиленный и морально и физически пришёл в свои комнаты. Упав в кресло, он взмахом палочки призвал к себе стакан и бутылку огневиски. Северус налил и хотел было выпить содержимое, но не стал. Слегка поморщившись, он откинулся на мягкую спинку, запрокинув голову. Несколько долгих минут он сидел, не двигаясь, а потом рывком встал и, поставив стакан, направился к выходу из замка.

***

— Твой ход, Том, — сказала Эмили после того, как поставила своего коня на чёрную клетку. В этот момент из камина вышел бледный и шатающийся Северус.  
— Ты пьяный? — спросил лорд.  
— Нет, — только и сказал он, а затем его глаза закатились и зельевар упал на пол.  
— Чёрт! — выругалась Эмили и при помощи магии перенесла бессознательного мужчину на диван.  
— Отойди, пожалуйста, — сказал Милорд и начал выписывать невозможные фигуры палочкой, тихо бормоча себе под нос. Закончив, он тихо пробормотал:  
— Ничего себе.  
— Что с ним? — взволнованно спросила Эмили.  
— У него нервный срыв, и из-за этого магия нестабильна. Она выплеснулась из него и теперь у него магическое истощение. Часов через восемь должен прийти в себя. Эми, ты будешь сидеть рядом с ним и делиться магией. Знаешь как?  
— Нет, что нужно делать? — с готовностью спросила девушка.  
— Возьми за руку, как при скреплении непреложного обета, и визуализируй передачу магии через ладони. Как в трансфигурации, ясно?  
— Да, поняла.  
— Дин, а мы с тобой зелья возьмём. Эми, только не переусердствуй, не хватало ещё тебя откачивать, — произнеся это, он быстро пошёл в один из коридоров. Дина последовала за ним. Эмили выполнила все указания, и почувствовала, как магия перетекает через её руку к Северусу. Она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на этом ощущении. Девушка была словно в трансе. В голове не было никаких мыслей. Ей казалось, что она забыла что-то важное, и что она будто плывёт по волнам и её относит далеко-далеко. Мысли разбегались и были неясными пятнами в голове. Казалось, что она сейчас уснёт. Эмили хотелось лечь и не просыпаться... 


	26. Глава 26

Вдруг её кто-то вытащил из этого небытия. Стало легче и тяжелее одновременно. Эмили открыла глаза и несколько минут смотрела в одну точку невидящим взглядом. Вдруг перед её лицом помахали рукой, пытаясь вызвать реакцию. Переведя взгляд на человека, она сфокусировалась и увидела лицо Тома.  
— Эми, я что сказал? Не перестарайся! А ты что сделала? Через час подобного ты бы потеряла всякую возможность колдовать! — возмутился мужчина.  
— Как Северус? — спросила всё ещё рассеянная девушка.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке. Ты ему столько магии передала, что проснётся часа через четыре. А ты сейчас плотно поешь.  
— Но я не хочу, — возразила она.  
— Это тебе кажется, — и действительно, когда Эмили почувствовала запах еды, у неё проснулся зверский аппетит. Когда она устроила свой голод, ей сильно захотелось спать.  
— Дин, доведи её до постели, а то упадёт прямо в коридоре, — подруга подхватила девушку под локоть и помогла ей дойти до своей комнаты. Как только голова Эмили коснулась подушки, она мгновенно уснула.

***

Через три часа девушка проснулась разбитой, как во время болезни. Поднявшись с постели, она нетвёрдой походкой направилась в гостиную. Снейп лежал в той же позе, но уже не выглядел таким бледным.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила Дина. Эмили в ответ лишь скривилась.  
— Она чувствует себя отвратительно. Но не бойся, Эми, через сутки будешь как огурчик, — сказал Том. — И в следующий раз будешь знать, как меня не слушаться.   
Со стороны дивана послышался болезненный стон.  
— О, вот и ещё одна спящая красавица проснулась. Доброе утро! — воскликнул лорд.  
— Том, прекрати, — зельевар медленно сел и протёр глаза.  
— Ладно, рассказывай, как ты себя довёл до такого.  
— Да что там рассказывать. Поттер, как обычно, нашёл себе приключений на мою голову. Давай потом расскажу, сейчас нет никакого желания разговаривать. И закройте кто-нибудь занавески, — попросил мужчина, прищурившись. Том взмахнул палочкой и в комнате стало темнее. Эмили села рядом со Снейпом на диван.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Северус.  
— Ну хорошо, раз ты не хочешь рассказывать, что там у тебя случилось, расскажу я. Ты пришёл и потерял сознание прямо здесь. Я сказал Эми поделиться с тобой магией, и она так переусердствовала, что чуть не перекачала в тебя всю свою магию, — пожаловался лорд. Несколько секунд зельевар переваривал информацию, а потом испуганно посмотрел на Эмили, затем перевёл злой взгляд на Тома и хотел было что-то сказать, но мужчина его перебил:  
— Не злись сильно. Потом наорёшь на меня, тебе сейчас нежелательно испытывать сильные эмоции. Прости, забыл, что ты можешь разозлиться из-за этого.  
— Ладно, потом поговорим, — сказал Северус, беря эмоции под контроль. Он притянул Эмили к себе и тихо сказал:  
— Не делай так больше, ладно?  
— Я же не специально. Да и у меня не было возможности потренироваться в дозировании магии, — вздохнула девушка.  
— Надеюсь, что больше тебе это умение никогда не понадобится.  
— Посмотрим.

***

Снейп вернулся в свои комнаты уже в сумерках. Войдя, он сразу лёг спать.  
Утром мужчина как ни в чём не бывало сидел за столом в Большом Зале. Совы принесли утреннюю почту и Северус открыл газету. На первой полосе красовалась фотография обнимающихся Гарри и Гермионы. В статье писалось:  
«Мисс Грейнджер, простая честолюбивая девочка, питает слабость к знаменитым волшебникам. Её последней жертвой, как сообщают источники, стал никто иной, как болгарский чемпион Виктор Крам. О том, как воспринял этот удар Гарри Поттер пока неизвестно. Корреспондент Ежедневного Пророка Рита Скиттер».   
Зельевар, прочитав это, едва сдержал улыбку. Он посмотрел на главную героиню сегодняшнего выпуска и увидел, как она со злостью читает что-то своим друзьям балбесам. МакГонагалл, которая сидела слева от него, удивлённо посмотрела на мужчину.  
— Северус? Почему вы так улыбаетесь? — не понимала женщина.  
— Просто прочитайте, — беря эмоции под контроль сказал Снейп и передал ей газету. Женщина читала нужную статью и по мере прочтения её глаза в удивлении расширялись.  
— Да как она посмела! — возмутилась Минерва и бросила газету на стол.  
Северус же поперхнулся воздухом и практически засмеялся в голос.  
— Не смейте хихикать! — воскликнула профессор. Зельевар тихо простонал и прикрыл лицо руками. Его плечи затряслись в беззвучном хохоте. МакГонагалл поджала губы и зло зыркнула в его сторону. Некоторые ученики уже начинали коситься на него, поэтому зельевар снова надел на себя маску бесстрастности.

***

Ученики всех факультетов с четвёртого по седьмой курс собрались в Большом Зале. Оттуда убрали столы и поставили большой граммофон. Профессор МакГонагалл было поручено обучать учеников танцам.  
— Святочный Бал традиционно проходит во время турнира Трёх Волшебников с самого его основания. В ночь перед рождеством, мы вместе с гостями соберёмся здесь и будем веселиться, как подобает воспитанным людям, — она с намёком посмотрела на близнецов Уизли. — Как представители принимающей школы, вы обязаны не ударить в грязь лицом и показать себя с самой лучшей стороны. Прошу отнестись к этому серьёзно, потому что Святочный Бал, это прежде всего, — женщина тяжело вздохнула, — танцы, — ученики зашептались, и некоторые из них стали возмущаться.  
— Тихо! Школа Хогвартс является одной из лучших школ магии в мире вот уже десять столетий. И я не допущу, чтобы вы всего за один вечер всё испортили, ведя себя как плохо воспитанные, мало соображающие грубияны, — она цепким взглядом осмотрела учеников.  
— Итак, танцевать — это означает дать возможность дышать.  
Снейп, который присутствовал при этом безобразии, как декан факультета, с сомнением усмехнулся.  
— Внутри каждой девушки дремлет лебедь, который рвётся наружу в свободный полёт!  
— Из Лаийи Миджет сейчас точно что-то вырвется. Только вряд ли это лебедь, — проговорил Уизли, но в тишине зала это услышали все. Некоторые парни улыбнулись и негромко засмеялись. Тем временем МакГонагалл продолжила:  
— В каждом юноше кроется гордый лев, приготовившийся к прыжку. Мистер Уизли.  
— Да? — боязливо спросил Рон.  
— Помогите мне, пожалуйста, — с улыбкой на лице сказала профессор. Парень неуверенно встал и подошёл к преподавательнице. Ученики начали хихикать, догадываясь о том, что будет происходить дальше.  
— Итак, положите свою правую руку на мою талию.  
— Куда? — удивлённо переспросил Рон.  
— На мою талию, — снисходительно улыбнулась женщина и переместила руку парня на нужное место. — И вытяните левую руку. Мистер Филч, прошу вас, — в зале заиграла музыка.  
— Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три, — проговаривала Минерва, пытаясь хоть немного сдвинуть Уизли, который отчаянно не хотел танцевать.  
— Идите все сюда, — скомандовала она. Девочки с готовностью встали, и мальчики тоже неохотно поднялись. Разбившись на пары, ученики начали практиковаться. Снейп сильно веселился, когда смотрел на Рона, который всё ещё тренировался с МакГонагалл. Вскоре после многих вскриков девушек, которые ругались на парней из-за того, что они отдавили им ноги, у всех стало понемногу получаться. Вскоре занятие окончилось, но оно было не единственным. Ученики ещё много раз соберутся и будут под чётким руководством Минервы тренироваться в танцах.

***

Несколько курсов собралось для выполнения задания от профессора Снейпа.  
— Кошмар какой-то. Такими темпами только мы останемся без девчонок, — тихо вздохнул Уизли. Северус грубо повернул его голову к пергаменту с работой. Зельевар прохаживался вдоль рядов. Вновь подойдя ближе к парню, он услышал его голос.  
— Гермиона, ты же девчонка? — спросил он. Снейп мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу и обозвал Рона идиотом.  
— Как ты догадался? — с иронией спросила девушка. Мужчина хмыкнул и ударил рыжего книгой по голове, в которой не задерживалась ни одна умная мысль. Поттер захихикал и тоже получил по затылку.  
— Я приду не одна. Если хочешь знать, меня уже пригласили на Бал, — громче чем нужно сказала Грейнджер и мельком взглянула на Северуса. Встав из-за стола, она подошла к профессору и протянула ему свою работу. Когда мужчина забирал её, то девушка слегка коснулась его пальцев своими. Она подошла к Рону и громко проговорила:  
— И я сказала «да», — но смотрела она явно на Снейпа, который не замечал этого взгляда, по причине изучения очередной книги. Зельевар вновь подошёл к чрезмерно разговорчивым Уизли и Поттеру. Пафосно поправив свои рукава, делая акцент на том, что эти двое учеников не замечают его присутствия за своими спинами, он с силой наклонил их головы над бумагой. 


	27. Глава 27

— Профессор, можно с вами поговорить? — спросила Гермиона, после урока зельеварения, когда практически все ученики вышли из класса.  
— Что вам от меня надо, мисс Грейнджер? — раздражённо спросил Северус, но остановился и приготовился слушать.  
— Профессор, я бы хотела вас спросить… — начала девушка, отведя глаза.  
— Не мямлите.  
— В общем, у меня нет пары на Бал.  
— А я помню, что вы рьяно доказывали мистеру Уизли совершенно обратное. И при чём тут я? Вы хотите, чтобы я вам нашёл пару? Извольте позаботиться об этом сами, — скривился Снейп.  
— Нет, я хотела попросить вас… Пойти со мной на Бал, — скороговоркой проговорила она, зажмурив глаза.  
— Что за идиотские шутки, мисс Грейнджер? — зло спросил зельевар.  
— Это не шутки, профессор, — девушка подняла на него возмущённое лицо и сделала несколько шагов к нему, оказавшись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Вы вообще в своём уме! Как к вам в голову могла залететь подобная мысль! Неужели идиотизм заразен, и ваши дружки являются носителем этой опасной болезни? — язвительно спросил Северус, он развернулся, чтобы выйти из класса, но Гермиона оказалась быстрее. Она юркнула под его рукой и оказалась у него на пути в узком проходе между партами. Из-за того, что девушка резко оказалась перед ним, зельевар попытался остановиться. Он едва не налетел на неё. Та почему-то не смогла удержать равновесие и, схватившись за плечи Северуса, потянула его вниз за собой. Зельевар руками опёрся руками об края парт, пытаясь удержаться в вертикальном положении. Таким образом вышла весьма неоднозначная картина. Снейп стоит, опираясь об парты и наклонившись к девушке. Гермиона отклонилась назад и судорожно держится за плечи мужчины, стараясь упасть. Было прекрасно видно, что она пытается провернуть. Через мгновение Северус выпрямился, попутно сбрасывая с себя её руки.  
— Грейнджер, что вы себе позволяете! Вон отсюда! — прошипел зельевар. Гермиона растерянно смотрела на него.  
— Но вы же…  
— Вон, я сказал! — отходя подальше от неё, повторил Снейп. На глазах девушки появились слёзы, и она быстро выбежала из кабинета.  
— Что за чертовщина! — выругался мужчина, и стремительным шагом направился в свои комнаты.

***

Настал день Святочного Бала. Северус стоял вдалеке от танцпола и откровенно скучал. На него не произвело никакого впечатления появление Гермионы вместе с Виктором Крамом. Он вообще старался как можно быстрее забыть об её идиотской выходке в кабинете. В пляс пустились Дамблдор с Минервой и Хагрид с мадам Максим и ещё очень многие. После традиционного вальса, пришло время современной музыки. На Балу выступала группа «Ведуньи». Снейп присутствовал здесь только для того, чтобы не допустить неожиданных происшествий, опасных для учеников. Оглядывая зал, он заметил, что Каркаров сделал ему знак, который переводится, как «нужно поговорить». Незаметной тенью, Северус скользнул в коридор вслед за директором Дурмстранга. Выйдя на улицу, они по очереди сели в одну из колясок, что стояли во дворе школы.  
— Северус, вы тоже чувствуете, что время приближается? — сразу спросил Каркаров.  
— Что именно вы имеете ввиду, Игорь? Выражайтесь точнее.  
— Тёмный Лорд скоро вернётся. Вы это тоже чувствуете?  
— Тёмный Лорд мёртв. Не знаю, что тут можно обсуждать, — уверенно сказал зельевар.  
— Нет, я уверен. Я видел его своими собственными глазами! — фанатично проговорил мужчина.  
— Так же как Крауч? Не уподобляйтесь этому идиоту. Он тоже на всех углах трубит, что нашёл дух лорда в чащобах Албании, — язвительно проговорил Снейп.  
— Он говорит правду, Северус. Тёмный Лорд сейчас очень слаб. Но он жив, и это главное. Даже его внешность изменилась, но мысли и взгляд остались прежними, — сверкая безумством в глазах, сказал директор Дурмстранга.  
— Я лично видел, как Тёмный Лорд рассыпался пеплом. Думаете я поверю в этот бред, Игорь? Не забывайте, я вхожу в Ближний Круг, — холодно сказал Северус. А мысленно покрутил пальцем у виска. Он-то знал, что у существа, которое видел Крауч, и видимо Каркаров, никак не могут быть мысли и взгляд такие же, как и у Тома.  
— Скоро всё поменяется. Тёмный Лорд поставит рядом с собой тех, кто искал его, — в этот момент зельевар вышел из повозки. Мужчина тоже вышел, и резво подошёл к нему.  
— Это снова происходит, также как раньше, — сказал взволнованно Каркаров. — И ни вы, ни кто-либо другой, не можете это отрицать.  
— Я уже сказал, Игорь. Не вижу причин для обсуждения, — захлопнув дверь коляски, проговорил Снейп. Вдруг он замер, будто тигр приготовившийся к прыжку, а затем быстро подбежал к одной из карет и резко открыл дверцу, осветив её внутреннее пространство заклинанием.  
— Минус 10 баллов с Пуффендуя, Фортсайд, и то же самое с Когтеврана, Стивенс, — насмехаясь над парочкой, проговорил он. Тем временем старшекурсники быстро поправили одежду и, не сказав ни слова, зашли в замок. Зельевар хотел было быстро уйти, не дав директору Дурмстранга продолжить разговор, но тот проворно преградил ему путь.  
— Это знак, Северус. И вы это знаете.  
— Я не понимаю о чём вы, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Снейп, попутно открывая другие повозки.  
— Неужели? — усомнился собеседник. — Тогда, может быть, вы закатаете свой рукав, а? — он сделал вид, что собирается проделать сказанное им, протянув руку к предплечью зельевара. Тот с необычайной скоростью отпрянул, прижавшись спиной к колонне.  
— Вам меня не обмануть, Северус, — ехидно сказал Каркаров. — Вы боитесь, я вижу.  
— Мне нечего бояться, Игорь, — спокойно проговорил Снейп, встав в расслабленную позу. — Чего про вас не скажешь, — некоторое время мужчины боролись взглядами. Директор Дурмстранга первым отвёл глаза и отошёл от собеседника. Через несколько секунд зельевар тоже стремительно покинул место разговора.

***

Снейп вышел из камина в особняке Гонтов.  
— Есть кто дома? — насмешливо спросил зельевар, никого не увидев в гостиной. С лестницы спустилась Эмили и, радостно улыбаясь, подошла к нему.  
— Привет, как дела? — спросила девушка, легко чмокнув мужчину в губы.  
— Я бы не сказал, что очень хорошо, — проговорил зельевар и слегка приобнял её за талию.  
— Что на этот раз? — спросил Том, будто появившись из воздуха.  
— Каркаров чувствует, что «что-то приближается», — усмехнулся Снейп, когда они с Эмили сели на диван.  
— И что же наш дорогой бородач тебе наговорил?  
— Он сказал, что видел Тёмного Лорда «своими собственными глазами». Прямо как Крауч-младший. Кстати, у него, я так понял, что-то произошло с меткой. Игорь попытался закатать мой рукав, но моя «метка» не менялась, — улыбнулся Северус.  
— Она и не могла меняться. Я ведь контролирую метки. Хотя постой, Ближний Круг действительно контролирую я, но Каркаров ведь туда не входит, — лорд нахмурился.  
— Почему такое кислое лицо? — весело спросила Дина и чмокнула его в щёку. Северус немного удивлённо посмотрел на Эмили, та лишь пожала плечами.  
— У нас тут намечается борьбы с Тёмным Лордом. Так, решено. Я попробую подобраться к… Своему двойнику. Думаю, что можно подключить к этому Люциуса.  
— Том, ты же понимаешь, что очень рискуешь? — напряжённо спросил зельевар.  
— Ты думаешь, что кучка людей из Дальнего Круга сможет меня одолеть? Я не всесилен, но свои возможности прекрасно знаю. Тем более я не из праздного любопытства. Может быть удастся повлиять на этого голема.  
— Это безрассудно, — высказала своё мнение Эмили. Дина кивнула, соглашаясь с подругой.  
— Я так не думаю. По-вашему, лучше сидеть и ждать, когда какое-то неизвестное существо захватит власть? — жёстко спросил Милорд. Никто не произнёс и слова. — Единогласно. В любом случае, я не собираюсь нырять в омут с головой. Сначала я всё выясню, а потом подберусь. Не волнуйтесь, — он ободряюще улыбнулся и пошёл наверх, писать письмо Малфою.

***

Зельевар продолжал работать и следить за Поттером. Дамблдор ходил задумчивый и часто летал в каких-то облаках, не обращая внимание на действительность. Выглядел он не очень здоровым, скорее даже усталым, будто постоянно что-то контролировал. Работники из Министерства уже готовили новую площадку для чемпионов. Судя по всему, второй этап состязания должен будет проходить в самом Чёрном озере.  
— Профессор, я правильно понимаю, что сейчас строятся площадки для зрителей, чтобы они посмотрели на то как участники нырнут, а затем вынырнут? — язвительно спросил Снейп у директора.  
— Ты как всегда догадлив, мой мальчик, — сказал Дамблдор.  
— И вы мне объясните зачем это нужно? Или я должен буду снова догадываться?  
— Я не знаю, Северус. Ты же знаешь, что Министерство контролирует все эти постройки и испытания. Я лишь контролирую это, — вздохнул старик.  
— Насколько я знаю, турнир должен представлять собой зрелище. Думаю, болельщикам будет неинтересно смотреть на круги воды. Кстати, сколько там должны будут провести ученики?  
— Испытание будет длиться час. «Сокровище» будет спрятано на дне и его нужно будет забрать. Я не знаю, зачем нужны эти зрительские будки. Не язви, я спрашивал у Корнелиуса и других, но никто не ответил, — спокойно сказал Альбус. Создавалось впечатление, будто он решает сразу две проблемы одновременно и главной точно не является разговор с Северусом.  
— Ладно, думаю тебе пора, — вдруг жёстко сказал Дамблдор и раздражённо посмотрел на зельевара через свои очки половинки. Снейп криво усмехнулся и вышел из кабинета. 


	28. Глава 28

Наступило двадцать четвёртое февраля, день второго испытания. Зрители и чемпионы пришли к Чёрному Озеру. Болельщики скандировали имена своих фаворитов. В этом гомоне было трудно что-либо разобрать, но у Дамблдора, с помощью магического усиления голоса, вышло перебить крики.  
— Добро пожаловать на второе испытание! Вчера ночью у каждого из наших чемпионов было кое-что похищено, своего рода сокровище. Эти четыре сокровища сейчас лежат на дне Чёрного Озера. Чтобы победить, каждому чемпиону нужно лишь найти своё сокровище и показаться на поверхности. Всё надо сделать за один час. Дальше чемпиону придётся полагаться только на себя. Никакое волшебство им не поможет. По сигналу пушки можете начинать.   
Раздался громкий выстрел. Трое участников прыгнули в воду. С Поттером же происходило нечто странное, он хватался за шею, будто задыхается. Грюм будто бы незаметно толкнул парня в озеро. Несколько минут он находился практически у поверхности, а потом, разогнавшись, выпрыгнул из воды и сделал сальто.  
— Показушник, — ехидно прокомментировал ситуацию Снейп. Он взял с собой книгу и решил читать, пока чемпионы не закончат испытание. Но его то и дело отвлекала МакГонагалл, которая дрожала как осенний лист.  
— Минерва, подойдите к Поппи и возьмите у неё успокоительное. Мне надоело смотреть на ваше испуганное лицо.  
— Северус, а вдруг Гарри или ещё кому-то нужна помощь? — не замечая его слов, проговорила женщина, вцепившись в предплечье зельевара.  
— О Мерлин, дай мне сил, — пробормотал мужчина и повёл МакГонагалл к колдомедику.  
— Минерва, что с вами? — взволнованно спросила Помфри.  
— Поппи, дайте ей успокоительное. Наша дорогая профессор трансфигурации очень волнуется за своего ученика, — язвительно сказал Снейп. Мадам Помфри быстро сориентировалась и скоро МакГонагалл стало гораздо легче.  
— Ну что ж, раз вы уже в порядке, может быть изволите меня отпустить?  
— Ох, Северус, прошу прощения. Я просто переволновалась, — извинилась женщина. Зельевар, усмехнувшись, вернулся на своё место. Прошло уже двадцать пять минут испытания. На поверхности воды показалась белокурая голова ученицы.  
— Чемпион Шармбатона мисс Делакур, к сожалению, выбывает из игры. В этом задании она больше не участвует, — девушке помогли выбраться из воды. Наложив на неё согревающие чары и укутав в полотенца, преподаватели продолжили ждать.  
Через двадцать минут выплыл Седрик Диггори и Чжоу Чанг. Несколько минут спустя показался Виктор Крам с Гермионой Грейнджер. Под водой оставался только Поттер. Ровно через час после начала испытания выплыли Рон и младшая сестра Флёр. Четвёртого чемпиона так и не было видно. По толпе зрителей прокатилась волна паники. Северус уже собирался самостоятельно спуститься под воду, чтобы вытащить Поттера. Вдруг из воды выпрыгнул Гарри и упал прямо на площадку. К нему тут же подбежал Дамблдор и начал успокаивать парня. Зельевар неосознанно облегчённо выдохнул.  
— Барти, — сказал Альбус, — зовите сюда всех судей.  
Маги совещались, кто занял какое место. Каркаров подбивал своих учеников кричать громче фамилию чемпиона Дурмстранга.  
— Внимание! — громко сказал Дамблдор, но его никто не услышал. Приложив палочку к горлу, он прокричал: — Тишина! Победил мистер Диггори, применив заклинание головного пузыря! Но поскольку мистер Поттер финишировал бы первым, если бы не его благородное решение спасти не только мистера Уизли, но и других пленников. Ему присуждается в этом состязании второе место! — Игорь Каркаров начал ругаться на болгарском, не соглашаясь с решением судей, но сделать он ничего не мог.  
— За высокие моральные качества! — добавил старик.

***

Северус занимался расстановкой ингредиентов, когда к нему в хранилище зашёл директор Дурмстранга.  
— Здравствуйте, Игорь. Что на этот раз привело вас ко мне? — насмешливо поинтересовался зельевар.  
— Я хочу убедить вас, Северус, что Тёмный Лорд вернулся.  
— Пустое, Игорь. Я поверю только фактам, а не вашему чутью, — ехидно сказал Снейп и продолжил заниматься своим делом. Каркаров подошёл к нему и закатал рукав на своём левом предплечье. Татуировка была будто живая, змея проползла через отверстия черепа и обвивала его кольцами.  
— Это знак, Северус. И вы лучше меня понимаете его смысл, — Снейп, не в силах больше терпеть болтовню фанатика, резко открыл дверь, перед двумя мужчинами предстал Гарри Поттер. Каркаров быстро поправил рукав и, напоследок взглянув на зельевара, ушёл в темноту коридора. Парень попытался было последовать его примеру, но голос Северуса остановил его.  
— Поттер, куда ты так спешишь? — манерно растягивая слова, поинтересовался он. Гарри вынужденно подошёл к нему.  
— Поздравляю, твоё выступление на Чёрном Озере было великолепным, — парень дёрнулся, как от пощёчины. — Жабросли, если не ошибаюсь, — обманчиво мягким голосом сказал мужчина.  
— Да, сэр, — упрямо глядя ему в глаза, сказал подросток.  
— Гениально, — хмыкнул Снейп, и пройдя в кладовку продолжил: — Довольно редкое растение, эти жабросли, — проговорил он, словно размышлял в слух. — В обычном саду такое не найдёшь. И это кстати тоже, — зельевар взял маленький флакончик с полки и подошёл к парню. — Знаешь, что это? — спросил он.  
— Пузырьковый сок, сэр? — предположил Гарри.  
— Весьма действенный сироп. Сыворотка правды. Всего три капли и даже Сам-Знаешь-Кто выдаст свои тайны. Давать студентам это, к большому сожалению, запрещено, — горестно вздохнув, сказал мужчина. — Однако, если что-нибудь из моего личного хранилища украдёшь, моя рука может дрогнуть над твоим стаканом тыквенного сока, — парень широко открытыми глазами смотрел на пузырёк.  
— Я ничего у вас не крал, — слегка испуганно сказал Гарри, но услышав свой голос, попытался вернуть самообладание. Выходило у него, откровенно говоря, скверно.  
— Не надо. Лгать. Мне, — будто бы выплёвывая слова, процедил Снейп, нависнув над Поттером. — Жабросли вещь безобидная, но шкура бумсланга, крылья златоглазок… Ты с друзьями готовишь оборотное зелье, и поверь, я узнаю зачем, — тяжёлая дубовая дверь закрылась прямо перед носом у парня.

***

— Северус! — воскликнула Эмили и крепко его обняла, как только мужчина вышел из камина.  
— Я тоже соскучился, — зельевар поцеловал девушку в макушку.  
— Ты не приходил три недели. Что случилось? — спросила она.  
— Давай об этом поговорим чуть позже, — Снейп припал к её губам и жадно прижал её к себе. Они быстро поднялись по лестнице и заперли дверь на замок.  
Примерно через час, когда желание на время отступило, они оделись и сели на диван, обнявшись. После недолгого молчания Северус сказал:  
— Знаешь, мне так надоело, что я постоянно должен скрываться, чтобы прийти к тебе. Хочется поскорее расправиться с этим старым жуком и жить спокойно, — он нежно провёл по раскрасневшейся щеке девушки.  
— Мне тоже хотелось бы, но мы, к сожалению, не всесильны.  
— После того, как всё это закончится, я уволюсь из школы. Мы переедем куда-нибудь. В другую страну, куда захочешь. Я буду заниматься зельями, а ты артефактами. Мы будем завтракать и ужинать вместе. Обедать будем забывать оба, — задумчиво улыбнулся мужчина.  
— Да, наверное.  
— Как думаешь, у меня получиться? — спросил зельевар, глядя на Эмили практически с мольбой. Что именно он имел ввиду, даже ему неизвестно.  
— Мы вместе пройдём через всё. Будет трудно, но мы справимся, — обнадёживающее улыбнулась девушка.  
— Ты уверена? Я боюсь, что как-то выдам себя, что Дамблдор и Пожиратели узнают о моём настоящем отношении к ним. Я… Мне страшно… — неожиданно на Северуса накатила нетипичная для него паника. Она накрыла Снейпа с головой, затуманивая разум и заставляя всколыхнуться сокровенные страхи и сомнения. Эмили взяла его лицо в свои руки и мягко сказала:  
— Северус, всё будет хорошо. Я рядом, слышишь? — она почувствовала, что магия мужчины начала бунтоваться. Такого она не видела никогда.  
— Я не хочу… Мне страшно, что у нас не будет будущего… — прошептал он, сжимая запястья Эмили.  
— Мы переживём всё. Успокойся Северус, я рядом, — зельевар смотрел на неё практически остекленевшим взглядом.  
— Северус! — она потрясла его за плечи, но не дождалась реакции. В панике девушка стала звать его. Магия разливалась по комнате, словно кипяток, она обжигала, но в то же время её нельзя было почувствовать.  
— Северус! — вдруг глаза Снейпа стали светло-серыми, а потом снова почернели. Он прерывисто дышал, и увидев лицо Эмили, не смотря на испуганный взгляд, взял её за руку и ничего не говоря трансгрессировал. Даже магия одного из самых защищённых домов не смогла воспротивиться ему.  
Сразу после аппарации мужчина повёл её по какому-то старому дому. Бесчисленное количество коридоров они прошли. Девушка пыталась достучаться до него, но всё было бестолку. Вдруг они подошли к арке из тёмного камня, исписанного разными рунами. Они пошли через неё и не теряя ни секунды вышли на середину зала. Прямо к алтарю с камнем. От него разила невероятная мощь, вокруг то и дело сверкали молнии, а кроваво-красное сокровище внутри переливалось разными оттенками. Северус упал прямо на алтарь. Он тяжело дышал и до побелевших пальцев вцепился в каменные края. Хоть Эмили уже никто не держал, но она не могла сдвинуться с места. Магия не давала ей уйти. Вместо этого, девушка запела незнакомые ей катрены. Из горла Северуса вырвался гортанный рык зверя. Тягучая сила магии будто завихрилась вокруг них. Эмили делала руками какие-то немыслимые жесты, которые никогда не смогла бы повторить. Тело зельевара начало меняться. Кости ломались и срастались заново. Всё его тело перестраивалось. Вдруг он обернулся огромным чёрным ягуаром и затих. Эмили перестала петь и легла на окровавленный пол рядом со зверем, мгновенно отключившись. 


	29. Глава 29

Проснулась Эмили оттого, что ей было невыносимо жарко. Она попыталась выпутаться из тяжёлого и через чур тёплого одеяла. Она сонно подумала, что слишком уж одеяло волосатое. Память услужливо подсунула ей приключения, которые произошли с ней накануне.  
Сонливость как рукой сняло. Открыв глаза, девушка поняла, что её обнимает огромный чёрный ягуар, на лапе которого она, как оказалось, спала. Первый испуг прошёл, но взволнованность осталась. Эмили не знала, сохранил ли Северус сознание в своём новом обличии, поэтому она старалась сильно не шевелиться. Вдруг кот зевнул и приоткрыл глаз. Девушка увидела чёрные как смоль зрачки зверя.  
— П-прив-вет, — прошептала она. Пантера удовлетворённо мяукнула и лизнула ей щёку.  
— Северус, ты понимаешь меня? — решилась задать вопрос Эмили. Зверь в ответ кивнул головой, будто бы сочувственно глядя на неё.  
— А ты не мог бы… Убрать лапу? Мне жарко, — ягуар насмешливо мурлыкнул и убрал лапу, но в то же время не выпуская девушку из своих объятий.  
— Эм… Северус, а ты не мог бы обратно превратиться? Мне хотелось бы с тобой поговорить, — сказала Эмили, которой до сих пор было немного страшно. Кот в ответ покачал головой и мордой толкнулся в правое предплечье девушки. Каким-то образом она поняла его манёвр и в её руку скользнула волшебная палочка. Ягуар одобрительно замурлыкал. Он лапой указал на запястье левой руки.  
— Но у меня там ничего нет, — не поняла Эмили. «Котёнок» показал, что надо закатать рукав. Девушка выполнила его просьбу.  
— Прости Северус, я всё поняла. Вызываю Тома, — девушка прикоснулась кончиком палочки к маленькому браслету змейке, который давно был подарен лордом, и прошептала заклинание. Через несколько минут в зал вошёл перепуганный мужчина.  
— Мерлин и Моргана! Эмили, быстро отойди… — начал было он, но девушка не дала ему договорить.  
— Том, это Северус, только он… Превратился. Не спрашивай причину пока сама не знаю, — кот насмешливо посмотрел на ошарашенного Милорда и потёрся головой о руку Эмили.  
— Ну… Ничего себе, — наконец заговорил Том. — Так, ладно. Я так понимаю опасность вам не грозит, тогда чем я могу помочь? — ягуар показал клыки и несколько раз клацнул ими.  
— Думаю, он хочет есть, — предположила девушка. Северус кивнул.  
— Понял. А разве Эмили не могла тебе еду добыть?.. Стоп. Это то, что я думаю? Ты правда?.. — кот согласно кивнул.  
— Так, хорошо. Ждите, я скоро приду, — и он исчез в проёме арки. Вернулся Том через несколько минут, левитируя перед собой килограмм 5 мяса. Северус благодарно мурлыкнул и принялся за еду.  
— Том, где ты взял столько мяса? — спросила девушка, подходя к нему, но лорд остановил её рукой. Он не заходил в зал дальше порога.  
— Стой там, тебе пока нельзя выходить. А про мясо не спрашивай.  
— Почему нельзя выходить? — удивилась она.  
— Давай потом об этом поговорим, вместе с Северусом. Возможно, — сказал Милорд, взглянув на ягуара, который уже покончил с мясом.  
— Отлично. Вы здесь уже 19 часов. Эми, я тебе, кстати, тоже кое-что принёс, — он магией отлевитировал девушке несколько сэндвичей и бутылку воды.  
— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит? — без надежды спросила она.  
— Давай потом. А теперь думаю мне пора. Я приду ещё через несколько часов.  
— Пока, — помахала ему ничего не понимающая Эмили. Вдруг девушка почувствовала, что падает и невольно вскрикнула. Упала она на мягкую лапу Северуса.  
— Ты что так пугаешь? — в ответ кот лишь громко замурлыкал. Эмили перекусила едой, которую ей дал Том. Сразу после этого её прижали другой лапой.  
— Северус, ну что ты творишь? Я же не подушка — так меня сжимать, — пожаловалась она. Ягуар послушно ослабил хватку. Девушка устроилась поудобней и уснула. Ей показалось, что за те сорок минут бодрствования из неё вытянули все силы.

***

Проснулась она в какой-то незнакомой комнате. Она выглядела старой, но чистой. Лежала она так же на лапе Северуса.  
— Куда я опять попала? — раздражённо спросила Эмили. Выбравшись из хватки ягуара, она вышла из комнаты. Видимо здание было давным-давно заброшено, повсюду была грязь, сырость и паутина. Некоторые стены накренилась и всё выглядело совершенно не жилым.  
— Как вышло, что та комната чистая? — пробормотала она себе под нос. Девушка шла дальше по коридору, рассматривая древние стены. Повернув в одну из комнат, она увидела кучу какой-то рухляди. Подойдя поближе, она поняла, что это высохший скелет. Девушка отпрянула и побежала обратно в комнату к Северусу. Закрыв дверь с внутренней стороны, она прислонилась к ней спиной и облегчённо выдохнула. Кот вопросительно на неё смотрел.  
— Северус, я… Я видела там скелет… Труп… — на Эмили начала накатывать истерика. Ягуар встал с пола и подошёл к ней. Шершавым языком он начал слизывать её слёзы.  
— Всё, спасибо. Прости, но я просто не ожидала… — выдохнула она, успокоившись. Вдруг входная дверь открылась и вошёл Том.  
— О, я не ожидал увидеть вас бодрствующими. Есть хотите? — спросил мужчина и потряс пакетом в руках. — Но тебе, Северус, придётся обратиться, — ягуар тоскливо посмотрел на лорда и стал человеком, замотавшись в простыню он быстро поел и, не говоря ни слова, снова стал большим котом.  
— Я надеялась, что ты мне расскажешь, что произошло, — сказала Эмили. Ягуар отрицательно покачал головой и лёг на пол. Девушка хотела было подойти к Тому и взять еду, но ей не позволили. Северус слегка толкнул её лапой, чтобы она села рядом с ним.  
— Что не так?  
— Ему нужно как можно больше телесного контакта с тобой. Держи, — когда и Эмили поела, она налетела с вопросами на Тома.  
— Итак, пока Северус не может говорить, расскажешь мне всё ты, — упрямо глядя на мужчину, сказала она.  
— Ладно, но я знаю только общее положение дел. Детали мне неизвестны. В общем, глава рода Принс скончался, наверное, год назад или около того. Судя по всему, больше близкой родни, которая могла бы принять главенство над родом нет. У рода обязательно должен быть глава, если же близких родственников у скончавшегося нет, то род обрывается. Магия нашла возможного претендента на роль главы и дала ему наследие.  
— Мой папа является главой рода, но ни о каком наследии я не слышала.  
— Такое только у очень древних родов. Наследие у Принсов видимо ягуары. Магия заставила Северуса прийти в ритуальный зал.  
— А почему он меня с собой взял? Я же не отношусь к его роду.  
— Думаешь? — улыбаясь спросил Том.  
— Конечно, — уже не совсем уверено сказала она.  
— Сказать ей? — спросил лорд. Кот был несколько секунд в раздумьях, а затем кивнул.  
— В общем, ты для магии, как невеста Северуса теперь. Ты частично входишь в род, как будущая жена главы.  
Эмили широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела на лорда. «Котёнок» потёрся головой об её руку, оказывая молчаливую поддержку.  
— Неожиданно, — наконец сказала она. — Откуда ты знаешь всё это? Ты уже разговаривал с Северусом? — девушка покосилась на ягуара.  
— Нет. Есть множество книг в которых описываются подобные вещи. Конкретно ваш случай конечно не описан, но я сделал логичнее выводы. Видимо и наш мохнатый друг думает так же, как и я, — усмехнулся Том.  
— А… Как долго он будет котом? — спросила Эмили.  
— Ну, судя по всему, ещё где-то неделю ему нужно побольше быть в этом обличии.  
— А как же Хогвартс? — удивилась она.  
— Я не знаю. У него потом спросишь. Ладно, ребята, мне пора. Удачи, — улыбнулся мужчина и вышел за дверь.  
— Странно всё это, — вздохнула девушка. Северус поднялся и превратился в человека. Призвав свою палочку, он с помощью патронуса отправил сообщение Дамблдору.  
— Профессор, — начал зельевар. Если бы Эмили стояла, то у неё бы подкосились ноги. — Я не могу присутствовать на работе, потому что неудачно провёл опыт. Мне понадобиться неделя, чтобы восстановиться, — по телу девушки прошлась приятная дрожь. Голос Снейпа стал будто бархатным. Мягкие, слегка мурлычащие нотки скользили в речи. Эмили пыталась сконцентрировать внимание на смысле его слов, но её мысли были уже совершенно в другой плоскости. На радость девушки, Северус как только послал патронус, стал котом. Облегчённо выдохнув, она села на кровать в комнате. Ягуар, будто понимающе, посмотрел на неё.  
— Что это сейчас было? — спросила девушка. Северус снова обернулся и, подойдя к ней, мягко сказал:  
— Тебе рассказать? — он так улыбнулся, будто всю жизнь работал соблазнителем, а не преподавателем. От этих слов, уже немного успокоившаяся Эмили, почувствовала завязывающийся горячий узел внизу живота.  
— Северус, — выдохнула она, — мне кажется, что со мной что-то не так.  
— С тобой всё в порядке. Это совершенно нормальная реакция, — прошептал он, наклоняясь, и дразняще провёл рукой по её скуле. Девушку будто прошибло током.  
— Но сейчас не время, — зельевар с сожалением выдохнул, обдавая её лицо горячим дыханием. — Я думаю, у нас всё ещё впереди, — Снейп хищно улыбнулся и, отойдя от Эмили, вновь обернулся ягуаром. Девушка часто дышала и пыталась вернуть себе так легко утерянное спокойствие.  
— Мы будем сидеть здесь целую неделю? — спросила она. Кот громко мурлыкнул и столкнул Эмили с кровати, прямо в свои объятия. 


	30. Глава 30

Альбус Дамблдор сидел в своём кабинете и раздумывал над происходящими событиями. Иногда, когда появлялась свободная минутка от вселенских махинаций, он сидел и тешил своё самолюбие, вспоминая удачные решения. В его кабинете находилось необычайное множество разных вещиц, предметов, штучек и прочих диковинок. Все считали их обычными и бесполезными. И все ошибались. Какие-то предметы уже работали, а какие-то ждали своего часа. Многие являлись маячками для слежки.  
— Северус даже не догадывается, что статуэтка, которая стоит у него на камине помогает мне прослушивать всё, что происходит в его комнатах, — тихо прошептал старик довольно улыбаясь. — Но почему-то несколько раз случались сбои, — задумчиво пробормотал он. Фоукс, который до этого сидел на своём насесте и спокойно чистил пёрышки, вдруг обратил внимание на Альбуса. Феникс прищурился, будто пытался рассмотреть что-то в выцветших глазах Дамблдора.  
— Мальчишка вырос абсолютно послушным мне. Блэк запросто отдаёт мне своё имущество, было чудесной идеей привязать его к себе старой клятвой. Этот балбес даже не подозревает, что все его мысли и не его вовсе, — тихо усмехнулся старик. — Только ума не приложу, куда делся Том? Не верю я, что его действительно разорвало из-за крестражей. Он слишком умён, чтобы совершить такую ошибку... — дальше старик бормотал совсем уж неразборчиво. Фоукс снов поглядел на него внимательным изучающим взглядом. Будь он человеком, не птицей, то можно было бы подумать, что феникс ухмыляется. Но ведь это невозможно... Или всё-таки?..

***

Эмили вновь проснулась под мохнатым мурлыкающим «котёнком». В пределах её досягаемости лежала книга с обрядами, связанными с наследием и всем, что связано с ним. Мысленно удивившись, каким образом фолиант попал сюда, устроившись поудобней, она открыла книгу. Прочитав несколько глав, девушка узнала много полезной информации. Во время чтения она почувствовала, что ягуар потёрся об её плечо.  
— Северус, я не знаю, как этот фолиант оказался здесь, но я смогла хоть немного понять случившееся. Просто кивай если я правильно поняла, — попросила Эмили. — Итак. Твой предок умер примерно около года назад. За это время не родилось ни одного ребёнка, который в будущем мог бы стать главой рода. Ты, как самый близкий кровный родственник, а также самый подходящий по мнению магии человек, прошёл ритуал принятия статуса главы рода, так? — ягуар согласно кивнул.  
— Дальше. Магия повела тебя к родовому камню, для проведения ритуала. Захватил ты меня с собой по причине того, что я была ближе всего к тебе. Кто-то из рода по идее должен был присутствовать при ритуале, но так как таковых не оказалось и мне немного помогла Магия. Наш... союз, скажем так, ею одобрен и именно поэтому я для неё являюсь твоей невестой. Насчёт вида наследия, там всё неоднозначно, но видимо им одарены в далёком прошлом самые влиятельные рода. Разумеется, без матушки Магии тут не обошлось. Твой потенциал возрастёт, довольно существенно. И... кхм... то действие, которое на меня оказал твой голос, это из-за а принятия тобой наследия. Это как мне показалось, чтобы невеста не сбежала. Написано, что происходить со мной такое будет до самой помолвки, но надеюсь, что закончится раньше, — кот внимательно её слушал и иногда согласно кивал. На последних словах он насмешливо фыркнул. Дверь в комнату открылась и к ним зашёл слегка удивлённый Том.  
— Слушайте, а вы тут ничего не делали?  
— Нет, я не выходила отсюда после прошлого твоего прихода. Да и Северус думаю тоже. Что случилось? — она поднялась и подошла к мужчине.  
— Дом сам по себе стал чище и сделал ремонт. Я такое впервые вижу. Постой, а откуда у тебя этак книга? — спросил лорд.  
— Я вообще-то предполагала, что это ты мне её подложил пока я спала, — удивлённо ответила девушка.  
— Эми, ты меня пугаешь. Я ничего не приносил. Да и вход в библиотеку Принсов мне закрыт.  
— А при чём здесь это?  
— На обложке герб рода. Я такой где-то на стене видел.  
— И как так вышло, что она оказалась здесь? — спросила Эмили, недоумевая.  
— А как ты её обнаружила?  
— Ну, я проснулась и огляделась. Заметила книгу в метре от моей головы. И всё.  
— Очень странно, — проговорил Милорд. — Ладно, с этим можно и позже разобраться. Думаю, что вам нужно в самые кратчайшие сроки провести помолвку, — слегка улыбнувшись, сказал Том.  
— Но мне пока даже предложения не сделали, — веселясь, заметила Эмили.  
— Тогда я делаю его сейчас, — прошептал Северус ей на ухо. Девушка вздрогнула и, обернувшись, посмотрела на обратившегося зельевара.  
— Я согласна, — тихо ответила она, одновременно удивляясь своим словам. Снейп обворожительно улыбнулся и притянул её к себе за талию.  
— Северус, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, то вряд ли Эми будет понимать, что делает. Ты же знаешь, как на невесту действует магия наследия, — усмехнулся Том, глядя на расширившиеся глаза и раскрасневшиеся щёки девушки.  
— Как-нибудь справимся. Я надеюсь, ты поможешь нам?  
— Свечку подержать? — Снейп зло зыркнул на него. — Ладно, я шучу. Конечно помогу с обрядом помолвки, — усмехнулся лорд.  
— Отлично, идём в хранилище.  
— Постойте, почему вы мне ничего не объясняете? — спросила она, кое-как справившись с влиянием наследия.  
— А что ты хочешь узнать? Мы сейчас зайдём в место где Северус возьмёт кольца, затем проведём ритуал, который закрепит вашу с ним помолвку, — ответил Том.  
— Что я должна буду делать? Я в отличии от вас не читала подобных книг с описанными ритуалами.  
— Тебе нужно будет лишь сказать: «Да», — прошелестел бархатный голос рядом с её ухом. Дрожь снова прошла по телу девушки. За разговорами они уже пришли к какому-то залу. Снейп провёл по старому гобелену рукой и ткнул в нарисованный цветок. Ткань поднялась и за ней обнаружилось много семейных реликвий. Зельевар взял помолвочные кольца. Они были из чернённого серебра. В середине кольца расположились трое маленьких тёмных камушков.  
— Гагат? И почему я не удивлён, что именно этот камень? — усмехнулся Том.  
— Он забирает негативные эмоции у хозяина кольца, — пояснил Северус для Эмили, но его шальная улыбка совсем не вязалась с серьёзностью голоса.  
— Теперь идём в ритуальный зал… — они последовали за Снейпом, который ориентировался в разветвлениях коридоров, будто всю жизнь здесь жил.  
— Как так вышло, что ты знаешь все проходы?  
— Магия позаботилась, чтобы я не заблудился в собственном доме, — ухмыльнулся зельевар. Вот они и подошли к ритуальному залу. Зайдя в знакомое помещение, Эмили вспомнила, что совсем недавно здесь происходило.  
— Положите руки на камень, — скомандовал лорд. Зельевар и девушка послушно выполнили его просьбу.  
— Взываю к матери всех волшебников. Прошу благословить союз двух магов, — чётко и немного певуче сказал Том. Сквозь Эмили и Северуса словно прошёлся прохладный ветерок. Затем Милорд начал говорить слова на другом языке. Они сливались в единый звук призывая к силе магии. Вдруг лорд резко замолчал, и они почувствовали, что именно в это момент нужно сказать своё слово.  
— Да, — одновременно слетело с их губ. Магия завертелась тёплым потоком вокруг них. Северус и Эмили обменялись кольцами. Родовой камень, на который они положили руки, ощутимо нагрелся, но не обжигал. Прозвучали последние слова лорда и всё затихло. Том кивнул им и вышел из зала. Девушка хотела было что-то сказать, но ей не дали такой возможности. Зельевар притянул её к себе, сжимая в жадных объятиях. Его язык скользнул между разомкнувшихся губ. Эмили с жаром ответила на поцелуй, её волосы запутались в волосах мужчины. Лёгкий, практически незаметный рывок, и они уже стоят в своей комнате в этом доме. Жених и невеста быстро избавились от мешающей одежды продолжая неистово целоваться. Они делились жаром тел друг с другом, переплетая свою магию с магией партнёра. Стоны срывались с их губ, увеличивая силу обоюдного влечения. Когда сексуальный голод был утолён, они, обнявшись, уснули в объятиях друг друга. 


	31. Глава 31

Прошла неделя, во время которой Северус практически всё время находился в кошачьем обличии. Когда же он оборачивался в человека, то сразу же сжимал Эмили в своих объятиях, и они уединялись в спальне. Зельевар даже в шутку называл их маленький отпуск «медовой неделей», заставляя сердце девушки радостно стучать в груди. Но всё хорошее как известно быстро кончается. Снейпу пришлось возвращаться в Хогвартс и «преподавать пустоголовым оболтусам» тонкую науку зельеварения. Сначала он вернул Эмили в особняк Гонтов, а затем, распрощавшись с ней, исчез в зелёных всполохах огня.  
Через несколько дней, которые протекали абсолютно обычно, Том вдруг решил серьёзно поговорить с Эмили и Диной.  
— Люциус узнал, что голем, созданный предположительно Дамблдором, сейчас находиться в старом развалившемся домике моих предков. Это дом Реддлов, поэтому там нет никакой защиты. Я собираюсь наведаться к Волдеморту, — ухмыльнулся лорд, но в его взгляде не было и намёка на веселье.  
— И как ты собираешься остаться незамеченным? — спросила Эмили у него. Дина же испуганно на него посмотрела и схватила за предплечье.  
— Ты забываешь, что я очень сильный маг. Я ни в коем случае не хвастаюсь, но думаю, что мне не составит большого труда пробраться туда.  
— Куда конкретно? — спросила Дина, понимая, что этот упрямец всё равно сделает по-своему, несмотря на её протесты.  
— Деревушка Литтл-Хэнглтон. Старая, там нет ни волшебников, ни магглов. Рядом находится кладбище. Честно говоря, мне туда идти не особо хочется, но, чтобы как-то изменить поведение голема, надо попытаться.  
— И как ты собираешься это сделать? — недоумённо спросила Эмили. Она помнила, что в прочтённой ею книге говорилось, что менять характер может только хозяин голема.  
— Я мастер менталистики. У голема, несмотря на его искусственное происхождение, есть разум. Плохо развитый, и легко подчиняемый. Я уже сделал артефакт с помощью которого смогу влиять на него.  
— И ничего не сказал мне! — возмутилась девушка.  
— Прости, но в этом не было необходимости. Ты пока не смогла бы мне помочь с его созданием. Учись, — лорд обнадёживающее улыбнулся ей.  
— Ладно. Ты сказал, что сможешь повлиять на разум голема, — подсказала Дина, прося продолжить рассказ.  
— Да, благодаря этому амулету я смогу настроиться на его… ммм… Магические каналы, скажем так. И у меня будет полный доступ к его поведению, но само собой, я не собираюсь полностью перестраивать его. Мало ли старик заподозрит?  
— Я не помню, чтобы такое было в той книге, — задумавшись, проговорила Эмили.  
— И верно. Я читал литературу, которая находиться в сейфе. Смысла ещё раз перечитывать ту книгу я не видел, потому что, если бы что-то нужное там было, ты бы сказала.  
— Ну да. Ладно, и когда ты собираешься воплотить свой план? — спросила Дина.  
— Завтра. Я только сегодня закончил работу с артефактом, да и вечер уже. Северусу ничего не говорите. Он захочет пойти со мной и подвергнет себя опасности.  
— А один ты конечно же справишься, — усмехнулась Эмили, но её взгляд был тревожным.  
— Будет меньше шансов выдать себя. Мне потребуется минут десять находиться рядом с «пациентом», чтобы артефакт настроился на него. Я уверен, что всё будет хорошо, — мужчина сжал руку Дины, успокаивая.  
На следующий день, полностью экипированный Том отправился в логово Лже-Волдеморта. Аппарировав, он увидел ветхий коттедж, который даже в свои лучшие времена вряд ли бы можно было назвать красивым. Сгнившие, покрытые сухими растениями и мхом, доски отваливались от стен, многие окна были выбиты, но несколько остались целыми. Вокруг здания расстилался ковёр пожухлой травы, от давней зелёной изгороди остались лишь высохшие кусты. Перед аппарацией лорд предусмотрительно наложил на себя чары, чтобы никто не смог догадаться, что кто-то пришёл. Зайдя в дом, он внимательно огляделся, но не найдя ничего интересного отправился в глубь здания. Поднявшись по ветхой лестнице, он свернул налево, и перед его глазами встал проход в комнату. Дверь была чистой и крепкой. Внутри раздавалось тихое шипение, похожее на змеиное, но не воспринимаемое Томом. «Что за бред? Похоже на серпентаго, но ничего не понятно», — мысленно недоумевал Милорд. Пройдя внутрь, он увидел кресло, в котором сидело маленькое существо, укутанное в чёрные тряпки. Рядом нашёлся Крауч-младший. Том наложил на него сонные чары, к счастью существо сидело спиной к Барти и не могло заметить изменения. Лорд произнёс подсмотренное в книге заклинание, благодаря которому Лже-Волдеморт погрузился в состояние «настройки». Мужчина надел на него маленький медальон, который сразу же стал невидимым и неосязаемым для любого кроме него. Том осмотрел всё здание придя к выводу, что несколько соседних комнат тоже выглядят гораздо лучше остальных, что наталкивает на мысль о других возможных жильцах, которых сейчас нет. Минут через десять мужчина снова подошёл к существу и, проявив артефакт, напоил его своей кровью, тем самым связывая свой амулет с другим. Около получаса поработав с сознанием существа, он вышел из комнаты, предварительно сняв с Крауча сонные чары. На выходе из здания он едва не столкнулся в дверях с Петтигрю. Толстый мужик повёл носом, принюхиваясь. Затем, подозрительно оглядев пространство, посеменил к лестнице. Том неосознанно задержал дыхание. «Чуть не попался», — мелькнула у него мысль. Выбравшись из здания, он сразу аппарировал.

***

Выйдя из камина, лорд застал довольно интересную картину: Дина и Эмили сидели на диване, виновато опустив головы. Северус медленно повернулся всем корпусом к Тому.  
— Какого. Боггарта. Ты. Пошёл. Туда, — будто выплёвывая слова, процедил зельевар.  
— Успокойся, всё ведь хорошо прошло.  
— Это чересчур опасно! Какого Мерлина ты меня не предупредил? — прошипел он.  
— Я вернулся, и это главное, какая разница пошёл я с тобой или один? — вспылил лорд.  
— А вдруг тебя раскрыли? — прошипел Снейп.  
— Я был предельно аккуратен! Ты думаешь, что я полный идиот и не предусмотрел подобную возможность?  
— Именно так я и думаю! — брызжа слюной, жёстко сказал он.  
— Знаешь, что? Пойдём в дуэльный зал, посмотришь на что я способен в бою, — сдерживаясь от крика проговорил Том. Северус стремительной походкой направился к тренированной комнате. Эмили и Дина, переглянувшись, было направились за ними, но прямо перед ними закрылась дверь.  
— Вдруг они поубивают там друг друга? — взволнованно спросила Эмили.  
— Будем надеяться на их благоразумие. Ни я ни ты не можем ничего сделать, — покачав головой, вздохнула Дина.  
— Значит остаётся только ждать?  
— Да, — согласно кивнула девушка.

***

Бой между волшебниками проходил на равных. Наследие неплохо увеличило магический потенциал Северуса и теперь Тому приходилось быть очень осторожным, потому что зельевар и так был сильным и умелым магом, а сейчас и подавно. Но и Снейпу тоже было нелегко справляться с Лордом Волдемортом, который знал невероятное количество заклинаний и чар. Вспышки заклятий цветной радугой разливались о щиты дуэлянтов. Магия прямо-таки бурлила в их жилах и вокруг них. Понемногу ярость утихла и на мужчин навалилась усталость. Молча выйдя из зала, они попали в цепкие руки девушек и были вложены каждый в свою постель. Не сговариваясь, Эмили и Дина напоили их укрепляющими зельями и ещё некоторыми снадобьями, которые помогли бы им почувствовать себя лучше. Том беспрекословно подчинился, Северус немного посопротивлявшись, тоже выполнил требование. Подруги одновременно вышли из дверей своих покоев, столкнувшись в коридоре. Судя по их многозначительным ухмылкам, мужчинам не поздоровится. Но это потом, сейчас же повздоривших глав рода решили оставить в покое.

***

— Привет, — как ни в чём не бывало Том спустился по лестнице к накрытому обеденному столу. Дина быстро перехватила его и отвела в один из коридоров. Вскоре спустился Северус и с ним проделали абсолютно то же самое. Когда воспитательная работа над провинившимися была закончена, всё приступили к еде. Обед прошёл в молчании. Когда он закончился, мужчины одновременно встали и подошли друг другу. Пожав руки, они устремили взгляды на девушек, будто бы спрашивая: «Вы довольны?» Эмили и Дина дали друг другу «пять», а затем все в комнате весело рассмеялись. Недавняя ссора была забыта, словно её и не было.  
— Ладно. Что там с големом? — Снейп, как человек не любящий лишних разглагольствований, решил повернуть разговор в конструктивное русло.  
— Я настроил артефакт на него. Это было легко. Рядом с ним сидел только Крауч-младший. На выходе я практически нос к носу столкнулся с Петтигрю, — усмехнулся Милорд.  
— С Петтигрю? Ты что-то путаешь, он давно мёртв. Именно за его смерть и посадили Блэка, — неуверенно проговорил Северус. В его мозгу будто бы что-то щёлкнуло. Память услужливо подсунула ему встречу с оборотнем-Люпином в полнолуние. Сознание стремительно восстанавливало утерянные факты.  
— Думаешь я смог бы перепутать этого подхалима с кем-то другим? Я уверен на все сто, — сказал Том. Эмили первая заметила странное поведение зельевара. Тот смотрел в одну точку пустым взглядом.  
— Северус? Ты в порядке? — она легонько сжала его ладонь.  
— Ну-ка, смотри на меня, — лорд в одно движение оказался рядом со Снейпом. Ментальная связь продолжалась не больше минуты.  
— Ему блокировали воспоминания. Сейчас идёт восстановление. Я не рискнул соваться в этот хаос, но думаю, что минут через десять он придёт в себя, — задумчиво пояснил девушкам он.  
— Думаешь это как-то связано с Петтигрю? Уверена, что блоки не могли спасть ни с того ни с сего, — сказала Эмили.  
— Есть предположение, что так проявляет себя родовая магия. Северус глава рода, вот она и ослабила ментальные нити, которые не давали разблокировать воспоминание.   
Тут Снейп очнулся и, оглядев осознанным, но взволнованным взглядом, всех присуствующих, прошептал:  
— Я всё вспомнил. 


	32. Глава 32

— Я всё вспомнил, — прошептал Северус. Все находящиеся в комнате переглянулись между собой.  
— Что конкретно? — осторожно спросил Том.  
— Многое. Например, что я видел, как Крауч-младший и Дамблдор зашли в дом Поттеров вместе с Петтигрю, — всё ещё немного в шокированном состоянии рассеяно ответил Снейп.  
— Что это значит? — ни к кому не обращаясь, спросила Эмили.  
— Думаю, что Дамблдор влиял на сознание Северуса. И судя по тому, что он вспомнил «многое» — не один раз, — горько усмехнулся лорд.  
— Я видел, как мёртвая Лили лежала у их ног. Потом видимо мне промывали мозги. Я не помню, что было дальше, — ошарашено прошептал зельевар. Он обхватил голову обеими руками и низко наклонился, пряча взгляд. Эмили села рядом с ним на корточки и взяла его ладони в свои. Северус больным взором посмотрел на неё, от чего сердце девушки будто сжалось.  
— Я всегда знал, что он тот ещё манипулятор и интриган, не знающий цену человеческой жизни… Но чтобы настолько… — тихо сказал Снейп.  
— А что ещё ты помн…  
— Прости, Том, но пока не надо задавать вопросы, хорошо? — Дина укоризненно покачала головой. Лорд решил отставить своё любопытство подальше, сейчас оно будет только во вред его другу.  
— Тебе дать успокоительного? — заботливо спросила Эмили. Зельевар только согласно кивнул. Девушка суетливо достала из аптечки нужный пузырёк и подала его мужчине. Тот одним глотком выпил его содержимое. Эмили села рядом и приобняла Северуса за плечи. Все молчали, давая ему осознать свои воспоминания. Они только обменивались многозначительными и взволнованными взглядами по прошествии каждых нескольких минут. Напряжение нарастало. Вдруг Снейп как ужаленный подскочил со своего места и стал быстрым шагом кружить по комнате. На его лице читалась безумная ярость и невероятная ненависть.  
— Он убил их! Всех! Хотя они были ни в чём виноваты! — раздражённо кричал зельевар, совершенно забыв о своём постоянном контроле эмоций. Мужчину начало потряхивать от переизбытка эмоций. Магия вокруг него стала будто упругой и по коже и волосам пробивали искры магии, которая не находила места для выхода. Эмили, увидев это, не раздумывая кинулась к зельевару, и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, приказала:  
— Северус! Успокойся сейчас же! — как ни странно, сквозь пелену гнева и злости прорвались её слова и Снейп, обняв её, обессиленно повис, не имея сил стоять самостоятельно. При помощи Тома он снова сидел на диване и пытался отдышаться.  
— Ты как? — спросил лорд, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Я… я не понимаю… Что со мной происходит?  
— Ты только что чуть не выжег себя изнутри, — ответил Реддл.  
— Думаю на тебя произвели очень сильное впечатление твои открывшиеся воспоминания. Магия сильно зависит от эмоций. Ты ещё не привык к своему новому потенциалу, поэтому тебе тяжелей держать его под контролем. А делал ты это, потому что объекта твоей ненависти не было рядом, и ты не мог его убить на месте, тем самым выплеснув магию, — пояснила Эмили. Том расширившимися от удивления глазами посмотрел на неё.  
— Откуда ты знаешь это?  
— Читаю умные книжки, — не особо задумываясь над ответом сказала девушка. Вдруг Северус истерично захохотал, из его глаз хлынули слёзы. Его смех был каким-то напряжённым и не совсем адекватным.  
— Эмоциональная нестабильность, — констатировала Дина, сочувствующе глядя на Снейпа.  
— Северус, возьми эмоции под контроль. Ты меня слышишь? — Эмили повернула его лицо к себе. — Дыши. Просто дыши. Ни о чём не думай. Повторяй за мной: «Я спокоен».   
Через несколько минут таких упражнений, зельевар наконец стал хоть немного похожим на самого себя.  
— Слава Мерлину, всё обошлось, — облегчённо выдохнул Том.  
— Да уж, — согласилась Дина.  
— Я понимаю, что вам интересно, но я не могу сейчас… — начал мужчина, но его снова начала бить дрожь.  
— Тебя никто ни о чём не спрашивает. Идём наверх. Ты поспишь и всё встанет на свои места.   
Эмили захватила с собой Зелье Сна без Сновидений и вместе с зельеваром поднялась по лестнице. Через несколько десятков минут она вернулась и изнеможённо села на диван.  
— Он уснул, — устало проговорила она.  
— С ним всё будет хорошо, — лорд ободряюще похлопал девушку по руке.  
— Спасибо. Я знаю, — девушка благодарно улыбнулась.

***

К вечеру зельевар проснулся и спустился в гостиную, но никого там не обнаружил. Ноги понесли его по тёмным коридорам особняка. Зайдя в одну из комнат, он увидел Эмили, которая сидела за столом и работала над каким-то артефактом. Девушка не заметила, что уже не одна в комнате. Вдруг на Снейпа накатила странная волна эмоций. Его будто пробило током, и возникло желание немедленно поцеловать свою невесту, что он и сделал.  
— Северус, ты чего? — воскликнула Эмили, когда её одним движением подняли со стула и прижали к себе.  
— Давай оставим вопросы на потом? — попросил Снейп и, не дожидаясь ответа, жарко поцеловал девушку. Почувствовался толчок аппарации, но они даже не обратили на это внимания. Одежда исчезла с них, будто сорванная волшебным ветром. Небольшая прохлада комнаты слегка касалась разгорячённых тел, заставляя прижаться ближе. По коже прошла толпа мурашек, то ли от нетерпения, то ли от слишком низкой температуры. Их объятия были жадными и яростными, руки беспорядочно шарили по телу партнёра, жёстко прижимая к себе. Поцелуи скорее жалили, чем ласкали, но от это были не менее сладкими. Рваные вздохи свивались воедино, сердца бухали в груди подобно барабанам. Стоны, срывавшиеся с полуоткрытых губ, звучали волшебной музыкой, кровь опаляла вены огненной рекой страсти. Возбуждение играло на натянутых струной нервах, создавая невероятную мелодию любви, которая звучала внутри этих двух людей в унисон. Движения Северуса были резкими, яростными, доводящими до умопомрачения обоих. Оргазм заставил их задохнуться от волны ощущений, а мир вокруг будто вспыхнул тысячами новых красок. Немного отдышавшись, Эмили и зельевар заметили цветную вакханалию магии, которая извивалась вокруг них. Спирали магии закручивались неведомыми петлями, заставляя их неосознанно улыбаться.  
— Мы сейчас закрепили магический брак? — спросила Эмили, прижавшись к Северусу, который укрыл их одеялом.  
— Похоже на то, — со счастливой улыбкой на лице прошептал он. Сейчас им было всё равно что происходит вокруг них. Счастье от единения до сих пор омывало их тела.

***

Том почувствовал, что через купол, защищающий его особняк, кто-то прошёл, или скорее проник, при этом затронув только сигнальные чары, но не сломав защиту. Недоумевая, он вышел на улицу и огляделся. Всё было таким же, как и всегда. Лорд решил спросить совета у Эмили, так как та тоже немного разбиралась в подобных чарах. Возможно свежий взгляд поможет найти причину из-за которой сработали сигнальные чары. Мужчина зашёл в её мастерскую и на него пахнуло сырой магией, которая была практически осязаемой. Несколько минут он стоял, непонимающе глядя перед собой. Затем его озарила догадка.  
— Северус опять вместе с ней аппарировал? У него и так магия не стабильна, а он ещё и через защитный купол просочился. И невесту с собой прихватил, неужели нельзя было поменьше рисковать, — бурча себе под нос, Том вышел из мастерской и направился на поиски своей второй половинки. Он уже давно понял, что Дина именно та, с кем ему хотелось бы жить долго и счастливо. Найдя её в библиотеке, лорд сел рядом и обнял девушку за плечи.  
— Ты представляешь, Сев и Эми снова аппарировали прямо из дома.  
— Снова? Что на этот раз, как думаешь? — она закрыла книгу и отложила на край дивана.  
— Я не знаю, почувствовал только, что сигналка сработала. Думаю, что наш зельевар снова преподнесёт нам какие-нибудь очередные сюрпризы.  
— Может быть ты и прав, — задумчиво проговорила Дина. Вдруг она встрепенулась и начала что-то судорожно искать в большом пыльном фолианте, который читала до этого.  
— Что случилось?   
— Северус ведь Принс, верно? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос.  
— Да, а что? — девушка наконец нашла нужную ей страницу и сказала:  
— Читай.  
— «Правящий монарх в пятом веке нашей эры Принц Арманд, был изворотлив и скурпулёзен, он захватывал новые территории для своего королевства. Держал он свой народ в ежовых рукавицах и правил уверенной рукой». И что это значит?  
— Как ты не понимаешь? Северус возможно является потомком Принца Арманда. Я сначала никак не могла понять почему короля называют принцем, но сейчас, когда ты сказал, что они аппарировали, я поняла… Они наверняка переместились в поместье Принсов, вот я и вспомнила. А ещё, вот смотри… — девушка быстро листала страницы книги и показала на рисунок Арманда.  
— Но это же вылитый Северус! — воскликнул Том.  
— Вот именно! Я никак не могла понять, кого он мне напоминает. А теперь всё стало ясно. В книге говорится, что Арманд был кем-то вроде посланника Магии, понимаешь? Скорее всего с течением времени фамилия чуть-чуть изменилась. Возможно из-за диалекта, а может была и другая причина, — пока Дина рассуждала вслух, взгляд Тома скользил по строкам древних страниц. Вдруг его взгляд наткнулся на странные предложения: — «Тёмный человек, со светлой душой,  
Через многие века выбран будет Госпожой.  
Его предок был Посланником Судьбы,  
А он станет Вершителем Волшбы.  
Тот, кто однажды прошёл через боль,  
Разорвёт на клочки, играющего роль.  
Потерянный Король вернётся,  
Когда вторая битва оборвётся.  
Дары он объединит,  
И мать Магия его вознаградит!» — прочитал лорд.  
— «Это пророчество поведала ему известная предсказательница Кассандра Трелони. Многие считали её душевнобольной в то время, но сейчас можно увидеть, что все её предсказания сбылись», — Дина и Том молча отложили книгу и вышли из библиотеки. Обоим показалось, что они не случайно узнали об этом пророчестве. Осталось только дождаться возвращения Северуса и Эмили, чтобы поведать им свои догадки. 


	33. Глава 33

Когда Северус и Эмили проснулись, они увидели на тыльной стороне своих правых ладоней рисунок неизвестных цветов.   
— И что это значит? — казалось, что Эмили устала удивляться происходящему с ней и теперь только любопытствовала.  
— Мы закрепили вчера магический брак, помнишь, жена? — поддел её Северус, рассматривая рисунки. Девушка неосознанно улыбнулась — ей понравилось такое обращение.  
— И всё-таки, что это за красота? — не дала она сбить себя с толку.  
— Я читал о подобном...  
— Мне уже заранее страшно, — ухмыльнулась ведьма.  
— Нет нужды бояться. Подобные татуировки появляются после закрепления брака между людьми идеально подходящими по магии, — когда зельевар произнёс это, у Эмили широко раскрылись глаза. Так как они ещё не вылезли из постели, то ей не составило труда схватить мужчину за руку.  
— Мы Абсолюты? Я думала, что это лишь легенды! — удивлённо воскликнула она. — Ведь полная совместимость магии случалась раньше очень редко. Что говорить о нынешнем времени...  
— Значит нам повезло, — улыбнулся счастливый Снейп. Он был несказанно рад, что не проигнорировал свою симпатию к Эмили Райдер, ныне Эмили Снейп.  
— Я теперь ношу твою фамилию? — сказала она, будто прочитав мысли. А затем её губы расплылись в тёплой улыбке.  
— Выходит так. В любом случае нам пора отправляться к Тому, они наверняка волнуются, куда мы делись, — прошептал зельевар голосом говорившем о совершенно противоположных планах.  
— Пора, значит пора, — не обращая внимания на провокацию, девушка призвала магией одежду и быстро привела себя в порядок. Снейп хмыкнул и последовал её примеру. Затем они вышли вместе и аппарировали в бывший дом зельевара, а оттуда направились в особняк Гонтов с помощью камина.  
— И где это вы гуляли? — ехидно спросил лорд сразу после их перемещения.  
— А в чём дело? — вопросом на вопрос ответил мужчина.  
— Сейчас восемь утра воскресенья. Пропали вы около семи вечера субботы. Вот я и спрашиваю, где вы гуляли почти двенадцать часов?  
— Если тебе интересно, то мы были в Принс-мэноре.  
— И что была за срочность?  
— О какой срочности ты говоришь? — недоумённо спросила Эмили, хотя прекрасно знала, что Том сделал абсолютно правильные выводы.  
— Защитный купол сработал. Признавайтесь, что опять стряслось? — подключилась к разговору Дина.  
— Вот что случилось, — Эмили показала правую руку.  
— Ничего себе! — воскликнули одновременно Том и Дина. Лорд был видимо осведомлён о причине появления подобного рисунка, а девушка была удивлена красотой татуировки.  
— Ну что же, поздравляю! — широко улыбнулся Том и приобнял стоящих рядом друг с другом Эмили и Северуса. — Желаю вам долгой и счастливой совместной жизни!  
— Вы о чём? — недоумённо спросила Дина.  
— Вот это, — девушка показала свою руку, — означает, что мы с Северусом закрепили магический брак. А ещё мы оказались Абсолютами, — улыбнулась она.  
— Это же только легенда! — воскликнула подруга.  
— Я тоже так думала, но как видишь, мы ошибались.   
— Знаете, я конечно очень рад за вас, но есть информация, которая может быть очень важной, — серьёзно проговорил лорд.  
— Что случилось? — сразу подобрался зельевар. Том указал на диван, намекая, что не очень удобно разговаривать стоя. Когда все устроились он снов заговорил:  
— Дина, — он бросил на девушку тёплый взгляд, — нашла интересную информацию в одной старой книге, — мужчина раскрыл фолиант и подал его на нужной странице Снейпам.  
— О Мерлин! — воскликнула Эмили.  
— В чём дело?  
— Северус, это же вылитый ты! — она показала пальцем на фотографию в углу страницы. Зельевар тихо выругался и продолжил читать.  
— Кроме рисунка принца Арманда я не вижу здесь ничего необычного, — сказал он по окончании чтения.  
— Тебя не смущает, что правящего монарха называют Принцем? — спросила Дина. Эмили задумчиво посмотрела на страницы книги и вдруг её осенило:  
— Думаете, что Арманд Принц, это предок Принсов?  
— Именно. Это объяснило бы сходство внешности, а также почему его звали Принцем. Предполагаю, что за века фамилия немного изменилась и теперь ты — Принс. Возможно именно по этой причине и поменяли, чтобы путаницы не было, — пояснил свои мысли Милорд.  
— Может ты и прав. Но это ведь не главная информация, верно?  
— Правильно, — Дина перевернула несколько страниц и указала на строчки пророчества.  
— И что это значит? Вы думаете, что это как-то относиться ко мне? — спросил Снейп.  
— Да. «Тёмный человек со светлой душой», — ты у нас тёмный маг, характер у тебя тоже не чудесный, ты скрытный и себе на уме. Всё это подходит под первую часть строчки. У тебя явно светлая душа, я даже не думаю, что тут нужно что-то объяснять. «Его предок был Посланником Судьбы», — в книге писалось дословно, что он будто всё видел и знал. Считалось, что он был очень великим колдуном и Посланником Магии, тут по-разному можно интерпретировать, но суть одна.  
— «Дары», — как мне кажется, это Дары Смерти. Согласна, это слишком странно, но мы не можем отрицать, что подобное возможно. Кроме них я не знаю никаких «Даров Магии».  
— Это логично. Но тут всё строиться на догадках и домыслах. Мне вот интересно, кто этот «играющий роль»?  
— И почему я должен его «разорвать на клочки», — усмехнулся Снейп. Он явно не верил в то, что пророчество о нём.  
— «Прошёл через боль», — тут, я думаю, это подойдёт практически к любому человеку. В том числе и к тебе, — проговорил лорд.  
— Послушайте, вы же прекрасно все понимаете, что верить в это пророчество очень глупо. Может оно уже сбылось, а может ещё не скоро сбудется. Все аргументы построены на догадках, хотя и выглядят правдоподобно, — высказался зельевар.  
— Да, но мне всё-таки кажется, что не стоит сбрасывать его со счетов, — сказала Дина.  
— Может быть. Ладно, с вами конечно очень интересно копаться в древних фолиантах, но мне пора в Хогвартс, а то мало ли, что там старый интриган делает, — попрощавшись с близкими, он исчез в зелёном пламени. Северус сам на заметил, как эти три человека прочно вошли в его жизнь. За каждого он волновался, даже за Дину, с которой его по сути ничего не связывает. Неосознанная улыбка слегка коснулась губ, но, когда его нога перешагнула порог школы, счастливый блеск глаз исчез под маской холодного безразличия.

***

За личными делами Снейп не заметил, как настал апрель. Трава накрыла зелёным ковром землю, свежие листья будто припорошили деревья. Солнце начинало припекать, но в подземельях было всё так же холодно. В дверь личных комнат зельевара настойчиво постучали.  
— Здравствуй, мальчик мой, — с насквозь фальшивой улыбкой поздоровался Дамблдор.  
— Здравствуйте, директор. Что привело вас ко мне? — спросил хозяин покоев, пропуская гостя.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой и, как со специалистом, посоветоваться, — Альбус присел в кресло и внимательным взглядом осматривал комнату.  
— В очередной раз? — ехидно спросил Снейп, в очередной раз подтверждая своё звание главной язвы педагогического состава.  
— Я многое знаю и без тебя, но не являюсь специалистом в данной области, — куда-то исчезла и приторная улыбка, и дружелюбный взгляд.  
— И какое же зелье вам нужно?  
— Зелье? Я не говорил о зельях, — Дамблдор покачал головой. — Мне нужно посоветоваться с тобой по поводу некоторых растений.  
— Я не преподаватель гербологии, можете пойти к ней, она ответит на все ваши вопросы. Хотя вы и так многое знаете, — насмешливо проговорил Северус, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Ты должен понимать, что не всё можно с ней обсудить, — сказал Дамблдор, сквозь маску спокойствия проскальзывало раздражение.  
— И что же такого можно обсудить со мной, но нельзя с ней?  
— Мне нужна некоторая информация об опасных растениях. Я говорю о таких, которые могут двигаться.  
— Ядовитая тентакула может дотянуться на расстоянии полутора метров и укусить. Вас же это интересует?  
— Ты правильно понял, мой мальчик, — Альбус значительно расслабился, осознав, что Северус не собирается дальше с ним препираться и готов сотрудничать.  
— Цапень при попытке дотронуться до него мгновенно выращивает сильные гибкие побеги, которые норовят избить и исцарапать обидчика, а если получится — то и задушить. Вы можете найти всё это в любой книге по гербологии. Я не ходячая энциклопедия.  
— Дело в том, что эти растения не должны быть слишком опасны, но при этом должны уметь мешать проходить путь, — нехотя пояснил старик свой интерес именно к знаниям зельевара.  
— Помона не захотела бы говорить об опасных растениях и их умениях, верно? — усмехнулся Северус. Мысленно он предположил, что те растения о которых расспрашивает директор, могут ему понадобиться, чтобы задержать кого-то или сделать испытание... «Дамблдор хочет использовать их для третьего испытания?» — пронеслась в голове мысль.  
— Да, — сухо ответил старик. Он ещё около получаса выпытывать у зельевара информацию о растениях. Даже поблагодарив за помощь, он холодно попрощался и вышел за дверь. Мужчина остался наедине со своими мыслями. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.  
— Вот старый интриган. Когда же ты отойдёшь за грань? — тихо буркнул Снейп.  
— Можешь не сомневаться, что твоё желание сбудется, — послышалось весёлое замечание. 


	34. Глава 34

— Можешь не сомневаться, что твоё желание сбудется, — послышалось весёлое замечание. В руку Снейпа скользнула палочка, и за долю секунды он сотворил щит. Оглянувшись, зельевар увидел феникса, насмешливо разглядывающего его.  
— Здравствуй, — сидящий на спинке кресла Фоукс изобразил поклон.  
— Фениксы не разговаривают, — сказал Северус, скорее для себя, чем для волшебного существа.  
— Обычные действительно не разговаривают, но я — Страж. Так что тут нет ничего удивительного, — объяснил Фоукс. — Успокойся, я не могу навредить тебе, — весело добавил он.  
— Думаешь я такой идиот, что послушаюсь тебя? Откуда мне знать, что это не отвлекающий манёвр? — настороженно спросил Снейп.  
— Ну ладно, как хочешь. Начнём с того, что я не фамильяр Дамблдора, как он говорит, — имя светлого волшебника было произнесено с огромным презрением. — Я нахожусь рядом с ним, потому что Госпожа велела мне приглядеть за Бузинной Палочкой пока не появится Вершитель Волшбы.  
— Я уже слышал это имя. Пророчество?  
— Да. Оно о тебе, хоть ты этому и не рад. Сейчас магия уходит из этого мира из-за запретов Старших.  
— О ком идёт речь? Запреты на некоторые виды магии может делать только Министерство, — уточнил Северус.  
— Люди у которых много власти для меня — Старшие. У волшебных существ и людей разные понятия, — пояснил феникс.  
— Кто такая Госпожа?  
— Ты уже догадался. Это Магия, Смерть, Судьба… У моей Госпожи много имён, — с гордостью курлыкнул Фоукс.  
— Я не хочу становиться Королём как написано в пророчестве, — зельевар решил убрать щит.  
— Госпоже это может не понравиться, — Страж укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Мне нужно разобраться с Дамблдором и его играми, мне и так есть чем заняться.  
— Я не говорил, что тебе нужно отказаться от этой цели, — Фоукс будто усмехнулся и, довольно курлыкнув, исчез из виду.  
— Просто чудесно! — раздражённо воскликнул Северус.

***

Наконец наступило время третьего этапа Турнира Трёх Волшебников. Была построена большая трибуна возле входа в лабиринт с растениями. Снейп легко догадался зачем Альбус недавно расспрашивал его о растениях. Со всех ярусов лабиринт лежал как на ладони. Заиграл оркестр и на поляну перед зрителями вышли чемпионы. Болельщики заревели и начали выкрикивать слова поддержки. Дамблдор вышел на середину поляны и, усилив голос магией, начал говорить.  
— Сегодня утром профессор Грюм спрятал кубок Трёх Волшебников в глубине лабиринта. Только он знает его местоположение. Итак, поскольку мистер Диггори, — фанаты Седрика закричали во всё горло, — и мистер Поттер, — снова послышались крики поддержки, — делят между собой первое место, они войдут в лабиринт первыми. За ними мистер Крам и мисс Делакур. Первый кто коснётся Кубка и станет победителем. Мы будем патрулировать лабиринт снаружи, по всему периметру. Если кто-нибудь пожелает выбыть из состязания, он или она, должны послать в небо сноп красных искр. Участники, подойдите сюда скорее, — чемпионы послушались и приблизились к директору Хогвартса.  
— В лабиринте нет ни драконов, ни подводных тварей. Вместо этого вы встретитесь с чем-то более страшным. Видите ли, люди в лабиринте сильно меняются. Найдите кубок если сможете, но будьте осторожны. На пути к нему вы можете потерять самих себя, — тихо и напряжённо предупредил Дамблдор, но, если хорошо приглядеться, в его глазах можно было заметить затаённое злорадство и предвкушение. Затем его голос снова стал громким и весёлым:  
— Участники, приготовьтесь, — после этого старик обратился к Филчу. — Стреляйте насчёт три. Один… — раздался громогласный выстрел. Альбус раздражённо закатил глаза, но через мгновение вернул себе самообладание.  
Чемпионы поочерёдно вошли в лабиринт и проход за ними закрылся. Над каждым участником турнира сверху витал цветной шарик — над Седриком — жёлтый, над Виктором — красный, над Флёр — синий и над Гарри — белый.  
Зрители громко подбадривали своих любимчиков, но те будто бы не слышали всего этого. А может так оно и было. Каждый из них пошёл по разному пути, отдаляясь друг от друга. На Седрика напало несколько огромных соплохвостов, тот едва-едва с ними справился и пробежал несколько развилок, выскочив прямо рядом с Поттером. Затем они снова разделились, Гарри побежал по выбранному пути и вдруг перед ним возник трёхметровый дементор. Несколько мгновений спустя из кончика его палочки вырвался белёсый поток света, превратившийся в телесного патронуса. Олень начал отгонять дементора, но тот вёл себя несколько странно. Из палочки парня снова вырвалось заклинание и дементор взорвался и превратился в облачко пыли. Через несколько развилок перед Поттером появился золотистый искрящийся туман. Гарри запустил несколько заклинаний в него, но ничего не изменилось. Вдруг парень побежал в одну из развилок в сторону где находилась Флёр, будто бы услышав какой-то звук. После одного из поворотов он увидел, как Виктор Крам нападает на Делакур. Через несколько секунд с другой стороны выскочил Седрик. Парни вдвоём обезвредили болгара и подали сноп красных искр, показывая, что двум участникам нужна помощь.  
— Да чтоб этого дурмстранговца! Не может дать нормальный отпор. Мог ведь Диггори обезвредить, — шёпотом возмутился Дамблдор. Снейп, который сидел с ним рядом, услышал это, но не подал виду. К выбывшим участникам направились дежурные колдомедики в сопровождении Аластора Грюма.  
Северус почувствовал лёгкую щекотку на месте где находилась метка. Раз Том подал сигнал, значит случилось что-то исключительно важное. Зельевар, не медля ни минуты, ушёл с преподавательской трибуны. Все были настолько заинтересованы действиями участников, что никто не заметил его ухода. Снейп нашёл укромное место и послал Тому патронуса с просьбой объяснить, что случилось. Через несколько минут на запястье зельевара снова появилось ощущение щекотки. Оказалось, что на тыльной стороне ладони были написаны координаты аппарации. Благо сейчас Снейп находился вне аппарационного купола школы, поэтому он сразу же трансгрессировал. Очутился он в каком-то леске, сквозь деревья проглядывали кресты могил.  
— Тихо, — шёпотом сказал Том и подошёл к мужчине.  
— Что случилось? И где мы? — напряжённо спросил маг.  
— Голем вместе с Петтигрю направились сюда. Благодаря артефакту я теперь могу отслеживать его местоположение, — тихо ответил лорд.  
— Я понял. Значит следим?  
— Да.

***

Тем временем испытание продолжалось.  
Гарри и Седрик теперь не разделялись и на поляну в центре лабиринта, где стоял Кубок, Диггори и Поттер вышли одновременно. Но на Седрика напал гигантский паук, и Гарри бросился на помощь. Видимо паук навредил Гарри, потому что тот сильно замедлил шаг и прихрамывал. Седрик стоял возле кубка, и они вместе с гриффиндорцем одновременно коснулся Кубка. Затем оба участника исчезли из виду. Прошло несколько минут, но они нигде не появлялись.

***

Том и Северус, наложив на себя все возможные скрывающие чары, следили за происходящим. Петтигрю явно чего-то ждал. Вдруг посреди поляны выпали Гарри и Седрик, держащиеся за Кубок.  
— Да чтоб этого Поттера соплохвост покусал! Что он-то здесь делает? — шёпотом возмутился зельевар. Они спрятались примерно в десяти метрах от места событий.  
— Без понятия, но мне это определённо не нравится, — серьёзно сказал Том.  
— Ты цел? — спросил Диггори.  
— Да, а ты? — пуффендуец кивнул в знак согласия.  
— Где мы?  
— Я уже бывал здесь, — испуганно сказал Гарри, оглядываясь.  
— Это портал! — выдохнул Седрик, рассматривая артефакт. — Гарри, Кубок — это портал!  
— Я бывал в этом месте. Во сне, — Поттер никак не мог поверить в происходящее. Вдруг он начал тревожно озираться.  
— Седрик, надо возвращаться к Кубку! Скорее!  
— О чём ты говоришь? — вдруг из-за холмов вышел Петтигрю с обмотанным лысым существом, которое чем-то смахивало на человека. Хвост поджог дрова под котлом. Поттер схватился за шрам, и упал на колени.  
— Гарри, что с тобой? — воскликнул пуффендуец.  
— Возвращайся к Кубку, скорее! — крикнул Поттер.  
— Кто вы, что вам нужно? — Седрик наконец заметил подошедшего Петтигрю.  
— Убей второго, — послышался голос похожий на шипение змеи.  
— Авада Кедавра! — крикнул Хвост и из его палочки вылетело заклинание. Снейп мгновенно поставил невидимый щит, который защитил парня от смертельного проклятия. В ту же секунду невербальное «Остолбеней» полетело в пуффендуйца. Тот упал на спину и лежал, не двигаясь.  
— Нет! Седрик! — крикнул Поттер. Питер направил палочку на гриффиндорца и отлевитировал его к статуе «Жнеца». Каменные руки сжали парня словно в силках.  
— Скорей, Хвост, скорей! — поторопил Лже-Волдеморт. Мужичок послушался и, быстро распеленав Тёмного Лорда, погрузил его в котёл с водой.  
— Кость вашего отца, отданная без согласия, — проговорил Питер, будто бы обращаясь к Волдеморта. Когда кость упала в бурлящий котёл, она воспламенилась и растворилась в жутком вареве.  
— Плоть верного слуги, пожертвованная добровольно, — подрагивающая рука Петтигрю кинжалом разрезала запястье другой. Кисть руки упала в котёл, а Хвост застонал от боли. Но он быстро убрал боль с помощью волшебства.  
— И кровь врага, которую взяли силой, — Питер взял тот же кинжал и провёл остриём вдоль предплечья Гарри. Когда Пожиратель Смерти подошёл к котлу, Снейп быстро кинул заживляющие и обезболивающие чары на Поттера. Так он хотя бы не будет чувствовать боли, но потом зельевару придётся обработать рану.  
— Тёмный Лорд, воскресни вновь! — воскликнул Петтигрю, когда последняя капля упала в варево. Жидкость забурлила и окрасилась в багрово-красный цвет. Затем котёл воспламенился и из этого холодного огня стал материализоваться облик существа. Тёмные всполохи покрывали серую кожу, становясь материальными. Колдун выглядел абсолютно мерзко, от его присутствия волосы вставали дыбом, а ладони становились холодными и влажными. Страх холодной липкой рукой сжимал сердце при взгляде на этого мага. 


	35. Глава 35

— Мою волшебную палочку, — прошелестел он. Хвост незамедлительно подал требуемое своему хозяину.  
— Дай мне свою руку.  
— О Повелитель... Спасибо... — благоговейно прошептал Питер и хотел было подать руку с отрезанной кистью, но холодный голос остановил его:  
— Другую руку дай мне, Хвост, — слегка раздражённо приказал Волдеморт. Он задрал его рукав и палочкой прикоснулся к метке. Вокруг загремели раскаты грома, и Северус почувствовал жжение в районе предплечья.  
— Как он воздействует на знак? — сквозь сжатые зубы процедил он.  
— Не знаю. Но я уберу его, — ответил Том и потянулся было к руке Снейпа, но тот покачал головой.  
— Он может ещё понадобиться, — тем временем люди, у которых был такой же знак, перенеслись тёмными вихрями на кладбище. Все были в тёмных одеждах и с белыми масками в виде черепа.  
— Добро пожаловать, друзья! — прошелестел Волдеморт. — Тринадцать лет уже прошло! — шипяще воскликнул он, осуждая. — И вот, вы стоите передо мной, как будто это случилось только вчера. Честно вам признаюсь, друзья. Вы меня разочаровали. Ни один из вас не пытался меня найти! — прошипел маг.  
— Крэбб, Гойл, Макнейр! И даже ты, Люциус, — со всех Пожирателей были содраны маски.  
— Милорд... — Малфой опустился перед ним на колени. — Если бы я заметил хоть какой-нибудь знак, намёк на ваше присутствие...  
— Знаков было предостаточно, мой скользкий друг, — жёстко оборвал его колдун, затем добавив: — А намёков ещё больше.  
— Уверяю вас, Милорд, я и не думал отрекаться от старого... Лицо, которое я был вынужден представлять миру каждый день после вашего исчезновения... Вот моя настоящая маска.  
— Я вернулся, хозяин, — встрял Хвост. Волдеморт подлетел к в миг сжавшемуся Петтигрю.  
— Только из страха, а не из верности, — разъярённо прошипел маг. Человек согнулся под давящим взглядом. Он даже начал скулить от липкого чувства ужаса, сковавшего его тело, когда Волдеморт продолжил: — Но ты был мне очень полезен последние несколько месяцев, дорогой Хвост, — легкий взмах палочкой и на месте отрезанной кисти выросла новая, словно сделанная из металла, но она, несмотря на это — могла двигаться, как и обычная рука.  
— Спасибо, Повелитель... — благоговейно и с лёгким фанатизмом во взгляде прошептал мужичок, глубоко поклонившись. Тем временем помесь человека и змеи решил осмотреть кто же стал жертвой убивающего проклятия. Конечно же никто кроме Северуса и Тома не знал о настоящем положении дел.  
— Какой симпатичный мальчик. Очень жаль, — Повелитель прицокнул языком и коснулся щеки парня.  
— Не трогай его! — вспылил Поттер. Голем будто действительно удивился его присутствию.  
— Гарри! Я уже и забыл, что ты здесь, — прошелестел насмехающийся голос, но затем вдруг стал жёстким. — Стоишь тут на костях моего отца. Я бы вас познакомил... — создавалось впечатление, что колдун и вправду обдумывал подобное. — Но ходят слухи, что ты стал более знаменитым чем я, — издеваясь прошипел Волдеморт. Затем он обернулся к своим соратникам жутко посмеиваясь и сказал:  
— Мальчик, который выжил. Наглая ложь! — снова вспылил он и вплотную подошёл к Поттеру. — Именно она породила твою легенду, Гарри. Хочешь расскажу, что произошло в ту ночь, тринадцать лет назад? — парень снова попытался выбраться из цепкой каменной хватки. А Повелитель тем временем продолжал: — Я открою тебе тайну, как потерял свою силу на самом деле, — маг отошёл и его глаза подёрнула дымка воспоминаний. — Виновата любовь. Дело в том, что когда дорогая, милая Лили Поттер родила своего единственного сына, то дала ему очень действенную защиту, — проговорил он будто скороговоркой. — Я не мог до него дотронутся, — прошелестел голос. — Это была древняя магия. Я не предусмотрел этого. Но не важно, времена — они меняются, — он мгновенно подошёл к пленённому парню.  
— И сейчас я могу дотронутся до тебя! — он с силой надавил на знаменитый шрам Поттера.  
— Мы должны что-то сделать! — взвился Северус и хотел было покинуть укрытие, но ему не дал этого сделать Том. Зельевару было практически больно смотреть на этого беззащитного парня, который в очередной раз попал в переделку.  
— Мы не можем выйти. Их больше, и не думаю, что они обрадуются бывшему предводителю и соратнику.  
— Но он же!.. — начал было возмущаться Снейп, но его совсем не тактично заткнули, наложив Силенцио. Хотя его через пару секунд сняли, но сам факт...  
— Мы вмешается только когда будет опасность для жизни, — зельевару оставалось только согласно кивнуть. Вдруг парень вскричал от боли, Северус вздрогнул, но не сдвинулся с места.  
— Поразительно, что могут сделать всего лишь пара капель твоей крови? — будто спросило чудовище. Вдруг каменные силки раздались и Гарри упал на землю, не удержав равновесия.  
— Бери свою палочку, Поттер! — парень из последних сил встал на четвереньки. — Я сказал возьми палочку! Вставай, вставай! — прикрикнул он, хотя это было больше похоже на очень громкий шёпот.   
Настроение существа скакало от полного безразличия до ярких вспышек эмоций. Казалось, будто он ещё не определился с линией поведения. Гарри судорожно искал свою палочку в траве, а Волдеморт тем временем продолжал:  
— Ты ведь изучал искусство дуэли! Сначала нужно поклониться оппоненту. Ну же, Поттер, этикет необходимо соблюдать! Дамблдор очень расстроится, если ты разучишься себя вести, — ехидно прошипел маг. — Я сказал поклонись! — и снова вспышка ярости. Парень согнулся в три погибели, когда Волдеморт взмахом палочки заставил его выполнить требуемое.  
— А теперь... Круцио! — когда заклинание сорвалось с кончика раздвоенного языка, мальчик снова упал на землю, его выворачивало. Ему казалось, что боль впилась в каждую клеточку тела ядовитыми иглами, заставляя страдать от агонии. Попытка сдерживать болезненные стоны не увенчалась особым успехом. Зельевара пришлось обездвижить, чтобы тот не полез защищать бедного Поттера.  
— Молодец, Гарри, родители бы тобой гордились! — будто похвалил Волдеморт, отменив действие заклинания. — Особенно твоя мерзкая мамаша магл.  
— Экспелиармус! — хриплым от усталости и стонов голосом крикнул парень. Но змееподобный человек был начеку и легко отбил слабенькое заклинание.  
— Я убью тебя, Гарри Поттер. Я тебя уничтожу. С этого дня никто на свете не будет сомневаться в моём могуществе, — прошелестел маг, наклонившись ближе к лицу лежащего мальчика. — С этого дня, если и будут говорить о тебе, то только о том, как ты умолял меня, просил о смерти. И я, милосердный Тёмный Лорд, согласился, — вдруг Гарри вскочил, в нём будто проснулось второе дыхание. Он забежал за статую, которая совсем недавно служила для него оковами.  
— Не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной! Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я убиваю тебя! — заклинание пролетело в полуметре от Поттера. Через несколько секунд он вышел с другой стороны статуи, вцепившись в палочку.  
— Пусть будет по-твоему, — сорванным голосом сказал он. Красный и зелёный лучи столкнулись на середине между двумя магами. Воздух вокруг них будто наэлектризовался, магия в месте пересечения искрила молниями в разные стороны. Оба волшебника не собирались сдаваться. По какой-то причине палочка Волдеморта не слушалась его. Заклинание было слабее, чем должно быть, что не позволяло с лёгкостью сразить мальчишку. Но несмотря на это, сила тёмного колдуна перевешивала и яркий шар пересечения магии быстро, и неумолимо приближался к Гарри. Вдруг, шар двинулся в обратную сторону, надвигаясь на змееуста.  
— Северус, что ты творишь? — неверяще вскрикнул Том. Благо магия так буйствовала, что приходилось громко кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга.  
— Вливаю силу! Он может погибнуть, понимаешь? — через плотно сжатые зубы крикнул зельевар. Сделать магию невидимой, передавать её волшебнику без телесного контакта и на таком расстоянии было очень трудно и опасно. Магическое ядро могло не выдержать и сжечь волшебника.  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал! — выругался лорд и схватился за руку в которой была сжата палочка Снейпа. Магия заструилась от одного мага к другому, передаваясь мальчику.  
— Ничего не делать! Я сам его прикончу! — будто захлёбываясь словами сказал Волдеморт. Вдруг связь двух магических потоков разорвалась и вокруг завихрилась дымка выплеснутой магии. Это было похоже на призрачный туман.  
— Акцио! — крикнул Гарри и, схватив тело Седрика, переместился порт-ключом, исчезнув с кладбища.   
— Нет! — протяжно закричал Волдеморт, разъярённый очередной неудачей. Но ни Том, ни тем более Северус его уже не слышали.

***

— Эмили! — крикнул лорд, аппарировав прямо в гостиную, придерживая тело друга.  
— Что?.. Его нужно срочно к камню! Родовому камню! — подхватив под руки зельевара, прибежавшая Дина и взволнованная Эмили зашли в камин вместе с Томом. Вскоре они уже стояли у входа в особняк Принсев. Милорд хотел было с помощью магии понести Северуса, но Эмили крикнула:  
— Нет! К нему нельзя применять магию, — заметив ошарашенные взгляды, она быстро сказала:   
— Нет времени объяснять! Помогите донести его до ритуального зала, — входная дверь закрылась за ними, протяжно скрипнув. 


	36. Глава 36

— Быстрее к родовому камню! — зельевара поднесли к середине ритуального зала. Эмили рассекла его ладони, появившемся из ниоткуда, ножом. Приложив кровоточащие раны мужчины к тёмно-синему, как ночь, сердцу родового поместья, она быстро вышла из комнаты, захватив с собой недоумевающих Тома и Дину.  
— Мы не поможем ему? — спросила девушка, удивлённо глядя на подругу.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Магия восстановит его.  
— Дело в вашей супружеской связи, — констатировал лорд.  
— Вероятно. Я почитала некоторые книги, благодаря которым у меня есть возможность хоть немного понимать всё это, — она неопределённо взмахнула рукой. — Магия «ведёт» ближайшего к главе члена рода, чтобы оказать ему всевозможную помощь. Особенно ярко это происходит с новоизбранными главами. Если конечно для них есть опасность, — вопросительный и немного злой взгляд был направлен на бывшего Волдеморта.  
— Всё шло нормально. Я сидел в своей комнате, когда артефакт связывающий меня с големом начал подавать знаки. С его же помощью я и узнал координаты аппарации. Переместившись, я послал Северусу через знак сигнал тревоги… — Том рассказал о произошедшем девушкам. Закончив свой рассказ, он внимательно посмотрел на них.  
— Когда Северус выйдет из зала, я с ним серьёзно поговорю, — зло сказала Эмили. Несмотря на её слова, всё прекрасно понимали, что она не сможет изменить Снейпа и вряд ли будет сильно пытаться. Но это не мешало ей злиться на него.

***

Когда дверь за друзьями закрылась, магия ритуального зала начала завихрятся, кружиться, сплетаться радужными нитями в кокон вокруг зельевара. Родовой камень пульсировал под ладонями бессознательного мужчины. Яркая вспышка света озарила помещение, и будто бы из пустоты появилась женщина, а через какую-то секунду следом влетел Фоукс. Снейп очнулся от толчка магии, и посмотрел на стоящую перед ним невероятной красоты женщину.  
— Ну здравствуй, Вершитель, — улыбнулась она. Несмотря на внешнюю доброжелательность, чувствовалась её сила. А улыбка вряд ли была показателем эмоций, скорее частью образа. Частично восстановившийся зельевар, на подрагивающих от слабости руках, поднялся на ноги.  
— Здравствуйте. Кто вы? — настороженно спросил он.  
— У меня много имён. Смерть, Жизнь, Магия…  
— Госпожа, — понял мужчина. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что к нему пришла Демиург этого мира. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы пророчество из книги сбылось.  
— Оно сбудется, хочешь ты того или нет.  
— Вы читаете мысли, — не удивившись, прокомментировал Северус.  
— И не только. Зачем ты полез спасать этого мальчишку? Он ничего не стоит для мира. Если бы ты умер, то мне пришлось бы искать нового кандидата, — жёстко отчитала его Магия.  
— У меня не было выбора. Я обещал его матери защитить её сына.  
— Никаких магических клятв ты ей не давал. Мне это прекрасно известно, — предупредила ложь женщина.  
— Я дал слово. Магия тут не причём, — коротко пояснил зельевар. На его плечи давила невыносимая слабость, но гордость и уважение к Создательнице не позволяли валяться на полу.  
— Значит я сделала правильный выбор, — удовлетворённо кивнула она. — Феникс, ты в ответе за его жизнь, — приказала Стражу женщина и растворилась в магический нитях реальности. Снейп облегчённо выдохнул и обессиленно упал на пол возле родового камня. Он вполне мог обдумать произошедшее немного позднее.

***

Часа через три после того как зельевара оставили в ритуальном зале, Эмили встрепенулась.  
— Мы можем зайти, — сказала она и направилась в сторону комнаты.  
— Опять магия? — хмыкнул лорд.  
— Что-то вроде того.  
Зайдя в комнату, они обнаружили Северуса, который лежал рядом с камнем и размеренно дышал.  
— Ты как? — спросила девушка, становясь на колени рядом.  
— Пока вдовой ты не станешь, — ехидно прокомментировал ситуацию Снейп.  
— Ну раз ты уже шутишь, значит всё в порядке. Хотя думаю, что кроветворное и укрепляющее тебе не помешает.  
— И успокоительное, — вздохнул мужчина и с помощью Тома поднялся на ноги.  
— Ты из-за турнира перенервничал? — заботливо спросила Эмили, подхватывая его под локоть.  
— Если бы. Но сначала зелья.  
Когда несколько пузырьков опустели, Северус поведал короткую историю о знакомстве с Госпожой. На несколько минут воцарилось молчание.  
— Мм… Нецензурную лексику при дамах я использовать не буду, — ошарашенно сказал Том.  
— Я тоже, — согласилась Эмили.  
— Итак, что мы имеем? Северус действительно Вершитель Волшбы, как сказано в пророчестве, которое несомненно про тебя, — начала рассуждать вслух Дина.  
— Меня очень интересует, кто у нас «играющий роль»? — продолжил Снейп.  
— Может Дамблдор? — предположила Эмили. — Он точно двуличный, плетёт какие-то свои интриги. Сомневаюсь, что в пророчестве будет сказано про какого-нибудь клерка из Министерства, который изменяет жене.  
— Логично. Но если об Альбусе мы знаем, то ещё неизвестно нет ли кого-то кроме него.  
— Дамблдор силён. А сильных врагов надо убирать. Если бы кто-то был более умелым чем Дамблдор, то вряд ли тот был бы сейчас в центре своей паутины. А если соперник слабее, то это нас опять же возвращает к тому, что в пророчестве явно говориться о самых серьёзных противниках.  
— Что-то ты, подруга, больно логичная сегодня, — хмыкнула Дина, пытаясь разрядить напряжённую обстановку.  
— Приходиться.  
— Что ж. В любом случае мне пора. Пока искать не кинулись, — короткий поцелуй, крепкое рукопожатие, лёгкий кивок головы, и вот уже Снейп исчез в зелёном пламени.

***

Вечером зельевар вернулся в Хогвартс. Он зашёл в больничное крыло, там были Седрик с отцом, Крам, Флёр и мадам Помфри. Мистер Диггори тихо плакал возле тела сына.  
— А где Поттер? — спросил мужчина у колдоведьмы.  
— Его куда-то повёл мистер Грюм. Он сказал, что сам окажет ему медицинскую помощь… Стоп, но ведь я врач. Северус, идёмте к нему в кабинет. Наверняка они там, — быстро схватив аптечку с зельями, которые могли понадобиться, Помфри и Снейп пошли по лестницам Хогвартса. Благо, преподаватели знают, как сократить путь. Мысли в голове зельевара бежали с невозможной скоростью. Зная, что Крауч-младший это и есть Грюм, Северус поставил всевозможные следящие и сигнальные чары на него самого и кабинет профессора ЗОТИ. Схватить этого недоумка не было возможности, чтобы не привлечь внимания. Поэтому оставалось только следить. Чары вдруг уведомили, что тело отслеживаемого меняется. Это значит, что оборотное почти закончилось. Маг ускорил шаг, хотя и раньше практически летел, не касаясь земли. Вот они с медиковедьмой стоят перед дверь нужного кабинета.  
— Сколько здесь защитных чар! — всплеснула руками Помфри. Снейп тихо чертыхнулся и стал разбирать это хитросплетения. Тем временем Поппи послала Дамблдору патронуса. Присутствие директора не входило в его планы, но ничего поделать было нельзя. Наконец чары поддались, и зельевар выбил дверь мощным заклинанием. Затем, невербально связав преступника, он достал из своего кармана пузырёк с сывороткой правды. Мало кто знает, что в его кармане есть специальный артефакт, с помощью которого можно достать любой пузырёк из ящика, даже на другом конце земли.  
Тут в кабинет вошли Дамблдор и МакГонагалл.  
— Северус! — воскликнул Альбус, то ли досадуя, то ли понукая к действию. Снейп не обратил на это не малейшего внимания, и залил Лже-Грюму зелье в рот.  
— Пей! — приказал мужчина. Крауч-младший пытался отвертеться, но его заставили выпить сыворотку правды.  
— Ты знаешь кто я? — спросил старик, держа палочку у горла преступника.  
— Альбус Дамблдор, — проскрипел он в ответ.  
— Ты — Аластор Грюм? — Снейп только закатил глаза, по его мнению, они только тратят драгоценные минуты действия зелья.  
— Нет.  
— Где он? — вмешался Северус, и получил злой взгляд Альбуса.  
— В сундуке, — прохрипел мужчина ему в ответ. Снейп мгновенно встал напротив сундука.  
— Гарри, отойди, — приказал он. Парень быстро перешёл за его спину. В этой суматохе никто не заметил оговорки зельевара. Взмах палочкой и тяжёлый сундук открывается. Через несколько секунд они увидели, что в последнем отделении есть глубокая яма, сделанная с помощью чар расширения пространства.  
— Ты жив, Аластор? — спросил старик.  
— Отличный вопрос! — шёпотом съязвил Северус.  
— Прости, Альбус…  
— Это Грюм, а кто же тогда?.. — удивился Гарри.  
— До вас только дошло, Поттер? — процедил Снейп, одним слитным движением переместившись к преступнику. На столе рядом стояли ряды колбочек, он взял одну из них и принюхался.  
— Оборотное зелье, — констатировал мужчина. Он посмотрел на Гарри нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Теперь всё ясно. Сейчас мы тебе поможем, Аластор! — крикнул Альбус. Наконец зелье перестало действовать и Лже-Грюм начал возвращать свой настоящий облик. Поттер подошёл было поближе, но рука Северуса схватила его за плечо и оттянула назад.  
— Барти Крауч… — страшно удивился Дамблдор. Но если приглядеться, он выглядел скорее раздосадованным.  
— Младший, — гадко усмехнулся молодой человек. Волосы его слиплись, некогда смуглая кожа приобрела землистый оттенок, под глазами залегли тёмные тени, а взор горел безумством.  
— Я покажу тебе свою руку, если ты покажешь свою, — его тонкие губы скривились в злой усмешке. Он показал левое предплечье.  
Дамблдор схватил Гарри за больную руку и, не заботясь о причинённой им боли, закатал рукав. Зельевар укоризненно посмотрел на спину старика, но ничего не сказал.  
— Вы ведь знаете, что это значит? Он вернулся! — гадко засмеялся парень.  
— Простите, сэр… Я не виноват… — пытался оправдаться мальчик.  
— Вас никто не обвиняет, Поттер, — Северус одним взглядом заставил его замолчать.  
— Отправьте сову в Азкабан. Думаю, они знают, что один заключённый сбежал, — профессор МакГонагалл засветилась и мигом направилась выполнять приказ.  
— Меня встретят в Азкабане как героя! — воскликнул Барти безумно.  
— Силенцио, — холодно сказал зельевар. Теперь преступник не мог вымолвить ни слова. Дамблдор окинул разочарованным взглядом Крауча и вышел из кабинета. 


	37. Глава 37

На следующее утро в Большом Зале не было слышно привычного шума разговоров, сверкающих улыбок и весёлого смеха. Казалось, что на Хогвартс опустилась тень, хотя день был ясным и солнечным. Дамблдор, сидя на своём троне, устало потёр переносицу.  
— Мы понесли невосполнимую утрату, — вздохнул он. Теперь не было слышно даже звона посуды. — Седрик Диггори, как вы все знаете, был изумительно трудолюбив. Он был совестливым и честным, — тяжело вздохнул Альбус. — Но что самое главное, он был верным. Верным другом! Поэтому я считаю, что вы имеете право знать, как он погиб, — Дамблдор встал из-за стола и подошёл к трибуне. — Друзья… Седрик Диггори был убит Лордом Волдемортом!   
«А ты этому только рад», — мысленно съязвил зельевар.  
— Министерство Магии не хотело, чтобы я вам об этом говорил. Но не сказать это, было бы оскорблением его памяти… — старик снял очки и потёр глаза. — Боль, которую мы все чувствуем, напоминает нам, что, хотя мы из разных стран, и говорим на разных языках… Наши сердца бьются как одно. В свете последних событий, узы дружбы, которые завязались между нами в этом году — важны как никогда. Если мы будем об этом помнить, значит Седрик погиб не напрасно! — тяжёлая тишина легла на плечи всех присутствующих. Несколько напряжённых минут все будто задержали дыхание. Тем временем директор Хогвартса, справившись с эмоциями, сказал:  
— Идите. Собирайте вещи, — ученики ровными рядами, не издавая ни звука, направились по своим гостиным.  
Когда ученики наконец уехали из замка, «Ужас Подземелий» решил направиться в Министерство Магии.

***

Снейп зашёл в кабинет одного из работников отдела «Регулирования магических популяций».  
— Мистер Диггори? — спросил он, открывая дверь.  
— Да, это я. А кто вы?  
— Видимо вы меня не помните. Я профессор зельеварения в Хогвартсе, Северус Снейп.  
— Что привело вас ко мне? — мужчина осунулся ещё больше при упоминании Хогвартса.  
— Вы не против если я наведу чары конфиденциальности?  
— Пожалуйста, — их окутала сфера из магии.  
— Итак, мистер Диггори. Я пришел к вам с хорошей вестью. Ваш сын жив.  
— Что за идиотские шутки! — вскинулся мужчина.  
— Это не шутка. Я могу дать клятву, что не причиню вашему сыну вреда, если он не нападёт на меня.  
— Хорошо, — Амос всё ещё подозрительно смотрел на своего гостя.   
После сказанной клятвы зельевар проговорил:  
— Дело в том, что я лично наложил на вашего сына немного изменённое заклятие «Остолбеней». И только я могу его снять. Проведите меня к вашему сыну. Он же у вас в доме, верно? — Амос выглядел как громом поражённый.  
— Я не верю вам, — наконец сумел выдавить мужчина.  
— Но вам ничего не мешает проверить, — Снейп выразительно смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Без небольшого ментального пинка не обошлось. Всё-таки ему было жалко парня.  
— Хорошо. Может быть это правда… — тихо, практически неслышно добавил Амос. Мужчины подошли к камину и, когда Диггори назвал адрес, они исчезли в зелёных всполохах.  
— Идёмте, — только и сказал хозяин дома. Он по всей видимости шёл в комнату парня. Тот лежал одетый в специальную одежду, готовый для помещения в гроб. Северус достал палочку, тихая формула отмены заклинания слетела с его едва размыкавшихся губ. Седрик задышал.  
— Он примерно сутки пробудет в состоянии сна. Когда очнётся, будет сильно голоден, и в течении трёх-четырёх дней будет восстанавливаться. Я бы посоветовал вам не афишировать, что ваш сын жив. По возможности уезжайте из Англии.  
— Я… я не знаю, как вас благодарить… Что вы хотите? Я помогу вам всем чем смогу! — в радостной лихорадке сказал мужчина.  
— Уезжайте. Посоветуйте своим друзьям, знакомым, родственникам уехать.  
— Но почему?  
— Один высокопоставленный человек играет в свои игры. Люди, которые не примут его политику, а также те, кто поддерживает нейтралитет, будут в опасности. Те же, кто будет с ним, будут карать первых, — убедительно произнёс зельевар. — А теперь мне пора. Разрешите воспользоваться камином?  
— Да-да, конечно! Спасибо за всё, мистер Снейп, — светясь от счастья протараторил Диггори.  
— Пожалуйста. Министерство Магии! — и он исчез в зелёном пламени.

***

— Северус? Эмили у себя в комнате, — хмыкнула Дина, приветственно кивнув.  
— И тебе здравствуй, — усмехнулся маг и взбежал по лестнице. Когда он открыл дверь, то увидел свою супругу, сидящую за столом и что-то увлечённо делающую.  
— Жена, что же ты мужа не встречаешь? — молчание послужило ему ответом.  
— Эми? Что случилось? — он дотронулся до её плеча. Девушка подпрыгнула на стуле и чуть не упала, взмах рукой, и она произнесла.  
— У меня чуть сердце не остановилось! Ты не заметил, что у меня стоял полог тишины?  
— Нет. Я думал, что где-то провинился раз ты не отвечаешь мне, — облегчённая улыбка расцвела на его тонких губах.  
— Что у тебя новенького? — Эмили потянула его в гостиную к большому дивану.  
— Речь Дамблдора послушал, с Диггори поговорил, с Седрика чары снял, — доложил он, обнимая девушку. — А у тебя что?  
— Ты, когда пришёл, я почти закончила тестовые браслеты связи. А то не дело, что мы можем друг с другом связаться только через патронуса, а с тобой через метку. Ой, а Том отрезал тебя от сети? — вскинулась она.  
— Нет, пока нет. Нам это не пойдёт на пользу.  
— И ты будешь страдать? Северус, ты издеваешься? — нахмурилась девушка.  
— Только если чуть-чуть, — хмыкнул зельевар, но увидев серьёзное выражение лица супруги быстро исправился. — Лучше Том просто изменит сигнал на моей метке. Пусть будет не боль, а щекотка, например. Я должен быть связан с этой бандой.  
— И всё-таки мне это не нравится, — покачала головой ведьма.  
— Я буду осторожен.  
— Осторожен! Сколько раз мы вытаскивали тебя буквально с того света? — разозлилась она.  
— Такое случается, и мы не в силах что-то с этим сделать, — недовольно сказал мужчина.  
— Не в силах? Может быть ты просто перестанешь подвергать себя такой опасности?  
— Этот риск оправдан! Пойми, это мой долг! Я защищаю этого недотёпу Поттера, я защищаю учеников! Не важно кто они! Я…  
— А ты подумал о том, что я волнуюсь! Каждый, чёртов раз, когда ты рискуешь, я умираю! Я до жути боюсь потерять тебя, потому что люблю идиота! А ты оказывается осторожен! — гневно закончила Эмили.  
— Послушай… Я должен. Просто потому что больше некому. Потому что я чувствую ответственность за людей, — прошептал Снейп, прижимая девушку к своей груди.  
— А если тебя не станет? Ты же понимаешь, что наша связь гораздо сильнее чем у большинства других магов? Магия сама нас связала узами брака…  
— Да, но ты сможешь…  
— Ты собрался умирать? — застыв в его объятиях, прошептала девушка.  
— Если понадобится, я умру, — твёрдо проговорил мужчина, касаясь горячим дыханием её волос. Ведьма крепче обняла зельевара, будто надеясь, что таким образом он никогда не уйдёт.  
— Посмотри на меня, Эми. Я буду любить тебя до последнего вздоха. Не важно, когда он настанет. Давай лучше запомним друг друга, как можно лучше? — большие пальцы его рук нежно вытирали капли скользящие по щекам девушки. Она поцеловала его с каким-то невыносимым отчаянием, поцелуй был солёным и слегка горьким. И явно не из-за слёз. Эмили не могла надышаться своим любимым. Несмотря на то, что ничего ему сейчас не угрожало, ей казалось, что скоро он будет в большой опасности. Горячие ладони Северуса скользили по тонкой талии девушки, успокаивая и даря чувство целостности. Юркий язык зельевара в тысячный раз изучал её рот. Пальцы ведьмы мяли ткань на плечах мужчины, притягивая его ближе, хотя это вряд ли было возможно. Снейп одним слитным движением пересадил её к себе на колени, продолжая гладить и ласкать, сжимая в своих объятиях. Тонкие пальцы Эмили быстро расстёгивали длинный ряд пуговиц сюртука зельевара. Прерывистый вздох сорвался с его слегка покрасневших от поцелуев губ. Одежда пары медленно, но верно исчезала с их тел, распаляя желание. С каждым мимолётным касанием кровь быстрее бежала по венам раскалённой рекой. Северус положил девушку на диван и навис над ней, целуя мокрые от слёз веки.  
— Я тебя люблю, — тихий шёпот, на грани слышимости.  
— И я тебя, — горячее дыхание коснулось щёк, до которых едва дотронулся румянец. Девушка обвила ногами талию мужчины, запутавшись руками в волосах партнёра. Зельевар плавно вошёл в её тело, а затем стал наращивать темп. Но от его движений и прикосновений так и веяло нежностью и любовью. Северус доказывал свою привязанность к своей единственной. Чёрные глаза с обожанием смотрели на тело девушки, которая плавилась от прикосновений, таяла в объятиях. Стоны, срывавшиеся с губ влюблённых, звучали дивной музыкой в тишине комнаты. Их сердца стучали в унисон, отбивая барабанную дробь в груди. Последний толчок и пару накрыла опьяняющая волна неги оргазма. Снейп притянул Эмили к своей груди и зарылся лицом в волосы, вдыхая неповторимый аромат любимой. 


	38. Глава 38

На следующее утро Северус проснулся пораньше и, поцеловав спящую любимую в лоб, поднялся с постели. Одевшись, он спустился и тут же встретил Тома.  
— Привет, как там у тебя? — сразу спросил старый друг.  
— Привет, всё нормально. С Диггори я разобрался, а остальное не стоит особого внимания. А ты? Что там с големом?  
— А мой тёзка по приказу кое-кого, не будем показывать пальцем на Дамблдора, подался к Малфоям. Я с этим ещё вчера разобрался. Он там теперь считай и не живёт больше, так, присутствует. Я поговорил с Люциусом и посоветовал закрыть большую часть мэнора и спрятать все большие ценности и редкости. Думаю, что скоро там будет нечто вроде штаба. А ты знаешь, что почему-то большинство Ближнего Круга поехало крышей. Не думаю, что нашему знакомому блондину захочется терять имущество. Даже если не случится того, что я предполагаю, то предосторожность не повредит, — вздохнул лорд, усаживаясь в одно из кресел.  
— Ты уверен, что Альбус не прознает о твоём вмешательстве? — спросил зельевар.  
— Уверен. Наставления выполняются, по крайней мере всё выглядит именно так. У Дамблдора нет возможности проверить. Тем более, у него нет дара артефактора. Не мне тебе объяснять, разницу между обычным человеком и одарённым. Ритуал то он провёл, и артефакт подключил, но… — дерзкая ухмылка коснулась губ мужчины. — Нашему светлейшему не светит разузнать о вмешательстве. Северус, я думаю нужно повлиять на парня, — вдруг соскочил он с темы.  
— О ком ты? — недоумённо спросил Снейп.  
— О Поттере. Я уверен на сто процентов, что чаёк, которым поит своих посетителей Дамблдор — не простой.  
— Думаешь, что дело не в его наследственности от Поттера-старшего? Вряд ли, Том. Парень вспыльчивый, ленивый, и абсолютно доверяет Дамблдору, — невесело усмехнулся Северус.  
— Попробовать стоит. Но как мне до него добраться? Я бы пообщался с ним, а потом вывалили бы правду. И всё-таки я считаю, что не всё так просто с его ненавистью к тебе. Он ведь и тебя настраивал против парня. Почему он не мог проделать этого же и с мальчиком?  
— Мне как-то не приходило это в голову, — задумался зельевар. Почему собственно дело в Гарри? Дамблдор имеет несчётное количество возможностей чтобы продлить свои зелья.  
— Вот. Ты уже задумался. Давай хотя бы проведём проверку в Гринготтсе? Если парень нам доверится конечно.  
— Ладно. Попробовать стоит. Но как ты собираешься его вытянуть? Ни Грейнджер, ни тем более Уизли не выпустят его из своих цепких лап. Если девочка возможно и по своей воле с ним дружит, то Уизли явно с умыслом. Одни его завистливые взгляды чего стоят! Поттер без них ни шагу.  
— Я подумаю. Надеюсь, что у нас всё получится, — Том кивнул своим мыслям.

***

— Итак, Эмили, мне понадобится твоя помощь, — сказал лорд, когда Северус наконец ушёл.  
— Да, конечно, ты же знаешь, что я помогу всем чем смогу.  
— Тебе нужно обаять одного молодого человека, — девушка молчала целую минуту, тишину нарушила Дина, услышавшая последнюю фразу.  
— Что? Ты предлагаешь ей изменить Северусу? — она в шоке уставилась на Тома.  
— Нет! Конечно нет. Я хочу, чтобы она познакомилась с Гарри Поттером. И расположила его к себе.  
— Том, я тебя когда-нибудь убью, — выдохнула Эмили облегчённо.  
— Но тебе правда нужно будет его обаять.  
— Зачем тебе понадобился Поттер? — спросила Дина.  
— Нам, дорогая, нам. Мы с Севером подозреваем, что он под действием зелий. Тебе всего-то нужно будет поближе с ним пообщаться, а затем отвести в Гринготтс. Мне нужно, чтобы он прошёл проверку крови. И если понадобится, то ритуал очищения.  
— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, будто это проще простого! И почему Северус сейчас не сидит здесь? Он был тут достаточно, чтобы рассказать об этом вместе с тобой, — девушка подозрительно прищурилась. — Он не знает, да? Я на такое не согласна! Он же с меня три шкуры сдерёт!  
— А если узнает, то не согласиться! Ты должна это понимать, — Реддл выразительно на неё посмотрел.  
— Я понимаю, что это важно, но и ты пойми. Я не собираюсь скрывать свои действия от Северуса, — Эмили скрестила руки на груди до боли знакомым жестом зельевара.  
— Ладно, я не собираюсь тебя заставлять. Мне понятна твоя позиция, — горестно вздохнул лорд.  
— Почему ты попросил Эми, а не меня? Это было бы логичней, с учётом того, что Северус не мой муж, но я точно так же посвящена во все дела, — с любопытством спросила Дина.  
— Дело не в этом. Просто судя по тому, что я слышал, парни вертелись вокруг Эми как пчёлы возле мёда. Я лишь предположил, что так Поттера убедить будет легче.  
— Да, ты прав. Лучше пусть она с этим работает, — задумчиво ответила девушка. — Эми, скажи об этой идее Северусу, когда в следующий раз увидитесь. Может он и согласится на эту авантюру, хотя шансов мало.  
— Возможно твой план и сработает, Том. Но я не хочу делать от Севера что-либо в тайне, — извиняясь пожала плечами она.  
— Я понимаю. Остаётся только ждать и надеяться, — вздохнул мужчина.

***

Тем временем Гарри Поттер сидел в своей маленькой комнате и размышлял. В последнее время, его понимание происходящего будто раздваивалось. Он вдруг начал переосмысливать поведение Дурслей. И он их… понимал? Да, они были жестоки по отношению к маленькому мальчику, да, они морили его голодом, он не собирался прощать и остальные выходки этой семьи. В особенности Дадли. Но он понимал, чем обусловлено это отношение. Когда к тебе попадает сын, людей которых ты недолюбливаешь и считаешь сумасшедшими и уродами, особо не будешь ласкать этого ребёнка. Особенно когда у мальчика начала проявляться магия. Несколько эпизодов из не слишком глубокого детства всплыли в памяти.  
Вот он лежит в гостиной на полу, а Дадли наступил ему на руку, и та сломалась. Дикая боль захлестнула разум мальчишки, и он неосознанно оттолкнул от себя Дадли, а заодно и всю мебель в комнате. На шум прибежали Дурсли и первым делом подбежали к своему сыну. Тот не особо поранился, всего лишь несколько ссадин от падения. После этого Поттер был заперт в чулане и один раз в день ему давали кусок хлеба. Два раза в день — воду. Несколько раз его водили в туалет. Но несмотря на наказание, опекуны сводили мальчика к врачу, чтобы тот наложил гипс. Было несколько подобных случаев, когда мальчика избивали очень уж сильно. Его всегда наказывали, но и медицинская помощь всегда была оказана. Дурслям было плевать на побои маленького Гарри, но, когда ему угрожала серьёзная опасность, они помогали.  
Именно это и смущало его. Как такие ужасные люди могут помочь ему? Но это было чистой правдой. Одна его часть считала подобное абсолютно нормальным. Другая же кипела от ненависти и гнева. Это «раздвоение» понимания совершенно ему не нравилось. Раньше было гораздо проще… Как бы сейчас помог совет Дамблдора…  
Какая-то мысль мелькнула в его голове, но, не успев сформироваться, исчезла. Неделя прошла после начала каникул, но всё было как всегда. Мальчика не покидало чувство, что скоро что-то произойдёт. Вдруг в узкое окно постучалась сова. Вернее филин чёрного смоляного цвета. Гарри удивился, он никогда раньше не видел его. В лапе птица держала письмо. Мальчик открыл конверт и начал читать строки.  
«Мистер Поттер, я — анонимная доброжелательница. Мы с вами не знакомы, но когда вы пошли на первый курс, то мы учились в одном здании целый год. На разных факультетах, естественно, ведь вы меня не помните в гостиной Гриффиндора. Я бы хотела с вами поговорить, если вы согласитесь. Это важно. У меня есть подозрения, что вы подвержены влиянию специальных зелий и чар для подавления воли. Назначьте место и время. Если же вы отказываетесь, то так и напишите в ответе. Мой филин отнесёт его мне, и я узнаю, что вы не хотите встречи. Понимаю, что вы не можете доверять каждому и именно поэтому я, если мы встретимся, дам вам клятву о непричинение вреда. Условия обговорим уже на месте. Надеюсь на ваш положительный ответ».  
Строчки не такого уж и длинного письма повергли Гарри в шок. В его голове метнулась мысль, что это проделки Волдеморта… Но также он был абсолютно уверен в обратном. Несколько минут понадобилось мальчику, чтобы принять решение. Филин с ответом направлялся к адресату.

***

— Я уверен, что из вашей затеи ничего не выйдет, — сказал Северус, сидя на диване в особняке Гонтов.  
— В любом случае мы попытались. Если не получится напрямую, будем думать дальше, — Том был с ним не согласен, но не исключал подобную возможность. Именно Северус предложил им идею с письмом, здраво полагая, что Поттер вряд ли будет болтать с первым встречным, несмотря на всю его «гриффиндурость», как выразился зельевар. Если же он не доверится через письмо, то и говорить не о чем. Таким образом, письмо, переписанное множество раз, улетело к Мальчику-Который-Выжил. Через полтора вернулся филин с ответом.  
«Дом 4, улица Тисовая, город Литл Уингинг. Завтра, в 2 часа дня».  
— Он идиот? Зачем он назначил встречу у дома Дурслей! — разъярился зельевар.  
— Северус, главное — нам поверили. И мне кажется, что не всё так просто. У парня наверняка есть козырь в рукаве, — усмехнулась Эмили.  
— Ты туда одна не пойдёшь.  
— Конечно ты пойдёшь со мной, если хочешь. Но только под чарами невидимости. Не будем нервировать парня, — девушка улыбнулась. 


	39. Глава 39

Гарри стоял под мантией невидимкой и рассматривал улицу. Он согласился на встречу с неизвестной доброжелательницей, но решил подстраховаться. Вот ровно в два часа дня из-за соседнего дерева вышла красивая молодая девушка. Парень был абсолютно уверен, что туда она не заходила. Значит аппарация. Девушка оглядела домик и вдруг резко повернула голову в сторону Гарри, стоящего неподалёку. Она слегка улыбнулась и подошла прямо к нему.  
— Добрый день, мистер Поттер. Покажитесь, пожалуйста, так удобней будет разговаривать, — шокированный парень снял мантию невидимости и, сложив её, убрал в карман.  
— Как вы узнали?  
— Сначала нужно здороваться, а затем спрашивать, — мягко пожурила она. — Это было легко, но раскрывать этот секрет я не буду. Итак, клятва?  
— Раз вы увидели меня под мантией, то вам легко будет обойти клятву. Это будет бессмысленно.  
— Как пожелаете. Представиться я вам не могу. Мы можем поговорить в другом месте, а не на виду у всей улицы? — спросила девушка, оглядывая территорию. На глаза ей попалось толстое дерево, у корней которого можно было удобно расположиться.  
— Давайте остановимся на этом месте, — она села на траву рядом со стволом. Гарри присоединился к ней. Лёгкое дуновение магии и образовался небольшой прозрачный купол.  
— Это чтобы нас не подслушали, — пояснила волшебница.  
— О чём вы хотели со мной поговорить? — спросил парень. Ему было до чёртиков интересно, почему с ним решила связаться незнакомая волшебница.  
— Я бы хотела предложить вам сделать проверку в Гринготтсе.  
— Что за проверка?  
— Вашу кровь проверят гоблины на предмет зелий, а также выяснят каким родам вы можете наследовать. В магическом мире случается, что один человек может являться Главой Рода у нескольких родов.  
— Какие рода? — недоумённо похлопал глазами мальчик.  
— Вы не знаете? Хм… Видимо мне придётся задержаться. Вы знаете, что такое «род»? Что-то на подобии династии.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Гарри.  
— У каждой семьи есть Глава Рода. Он самый главный и принимает решения. Так же он занимается обеспечением рода деньгами, чтобы его семье и будущим поколениям было на что жить. Вы родились в роду Поттер. Ваш отец наверняка был Главой. Вы сейчас считаетесь потенциальным Главой, то есть Наследником. Всё ясно?  
— Да.  
— Магический мир не такой уж и большой. Так как маги не могут соединяться с маглами, то в крови каждого волшебника намешано маленькая частичка каждого рода. Но при проверке выявиться только самые близкие.  
— Кто тогда полукровки? А маглорождённые? — не понял мальчик.  
— Мистер Поттер, неужели вы думали, что если в семье не течёт волшебная кровь, то у ребёнка вдруг появится дар к магии? Волшебник может появится только при соединении сквибов. Ну и понятно, если волшебник и сквиб соединяться, то тоже будет волшебник, — ехидно прокомментировала девушка. Её выражение лица кого-то напомнило Гарри, но мысль тут же испарилась.  
— Некоторые маглы могут быть потомками сквибов, и именно поэтому у них может получится волшебник, хоть они и не знают этого. Чем меньше магии течёт в крови, тем меньше шанс рождения волшебника. А если он и родится, то будет очень слабым. Почему по-вашему чистокровные чаще всего сильнее полукровок? В их венах магия бьёт ключом, — терпеливо объясняла ведьма.  
— А…  
— Давайте я лучше вам книгу дам почитать? Главное вы уяснили, и сейчас не это важно.  
— Почему вы решили, что мне нужна это проверка?  
— Понимаете… У меня есть некоторые подозрения по поводу одного человека в Хогвартсе. Я подозреваю, что он подливает вам зелья, чтобы подчинить своей воле… Вы иногда чувствуете, будто раздвоение мыслей?  
— Д-да… Кто-то хочет меня подчинить? Это точно Снейп! Он может…  
— Не надо делать голословных обвинений, — жёстко прервала его волшебница. — Я, в отличии от вас, не сказала имени подозреваемого мною человека, потому что не уверена в своих выводах. Помните, что человек невиновен, пока не доказано обратное.  
— Прошу прощения… — Гарри стушевался. У него действительно нет никаких доказательств.  
— Так что вы думаете по поводу проверки? Похоже мои опасения подтвердились, раз есть симптомы.  
— Думаю это будет не лишним. Зато я буду уверен, что я чист, если проверка ничего не покажет… — проговорил Поттер.  
— Что же… Думаю, что мы с вами вполне можем заняться этим сейчас. Если вы не против, конечно, — добавила девушка.  
— Да, я сейчас не занят. Но как мы доберёмся?  
— Порт-ключ, мистер Поттер. Прямо в банк. Но… Вы мне доверяете? Или всё-таки возьмёте клятву?  
— Думаю, что обет будет лучше, — подумав, ответил парень.  
— Хорошо, — ведьма достала свою палочку. — Я клянусь не причинять вреда Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру, пока он не нападёт на меня, — светящийся браслет вспыхнул на правом запястье и тут же потух.  
— Пока я не нападу на вас?  
— Это стандартная клятва о неприченении вреда, — она взмахнула рукой и прозрачный купол исчез. — Готовы?  
— Да, — волшебница достала серебряную монетку.  
— Возьмитесь, — когда Гарри коснулся монеты их закружило в воронке перемещения.

***

— Пусть ваше золото течёт рекой, а головы врагов падают к вашим ногам, поверенный Кровняк, — с широкой улыбкой Эмили поприветствовала гоблина. Они перенеслись в один из множества кабинетов Гринготтса.  
— Здравствуйте, леди, — девушка заранее попросила не называть её фамилии. Для гоблинов тайны клиентов очень важны, и они не в праве их раскрывать. Даже если поверенный рода Принц и удивился, то не показал этого.  
— Как я понимаю это и есть тот молодой человек, о котором вы говорили.  
— Совершенно верно, уважаемый Кровняк. Мистер Поттер хотел бы пройти проверку крови, — девушка села на одно из кресел рядом со столом.  
— Хорошо, у меня всё готово, — гоблин подал парню кинжал и пергамент с цепью рун расположенных по краям. — Мистер Поттер, порежьте кинжалом ладонь и сцедите кровь в середину свитка.   
Гарри выполнил, что от него требовалось, слегка поморщившись от боли. Пергамент засветился мягким жёлтым светом и на бумаге стали появляться слова, написанные зелёными чернилами. Гоблин взял и начал читать. Через несколько минут он донельзя удивлённый отдал пергамент Гарри. Вместе с ним рассматривала и Эмили.  
Имя: Гарольд Джеймс Рабастан Поттер-Лестрейндж. Наследник Поттер, наследник Лестрейндж.  
Отец по крови и магии: Джеймс Карлус Поттер. Статус: мёртв.  
Отец по магии: Рабастан Альфард Лестрейндж. Статус: жив.  
Брат: Адамат Джеймс Рабастан Поттер-Лестрейндж. Статус: неизвестно.  
Магический крёстный отец: Сириус Орион Блэк. Статус: жив.  
Магическая крёстная мать: отсутствует.  
Дары: парселтанг (активен), артефакторика (заблокировано), зельеварение (заблокировано), анимагия (заблокировано).  
Блок на дары — магическая подпись: А.П.В.Б. Дамблдор.  
Блок на магию — 70%, магическая подпись: А.П.В.Б. Дамблдор.  
Зелья: доверия — направленность А.П.В.Б. Дамблдор; дружбы — направленность Р.Б. Уизли, Г. Д. Грейнджер; ненависти — направленность Д.Л. Малфой, С.Т.О. Принс, Т.М. Риддл-Гонт; рассеянности; невнимания; неопознанное класса «Любовные».  
— Интересно… — Эмили кивнула своим мыслям. Гарри сидел как громом поражённый. В его голове бурлили мысли, а мозг был готов взорваться как котёл Лонгботтома.  
— Наследник, вы хотите пройти ритуал очищения и снятия блоков? — спросил Кровняк.  
— А?.. Да, конечно, — Поттер-Лестрейндж перевёл взгляд на гоблина.  
— Чудесно. Пройдёмте, сейчас я подготовлю ритуальный зал, — Гарри последовал за поверенным рода Принс, а Эмили осталась дожидаться его. Ей было о чём подумать. Если насчёт зелий она что-то и подозревала, то вот личности родителей мальчика, а также блоки, были для неё открытием. «Неужели старик пошёл на такое? Зачем ему парень? Он собирается сделать из него знамя «Войны с Тёмным Лордом»? Блок на магию семьдесят процентов! Уму непостижимо! Как додумался только до этого! А также очень интересно, что это за «Любовное» зелье… Старик хочет парня за кого-то сосватать?» — девушка долго размышляла. Вдруг дверь открылась и вошёл бледный Поттер, Кровняк и два довольных гоблина.  
— Пусть вас осыплет золотой дождь, а кровь ваших врагов окропит землю, уважаемые, — вежливо поздоровалась волшебница, кивнув вошедшим.  
— Здравствуйте, леди, — ответные вежливые кивки. — Меня зовут Каранякс, я поверенный рода Поттер, а это Барбадук, поверенный рода Лестрейндж. Как я понял — это именно вы поспособствовали решению наследника Поттер-Лестрейндж пройти полную проверку крови?  
— Вы абсолютно правы, уважаемый Каранякс, — девушка улыбнулась.  
— Благодарю вас от лица рода Поттер, — лёгкие, но уважительные поклоны.  
— Принимаю благодарность, — такой же полупоклон в ответ.  
— Мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж, я принёс вам набор для защиты наследника, — Каранякс поставил на стол шкатулку и начал доставать оттуда артефакты.  
— Эта серьга защитит от ментального воздействия на разум, кольцо предупредит о наличии зелий в пище, а медальон, способен отразить заклинание средней силы, — драгоценности были изящными и тонкими. Рубиновые камни, обрамлённые в золото, блестели на свету.  
— А теперь попробуйте надеть кольца наследника Поттер и наследника Лестрейндж. Они надеваются на левую руку, — предложил Кровняк. Гарри надел золотой перстень с рубином на безымянный палец, а серебряный с агатом на указательный. Кольца сжались у него на руке, подстраиваясь под палец.  
— Поздравляю, мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж, теперь вы официальный наследник, — улыбнулась Эмили. 


	40. Глава 40

— Итак, наследник Поттер-Лестрейндж, все ритуалы проведены, плата за них взята из вашего ученического сейфа рода Поттер, — проговорил Каранякс, закрывая шкатулку.  
— Я понял, — кивнул парень. Гоблин слегка скривился после его слов.  
— Прошу прощения, уважаемый, дело в том, что наследник Поттер-Лестрейндж жил с магглами до своего одиннадцатилетия, а позже его не удосужились просветить насчёт жизни в магическом мире, — попыталась сгладить ситуацию Эмили.  
— С магглами? — в один голос сказали Каранякс, Барбадук и Кровняк.  
— Да, уважаемые.  
— Но у мистера Поттера много родственников, которые запросто могли принять его в своём доме! — воскликнул поверенный рода Поттер.  
— Правда? — удивился Гарри. Он-то думал, что из родственников у него только Сириус.  
— Конечно, мистер Поттер. Андромеда Поттер, в девичестве Блэк, Нарцисса Малфой в девичестве Блэк. Фалько Лестрейндж и его дочь Леони Трембли, в девичестве Лестрейндж, представители австрийской ветви Лестрейнджей. В этой ветви довольно много людей, которые могли бы временно усыновить вас, мистер Поттер. Ума не приложу, почему вас отправили к магглам. Кем они приходятся вам?  
— Это семья сестры моей матери, Дурсли, — сказал Гарри.  
— Лили Поттер не является вашей матерью, она лишь вынашивала вас. Вашими отцами являются Джеймс Поттер и Рабастан Лестрейндж. Возможно это не было известно, и кто-то посчитал, что вы сын Лили Поттер. Тогда понятна подобная ошибка, но всё-таки маленькому волшебнику было бы полезнее жить с волшебниками, — недоумевал Каранякс.  
— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что на том доме магглов стоит кровная защита моей матери…  
— Это невозможно. Кровная защита может быть настроена только на самого человека. Можно конечно сделать щит, но… Когда ты выходишь за периметр местности, которую охватывает защита рун, то ты становишься беззащитным. Бессмысленно. Только если не выходить за линию защиты, — пояснила Эмили.  
— Совершенно верно, леди, — кивнул Кровняк.  
— Но зачем тогда я жил у Дурслей? Они же меня голодом морили и избивали! — воскликнул парень.  
— Это уже нужно выяснять у мистера Дамблдора. Раз вы сказали, что именно он настоял на вашем проживании у эти магглов, — сказал Каранякс.  
— Мистер Поттер, думаю, что нам с вами пора возвращаться. Мы с вами отсутствуем уже четыре с лишним часа.  
— Да, конечно, — согласился парень.  
— До свидания, уважаемые, — волшебница подарила каждому гоблину вежливую улыбку.  
— До свидания, — попрощался мальчик, держа в руках свиток.  
— Возьмитесь за монету, мистер Поттер, — и они переместились.

***

— Ох! — выдохнула Эмили, буквально падая на диван в гостиной особняка Гонтов.  
— Рассказывай, — Северус сел рядом со своей супругой и обнял её за плечи.  
— Я выяснила несколько интересных моментов. К примеру, что Лили Поттер не мать Гарри, — она обвела весёлым взглядом присутствующих.  
— Как это не мать? — удивилась Дина.  
— Вот так. Она только выносила его. А отцами по крови и магии являются Джеймс Поттер и Рабастан Лестрейндж. Выходит, Гарри — обрядовый ребёнок.  
— Ничего себе информация! — хмыкнул Том.  
— Получается, что «кровная защита» установленная на доме сестры Лили — полная чушь, которую выдумал светлейший? Вот старый жук!  
— Это ещё не всё. Некто с бородой наложил семидесятипроцентный блок на магию парня и заблокировал большинство даров. Как вам это нравится?  
— Семьдесят процентов! Как Поттера только не выжгло! — воскликнул Снейп.  
— Думаю, что этот блок был поставлен чуть позже трагедии в Годриковой Лощине. Видимо мальчик прижился с ним, — вздохнул лорд.  
— Ну и на закуску наш долькоед периодически поил Гарри направленными зельями доверия, дружбы, ненависти, и каким-то класса «Любовные», его даже проверка не опознала.  
— Проверка гоблинов и не смогла распознать? Ничего себе, наш Светоч разгулялся, — поразилась Дина.  
— А ненависть была направлена на кого? Доверие и дружба понятно, — проговорил зельевар.  
— На тебя, мой хороший, и твоего крестника! А также на нашего дражайшего Милорда, — усмехнулась Эми.  
— М-да. Обряд очищения-то он прошёл?  
— Несомненно. Почему, думаете, я так долго там сидела?  
— Кстати, Северус уже весь извёлся пока тебя ждал. Собирался сам наведаться, — Том улыбнулся.  
— Вон, след на ковре от его кругов до сих пор остался, — рассмеялась Дина.  
— Не стоило волноваться. Что со мной может случится в Гринготтсе? — Эмили улыбнулась и чмокнула мужа в подбородок.  
— Ложь, я не бегал тут кругами, — возразил мужчина, зарываясь лицом в волосы девушки.  
— Да, ты ходил, но с такой скоростью, что будто летал.  
— Всё! Хватит разглагольствований. Я иду спать, — Снейп встал и, держа Эмили за руку, начал подниматься по лестнице.  
— Ну я, видимо, тоже. Спокойной ночи, ребята! — девушка рассмеялась.

***

Когда незнакомая для Гарри девушка вернула его домой к Дурслям, парень весь вечер и половину ночи обдумывал новую информацию. Оказалось, что Дамблдор — человек которого он безгранично уважал и которым восхищался, — обманывал его. Этот человек поил его зельями, чтобы вызвать ненависть и дружбу! Для подростка это было шоком. Ещё он был поражён личностью своего настоящего родителя, которым являлся Лестрейндж. Но он ведь Пожиратель Смерти, почему он был с Джеймсом Поттером? И как получилось, что родила его Лили, а как мать она не указывается?  
Вдруг в окно комнаты постучался знакомый филин со свёртком. Парень отвязал и раскрыл его. Тут же, книга, завёрнутая в бумагу, увеличилась в размерах. Гарри хотел было отпустить филина, но решил написать письмо. Он ведь даже не поблагодарил эту незнакомую волшебницу…  
«Спасибо вам, за помощь. А также за книгу, которую прислали. Я надеюсь, что вы и дальше будете помогать мне. Оказывается, я совсем не знаю, что происходит вокруг меня…»  
Филин полетел в небо и скоро стал маленькой чёрной точкой, а потом и вовсе исчез.

***

— Может познакомить его с Томом? — предложила Эмили после прочтения письма.  
— Для какой цели?  
— Ну смотрите, парень пообщается с Томом, а потом через какое-то время, мы скажем, что он и есть Волдеморт, причём настоящий, а не тот, который уродец. Думаю, что он быстро поверит нам после такого потрясения. «Раз Дамблдор соврал насчёт защиты, то он мог соврать и про Волдеморта», — вот что подумает Поттер. У нас есть шанс помочь парню. Всё-таки жалко, некому ему объяснить и подсказать.  
— Ты хочешь его усыновить? Никогда! — воскликнул Северус.  
— Не собираюсь я его усыновлять! Но помочь было бы неплохо. Если Поттер не будет идти на поводу у старого долькоеда, это значит, что мы сломаем его планы на Гарри. Он, как ни странно, очень важная фигура, и получается, что мы старику сломаем игру. А это-то нам и нужно! — объясняла Эмили.  
— Я согласна с Эми, — подала голос Дина.  
— На самом деле хорошая идея. Думаю, мы так и поступим, — кивнул Том.  
— У меня нет выбора, да? Ополчились? — скривился зельевар.  
— Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это самый лучший вариант, — девушка провела рукой по чёрному шёлку волос мужчины.  
— У меня не остаётся выхода кроме как согласиться, — хмыкнул Северус.

***

На следующий день была назначена встреча, и Эмили взяла с собой Тома. Они специально не пользовались оборотным, чтобы заработать пару очков доверия у Гарри.  
— Мистер Поттер, здравствуйте. Знакомьтесь, это мой хороший знакомый — Том. Дело в том, что у вас, вероятно, могут возникнуть вопросы, а я могу не суметь на все ответить, — пояснила девушка присутствие постороннего человека.  
— Здравствуйте, — кивнул парень и внимательно оглядел статного мужчину.  
— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Поттер, — лорд подал руку, которую Гарри незамедлительно пожал.  
— Называйте меня Гарри, мне так будет удобней, — попросил парень.  
— Хорошо. Гарри, ты прочитал книгу, которую я тебе прислала?  
— Да, спасибо огромное. Я теперь понимаю некоторые моменты, о которых раньше не знал. Почему в школе этого не преподают?  
— Дело в том, что уже более ста двадцати лет происходит обгрызание знаний. Раньше было гораздо больше предметов, — проговорил Том. Они дружной компанией направились в парк.  
— Почему? Зачем это может быть нужно?  
— Предположительно, последним директорам школ было не выгодно, чтобы ученики много знали. Ничего не понимающим стадом легче управлять, — хмыкнула Эмили.  
— И директор Дамблдор? Но… он же заботится об учениках. Или нет? — растерянно спросил Гарри.  
— Ты должен делать выводы сам. Иначе будет аналогичное положение, как и с Дамблдором. Информация у тебя есть, хоть и не вся. Полного объёма даже у нас нет, — развёл руками Том.  
— Можно прислать тебе ещё книги. Их нет в публичном доступе потому что… Я даже не знаю, как объяснить и не приплести сюда старика! — в сердцах воскликнула волшебница.  
— Думаю следует рассказать наши подозрения, а Гарри сам разберётся, — предложил Том.   
Поттер тем временем пытался проанализировать ситуацию. Эти люди знают гораздо больше чем он, и, видимо, последние годы падение количества нормальных волшебников дело рук директора Хогвартса.  
— Дело в том, что мы подозреваем Альбуса в очень многих плохих делах. У нас есть общий знакомый, который почувствовал на себе всё это. Дамблдор не гнушается подчиняющими артефактами и легиллименцией…  
— Что это такое? — спросил Поттер.  
— Это будет долго… — вздохнула Эмили. 


	41. Глава 41

Эмили и Том разговаривали без умолку около трёх часов. Всё это время они пытались объяснить Гарри свою точку зрения, но при этом стараясь, чтобы он сам пришёл к выводам. По ходу разговора им приходилось объяснять непонятные парню термины.  
— Думаю нам пора расходиться. Всё-таки основное мы успели тебе рассказать, а дальше попробуешь разобраться сам, — устало вздохнул Том. Ему было тяжело общаться с человеком, который не понимает половины его речи из-за малого количества знаний.  
— Согласна. Итак, я забираю свою книгу, а чуть позже отберу тебе новые. Тебе по-хорошему нужно ещё начать обучаться делам рода, но… Ты пока что не знаешь элементарных вещей. Старайся читать как можно больше, — затем она повернулась к Тому. — Как нам организовать контакт?  
— Можно воспользоваться шкатулками, — предложил лорд.  
— Точно. Том, ты — гений.  
— Шкатулки? — спросил Гарри.  
— Это такие артефакты, работающие на расстоянии. Я положила вещь в одну шкатулку, она тут же появилась в другой. Когда придёт письмо, расщелина — там, где открывается крышка, — начнёт слегка светиться. Так, всё, расходимся, — Эмили и Том зашли за дерево и аппарировали, Поттер же направился к Дурслям.

***

— Как всё прошло? — спросила Дина.  
— Он очень любознательный. Если бы не зелья, то он был бы явно неслабым среднячком, как говорит Северус, — выдохнул Том, падая на диван рядом с девушкой.  
— Да уж. Он засыпал нас вопросами. Да и книгу очень быстро прочитал, а она не в пару десятков страниц. Если он дорвётся до библиотеки Хогвартса… — Эмили точно так же упала в кресло.  
— А как прошло знакомство с Тёмным Лордом? Как он на тебя отреагировал?  
— Он в восторге от Тома. Когда ты объяснял, у него глаза так и горели восхищением и завистью. Спорим, что он начнёт доставать Северуса по поводу дополнительных занятий? У него один из родовых даров зельеварение, так что нашему профессору не отвертеться, — волшебница улыбнулась.  
— Полностью согласен. Север нас поубивает… — гостиную сотряс громкий и весёлый смех.

***

Гарри читал книги настолько быстро, что Эмили и Тому иногда казалось, что он их просто пролистывает. Но после ещё нескольких встреч, они поняли, что парень действительно работает, и хочет знать как можно больше. Примерно через месяц, он вместе с Эмили снова навестил Гринготтс. Его «старшие» друзья были согласны с тем, что ему жить у Дурслей совершенно не нужно. Там Гарри выбрал коттедж Поттеров, который он хотел бы «пробудить», и они направились туда вместе с Караняксом.  
Когда они прибыли на место, то увидели уютненький дом, в котором теперь будет проживать Гарри. Выглядел он как типичный английский особняк девятнадцатого века, с симметричным фасадом. Дом был облицован светлым камнем, тёмная крыша упиралась острыми шпилями в небесный купол. Вытянутые прямоугольные окна были украшены белым крашеным деревом.  
— Мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж, здесь два этажа, четыре спальни, включая хозяйскую, две ванных, кабинет, малая библиотека, столовая, гостиная и, конечно, кухня. Раньше этот дом обслуживался двумя домовиками. Думаю, что их можно пробудить прямо сейчас. Пусть начинают уборку, — предложил поверенный.  
— Как мне их пробудить?  
— Давайте мы сейчас спустимся в подвал, где они и запечатаны, — группа из двух магов и одного гоблина направилась внутрь дома. Там всё обстояло гораздо хуже, чем снаружи. Пыль толстым слоем покрывала все поверхности, углы светлых стен потемнели, а некоторые были сырыми от влаги. Деревянные половицы кое-где были продырявлены, и скрипели. Спустившись в подвал, они обнаружили два магических кокона в которых и находились домовики.  
— Мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж, надрежьте указательный палец и коснитесь им лба эльфа. Затем, когда вам предложат служение, вы должны сказать: «В служение принимаю!» — Каранякс подал юноше нож гоблинской работы. Гарри надрезал указательный палец и коснулся эльфийки. В этот момент кокон исчез, а домовушка заговорила:  
— Паффи готова служить, хозяин!  
— В служение принимаю! — сразу после фразы, прикосновение ко лбу другого эльфа.  
— Микки готов служить, хозяин!  
— В служение принимаю! — Гарри обернулся к гоблину и задал вопрос: — А что теперь делать?  
— Прикажите им убрать дом, подготовить вашу комнату, например. Теперь вы можете приказывать им выполнять что-либо.  
— Наведите чистоту и приготовьте для меня комнату, — послушно повторил Поттер. Домовики бесшумно исчезли выполнять обязанности.  
— Итак, свою задачу я выполнил. Будут какие-либо вопросы к банку — обращайтесь, наследник.  
— Спасибо, — парень кивнул, а потом опомнившись добавил: — Уважаемый.  
— До свидания, уважаемый Каранякс, — попрощалась Эмили.  
— До свидания, леди, — гоблин кивнул и вышел из дома.  
— Ну что ж. Пошли забирать твои вещи? — спросила Эмили.  
— А мы потом сюда вернёмся? — с детским восторгом на лице спросил парень.  
— Что за глупый вопрос? — хмыкнула девушка и тоже вышла из дома.

***

— Переезд наследника Лестрейндж прошёл успешно, — выдохнула волшебница, садясь на диван. — У него лицо светилось как начищенный пятак. Я не думала, что у него это вызовет такой восторг.  
Послышался шум в камине и из него вышел Снейп.  
— О, вы в полном сборе? — усмехнулся тот, присаживаясь рядом с женой.  
— Ага, Эми только что от Поттера. Вот, рассказывает, как переселение прошло.  
— В принципе всё прошло очень удачно. Гоблин быстро нашёл маленький коттедж, мы туда переместились, пробудили домовиков, затем забрали вещи у «опекунов» парня, и я переместила его к новому дому. Сам как-нибудь разберётся, не маленький уже, — пояснила она свои действия.  
— Теперь тебе нужно снабжать его информацией. До конца лета он пол библиотеки прочитает, — рассмеялся Том.  
— Твоя библиотека слишком большая, чтобы прочитать её за такое короткое время. Да и тем более, ему сейчас важнее понимать и запоминать прочитанное, — проговорила Эмили.  
— Давайте оставим разговоры о Поттере, мне его и в Хогвартсе хватает, — «взмолился» зельевар с раздражением в голосе.  
— Ладно, не ворчи, — супруга «Грозы Подземелий» ухмыльнулась.

***

Всё шло своим чередом, Северус следил за Дамблдором и по мере сил занимался своими научными разработками, Эмили и Том ваяли артефакты, изредка прося его сварить какое-то зелье. Девушка хотела выучиться и пройти проверку Магии, чтобы получить кольцо Подмастерья в артефакторике. Позже она намеревалась замахнуться на Мастера. Дина изучала колдомедицину по книгам, готовясь поступить в обучение к бывшей известной колдоведьме Дайлис Дервент. Это было заветной мечтой девушки. Обучение её будет состоять из двенадцатичасового рабочего дня. Учится она будет три года, а затем, если сможет, то получит сразу кольцо Мастера колдомедицины. С мадам Дервент она уже договорилась, что попробует пройти её экзамен на знания для Подмастерья. Эта женщина брала исключительно талантливых молодых людей. Она является Архимагистром в колдомедицине, а значит время, которое она тратит на своих учеников — очень ценно. Мадам Дервент не принимает оплаты, её цель — выучить настоящих Мастеров своего дела. Всё было прекрасно пока в предпоследнюю неделю каникул не случилось неожиданное происшествие.  
В один из вечеров, который компания проводила в полном сборе, шкатулка-артефакт, вспыхнув неярким светом, появилась в воздухе перед Эмили. Открыв её, она в полной тишине прочитала письмо.  
— «Прошу прощения, что беспокою вас, но у меня появилась проблема. У меня в доме возникло говорящее письмо из Министерства. Оно сказало, что по причине нарушения мной Статута Секретности, использованием заклинания «Патронус» в Литтл-Уингинге, меня вызвали на судебное разбирательство. Послезавтра, в 12 часов дня я должен быть в зале №3. Судить меня будут полным составом Визенгамота. Прошу вас, помогите мне! Меня же не было там!» — в комнате на несколько минут залегла тишина. Несмотря на то что Гарри начал общаться по всем полагающимся этикетом правилам, под конец письма он не выдержал. В его почерке чувствовалось непонимание и отчаяние.  
— Поттер умудрился вляпаться в неприятности без собственного вмешательства. Поразительный талант, — проговорил Северус, скорее по привычке, чем действительно насмехаясь. После его слов у Эмили в руке появилось перо. Написав парню, что она и Том помогут ему, она положила коротенькую записку в шкатулку. Та снова засветилась и исчезла.  
— Кто-то вместо Гарри совершил преступление, подделав его магию. Но так как такое невозможно, то остаётся только один вариант, — задумчиво проговорила девушка.  
— Кому-то этот парень явно мешает. И этот кто-то работает в Министерстве, — предположила Дина.  
— Нет, скорее у этого «кого-то» есть там связи. Занимая только одну должность, невозможно провернуть подобное. Хотя, то что этот человек там работает вполне может оказаться правдой, — сказал Том.  
— Не припомню, чтобы за нарушение Статута малолеток судили полным составом Визенгамота. Тем более «Патронус» не Непростительное, — скривился зельевар.  
— Вывод — нам нужно будет доказать, что Гарри не было на месте преступления. Кстати, нужно нанять адвоката. Кажется, мистер Дирквуд слывёт хорошим магюристом? — спросила Эмили.  
— Чувствую, что проблемы только начинаются. «Кто-то» очень влиятельный и нам нужно будет постараться, чтобы не дать ему посадить парня, — хмыкнул Северус. Остальные поддержали его хмурыми кивками. 


	42. Глава 42

На следующий же день, Эмили и Гарри отправились на Аллею Теней. Именно там располагалась адвокатская контора Дирквуда. Его услугами пользовались в основном аристократы, у остальных жителей магической Британии попросту не имелось такого количества денег. Хоть он и брал дорого, но свои обязанности исполнял на высший балл.  
— Где мы? — спросил Гарри, увидев незнакомую местность, когда они аппарировали. Эмили, с немного изменённой внешностью, и Поттер, который тоже был под чарами Гламура направились к нужному зданию.  
— Это Аллея Теней, находится рядом с Косым Переулком. Здесь находятся очень дорогие магазины, в которых закупаются аристократы. Ты видел, чтобы кто-нибудь вроде Люциуса Малфоя закупался у мадам Малкин мантиями? — спросила Эмили, шагая по брусчатке.  
— Нет, — покачал головой парень.  
— Вот именно. Обычным волшебникам сюда хода нет. О! Вот мы и пришли, — они вошли в здание.  
— Вы записывались к мистеру Дирквуду? Назовите фамилии, пожалуйста, — попросила секретарь, стол которой находился рядом с дверью в кабинет. Вдруг она открылась и из неё вышел сам хозяин конторы. Это был моложавый мужчина шестидесяти лет на вид, светлые волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны назад, костюм был по последнему писку магической моды, но при этом смотрелся очень элегантно.  
— Клара, оформите документ для иска по делу мистера Одли… О! — он удивлённо взглянул на гостью. — Эмили? Но вы же… — Гарри посмотрел на ведьму, он впервые слышал её имя.  
— Габриэль, давайте мы с вами обсудим всё немного позже. Вы сейчас сильно заняты?  
— Нет, я вполне могу уделить время вам и… Вашему спутнику. Проходите, — он распахнул дверь и жестом пригласил войти.  
— Спасибо, — девушка улыбнулась и прошла в кабинет. Там она сняла с себя чары Гламура. Это было бессмысленно, ведь её узнали.  
Когда гости разместились в мягких стульях рядом со столом, а хозяин сел в кресло, мужчина тут же поинтересовался:  
— Где вы были эти несколько лет? Ваши родители даже ко мне обращались, но я не смог вас найти…  
— Габриэль, у меня с родителями произошёл некоторый конфликт… Вы же знаете их характеры. Мне пришлось исчезнуть, чтобы не произошло заключение нежелательного для меня магического брака. Думаю, вы понимаете, что о моём присутствии в Англии никто не должен знать?  
— Как скажете, но я рад, что с вами всё в порядке, — улыбнулся маг. Девушка улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
— Но я пришла сюда по очень важному делу. Мой спутник, попал в очень странную ситуацию, — она взмахом руки сняла чары и с Гарри.  
— Что же с вами стряслось молодой человек? — серьёзно спросил Дирквуд.  
— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, сэр, — сначала представился парень. — Дело в том, что мне пришло письмо из Министерства. Там было написано, что я использовал заклинание «Патронус» в маггловском городке…  
— Месяца полтора назад он оттуда переехал, — уточнила Эмили.  
— Да. Я там быть не мог, потому что находился в собственном доме. В письме было сказано, что меня будут судить полным составом Визенгамота за нарушение Статута Секретности, — проговорил Гарри.  
— Они в своём уме? — удивлённо воскликнул маг.  
— Сомневаюсь. Но дело не в этом. Как вы понимаете, мистеру Поттеру требуется помощь блестящего адвоката. Мы рассчитываем на вашу посильную помощь, Габриэль.  
— Конечно, я помогу вам. Когда назначено слушание?  
— Двадцать пятого августа, в двенадцать часов дня, третий зал, сэр, — ответил Гарри.  
— У нас четыре дня… Что же, давайте заключим магический договор. Думаю, что выиграть этот процесс мне не составит труда, так как вас, мистер Поттер, не было на «месте преступления», — перед мужчиной появился, исписанный зелёными чернилами, пергамент.  
— Ознакомьтесь, — он подал контракт Гарри. Тот внимательно прочитал, а затем испуганно посмотрел на Эмили.  
— Но где я возьму столько денег? Я ведь…  
— Гарри, у тебя есть ученический сейф. Кстати, а с чего вы так расщедрились, Габриэль? — ухмыльнулась ведьма.  
— Я надеюсь, что мистер Поттер в будущем будет пользоваться услугами только моей адвокатской конторы, — Дирквуд внимательно посмотрел парню в глаза.  
— Разве в моём сейфе есть двадцать тысяч галлеонов? — спросил Гарри.  
— Мы же с тобой вместе смотрели отчёты по сейфам. Насколько я помню, у тебя на нём лежит пятьсот или шестьсот тысяч. А ещё, не забывай, что у тебя есть сейф наследника. Деньгами ты не обделён, — хмыкнула девушка.  
— Заметьте, в контракте написано, что при проигрыше дела я не возьму с вас денег. Считаю, что если мне не удалось выполнить свою работу, то не имею права на оплату, — объяснил мужчина.  
— Гарри, тебя никто не заставляет воспользоваться услугами именно мистера Дирквуда. Я просто привела тебя к проверенному профессионалу.  
— Это магический контракт, мистер Поттер, — увидев непонимающий взгляд, Эмили поспешила прояснить.  
— Магический контракт нельзя нарушить, Гарри. Иначе человек получит от Магии откатом. Я потом тебе объясню, — мужчина сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на непонимание элементарных основ, которые обязан знать каждый чистокровный маг.  
— Если вы говорите, что мистер Дирквуд — профессионал, то я конечно заключу с ним контракт. Вы ведь лучше ориентируетесь в мире. Как мне подписать? — спросил Поттер.  
— Капните кровью вот сюда, — маг указал место подписи. Когда Гарри выполнил требуемое, пергамент засветился и на месте где только что была капля крови, появилась размашистая роспись, выведенная золотыми чернилами.  
— Мистер Поттер, судя по тому, что я узнал, кто-то всё тщательно спланировал. Подойдите в мою контору к половине девятого, в день заседания. Лучше подождать, чем опоздать.  
— Но…  
— Я тебя отведу, — пообещала Эмили. — Спасибо, Габриэль, теперь я уверена, что Гарри выиграет процесс.  
— Благодарю за такую лестную оценку моих способностей, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Как-нибудь зайдите на чашку чая, думаю нам с вами есть о чём поговорить.  
— Конечно, всего доброго, — распрощавшись с адвокатом Эмили аппарировала вместе с Гарри к его коттеджу.  
— Эмили, можете позвать Тома? — спросил Гарри, но затем тут же опомнился и поспешно добавил: — Если он конечно не занят.  
— Заметил-таки… — прошептала девушка, услышав своё имя. — Да, сейчас я с ним свяжусь.  
Перед ней появился патронус-ласка.  
— Том, подойди, пожалуйста, к дому Гарри, он хочет с тобой поговорить, — животное испарилось, а через несколько минут появился сам Том.  
— Я здесь, что у вас стряслось?  
— Давайте пройдём в дом, — предложил Гарри, ему было очень неловко за свою импульсивность. Ему очень нравился этот маг, парню хотелось быть таким же статным, спокойным и уверенным в себе.  
Когда все расселись в гостиной, Гарри начал говорить:  
— Я не хотел вас отрывать от дел, просто… Мне нужен совет, а вместе вы сможете принять более правильное решение, — потупив глаза, проговорил Поттер.  
— Кстати об этом. Гарри, у тебя должно быть собственное мнение. Мы запросто можем оказаться не теми, кем показываем себя. Нужно иметь свой взгляд и делать выводы самому. Я рада, что ты не сразу подписал контракт, но твоё безоговорочное доверие… Это очень приятно, но тебя так могут легко обмануть, — слегка пожурила его ведьма.  
— Так вы всё-таки договорились с Габриэлем?  
— Да, он даже снизил цену. Вербует нового клиента, — улыбнулась девушка. — И конечно он назвал моё имя, — она вздохнула.  
— А почему вы его скрывали?  
— Понимаешь… Та информация, которая тебе известна обо мне, может сыграть против меня. В магической Британии не так много девушек моего возраста с таким именем. Да и оговорки о моём прошлом…  
— Но я не собираюсь никому рассказывать о вас! — возмутился Гарри.  
— Ты возможно и не собираешься, но с помощью легиллименции можно узнать очень многое. Артефакты не могут стопроцентно защитить. Или те же зелья… Амулеты, которые надеты на тебе, могут не предупредить о каком-нибудь редком зелье. Я всего лишь беспокоюсь за свою жизнь, — девушка напряжённо закусила губу. — Как ты понял я сейчас в бегах. Я боюсь, что меня посадят под замок если найдут. Нет, не Аврорат. Мои родители. Я сбежала. Просто сбежала.  
— Эми, ну ты чего? — заботливо спросил Том. Гарри ещё не видел его с этой стороны. Обычно они общались как приятели, и не проявляли признаков близкой дружбы.  
— Просто устала. Ладно. Гарри, морально готовься к слушанию. Ты точно выиграешь процесс, Дирквуд — прекрасный адвокат. Ты должен будешь вести себя спокойно и уверенно. Я, пожалуй, домой пойду. До свидания, — она вымученно улыбнулась ему и вышла во двор. Том попрощался с Гарри и вышел следом. Поттер же невероятно испугался. Ему показалось, что из-за своего любопытства он затронул запретную тему, и теперь ему придётся распутывать все интриги, которые вокруг него крутят, а этого он совершенно не умел.


	43. Глава 43

Благодаря помощи Эмили, Гарри оказался в назначенное время у дверей конторы. Дирквуд вышел на порог и сразу же завёл гостей в свой кабинет.  
— Думаю мы можем отправляться. Эмили, я бы вам порекомендовал посидеть в моём кабинете пока не закончится процесс.  
— Очень мило с вашей стороны, Габриэль, но вы лучше отправьте мне патронуса, когда закончите. Теперь они смогут меня отыскать, — усмехнулась девушка.  
— Как скажете. Ну что же, мистер Поттер, нам пора, — и они вдвоём перешагнули решётку камина, внутри которого полыхало зелёное пламя.  
— Отлично, — по прибытии проговорил адвокат. — Мы с вами сейчас направимся в зал заседаний, ваша задача молчать пока вас не спросят. В маггловском мире говорят: «Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас». Отвечайте на вопросы чётко и коротко. Только по существу, не думаю, что судьям надо знать что-либо лишнее, — давал рекомендации маг.   
Тем временем они успели спуститься на лифте и уже шли по тёмному коридору, в одном из нижних этажей Министерства. Габриэль открыл дверь третьего по счёту зала и довольно хмыкнул. Судьи уже рассаживались по своим местам.  
— Вот видите, мистер Поттер. Кажется, заседание всё-таки перенесли, — он сел на одну из трибун, а Гарри занял указанное аврором место в центре круглого зала.  
— Обвиняемый пожаловал! — послышалось от дамы с розовым бантом на голове.  
— Вы опоздали, — укоризненным тоном сообщил Корнелиус Фадж, который и являлся сегодня главным судьёй.  
— Попрошу вас, господа, воздержатся от необоснованных обвинений, — встрял Дирквуд, — заседание было назначено на двенадцать, подчёркиваю, двенадцать часов дня! Мистер Поттер же явился в девять часов утра. На каком основании вы говорите о подобном обвинение?  
— Сова с письмом, в котором указывалось новое время заседания, была послана заранее, — настоял на своём Корнелиус.  
— Когда вы послали сову? За десять минут до заседания? Как по-вашему обвиняемый, не умеющий аппарировать, смог бы добраться до Министерства из города Литтл-Уингинг, находящегося в графстве Суррей? Я уже не говорю о том, что сова, вероятно, ещё не прилетела к месту назначения, — со всех сторон послышались тихие смешки. Судя по многочисленным злорадным улыбкам, большинство судей были недовольны тем, что Фадж решил судить за небольшое нарушение Статута, полным составом Визенгамота.  
— Вы вообще кто? Покиньте помещение! — переходя на визг приказал главный судья.  
— Увы, это невозможно. Я объявлю свою личность, когда вы начнёте заседание, — Корнелиус хотел что-то возразить, но та же дама в розовом что-то шепнула ему на ухо и тот замолчал. Когда главный судья подал знак, секретарь зачитал суть обвинения:  
— Авроратом установлено, что двадцатого августа в шесть часов вечера в городе Литтл-Уингинг, Гарри Джеймс Поттер применил заклинание «Патронус» при маггле. Сегодня нам предстоит принять решение — есть ли основание выдвигать обвинение вышеназванному магу, считая его ответственным за нарушение Статута Секретности. Дознаватели: Корнелиус Освальд Фадж — Министр Магии и Долорес Джейн Амбридж — Заместитель Министра Магии. Стороной обвинения будет выступать Руфус Скримджер — Глава Аврората…  
— Свидетель защиты: Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, — громко и пафосно сказал Дамблдор, появляясь перед стулом Гарри.  
— По какому праву, мистер Дамблдор? — снова встрял Дирквуд.  
— Я являюсь опекуном мистера Поттера в магическом мире, — довольно сообщил директор, в тоже время окидывая подозрительным взглядом мага.  
— Я не был бы так уверен в вашем опекунстве. Прошу занести в протокол, что Глава Визенгамота не может выступать защитником или обвинителем, а во время заседания должен выступать судьёй, если он участвует в суде. Нарушение процессуального кодекса части 1 статьи 7 пункта 2.4. Министр Магии так же не может являться ни защитником, ни обвинителем, ни судьёй. Нарушение процессуального кодекса части 1 статьи 7 пункта 2.5. Между мистером Поттером и мистером Дамблдором нет утверждённого магическими подписями договора, что делает невозможным выступление мистера Дамблдора в качестве свидетеля защиты. Нарушение процессуального кодекса части 1 статьи 6 пункта 3.2. Прошу всё выше перечисленное так же занести в протокол.  
— Кто вы такой? — взвизгнул Фадж. Он с силой сжал кулаки и едва не скрипел зубами.  
— Габриэль Винтервольд Дирквуд, свидетель защиты, — перед Фаджем появилась заверенная копия договора. Несколько судей положили голову на сложенные руки и их плечи беззвучно тряслись, но большая часть людей просто тихонько хихикала и широко улыбалась.  
— По какому праву Министр Магии выступает судьёй? Кто мне ответит? — злорадно поинтересовался маг.  
— Сейчас проводится дисциплинарное слушание! — взвился Корнелиус.  
— Неужели? Почему тогда здесь собран полный состав Визенгамота, если проводится простое дисциплинарное слушание? — Фадж в ответ молчал, а судьи тихо смеялись на своих местах.  
— Если Сейчас проводится простое дисциплинарное слушание, то я требую, чтобы его проводили по всем законам и указам! Уважаемые члены Визенгамота, которые не входят в малый состав, прошу либо удалиться из зала, либо пересесть на места зрителей, — никто из зала не ушёл. Всем захотелось поприсутствовать при этом фарсе. Многим не нравился Фадж, и они хотели посмотреть, как тот сядет в лужу. Толпа людей в красных одеяниях переместилась на другие места. Дамблдор, зло зыркнув на адвоката, тоже занял место зрителя. Несколько судей окинули его презрительным и насмешливым взглядом.  
— Корнелиус, — неожиданно заговорила Амелия Боунс, которая являлась Главой отдела Правопорядка, — именно моего ведомства касается данный вопрос. Прошу займите своё место и не мешайте работать, — заметила женщина. Фадж едва не поперхнулся от подобного. Он растерянно глянул на Дамблдора и подчинился.  
— Итак, вы — Гарри Джеймс Поттер?  
— Да, я известен под таким именем, — Эмили проинструктировала Гарри. Они втроём с Томом решили проинформировать общественность о его законном положении наследника, будущего лорда двух родов.  
— Что значит «известен под таким именем»? — вклинилась Амбридж, сверкая слащавой улыбкой.  
— Протестую, — заявил Габриэль, он уже понимал, что его старая знакомая решила провернуть нечто интересное и решил подыграть юноше.  
— Назовите, пожалуйста, своё настоящее имя, — попросила мадам Боунс.  
— Гарольд Джеймс Рабастан Поттер-Лестрейндж, наследник Поттер, наследник Лестрейндж, — представился Гарри.  
— Лестрейндж?  
— Он сын Рабастана Лестрейнджа? — слышалось от зрителей и судей.  
— Как? — заверещала Амбридж.  
— Невозможно! — прошипел Дамблдор, о котором уже успели забыть.  
— Тихо! — крикнула Амелия. — Где вы проживаете?  
— В коттедже рода Поттер, — ответил Гарри.  
— Этот коттедж находится в Литтл-Уингинге?  
— Нет.  
— Не смейте лгать! — взвизгнула Долорес.  
— Тише, мисс Амбридж, — приказала мадам Боунс.  
— Мне бы хотелось уточнить, почему следователи приписывают использование заклинания «Патронус» именно моему подзащитному? — напомнил о себе Габриэль.  
— В отчёте указано, что заклинание использовано мистером Поттером, хотя это и не полное его имя. Как ни странно, но не указаны доказательства подтверждающие данную версию. Мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж, вы не против если вашу палочку проверят? — дождавшись кивка Дирквуда, Гарри разрешил провести проверку. Аврор спустился с одной из трибун и проверил палочку специальным заклинанием.  
— Мадам Боунс, мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж не использовал ни одно заклинание минимум за недельный срок, — удивлённо доложил мужчина.  
— Он вполне мог использовать другую палочку, — впервые за время заседания подал голос Скримджер. — Мистер Поттер…  
— Поттер-Лестрейндж, — поправил Дирквуд.  
— Мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж, — скрипнув зубами, повторил Руфус, — не предоставил никаких доказательств, что он находился в другом месте во время совершения преступления.  
— Мой подзащитный сообщил присутствующим, что в означенное время находился в своём доме. Он не обязан это доказывать, — парировал Габриэль.  
— Он утаил от следствия, что у него есть вторая волшебная палочка! — пытался спасти положение Глава Аврората.  
— На каком основании вы делаете подобное заявление? Почему в документах по данному делу это не зафиксировано? — вклинилась мадам Боунс.  
— Мы получили документ только сегодня утром, — перед судьями и адвокатом появились экземпляры документа.  
— Это смешно! Договор о покупке палочки у мастера Григоровича не подтверждён магически! Всем известно, что этот человек, в отличие от мастера Олливандера, всегда просит покупателя подтвердить покупку магической подписью, — хмыкнул Габриэль. Скримджер хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его перебила главный судья:  
— За отсутствием доказательств вины мистера Поттера-Лестрейнджа, он объявляется невиновным по делу нарушения Статута Секретности. Заседание от двадцать пятого августа считаю закрытым, — стук молоточка оповестил об окончании суда.


	44. Глава 44

— Вот и всё, мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж. Заседание прошло очень успешно, я удивлён, что у вас был такой козырь в рукаве, — хмыкнул Дирквуд разговаривая с Гарри, в ожидании, когда освободится проход.  
— Я сам не так давно узнал об этом, мистер Дирквуд, — со вздохом поделился парень. Увидев, что выход из зала освобождён, они вдвоём направились к двери.  
— Эмили уже ожидает вас в моей конторе, — объявил Габриэль.  
— Как вы смогли уведомить её? — но вопрос мальчика остался временно без ответа, так как неожиданно, словно из тени, появился Дамблдор и запричитал:  
— Гарри, мальчик мой, не нужно было специально нанимать адвоката. Я вполне мог справиться с этой ролью. Мне бы удалось не допустить этой проверки палочки, это было совсем не обязательно, ведь ты не преступник! — притворяясь заботливым наставником, возмутился Альбус, но в его глазах горел тусклый огонёк сдерживаемого гнева. Дирквуд тем временем приближался к ним, но старик будто бы спиной видел его движения и терялся вместе с Гарри в толпе.  
— Профессор Дамблдор, я волнуюсь о своей защите и поэтому нанял квалифицированного специалиста. Мне приятно, что вы решили защитить меня в суде, но я ведь не знал об этом. А отправляться на слушание без адвоката было бы верхом легкомыслия, — ответил Поттер, пытаясь подойти ближе к Дирквуду. Парня нервировало близкое нахождение Альбуса. После того, что он узнал этим летом, ему совершенно не хотелось доверять директору.  
— Гарри, мальчик мой, но зачем же ты уехал от дяди и тёти? Ведь на их доме находится кровная защита твоей матери, которая защищает тебя от Волдеморта…  
— Простите, профессор Дамблдор, но в доме, в котором я сейчас живу стоят щиты на крови моих предков, и я уверен, что они защитят меня ничуть не хуже. А сейчас простите, мистер Дирквуд ждёт меня, — и слегка поклонившись, он направился прямиком к адвокату.  
— Гарри, думаю, что тебе следует показать мне твой дом, чтобы я смог защитить его, но лучше тебя отправится к тёте и дяде, — широко улыбаясь и при этом скрипя зубами, говорил Альбус.  
— Мистер Дамблдор, нам с мистером Поттером-Лестрейнджем нужно отправляться. Прошу простить нас, — и не давая старику что-либо возразить, скрылся в зелёном пламени, прихватив с собой Гарри.  
— Отвязались, — выдохнул маг и сочувственно взглянул на парня. — Вас держат практически под полным контролем.  
— Да, но благодаря Эмили я смог его ослабить.  
— Что-то вы долго. Я думала, что вы вернётесь ещё минут десять назад. Как всё прошло? — спросила она, заходя в кабинет.  
— Единогласно меня признали невиновным, — доложил Гарри. — А ещё профессор Дамблдор решил меня поругать за то, что я нанял адвоката, и за переезд. Он хотел вместе побывать в моём доме. «Проверить защиту», — процедил он.  
— В любом случае, я его тут не наблюдаю, а значит всё прошло хорошо. Спасибо вам, Габриэль, что не отказались помочь, — улыбнулась Эмили.  
— Это моя работа, — улыбнулся в ответ маг.  
Распрощавшись с адвокатом, они, замаскировавшись, вышли из конторы и аппарировали.  
— Эмили, скажите, а… Вы с Томом женаты, или что-то в этом роде? — неожиданно спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, конечно нет! — расхохоталась девушка, — Но я действительно замужем. И Том практически тоже. А с чего это ты так? — спросила она, заходя в дом Поттера.  
— Просто я ничего не знаю о вас… А вы очень дорожите друг другом, вот я и подумал, — смутился парень.  
— Мы правда очень дорожим друг другом, это ты верно подметил, но как ученица и наставник. Он многому научил меня, — вдруг она дерзко улыбнулась и спросила:  
— А хочешь я тебе кое-что интересное покажу? — Гарри кивнул. Волшебница закатала правой рукав и повела ладонью над рукой. На её коже проявился рисунок цветов и всяких узоров.  
— Красиво. Но татуировки я и раньше видел.  
— Это брачная татуировка, Гарри. Я тебе вроде бы давала уже книгу о магических браках и партнёрах? — парень кивнул. — Отлично. Так вот, я и мой муж Абсолюты, — глаза Поттера удивлённо раскрылись.  
— Правда? Но в книге написано, что такого не случалось уже очень давно…  
— Да, это действительно так. Я тебе показала это, чтобы ты понимал, иногда случаются вещи, которые просто не могут быть возможными. Именно поэтому нужно быть осторожным. Особенно с твоим даром влипать в неприятности, — усмехнулась девушка, снова накладывая иллюзию на руку.  
— А кто ваш муж? — спросил Гарри. Ему было очень интересно, как же выглядит пара, у которой стопроцентная совместимость магии.  
— Ну… Я не думаю, что сейчас время для этой информации. Ты мне просто не поверишь, — улыбнулась ведьма.  
— Почему?.. Ваш муж Волдеморт? — ошарашенный догадкой спросил Поттер.  
— Нет, но я с ним знакома, — ещё шире улыбнулась она.  
— Знакомы? Вы Пожирательница Смерти? — ещё больше поражаясь спросил мальчик.  
— Ни в коем случае. На самом деле, он не такой плохой как ты думаешь.  
— Но он убил моих родителей!  
— А откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что…  
— Но ведь в тот день не было свидетелей, разве нет? — подталкивая к выводу, спросила Эмили.  
— Не было, родители умерли, а Волдеморта убила отражённая Авада. Так сказал… — вдруг к нему пришло озарение. — Дамблдор? Но он же запечатал мои способности, из-за него я всё детство голодал! — парень сразу вспыхнул праведным гневом.  
— Ох уж эти гриффиндорцы и их чувство справедливости, — закатила глаза девушка. В этой фразе Гарри послышалось что-то знакомое, но из-за нахлынувших эмоций не обратил внимания.  
— Но тогда получается, что Волдеморт может быть и не убийца моих родителей? — девушка лишь промолчала.  
— Скажите, а как он выглядел? — вдруг спросил Поттер.  
— Как обычный человек. Симпатичный, но обычный человек, Гарри, — ответила она.  
— Жаль я не могу с ним познакомиться и расспросить… — вздохнул парень. Эмили, весело улыбаясь, смотрела на него. — Погодите, или я могу?  
— С чего ты взял? — рассматривая пейзаж в окне спросила волшебница.  
— Он жив? Познакомьте меня с ним! Прошу! Я хочу знать правду!  
— Может я не знаю, где он? — всё так же улыбаясь проговорила девушка.  
— Нет, вы знаете! Для меня это очень важно…  
— Ладно, сейчас я позову Тома, он с ним ближе знаком, — взмах палочки и патронус, едва материализовавшись, исчез. Не прошло и пяти минут, как в дверях появился Том.  
— Ну привет. Зачем звали?  
— Эмили сказала, что вы близко знакомы с Волдемортом, я… Я хочу с ним поговорить. Прошу, помогите мне, — попросил Гарри.  
— Тёмный Лорд, говоришь? А зачем он тебе понадобился?  
— Мне кажется, что это не он убил моих родителей. Эмили сказала, что он не такой страшный, как о нём рассказывают…  
— А если она специально заговаривает тебя? — усмехнулся лорд.  
— Не думаю. Но в любом случае, кроме вас мне доверять некому. Даже мои друзья… Они оказываются и не друзья вовсе, — вздохнул Поттер.  
— Я не думаю, что ты сейчас готов с ним познакомиться. В тебе ещё сильна предвзятость, которую взрастил Дамблдор. Ты вряд ли сможешь объективно оценивать его слова, — мягко остудил парня Том.  
— Наверное вы правы. В любом случае спасибо за помощь и уделённое время.  
— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Том, и они вместе с Эмили аппарировали к особняку Гонтов.

***

Кратко пересказав друзьям, что девушка знает о прошедшем заседании, она поднялась к себе и обессиленно упала на диван, находящийся в гостиной.  
— Как я устала скрываться и продумывать каждое слово, — выдохнула она в молчаливую пустоту. Вдруг дверь открылась и вошёл Северус.  
— Здравствуй, жена. Почему мужа не встречаешь? — улыбнулся он, садясь рядом на диван и сгребая безвольную тушку супруги в объятия.  
— Муж может и сам прийти к жене, — парировала она, устраиваясь поудобнее в родных руках. Несколько минут они провели в молчании, а затем зельевар прошептал:  
— Слушай, а если бы ты не сидела на той скамейке возле озера? Мы могли бы и не… полюбить друг друга? Я был бы под проклятием старого жука, ты была бы жената за этим придурком Альбертом…  
— Что это тебя на такие депрессивные мысли потянуло? Всё ведь случилось. Я ходила на эту скамейку, сбросила с тебя проклятие, сбежала от свадьбы. Всё ведь хорошо? Нам осталось только разобраться с Дамблдором. Потом я получу звание Мастера в Артефакторике, ты станешь Магистром Зельеварения, Дина и Том наконец поженятся. Всё будет хорошо, Северус, — девушка чмокнула Снейпа в подбородок.  
— Мне кажется, что всё будет совсем не так. Чувствую, старик что-то сделает. Меня это безумно пугает, — зельевар крепче сжал Эмили в своих объятиях.  
— В куче женских бульварных романов — любовь побеждает всё. У нас тоже будет так, — улыбнулась волшебница.  
— Мне хочется так думать… Но мне страшно. Очень страшно, Эми. Я уверен, что что-то случится… В любом случае, я тебя люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже. Не беспокойся, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, у нас и так много дел помимо плохих предчувствий. Да и неужели ты думаешь, что Магия оставит своего Вершителя Волшбы? — усмехнулась девушка.  
— Посмотрим, — выдохнул мужчина, касаясь горячим дыханием, волос любимой.— Вот и всё, мистер Поттер-Лестрейндж. Заседание прошло очень успешно, я удивлён, что у вас был такой козырь в рукаве, — хмыкнул Дирквуд разговаривая с Гарри, в ожидании, когда освободится проход.  
— Я сам не так давно узнал об этом, мистер Дирквуд, — со вздохом поделился парень. Увидев, что выход из зала освобождён, они вдвоём направились к двери.  
— Эмили уже ожидает вас в моей конторе, — объявил Габриэль.  
— Как вы смогли уведомить её? — но вопрос мальчика остался временно без ответа, так как неожиданно, словно из тени, появился Дамблдор и запричитал:  
— Гарри, мальчик мой, не нужно было специально нанимать адвоката. Я вполне мог справиться с этой ролью. Мне бы удалось не допустить этой проверки палочки, это было совсем не обязательно, ведь ты не преступник! — притворяясь заботливым наставником, возмутился Альбус, но в его глазах горел тусклый огонёк сдерживаемого гнева. Дирквуд тем временем приближался к ним, но старик будто бы спиной видел его движения и терялся вместе с Гарри в толпе.  
— Профессор Дамблдор, я волнуюсь о своей защите и поэтому нанял квалифицированного специалиста. Мне приятно, что вы решили защитить меня в суде, но я ведь не знал об этом. А отправляться на слушание без адвоката было бы верхом легкомыслия, — ответил Поттер, пытаясь подойти ближе к Дирквуду. Парня нервировало близкое нахождение Альбуса. После того, что он узнал этим летом, ему совершенно не хотелось доверять директору.  
— Гарри, мальчик мой, но зачем же ты уехал от дяди и тёти? Ведь на их доме находится кровная защита твоей матери, которая защищает тебя от Волдеморта…  
— Простите, профессор Дамблдор, но в доме, в котором я сейчас живу стоят щиты на крови моих предков, и я уверен, что они защитят меня ничуть не хуже. А сейчас простите, мистер Дирквуд ждёт меня, — и слегка поклонившись, он направился прямиком к адвокату.  
— Гарри, думаю, что тебе следует показать мне твой дом, чтобы я смог защитить его, но лучше тебя отправится к тёте и дяде, — широко улыбаясь и при этом скрипя зубами, говорил Альбус.  
— Мистер Дамблдор, нам с мистером Поттером-Лестрейнджем нужно отправляться. Прошу простить нас, — и не давая старику что-либо возразить, скрылся в зелёном пламени, прихватив с собой Гарри.  
— Отвязались, — выдохнул маг и сочувственно взглянул на парня. — Вас держат практически под полным контролем.  
— Да, но благодаря Эмили я смог его ослабить.  
— Что-то вы долго. Я думала, что вы вернётесь ещё минут десять назад. Как всё прошло? — спросила она, заходя в кабинет.  
— Единогласно меня признали невиновным, — доложил Гарри. — А ещё профессор Дамблдор решил меня поругать за то, что я нанял адвоката, и за переезд. Он хотел вместе побывать в моём доме. «Проверить защиту», — процедил он.  
— В любом случае, я его тут не наблюдаю, а значит всё прошло хорошо. Спасибо вам, Габриэль, что не отказались помочь, — улыбнулась Эмили.  
— Это моя работа, — улыбнулся в ответ маг.  
Распрощавшись с адвокатом, они, замаскировавшись, вышли из конторы и аппарировали.  
— Эмили, скажите, а… Вы с Томом женаты, или что-то в этом роде? — неожиданно спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, конечно нет! — расхохоталась девушка, — Но я действительно замужем. И Том практически тоже. А с чего это ты так? — спросила она, заходя в дом Поттера.  
— Просто я ничего не знаю о вас… А вы очень дорожите друг другом, вот я и подумал, — смутился парень.  
— Мы правда очень дорожим друг другом, это ты верно подметил, но как ученица и наставник. Он многому научил меня, — вдруг она дерзко улыбнулась и спросила:  
— А хочешь я тебе кое-что интересное покажу? — Гарри кивнул. Волшебница закатала правой рукав и повела ладонью над рукой. На её коже проявился рисунок цветов и всяких узоров.  
— Красиво. Но татуировки я и раньше видел.  
— Это брачная татуировка, Гарри. Я тебе вроде бы давала уже книгу о магических браках и партнёрах? — парень кивнул. — Отлично. Так вот, я и мой муж Абсолюты, — глаза Поттера удивлённо раскрылись.  
— Правда? Но в книге написано, что такого не случалось уже очень давно…  
— Да, это действительно так. Я тебе показала это, чтобы ты понимал, иногда случаются вещи, которые просто не могут быть возможными. Именно поэтому нужно быть осторожным. Особенно с твоим даром влипать в неприятности, — усмехнулась девушка, снова накладывая иллюзию на руку.  
— А кто ваш муж? — спросил Гарри. Ему было очень интересно, как же выглядит пара, у которой стопроцентная совместимость магии.  
— Ну… Я не думаю, что сейчас время для этой информации. Ты мне просто не поверишь, — улыбнулась ведьма.  
— Почему?.. Ваш муж Волдеморт? — ошарашенный догадкой спросил Поттер.  
— Нет, но я с ним знакома, — ещё шире улыбнулась она.  
— Знакомы? Вы Пожирательница Смерти? — ещё больше поражаясь спросил мальчик.  
— Ни в коем случае. На самом деле, он не такой плохой как ты думаешь.  
— Но он убил моих родителей!  
— А откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что…  
— Но ведь в тот день не было свидетелей, разве нет? — подталкивая к выводу, спросила Эмили.  
— Не было, родители умерли, а Волдеморта убила отражённая Авада. Так сказал… — вдруг к нему пришло озарение. — Дамблдор? Но он же запечатал мои способности, из-за него я всё детство голодал! — парень сразу вспыхнул праведным гневом.  
— Ох уж эти гриффиндорцы и их чувство справедливости, — закатила глаза девушка. В этой фразе Гарри послышалось что-то знакомое, но из-за нахлынувших эмоций не обратил внимания.  
— Но тогда получается, что Волдеморт может быть и не убийца моих родителей? — девушка лишь промолчала.  
— Скажите, а как он выглядел? — вдруг спросил Поттер.  
— Как обычный человек. Симпатичный, но обычный человек, Гарри, — ответила она.  
— Жаль я не могу с ним познакомиться и расспросить… — вздохнул парень. Эмили, весело улыбаясь, смотрела на него. — Погодите, или я могу?  
— С чего ты взял? — рассматривая пейзаж в окне спросила волшебница.  
— Он жив? Познакомьте меня с ним! Прошу! Я хочу знать правду!  
— Может я не знаю, где он? — всё так же улыбаясь проговорила девушка.  
— Нет, вы знаете! Для меня это очень важно…  
— Ладно, сейчас я позову Тома, он с ним ближе знаком, — взмах палочки и патронус, едва материализовавшись, исчез. Не прошло и пяти минут, как в дверях появился Том.  
— Ну привет. Зачем звали?  
— Эмили сказала, что вы близко знакомы с Волдемортом, я… Я хочу с ним поговорить. Прошу, помогите мне, — попросил Гарри.  
— Тёмный Лорд, говоришь? А зачем он тебе понадобился?  
— Мне кажется, что это не он убил моих родителей. Эмили сказала, что он не такой страшный, как о нём рассказывают…  
— А если она специально заговаривает тебя? — усмехнулся лорд.  
— Не думаю. Но в любом случае, кроме вас мне доверять некому. Даже мои друзья… Они оказываются и не друзья вовсе, — вздохнул Поттер.  
— Я не думаю, что ты сейчас готов с ним познакомиться. В тебе ещё сильна предвзятость, которую взрастил Дамблдор. Ты вряд ли сможешь объективно оценивать его слова, — мягко остудил парня Том.  
— Наверное вы правы. В любом случае спасибо за помощь и уделённое время.  
— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Том, и они вместе с Эмили аппарировали к особняку Гонтов.

***

Кратко пересказав друзьям, что девушка знает о прошедшем заседании, она поднялась к себе и обессиленно упала на диван, находящийся в гостиной.  
— Как я устала скрываться и продумывать каждое слово, — выдохнула она в молчаливую пустоту. Вдруг дверь открылась и вошёл Северус.  
— Здравствуй, жена. Почему мужа не встречаешь? — улыбнулся он, садясь рядом на диван и сгребая безвольную тушку супруги в объятия.  
— Муж может и сам прийти к жене, — парировала она, устраиваясь поудобнее в родных руках. Несколько минут они провели в молчании, а затем зельевар прошептал:  
— Слушай, а если бы ты не сидела на той скамейке возле озера? Мы могли бы и не… полюбить друг друга? Я был бы под проклятием старого жука, ты была бы жената за этим придурком Альбертом…  
— Что это тебя на такие депрессивные мысли потянуло? Всё ведь случилось. Я ходила на эту скамейку, сбросила с тебя проклятие, сбежала от свадьбы. Всё ведь хорошо? Нам осталось только разобраться с Дамблдором. Потом я получу звание Мастера в Артефакторике, ты станешь Магистром Зельеварения, Дина и Том наконец поженятся. Всё будет хорошо, Северус, — девушка чмокнула Снейпа в подбородок.  
— Мне кажется, что всё будет совсем не так. Чувствую, старик что-то сделает. Меня это безумно пугает, — зельевар крепче сжал Эмили в своих объятиях.  
— В куче женских бульварных романов — любовь побеждает всё. У нас тоже будет так, — улыбнулась волшебница.  
— Мне хочется так думать… Но мне страшно. Очень страшно, Эми. Я уверен, что что-то случится… В любом случае, я тебя люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже. Не беспокойся, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, у нас и так много дел помимо плохих предчувствий. Да и неужели ты думаешь, что Магия оставит своего Вершителя Волшбы? — усмехнулась девушка.  
— Посмотрим, — выдохнул мужчина, касаясь горячим дыханием, волос любимой. 


	45. Глава 45

— Ведём Поттера на Аллею Теней? — спросила Эмили у сидящего рядом Тома.  
— Да, нужно сделать это раньше, чем придут Уизли или ещё кто-нибудь прицепится. Парня нужно постепенно отрывать от этой «тёплой» компании, иначе запудрят мозг, — согласно кивнул мужчина.   
Сказано — сделано, через пятнадцать минут они уже стояли возле дома Гарри, под лучами утреннего солнца.  
— Доброе утро, а что случилось? — спросил сонный Мальчик-Который-Выжил.  
— Завтракай, одевайся, и мы пойдём покупать тебе вещи к школе, — объявил Том, проходя в дом.  
— А вдруг вас увидят на Косой Аллее? Хотя точно, есть же чары Гламура, — он хлопнул себя по лбу, усаживаясь за стол. Перед ним тут же появилась тарелка с едой.  
— Чары мы действительно будем использовать, но идти на Косую Аллею нам не нужно. Разве что в книжный, — улыбнулась Эмили.  
— Как это? — спросил Поттер, быстро поглощая завтрак.  
— На Аллее Теней есть все необходимые магазины. Все вещи купим там, только за учебниками сходим во «Флориш и Блотс».  
— Я думал там только канторы и магазины с артефактами, — удивился парень.  
— Нет, но они там тоже есть. Иди одевайся.  
Через пять минут, изменив свою внешность чарами, Том, Эмили и Гарри аппарировали.  
— Сначала купим тебе нормальную сумку, твоя школьная ужасна, — проговорила девушка и направилась вдоль улицы.  
— Откуда вы знаете? Я ведь никогда вам не показывал её, — удивлённо спросил Поттер.  
— Ах, да... Ладно, не буду врать, у меня есть знакомый в Хогвартсе. А он точно подмечает все малейшие детали, — нехотя объяснила девушка, досадливо вздохнув.  
— Гермиона? Нет, вряд ли... Тогда профессор МакГонагалл?  
— Гарри, не надо гадать. Всё равно не скажу.  
— Почему? Тоже не готов? — огрызнулся любопытный подросток.  
— Именно. Пока для тебя я просто Эмили, а не чья-то знакомая, — хмыкнула девушка, заходя в магазин. Там Поттеру выбрали сумку со специальными чарами и теперь он мог запросто все свои вещи сложить в неё, а не тащить с собой сундук.  
— Малфой? Ваш знакомый Малфой? — спросил парень, когда они вышли из магазина.  
— Нет, но с ним я тоже знакома... — вдруг кто-то легко коснулся плеча девушки.  
— Эмили? Что вы здесь делаете? — удивлённо спросил сиятельный лорд.  
— Да как вы все это делаете? — тихо пробормотала она, а затем ответила. — Да это я, Люциус. Неужели вы думали, что я буду всю жизнь сидеть взаперти? — ехидно поинтересовалась волшебница, вскинув бровь. У Гарри снова появилось чувство дежавю, но сейчас это было совсем не важно.  
— Нет, но... А что делаете здесь вы? Вы хотите раскрыться? — с укором проговорил мужчина.  
— Люциус, сейчас не тот момент, чтобы обсуждать дела. Вы с сыном закупаетесь к школе? — спросил Милорд. Только сейчас Гарри заметил Драко стоящего рядом с отцом. Он выглядел совсем иначе, нежели в школе. Больше не казался надменным маменькиным сынком, а обычным симпатичным парнем. Его лицо не было искривлено привычной презрительной гримасой.  
— Здравствуйте, отец рассказывал о вас, — он вежливо кивнул Тому, — и о вас, — такой же кивок девушке. Затем он оглядел ничего не выражающим взглядом Гарри и повернулся к девушке.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Драко. Называй меня Эмили. Ты тоже видишь свозь чары Гламура? — спросила волшебница.  
— Нет, но по вашему имени и словам отца несложно догадаться. Я не скажу ни слова, — немедленно заверил он.  
— А мне нравится ваш сын, Люциус. Жаль, что раньше я не могла пообщаться с тобой, несмотря на... некоторое родство, — запнулась она, взглянув на Гарри.  
— Думаю мы ещё успеем с вами поговорить. Наш общий знакомый, — он обвёл взглядом всех кроме Гарри, — думаю будет не против.  
— Уверен. В любом случае нам необходимо ещё купить некоторые вещи. Удачи, вам. До свидания, — проговорил Том.  
— До свидания, — синхронно попрощались блондины и направились в один из магазинов.  
— Кто ваш общий знакомый? Это тот же человек, что и в Хогвартсе? — пылко вопросил юноша.  
— Гарри, — закатила глаза Эмили, знакомым движением, — потом я тебя с ним познакомлю, но не сейчас.   
Вдруг Поттер застыл посреди улицы и ошарашенно взглянул на Эмили.  
— Снейп? Ваш знакомый это Снейп?  
— При чём тут профессор? — хмыкнула девушка. Ей удавалось скрыть появившееся волнение.  
— Они близко знакомы со Снейпом, ведь он крёстный Малфоя! — тихо воскликнул парень.  
— И что? Ты думаешь у Люциуса нет связей в Хогвартсе кроме профессора зельеварения? — беззаботно улыбнулся Том, но ему уже стало понятно, что парень не поверит тому, что Северус не участвовал в этой истории.  
— А ещё вы иногда говорите практически его словами, так же заказываете глаза и поднимаете бровь... Снейп ваш муж! — ошеломлённый своей догадкой, Гарри широко раскрыл глаза.  
— Так, дружок, сейчас мы купим тебе вещи, а потом поговорим. Мы тебе всё расскажем, чтобы ты не начал подозревать невинных людей, — и Том потащил парня по магазинам.  
Закупка вышей прошла в быстром темпе и уже через час они стояли на пороге дома Гарри.  
— Говорите, — нахохлившись в своём кресле сказал парень.  
— Что ты хочешь узнать? Кто мой муж, или кто наш знакомый? — кисло улыбнулась девушка. Она совершенно не планировала открывать правду так рано.  
— И то и другое. Но я уверен, что это один и тот же человек — Снейп, — нахмурился он. Поттер никогда даже подумать не мог, что у ненавистного учителя может быть жена. Тем более та была настоящей красавицей, что в этом сухаре может понравиться?  
— Браво, Поттер. Ты очень догадливый, — послышался знакомый голос у входной двери. Повернувшись Гарри увидел Снейпа в белоснежной рубашке и тёмных брюках.  
— Профессор? — осип парень. Зельевар ухмыльнулся и сел рядом с Эмили.  
— Да, это я.  
— Гарри, у тебя такое лицо! Ты ведь сам догадался, так в чём же проблема? — спросил Том.  
— Я... но вы ведь...  
— Удивлён, что «Гроза Подземелий» может быть нормальным? Если тебе интересно, то я играю роль в Хогвартсе. На самом деле мне нравиться работать учителем, но из-за кое-кого, имя ему Дамблдор, мне приходится строить из себя «вселенское зло», — усмехнулся маг, переплетя свои и пальцы супруги.  
— Но иногда ты действительно невыносим, — улыбнулся лорд. Северус хотел что-то ответить, но его перебил Гарри:  
— Покажите татуировку, — попросил он. Скривившись, Снейп продемонстрировал Чёрную Метку.  
— Нет, я не о ней. Брачную татуировку.  
— Зачем тебе? — спросил мужчина, закатывая другой рукав. Проведя над рукой ладонью, он снял иллюзию, демонстрируя красивый цветочный узор до локтя.  
— Это правда! — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Конечно. Мы ведь обещали честно рассказать тебе, — хмыкнул Том.  
— Гарри, послушай. Никто не должен знать обо мне, кроме известных тебе до этого дня фактов. Я — злой, одинокий, отвратительный, ненавидимый всеми человек, — чётко выговорил зельевар.  
— Но почему?  
— Дамблдор. Мы не знаем зачем ему это нужно, но Северусу приходится притворяться, чтобы на него снова не начали воздействовать, — пояснила Эмили.  
— Как воздействовать?  
— Дамблдор несколько раз проклинал меня. Так же он не чурается легиллименции и работой с сознанием, при том, что это считается тёмным искусством. Было ещё несколько моментов, но главная суть в том, что ему нужно, чтобы я выглядел именно таким. Зачем? Неизвестно, — вздохнул Снейп.  
— После этого я даже не уверен, плохие ли в таком случае Малфои, — схватившись за голову, пробормотал Гарри.  
— А они и не плохие. Люц всего лишь делает всё для блага семьи. Нарцисса помогает учится сыну и управляет хозяйством мэнора. Сам Драко только учится, но мне кажется, что он станет достойным главой рода Малфой, — пояснил Том.  
— Они разве не хотят возвращения войны? Возвращения Тёмного Лорда?  
— На самом деле в истории Волдеморта всё не так просто, как тебе кажется. Изначально, он был лидером ортодоксов. Они хотели сохранить традиции и не дать волю полукровкам и магглорождённым, которые не знают законов волшебного мира. Ты же видишь, что происходит? Фадж запрещает всё что можно и нельзя, а он — полукровка, — медленно проговорил лорд.  
— Это Дамблдор придумал кличку «Пожиратели Смерти». Изначально они были просто «ортодоксами». Но, как и везде, есть люди, не знающие границ, и им хочется власти. Так случилось и здесь, — Эмили печально посмотрела в окно.  
— И что случилось дальше? — с замирающим сердцем спросил Гарри.  
— А дальше, произошло то, что знают все жители магической Британии. Убили Поттеров и начались глобальные аресты, — зельевар скорбно усмехнулся.  
— То есть моих родителей убил не Волдеморт? Вы сказали про убийство, но не указали личность, совершившая его, — проговорил Поттер.  
— Нет, не он. Это был Барти Крауч-младший. Он услышал о «пророчестве», — Том показал руками кавычки, — и решил убить сына Поттеров, чтобы защитить своего лидера. Барти не совсем нормальный, для него Волдеморт был кем-то вроде бога, — процедил Милорд.  
— Ладно, Гарри, нам пора возвращаться. Готовься к отправке в школу. Я помогу тебе добраться до вокзала, — на прощанье улыбнулась Эмили.  
— До свидания, — кивнул подросток и три фигуры исчезли в вихре аппарации.  
— Сколько ещё раз они будут такие сюрпризы преподносить? — вполголоса спросил в пустоту Гарри и закрыл дверь.


	46. Глава 46

Вскоре начался новый учебный год. Снейп как обычно проверил всё к приезду слизеринцев, затем направился в Большой зал. Часть учителей уже присутствовала за столом. Зельевар отметил присутствие дамы в розовом, но решив, что это всего лишь очередная министерская работница приехала провести проверку, переключил своё внимание на Дамблдора. Тот слащаво улыбался и хозяйским взглядом осматривал Большой зал. Старик выглядел подозрительно довольным. Сделав себе пометку, мужчина наконец обратил внимание на стол слизеринцев. Он пересёкся взглядом с хитрым лицом Драко и подозрительно прищурился. Открылась дверь и в зал вошла МакГонагалл с восторженными первокурсниками.  
После распределения Дамблдор взял слово. Во время его обычных наставлений, вдруг дама в розовом «вежливо» кашлянув, вышла из-за стола, чтобы сказать речь.  
— Дорогие мои, я ваш новый преподаватель Защиты от Тёмных Искусств, Долорес Амбридж. Теперь ваше обучение будет действительно полным, вы будете учиться по программе одобренной Министерством, — всего несколько предложений, сказанных визгливым голосом, повергли Северуса в шок. Мужчина всмотрелся в лицо Дамблдора и не смог понять его эмоции. Он изображал вежливую улыбку, но выглядел раздосадованным. Хотя возможно, что он желал выглядеть таким, но был слишком доволен. Снейп пропустил остальную часть речи Амбридж мимо ушей. Он случайно увидел лицо Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Тот большими глазами смотрел на женщину, и выглядел явно злым. «Друзья» что-то говорили ему, но парень совсем их не слушал.  
После выступления директора, наконец начался пир. Снейп мимоходом кидал взгляды на стол Гриффиндора. Поттер сидел, уткнувшись в свою тарелку, не обращая внимания на «друзей».

***

— Гарри! Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — в сотый раз спрашивала у него Гермиона. Парень начинал сильно раздражаться от её навязчивости и занудности, которых раньше не замечал. И не мудрено, в него кучу всякой бурды вкачали. Как говориться: «В вашем зелье крови не обнаружено».  
— Грейнджер, хватит ко мне приставать. Кажется, я ясно дал понять, что не желаю с тобой общаться, — вызверился он.  
— Гарри, ты чего? — шокировано спросил Уизли.  
— Рон, сколько можно ко мне лезть? — он кинул столовые приборы на деревянную поверхность и резко поднялся со своего места. Затем направился к выходу из зала и столкнулся с Малфоем.  
— Поттер, ты поссорился со своими друзьями? Что же ты так? — язвительно спросил блондин. Но у Гарри не возникло того яростного чувства, которое всегда сопутствовало один вид Драко.  
— Слушай, у меня нет желания сейчас ругаться с тобой, — вздохнул парень и направился коридорами к башне Гриффиндора.  
— Поттер, тебе плохо что ли? Так иди к мадам Помфри, нечего тут в обмороки падать, — посоветовал слизеринец, догнав Гарри.  
— Мне не плохо, ясно? Я просто устал.  
— От Грейнджер и Уизли? Чем же они тебя так достали? — поинтересовался Драко. В его голосе не было ненависти и неприязни, а лишь любопытство. Вдруг Гарри стало невыносимо стыдно. Малфой на первом курсе хотел всего лишь с ним подружиться, а он под влиянием зелий его отверг. И даже после стольких лет блондин не возненавидел его, как раньше ему казалось.  
— Драко, прости меня пожалуйста, ладно? Давай закончим нашу вражду? — гриффиндорец протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Малфой шокировано уставился на него.  
— Ты серьёзно? А как же «слизеринцы — зло, их нужно истребить»?  
— Я был не прав, — Поттер хотел было убрать руку, но вдруг блондин пожал её.  
— Ладно, Гарри. Мне тоже не нравится постоянно собачиться с тобой. Думаю, настало время, чтобы зарыть топор войны, — солнечно улыбнулся Малфой, гриффиндорец также улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Согласен, — крепкое рукопожатие, прощальный кивок головами и два парня разошлись по спальням факультетов.

***

Снейп читал книгу, когда в дверь его апартаментов постучались. Увидев гостя зельевар был немного удивлён.  
— Драко? Что ты делаешь здесь? Через полчаса отбой.  
— Крёстный, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — что-то неуловимо изменилось в парне, но маг не смог сразу понять, что именно. Впустив юношу, он вернулся в кресло и вопросительно посмотрел на крестника.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Я хочу извиниться перед тобой. Никогда ты не знал, как я веду себя по-настоящему. Отец… Он сказал, что я должен всегда быть с маской на лице и никто не должен знать какой я на самом деле. Ты же помнишь, что первые шесть лет я не выходил за пределы мэнора, и всего несколько раз видел тебя? Так вот… отец учил меня игре на публику. В меньшем возрасте я не мог скрывать свой характер, поэтому меня фактически заперли. А дальше ты знаешь меня как «капризного и самовлюблённого» Драко. Это не так, крёстный. Отец будет зол, если узнает… Но мне нужен совет, а доверять я могу только тебе. Мои родители запрут меня дома, и я буду на домашнем обучении, а затем ещё долго буду под пристальным присмотром, — вздохнул юноша.  
— Ты очень хороший актёр, Драко. Я считаю, что ты даже превзошёл своего отца. По Люциусу видно, что на нём маска, а ты так вжился в роль, что смог обмануть меня. Человека, который вынужден обманывать самого масштабного манипулятора магической Британии. Мне не удалось распознать твою ложь. Я горжусь тобой, — мягко улыбнулся Северус. Драко же расцвёл улыбкой и неверяще спросил:  
— Правда? Ты мной гордишься? — в его голосе слышался абсолютно детский восторг.  
— Да, — глаза парня наполнились влагой непролитых слёз.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он.  
— Какой совет ты хотел получить? — перевёл тему зельевар. Судя по реакции крестника, Люц никогда не хвалил своего сына. А Северус не так много общался с Драко.  
— В общем, я помирился с Поттером. Мы даже руки пожали друг другу. Так вот, мне кажется, что мы с ним Абсолюты, но… Их уже давно не существует. И я не знаю, как проверить хотя бы процент совместимости. Поттер ни за что не согласиться на подобное, да и его друзья, — блондин скривился, — могут помешать этому.  
— Что конкретно ты чувствуешь?  
— Хочется идти рядом, чувствовать его доверие. Он не выходит у меня из головы с третьего курса… Иногда меня переклинивает, и я начинаю вести себя импульсивно, стараясь произвести впечатление. Иногда мне кажется, что я чувствую его эмоции.  
— Вероятней всего ты прав, и вы с ним Абсолюты. Очень схожи чувства, — хмыкнул Северус. Он вспомнил свои эмоции во время того, как осознал любовь к Эмили. Взять хотя бы ту сожжённую книгу…  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Драко. Снейп хитро взглянул на крестника. Он вдруг проникся огромной симпатией к нему.  
— У тебя есть знакомые Абсолюты? — воскликнул Малфой и вскочил с дивана.  
— Есть одни. Одного из них я вижу каждый день, — ещё более хитрый взгляд.  
— Этот человек в школе! Кто это?  
— Приятно познакомиться, Северус Снейп, — и улыбка до ушей.  
— Что за шутки, крёстный? Я же поверил, — вздохнул блондин. Не говоря больше ни слова, он закатал рукав и провёл ладонью над рукой.  
— Ничего себе! Так это правда! Крёстный, это твоя жена, Эмили? Верно?  
— Так, а откуда ты знаешь, как зовут мою жену? — подозрительно спросил Северус, разом растеряв всю улыбчивость.  
— Отец рассказывал. Более того, мы встретились с ней и… Милордом. Они шли по Аллее Теней с каким-то парнем.  
— Интересно, — он задумчиво погладил свой подбородок. — Но вернёмся к теме нашего разговора. Да, мы с Эмили — Абсолюты. И судя по тому, что ты испытываешь, вполне возможно, что и вы с Поттером тоже.  
— Ты уверен? У тебя были схожие чувства? — спросил Драко.  
— Да.  
— Но почему он тогда ненавидел меня? Все эти четыре года я был его врагом номером один.  
— Есть несколько моментов, из-за которых ваши отношения не сложились нормально. Я не имею права говорить тебе о них. Это тайна Поттера и никого больше, — пояснил Снейп.  
— А откуда ты знаешь о нём эту тайну? Вся эта ваша злость на уроках тоже маски? — с широко раскрытыми глазами вопросил блондин.  
— Не совсем. С моей стороны это была постановка только частично, Поттер всё-таки тот ещё оболтус.  
— А с его? Он действительно так ненавидит тебя?  
— Сейчас не знаю, но вероятней всего нет. Драко, уже прозвучал сигнал к отбою. Держи справку и иди спать, — Северус передал крестнику бумагу с пояснением почему тот ходит по коридорам после отбоя.  
— Спокойной ночи, крёстный.  
— Спокойной ночи. 


	47. Глава 47

Через неделю произошло странное событие.  
«Мальчик мой, зайди ко мне в восемь вечера», — значилось в записке, которая появилась перед Гарри во время ужина. Поттер прочитал и взглянул на Снейпа. Тот незаметно кивнул и встал из-за стола. Мужчина направился в свои покои, и через несколько минут туда под мантией-невидимкой явился Гарри. Зайдя в комнату, он старался соблюсти приличия и не разглядывать обстановку. У парня это получалось не очень хорошо.  
— Рассказывай, что в записке было и от кого она, — попросил Северус.  
— Дамблдор написал мне, чтобы я пришёл к нему в восемь вечера. Как вы думаете, о чём он хочет поговорить? — спросил парень.  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления. Может он хочет тебя «вразумить»? К примеру: «Почему, мальчик мой, почему ты отдалился от друзей?» — очень похоже спародировал зельевар. После того как он раскрылся перед Гарри, ему перестало доставлять дискомфорт находиться близко к нему. Парень изменил своё отношение к магу, хотя тот и сейчас не был белым и пушистым. Поттер улыбнулся, но в глазах его застыл вопрос. Парень пришёл посоветоваться.  
— А если серьёзно, то старайся вести себя, как раньше. На тебе достаточно мощные артефакты защиты от ментального воздействия. Применить более сильную магию чем та, которую выдержат амулеты, он не успеет. Всё-таки клятва Хогвартсу тоже не пустой звук. Во время разговора с ним тщательно следи за своими словами. Постарайся не соглашаться на авантюры. Не думаю, что разговор будет очень важным, — усмехнулся Северус.  
— Профессор, вы в хороших отношениях с Тёмным Лордом? — вдруг решился на вопрос Гарри.  
— Я могу доверить ему жизнь своей супруги, — серьёзно проговорил Снейп. Он, в отличие от Эмили и Тома, считал, что будет говорить только собственное мнение. Если человек не может сделать свои выводы — это не его проблема.  
— Когда вы меня с ним познакомите?  
— Тебе пора идти к Дамблдору. Пока дойдёшь до его кабинета как раз вовремя придёшь, — открыто увильнул от ответа Северус. Поттер понуро кивнул и под мантией вышел из апартаментов «Главного Змея».

***

— Гарри, проходи, — Дамблдор тепло улыбался юноше.  
— Профессор, вы хотели меня видеть? — вежливо спросил Поттер, садясь в указанное ему кресло.  
— Да, я хотел с тобой поговорить. Профессор Амбридж тебя не обижает? — участливо спросил Альбус.  
— Нет, сэр. Почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Всего лишь хотел узнать нравиться ли тебе новый учитель, — мягко улыбнулся старик.  
— Профессор Амбридж запрещает доставать палочку на уроках, а по учебникам мы не можем научиться всему, — нейтрально проговорил парень. Он немного нервничал, но хорошо скрывал это.  
— Тогда тренируйся вместе с друзьями, после занятий. Ты ведь довольно много знаешь, да и профессор Люпин проводил с тобой дополнительные занятия. Думаю, ты сможешь научить своих друзей многому, — тонко намекнул Дамблдор.  
— Сэр, но я ведь не учитель. И разучиванием заклинаний нужно заниматься только в присутствии преподавателя, — удивился Гарри. Том и Эмили строго-настрого запретили использовать неизученные заклинания без них. Пару раз Том даже проводил тренировки с ним и после этого у парня язык отказывался произносить звуки, а тело — двигаться. Он прекрасно понимал всю опасность обучения без умелого мага рядом.  
— Я бы мог тебе помочь, но у меня очень много дел, Гарри, — скорбно вздохнул старик. — Но вы, думаю, будете очень осторожны, ведь вы уже взрослые и ответственные люди, — дал скрытое разрешение волшебник.  
— Сэр, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. У меня далеко не всё получается... Может кто-то из преподавателей мог бы нам помочь? Я слышал, что профессор Флитвик Мастер Дуэли, — блеснул знаниями Гарри. Он сам совсем недавно узнал об этом от Эмили. Девушка посоветовала ему попросить помощи с обучением ЗОТИ у профессора Чар.  
— Гарри, Филиус декан Ревейнкло и учитель. Не думаю, что у него есть много времени, — продолжал подталкивать к «правильному» решению Альбус.  
— Жаль. Значит придётся довольствоваться только учебниками, — вздохнул Поттер. Он-то точно знал, что со своими воронами и некоторыми слизеринцами Флитвик с удовольствием занимается. Гриффиндорец пообщался с ребятами сине-серебрянного факультета, те были в восторге от своего декана.  
Вдруг парень почувствовал, что серьга в правом ухе будто нагрелась. «Неужели он пытается проникнуть в моё сознание?» — мелькнула пугающая мысль. Парень опустил глаза, и тепло серьги моментально исчезло, так как зрительный контакт прервался.  
— Хорошо, можешь идти отдыхать, Гарри, — милостиво отпустил его старик.  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — в ответ попрощался Поттер.

***

— Привет, Северус. Ты чего на ночь глядя? — спросила Эмили, когда увидела в стекле зеркала-артефакта лицо зельевара. Они перед самым началом учебного года обзавелись такими удобными предметами связи.  
— Поттер только что ушёл от меня, его вызвал Дамблдор. Что-то старому пауку понадобилось. А ещё он спрашивал насколько мы в хороших отношениях с Тёмным Лордом, — улыбнулся Северус.  
— И что ты ему ответил?  
— Что я бы доверил Волдеморту тебя.  
— С чего бы тебя на такие романтические слова потянуло? Да ещё и перед Гарри? Наверняка снова съязвил, — ухмыльнулась она.  
— Так вот какого ты обо мне мнения... — протянул мужчина.  
— Ещё сложи губки бантиком. Точно будешь как оскорблённая возмутительным недоверием барышня, — рассмеялась волшебница.   
Мужчина улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
Вдруг Снейпа тряхнуло и зеркало выпало из рук.  
— Север! Север, что случилось? — послышался испуганный голос Эмили из зеркала. — Чёрт! — тихое восклицание и связь прервалась.  
А зельевара тем временем трясло не по-детски. Ногти превратились в острые коготки, которые прошлись по ковру, как нож сквозь масло. Дыхание сбилось, зрачки постоянно меняли форму, то заполняли белок, делая взгляд кошачьим, то снова становились человеческими. Одежда уже несколько минут назад стала чёрными лохмотьями, а из рта вырывался тихий рык раненого зверя.   
Минут семь Северус корчился на полу, не имея возможности принять звериную ипостась, но вдруг дверь в покои декана Слизерин распахнулась и тут же закрылась за спиной Эмили. Она наложила обездвиживающее на своего мужа, тихо бормоча ругательства себе под нос. Девушка быстро сорвала с мужчины оставшиеся тряпки и стала его скоро осматривать. Она кинула диагностическое заклинание на мужа. Искомое обнаружилось очень быстро. В районе живота бордовое свечение опасно пульсировало. Это означало, что внутри есть артефакт, который мешает магии нормально циркулировать. Волшебница быстро прошерстила полки и нашла рвотное зелье. У неё едва вышло влить в рот мага содержимое флакона. Пасс рукой и рядом появился жестяной таз. Зельевара вырвало, и он тут же стал чёрным ягуаром, едва не задавив своей тушей Эмили. Гортанный рык прозвучал в комнате. Оглядевшись, огромный кот не заметил опасности и стал человеком.  
— Северус, ты как? Милый мой, всё в порядке? — ведьма стояла на коленях рядом с лежащим Снейпом. Тот расширившимися зрачками глядел в потолок.  
— Жив, — облегчённо выдохнул мужчина. Эмили счастливо вздохнула и подняла руки в благодарящем жесте.  
— Спасибо, Магия! — она принесла одежду и помогла зельевару переместиться на кровать. Затем отправилась изучать артефакт. Уничтожив неприятную массу и с помощью магии тщательно очистив предмет от лишнего, она наконец взяла его в руки. Это была маленькая капсула, не превышающая полсантиметра длинной. Материал был очень похож на какой-то природный полудрагоценный камень.  
— Что это? Меня эта штука сильно подкосила, — сказал маг.  
— Предположительно данный объект влияет на магические каналы. А так как ты у нас принял наследие, магия у тебя течёт в каждой клетке. У большинства волшебников же только по определённым местам. В связи с этим, тебе перекрыло всё что только можно. Твой организм в попытке защититься попытался принять животный облик, но эта штука снова попыталась перекрыть. В итоге налицо то отрастающие, то исчезающие когти и постоянное изменение формы зрачков. Ты как себя чувствуешь? Может укрепляющее принести?   
— Не помешало бы. И воды подай, пожалуйста, — Эмили кинула и выполнила просьбу Снейпа.  
— Как так вышло, что она оказалась у меня внутри? Дамблдор бы не смог незаметно для меня вживить это.  
— Вживлять ничего не надо, тебе просто подложили это в еду. Я же тебе рвотное дала.   
— Да, точно. Я просто был не совсем адекватен, поэтому плохо воспринимал реальность. Слушай, а если бы я был обычным магом? Что со мной случилось бы?   
— Я точно не знаю, но судя по тому, что тебе только заблокировало часть магии, то просто было бы плохо. Плохая циркуляция магии по каналам, и плохое самочувствие. Но даже за это я готова вырвать Дамблдору всю его бороду! — раздражённо повела плечом Эмили. Зельевар хотел что-то ответить, но вдруг раздался стук в дверь.  
— Кто это пришёл в такой поздний час? — удивилась девушка. Северус тяжело встал и только в рубашке и брюках направился к двери. Эмили наложила на себя чары невидимости и направилась за ним.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, как...  
— Грейнджер, что вам надо? — жёстко прервал её Снейп. Эта наглая гриффиндорка жутко надоедала ему. Он избегал этой заучки как мог.  
— Вам плохо? Давайте я вам помогу...  
— Не надо мне ничем помогать. Говорите, что хотели и проваливайте, — Гермиона будто не заметила презрительного тона.  
— Я хотела, чтобы вы помогли мне с ЗОТИ. Профессор Амбридж совершенно не учит нас, а вы, как я знаю, Мастер Боевой магии, — во время своей речи девушка оценивающим взглядом осматривала небрежно накинутую одежду мужчины.  
— Грейнджер, я профессор зельеварения, а не ЗОТИ. Не мои проблемы, что директор назначил некомпетентного преподавателя. А теперь, извольте идти в свою башню, — он попытался закрыть дверь, но ученица не дала ему это сделать. Она оттеснила мага от прохода и уже вошла в комнату.   
— Двадцать бал... — Гермиона подошла к зельевару и поцеловала его. 


	48. Глава 48

Вдруг Гермиона отлетела в противоположную сторону комнаты, сильно ударившись об стену. Возле неё материализовалась пылающая праведным гневом Эмили. Вокруг неё сгустилось белое пламя.  
— Дорогуша, ты слишком наглая, — процедила сквозь зубы волшебница. Гермиона шокировано смотрела на ведьму, стараясь провалиться в стену. Эмили усилием воли подавила гнев, понимая, что эту идиотку убивать нельзя.  
— Кто это? Спасите меня! — истерично крикнула Грейнджер.  
— Это моя жена, — хмыкнул зельевар.  
— Ж-жена?.. — шокировано переспросила ученица. Она-то думала, что у Северуса холодное и разбитое сердце и его нужно согреть…  
— Представь себе! Поработай с её сознанием и выкинь из комнаты пока я не прибила, — командным тоном заявила леди Принс. Маг тепло улыбнулся супруге и навёл палочку на девушку. Следующие десять минут вокруг была тишина. За это время Эмили успела окончательно успокоиться, хотя всё ещё поглядывала на Гермиону с раздражением и неприязнью.  
— Всё, — кивнул Северус. — Можем выпроваживать её.  
Через пару десятков секунд ученица уже шла, недоумённо разглядывая своё местонахождение.  
— Неужели эта… Ученица, — она назвала её именно так, хотя рвалось совершенно другое слово, — до сих пор пытается обратить на себя твоё внимание? Когда же она поймёт!  
— Тише, дорога, тише, — успокаивающе прошептал Северус на ушко своей супруге, обнимая. — Не злись. Я ведь люблю только тебя.  
— Я злюсь не на тебя, а на… — договорить ей не дали, жарко поцеловав.  
— Успокоилась? — спросил зельевар через несколько сладких минут.  
— Наоборот, — Эмили снова припала к губам своего наречённого. Снейп начал аккуратно расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке жены, но та остановила его своими руками.  
— Что случилось? — недоумённо спросил мужчина.  
— Ты не далее, как двадцать минут назад корчился на полу от боли. Твоя магия ещё не восстановилась.  
— Ну и что? — прошептал он, зарываясь лицом в её волосы.  
— Будто ты не знаешь, как бушует магия во время секса, — хмыкнула девушка и, чмокнув Северуса в губы, выбралась из родных объятий. — Пока. Если что — звони, — и, наложив на себя чары невидимости, исчезла за дверью.  
— Неожиданно пришла, неожиданно ушла, — пробормотал маг и наконец занялся делами.

***

— Эта Амбридж совершенно не даёт нам заниматься магией! — возмущалась Грейнджер, сидя в факультетской гостиной. — Нам нужен учитель, который много умеет и который сможет научить нас заклинаниям, — Гермиона выразительно посмотрела на Поттера.  
— Гарри, ты ведь идеально подходишь! — воскликнул Уизли. Юноша, который сидел в кресле у камина и читал книгу, даже не повернулся на зов.  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Почему ты меня не слушаешь? — возмутилась Грейнджер.  
— Мордред и Моргана! Оставьте меня, — тяжело вздохнув сказал парень.  
— Друг, ты лучше всех владеешь заклинаниями, значит тебе нас и учить! — высказал своё мнение Рональд.  
— Я не собираюсь никого учить. Если вы так хотите — занимайтесь. Ваше право.  
— Если Поттер не хочет нас учить, то мы сами будем заниматься! — сказал Ли Джордан. Почти все ученики выше второго курса поддержали его. Невилл Лонгботтом смотрел на это с несвойственной ему презрительной ухмылкой. Гарри был удивлён, в этот момент юноша не казался неловким, забитым и неуверенным в себе подростком. Он походил скорее на молодого наследника. Заметив взгляд Героя Британии, тот моментально стал похож на себя прежнего. Поттер подсел к нему и спросил:  
— Невилл, ты скрываешь свой настоящий характер? — Лонгботтом удивлённо уставился на парня.  
— Ты что, Гарри? Я ничего не скрываю… — вся его фигура будто уменьшилась в размерах.  
— Я видел. То, что ты сейчас показываешь, всего лишь прикрытие. Не бойся, я никому не скажу. Мне самому есть что скрывать, — Поттер выразительно посмотрел на друга. Неожиданно проницательный взгляд Невилла внимательно прошёлся по лицу Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
— Думаю нам нужно поговорить. Пошли в спальню, там сейчас никого нет, — они поочерёдно поднялись в спальню для мальчиков. Сразу после того как дверь за ними закрылась, Лонгботтом провёл рукой, и магия прошлась по кругу равномерным потоком.  
— Чтобы нас не подслушали, — серьёзно заговорил юноша, садясь на кровать. Гарри сел рядом и сказал:  
— И ты за столько лет ни разу не выдал себя. Я впечатлён.  
— Приходится. Но ты же понимаешь, что я не могу тебе доверять только потому, что ты мимолётно видел настоящего меня, — хмыкнул парень.  
— Я понимаю. Поэтому и доверю тебе один секрет. Мы с тобой, судя по всему, в одной упряжке, — Поттер провёл ладонью над левой рукой, проявив артефакты.  
— Кольца наследников? Неожиданно, — пробормотал гриффиндорец. — В таком случае я представлюсь заново. Невиллиан Алиссияс Лонгботтом, наследник Лонгботтом, а также полукровный светлый эльф, — личина слетела и перед Гарри предстал красивый и подтянутый парень с длинными волосами цвета расплавленного золота. Юноша сверкал насмешливой улыбкой, демонстрируя ровный ряд белоснежных зубов.  
— Ничего себе! — поражённо выдохнул Поттер.  
— А ты как думал? Всё гораздо сложнее, — хохотнул Невеллиан и снова активировал личину.  
— Мерлин, я же читал в книгах, что все эльфы давно ушли в свой мир! Как же так?  
— У эльфов второе имя даётся от матери. А моя очень своенравна. Она решила остаться назло своей семье. Пятьсот лет она жила, постоянно меняя свою фамилию. А потом встретила моего отца и влюбилась, — объяснил Лонгботтом.  
— В таком случае я тоже представлюсь. Гарольд Джеймс Рабастан Поттер-Лестрейндж. Наследник Поттер, наследник Лестрейндж. Человек, — усмехнулся Гарри.  
— Лестрейндж? Интересно, — проговорил юноша.  
— Лили Поттер только лишь вынашивала меня, — пояснил Гарри. — Когда я узнал о своём настоящем происхождении, то проявился и ещё один интересный момент. В моих зельях практически отсутствовала кровь, и было наложено уйма ограничителей и на магию, и на дары, — вздохнул Поттер.  
— Зелья? Ограничители? Кто вливал и накладывал?  
— Альбус Дамблдор.  
— Вот старый интриган! — поразился Невиллиан. — Со мной не прокатило, так он к Поттерам полез. Ничего себе.  
— Он хотел сделать тебя «Героем Британии»?  
— Верно, но я под защитой рода. Да и мать всё-таки эльфийка и много чего может. Слушай, так это получается, ты все эти годы тоже играл роль? Я ведь действительно думал, что ты настоящий болван и простофиля! — восхитился полуэльф.  
— На самом деле я таким и был, — горько вздохнул гриффиндорец. — Мне стало всё это известно только примерно с начала лета. Так что был болваном и простофилей.  
— А как ты тогда обо всём узнал?  
— Добрая девушка помогла мне. Она привела меня в Грингготс на проверку крови. И помогает до сих пор. Кстати, если бы не она, то судебный процесс, состоявшийся в конце этого лета, прошёл бы по плану директора.  
— Какой судебный процесс? — спросил Лонгботтом.  
— Про двух дементоров в Литтл-Уингинге. Я думал то всем известно. Ещё удивлялся, почему никто не спрашивает почему я Лестрейндж? — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что всё пошло не по плану Дамблдора? В таком случае всё логично. Он замял это дело и не дал разойтись слухам, — хмыкнул парень.  
— Похоже на то. Ладно, открывай дверь, не нужно вызывать подозрений, — сказал Поттер. Лонгботтом кивнул и развеял чары. Через несколько минут в комнату вломился шестой Уизли.  
— Гарри, вот ты где! А мы тебя потеряли. Что ты тут делал? — подозрительно прищурившись спросил Рон.  
— Я всего лишь говорил с Невиллом, почему мне нужно тебе отчитываться?  
— Мы же друзья! — сказал рыжик, будто это подразумевается само собой. Гарри ничего не ответил, а просто накрылся одеялом и уснул.

***

Северус Принц стоял посреди ритуального зала в своём мэноре. Его дом сверкал чистотой и дышал магией. Это совершенно логично, ведь зельевар проливал свою кровь на алтарь уже множество раз. И вот, в один из вечеров, феникс прилетел к нему и приказным тоном велел явиться в алтарь своего рода. Тёмно-синий камень слегка светился, притягивая взгляд.  
Вдруг в зале зашелестела Магия и радужные нити скрутились в плотный сгусток материи, а затем рассыпались ярким фейерверком, являя женщину взору Лорда Принца.  
— Миледи, — преклонённое колено и опущенная голова послужили приветствием.  
— Встань, Вершитель. Хвалю, ты восстановил свой Источник.  
— Благодарю, Госпожа, — поклон.  
— Знаешь, я ошиблась в том мальчишке. Благодаря тебе и твоей паре, он станет очень полезным. Ты заметил в нём что-то необычное и поэтому защищал?  
— Нет, Госпожа. Я дал слово его матери защищать её сына. Моя супруга решила раскрыть ему глаза, — внимательный и твёрдый взгляд в глаза Демиурга этого мира сопровождал ответ.  
— Эта девочка? Приятно удивлена, — на её лице появилась добрая усмешка. — Как скоро вы собираетесь избавиться от Уничтожителя?  
— Я не понял о ком вы, Госпожа.  
— В вашем мире его зовут Альбус Дамблдор, — нехотя пояснила она.  
— У нас пока нет достаточных доказательств его вины. Мы хотим поймать его в ловушку, из которой он не сможет выбраться.  
— Похвально. Но если не поторопишься, случится прорыв из мира Хаоса. Сами будете разбираться с последствиями.  
— Есть ли какая-то возможность укрепить Грань?  
— Ритуалы благодарения. Их огромное множество, но и проводить их должно много людей. Сам разберёшься, а мне пора, — женщина растворилась в пространстве и времени.  
— Как всегда явилась непонятно зачем, и ушла ничего толком не объяснив, — проворчал зельевар и аппарировал к защитному куполу школы. 


	49. Глава 49

В школе всё было совершенно обычно. Если не считать Амбридж, которая решила крепко взяться за преподавательский состав. В особенности за Северуса.  
— Профессор Снейп, не могли бы вы после ужина зайти в мой кабинет для обсуждения некоторых вопросов касающихся образования? — сверкнув масляными глазками, вопросила женщина.  
«Мне нужно, наверное, использовать иллюзию, чтобы меня не домогались всякие…» мысленно взвыл мужчина.  
— Я занят, — и окинув её привычным презрительно-насмешливым взглядом, встал из-за стола. Он направился прямиком в свои апартаменты. Зельевар планировал сегодня сбежать к своей супруге после отбоя, но видимо у Поттера были несколько другие планы.  
— Профессор Снейп! — послышался тихий шёпот возле распахнутой двери. Втащив мальчишку за шиворот, мужчина стянул с него мантию невидимости.  
— Какого чёрта? Думаешь мне заняться нечем, кроме как тебя у двери поджидать? — прошипел в излюбленной манере Северус.  
— Простите, сэр, но это срочно, а вас застать невозможно!  
— Ты меня ещё обвини в этом. Выкладывай что стряслось.  
— Сэр, дело в том, что Невилл…  
— Что?  
— Он наложил чары конфиденциальности! — удивился Поттер.  
— Так, то есть ты узнал что-то о Лонгботтоме, от него. И он решил так обезопасить себя?  
— Да, сэр. Сейчас попытаюсь объяснить… Невилл может стать довольно сильным союзником в борьбе с Дамблдором. Он не тот кем кажется.  
— Насколько?  
— Сильнее чем вы, пожалуй, — хмыкнул Гарри.  
— Будто ты обо мне много знаешь.  
— Но вы ведь человек, верно, сэр? — спросил Поттер.  
— Да. Ты хочешь сказать, что Лонгботтом — магик?  
— Хочу, но не могу. Я случайно увидел его выражение лица, когда он не притворялся скромным и зашуганным, — объяснил Гарри.  
— Неплохо. Но это не так срочно как ты сказал. В любом случае спасибо за информацию. А теперь быстро в свою башню!  
— Есть, сэр! — кивнул Поттер и скрылся под волшебной материей.

***

— Добрый вечер, Эми, — зельевар поставил руки по краям стола за которым сидела девушка.  
— Привет, каким ветром? — спросила она, продолжая возиться с очередным артефактом.  
— Муж пришёл домой, холодный, голодный, растроенный! А жена ему: «Каким ветром?». Безобразие, совсем тебя разбаловал, — мужчина обнял за плечи и положил голову на её затылок.  
— Предположим чары я на тебя наложу, холодно не будет, накормят домовики. А вот почему ты растроенный, с этого момента поподробнее!  
— Пошли на кухню.  
— Зачем?  
— Будешь готовить мне еду! А я пока расскажу, что у меня происходит.  
— Шантажист! Мне же интересно, — Эмили встала и, схватив Снейпа за руку, направилась в сторону кухни.  
— Никакой не шантажист, а человек умеющий заинтересовать! — возразил он.  
— Рассказывай давай, — поторопила его супруга.  
И Северус рассказал. Как к нему прибежал Поттер, что Амбридж в очередной раз строит ему глазки и как ему хочется сбежать из этого дурдома. Так же рассказал о недовольстве Дамблдора по поводу разлада в «Золотом Трио»… Говорил он, пока Эмили не поставила перед ним тарелку с мясным пирогом.  
— Когда ты успела?  
— Пока ты соловьём разливался о дурости учеников. Ешь, — Снейп тут же подчинился, потому что от пирога исходили исключительно вкусные ароматы.  
— О, так вот чем так вкусно пахнет! Меня чего не позвали? — хмыкнул лорд.  
— Садись, угощайся. Я как-то не подумала. Меня тут муж наругал, что мол я его не кормлю… Вот и вылетело из головы.  
— Эмили, вкуснее ничего не пробовал! — похвалил Том, блаженного щурясь.  
— Всегда знал, что у меня лучшая в мире жена! — прожевав, воскликнул Северус. — Всё, больше я не съем.  
— Слабак, — констатировал Милорд, кладя себе очередной кусок.  
— А где Дина? — спросила Эмили.  
— Она отказывается выходить из библиотеки, пока не прочитает очередной гриммуар, который ей будущая Наставница посоветовала, — тяжко вздохнул Том.  
— Я же её вытащила часа два назад! — воскликнула девушка.  
— Обнаружилась она там через полчаса. Что будет, когда она станет Ученицей? — пробормотал лорд. — Тяжела наша мужская доля…  
— Ваша? Мне вспомнить как вы с Северусом в дуэльном зале чуть друг друга не поубивали? Или то, как вы к голему попёрлись во время турнира? Лично от себя могу только добавить: Северус столько раз был на грани жизни и смерти, что меня до сих пор трясёт. А всё почему? Возомнили тут себя героями и силачами… Вот ты думаешь зачем она так торопится? Да чтоб тебя, дурака, суметь вылечить! — вспыхнула Эмили.  
— Да от чего меня лечить? Я ведь здоров.  
— Это сейчас. А когда открытое противостояние начнётся? Надеюсь, что хотя бы до этого не дойдёт…  
— Знаешь, Том, правда ведь. Эми тебе же рассказывала как из меня артефакт вывернуло? Не пойми она, что дело в инородном теле, то ещё не факт, что я выжил бы. Дина, видимо, действительно очень боится за твою жизнь, раз так старается побольше успеть, — проговорил зельевар.  
— Она пару раз рыдала у меня на плече. Боится не успеть, не понять, не вспомнить… Сюда же к тебе просто так не попадёшь, законсервировался как в консервной банке…  
— Есть же Северус…  
— А что Северус? Его может не оказаться рядом, или и ему потребуется помощь? Я, между прочим, с ней тоже в библиотеке не просто в качестве моральной поддержки сижу. Сама кое-что понимаю в колдомедицине. Мне давно пришла в голову мысль, что пора тебя возрождать. Хотя бы под именем Томас Гонт.  
— Неожиданные идеи приходят тебе на ум, — хмыкнул Снейп.  
— Я подумаю над этим, — мгновенно посерьёзнел лорд. — И вправду, сижу здесь, плесенью скоро покроюсь…  
— Север, у меня есть одна идейка. Зачем Поттеру сидеть в Хогвартсе? Закончит этот год, здаст СОВ и здравствуй домашнее обучение! Он уже сейчас по знаниям довольно хорошего уровня, да и информацию впитывает как губка. Наймёт нормальных учителей, подучится и займётся чем хочет. Мы ведь можем вывести парня из поля зрения старого паука! — воскликнула девушка.  
— Сначала у него спроси. Но мне кажется, что мысль дельная. Незачем оставлять юнца под зорким оком Светоча.  
— Я с ним поговорю по этому поводу, — сказал Снейп.  
— Нет, не надо. Скоро каникулы, отправится к себе в коттедж и там спокойно всё обсудим. А если Дамблдор сбагрит его куда-нибудь, так запросто выведем. Не впервые, — прикинула план действий леди Принс.  
— В таком случае там всё и обсудим. Я неимоверно устал и хочу спать. Спокойной ночи, Том.  
— Спокойной ночи, — ухмыльнулся лорд.  
— Спать, так рано? Или тебя от еды разморило? — рассмеялась девушка.  
— Нет, просто я ещё не получил свой положенный десерт… — жаркий шёпот коснулся уха девушки.  
— Давай только не на лестнице? — хохотнула она.  
Когда за супружеской парой закрылась дверь, Северус впился требовательным поцелуем в мягкие губы.  
— Так по тебе соскучился… — хриплым голосом пробормотал он, стягивая с жены платье.  
— Я по тебе тоже, — выдохнула девушка, ловко расстёгивая пуговицы на его сюртуке. — Зачем ты надеваешь сюда эту чёртову тряпку? Прекрасно знаешь, что я её ненавижу.  
— Может мне нравится, как ты нетерпеливо пытаешься с меня её снять? — улыбнулся мужчина. Его вопрос остался без ответа, потому что Эмили наконец добралась до бледной кожи его торса. Теперь никому уже не хотелось рассуждать об одежде. Девушка выводила замысловатый узор, слегка нажимая ногтями, спускаясь всё ниже от плечей к брюкам. Ремень незаметно исчез с пути её нежных рук, позволяя чёрной материи опасть на пол. Мелкими шагами, лаская друг друга руками и языками, они добрались к постели. Снейп с нетерпением и одновременно с нежностью уложил Эмили на прохладную простынь. Он исследовал каждый кусочек её тела, словно впервые касаясь. Он то нажимал на её кожу, то невесомо гладил. Неожиданно девушка перехватила инициативу и села верхом чуть выше бёдер мужчины. Нижнее бельё уже слетело с разгорячённых тел, давая полный обзор взглядам желающих друг друга партнёрам. Эмили провела языком по затвердившим соскам мага, вырвав из его горла гортанный рык. Она провела дорожку поцелуев от волевого подбородка к животу.  
— Милая… ещё немного, и я не выдержу, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы. Эмили усмехнулась и поцеловала мужчину в жёсткие губы. Затем девушка, откинув мешающиеся волосы за спину, медленно насаживалась на давно готовый к бою член зельевара. Тот крепко придерживал её бёдра горячими ладонями. Когда ствол полностью вошёл в неё, оба влюблённых не сдержали стона наслаждения. После этого темп стал ускоряться, вознося на вершины удовольствия. Яркая вспышка оргазма разлила сладостную истому по их телам. Супруги, тяжело дыша, опустились на простынь. Бутылочка с противозачаточным вспорхнула к руке девушки. Та одним залпом выпила содержимое флакона и легла рядом с мужем.  
— Когда это всё закончится, будем жить в моём мэноре, — выдохнул Северус и сгрёб Эмили в охапку. 


	50. Глава 50

— Гарри, мальчик мой, ты бы хотел отправиться к своему крёстному Сириусу на каникулы? — тепло глядя на Поттера, сказал Дамблдор. Он подловил юношу в коридоре и тот не смог обдумать линию поведения. Парню нужно было импровизировать.  
— Сэр, а я смогу свободно перемещаться? — задал интересующий его вопрос Гарри. Ему очень нравилось в его коттедже.  
— Нет, это слишком опасно. Пожиратели Смерти ищут тебя. Кстати… Как твои кошмары?  
— Какие кошмары, профессор? — недоумённо спросил парень.  
— Те, которые повторяются почти каждую ночь. Рон несколько раз говорил профессору МакГонагалл, что ты кричишь по ночам.  
— Нет, сэр. Я не помню никаких повторяющихся кошмаров. Да и ребята из спальни не говорили, что я кричу во сне, — Поттер внутренне насторожился. Ему было не ясно, почему Дамблдор решил, что Гарри снятся кошмары.  
— Гарри, ты можешь говорить со мной не таясь. Я на твоей стороне, — старик по-отечески взглянул на юношу.  
— Профессор, мне правда не снятся кошмары. А насчёт Сириуса, то мне бы хотелось жить в своём доме. Мне ещё нужно его окончательно расчистить, — на самом деле Гарри должен был провести ритуалы для поддержания дома под чутким руководством старших друзей.  
— Это опасно, мой мальчик. Ты должен понимать, что…  
— Профессор, на моём доме стоят щиты, сделанные ещё моим прадедушкой. Дедушка и отец так же добавляли свою защиту. Уверен, что там также безопасно как и у Сириуса… — «…если не больше» — завершил свою фразу парень. Не смотря на трепетное отношение к крёстному, он желал свободы. Да и с Эмили и Томом поговорить нормально вряд ли удастся в таком случае.  
— Гарри, это слишком рискованно, — с нажимом проговорил старик. От доброго дедушки ничего не осталось.  
— Я ведь прожил там половину лета и ничего не случилось, — пожал плечами юноша.  
— Ты поедешь к крёстному, — твёрдо сказал Альбус.  
— Если мне не будут запрещать покидать Блэк-хаус, то поеду, — стоял на своём парень.  
— В таком случае я должен осмотреть твой дом, на скрытые опасности.  
— Не стоит, сэр. Это совершенно необязательно, — отнекивался Поттер.  
— Нет, это нужно сделать, так как…  
— Директор… — Снейп как обычно зашёл в кабинет без стука. — Мистер Поттер, — презрительная гримасса исказила его бледное лицо. Зельевар начал понемногу применять чары Гламура. С каждым днём он выглядел всё хуже. Его кожа стала жёлтого, неприятного цвета, глаза запали, под ними образовались глубокие тени.  
— Северус, ты поможешь Гарри добраться к дому Сириуса. Он остаётся там на каникулы, — сказал Альбус, будто не замечая возмущения на лице парня.  
— Я буду жить на каникулах в своём доме.  
— Вам надоел ваш блохастый крёстный? Занятно, — хмыкнул Северус.  
— Профессор, я буду жить у себя, — не обратив внимания на реплику Снейпа, проговорил Поттер. Мужчина мысленно похвалил его за правильную линию поведения. Ясное дело, говорить он этого не собирался даже наедине.  
— Если ты так уверен, пожалуйста. Я тебя предупредил, — практически жёстко отозвался старик.  
— Чудесно, сэр. Я пойду собирать вещи, — и кивнув на прощанье, юноша быстро исчез из кабинета.  
— Напыщенный мальчишка! — прошипел Альбус, позабыв, что в комнате присутствует ещё кто-то кроме него.  
— Вам надоел ваш игрушечный герой? — усмехнулся Снейп, подтверждая свою репутацию главной язвы школы.  
— Что ты хотел? — оставив предыдущую реплику без ответа, спросил Дамблдор.  
— Занести отчёт. Завтра уже конец первого полугодия. Не желаю оставаться в школе ни днём больше необходимого, — равнодушным голосом отчитался мужчина и вышел из кабинета.  
«Нужно в Омуте Памяти показать ребятам реакцию старика» — зельевар сделал себе пометку.

***

Гарри стоял возле поезда в Хогсмиде. «Друзья» ни на минуту не оставляли его одного. Поттера это неимоверно бесило, но он сдерживал гнев. Его планом было незаметно уединится перед отправкой и переместиться с помощью домовика. Но в итоге ему пришлось всё-таки сесть в поезд. Как только состав тронулся, Грейнджер и Уизли расслабились. Поттер, отговорившись, быстренько вышел из купе и направился в тамбур.  
— Микки! — тихо позвал он. Перед ним появился домовик в наволочке с гербом Поттеров.  
— Что желает хозяин?  
— Ты можешь перенести меня отсюда домой?  
— Да, хозяин. Микки может, — кивнул домовик.  
— Тогда перемещай, — вокруг них воздух закрутился спиралями и вот Гарри стоит перед порогом своего коттеджа.

***

— Гарри, привет! — улыбнулась Эмили, подойдя к юноше.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Том.  
— Я очень рад вас видеть. Без вас как-то непривычно было, — рассмеялся Поттер.  
— Мы уже частично знаем, как ты умудрился насолить Дамблдору. Но Северус сказал, что ты поехал на поезде, а он прибудет в Лондон ещё не скоро, — друзья опустились по разные стороны дивана, а Гарри сел между ними.  
— За мной Рон и Гермиона следили, не было возможности незаметно улизнуть. Мы сели в поезд и я вышел в тамбур, там позвал домовика, и Микки перенёс меня домой, — похвалился своей смекалкой юноша.  
— А эти двое даже не подозревают, как ты исчез! — хохотнул Том.  
— Неплохо сработано. Расскажи подробней, что там у вас с Дамблдором было, — попросила Эмили. Поттер пересказал их разговор.  
— Альбус явно хотел тебя сбагрить к крёстному и тебя точно не выпустили бы, — промолвил Том. — Не удивлюсь, если семейство Уизли ждало тебя на перроне. Тебе бы предложили погостить у них, ты бы отказывался, но из-за неловкости всё равно принял бы предложение. А дальше тот же сценарий, — хмыкнул Том. И он был совершенно прав в своих догадках. Гарри удалось перехитрить Дамблдора на этот раз.  
— Гарри, кем бы ты хотел стать? — внезапно спросила девушка.  
— Ну… Я не знаю. На самом деле, мне нравится что-то делать своими руками.  
— Тебя интересует гербология?  
— Да, мне нравится этот предмет. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался юноша.  
— Просто мы тут с Томом подумали и решили предложить тебе отучиться только пять курсов. У вас сразу после каникул будет что-то вроде собеседования. Приедут люди, которые будут выяснять вашу профориентацию. Ты можешь спросить у них, с кем можно посоветоваться на тему гербологии. Всё-таки это практическая наука, — пояснила волшебница.  
— То есть я могу уйти сразу после СОВ?  
— Да. Гербологии, как и в несколько других предметов, обучают в основном одного ученика. На старших курсах ей не уделяется очень мало внимания. Бессмысленно сидеть два года, если можно напроситься в ученики к какому-нибудь мастеру-гербологу. У тебя есть кто-то на курсе, кто смыслит в этом предмете?  
— Да, Невилл Лонгботтом. Он обожает её… Хотя сейчас я в этом уже не особо уверен, — вздохнул парень.  
— Тот нечеловек? Поговори с ним. Это будет совершенно нелишним. А, кстати, ты можешь пригласить его сюда и тут поболтаете. Вот и узнаешь всё что тебя интересует. А в школе не сильно общайся с ним, не нужно вызывать подозрения, — усмехнулся Том.  
— Я хотел спросить… — пробормотал Гарри. — А как в магическом мире относятся к однополым парам? — скороговоркой выдохнул он.  
— Так же как и к обычным парам. Я имею ввиду, тех, кто с рождения живёт в магическом мире и следует традициям. А что, есть кто-то на примете? — улыбнулась Эмили. Её забавляло стеснение Поттера. На её вопрос, Гарри промычал нечто невразумительное и жутко покраснел.  
— А наш-то герой застеснялся. Он с тобой на одном курсе?  
— Ага. Но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея… Просто он со Слизерина.  
— Ты до сих пор считаешь всех слизеринцев злодеями? — удивился Том.  
— Конечно нет, но у них ведь тоже не самые хорошие мысли по поводу нашего факультета.  
— Попробуй пообщаться с ним. Просто поговорить на отвлечённую тему, — посоветовал лорд.  
— Спасибо вам большое. Вы у меня как камень с души сняли, — счастливо улыбнулся парень.  
— Какой же ты ещё ребёнок, Гарри, — по-доброму сказала девушка и взъерошила гриффиндорцу волосы.  
— Наверное, — рассмеялся парень ей в ответ.  
Затем они наконец занялись полезными делами. А если точней, то в маленьком ритуальном зале Гарри проводил вызубренный ритуал поддержки дома под внимательным наблюдением старших друзей. Как только они вышли из зала, перед Поттером появились его домовики, стоящие на коленях.  
— Хозяин поддерживает дом! Спасибо хозяину!  
— Вставайте и занимайтесь делами, — смущённо попросил Гарри. Всё-таки ему ещё нужно привыкнуть к поведению нормальных домовиков. Домашние эльфы исчезли через секунду.  
— Мы тебя оставим. Не забудь написать Невиллу. Отдыхай, — улыбнулась девушка и, распрощавшись с Поттером, вышла следом за Томом.

***

— Северус, как ты думаешь, а в кого из мальчиков-слизеринцев мог влюбиться герой Британии? — спросила волшебница у читающего рядом мужчины.  
— Малфой. Он ко мне недавно приходил и спрашивал совета. Предположительно они, как мы с тобой, Абсолюты. Представляешь, оказывается этот малец не тот капризный мальчишка, которым показывает себя. В актёрском мастерстве он превзошёл своего папеньку, — хмыкнул зельевар.  
— Драко? Хорошая парочка получится, — улыбнулся Том.  
— Что-то слишком много людей, которые по идее являются лишь легендами. Не удивлюсь, если мы ещё кого-нибудь идеально подходящих друг другу по магии найдём, — усмехнулась Дина.  
— Может нам тоже сравнить? Чем чёрт не шутит? — улыбнулся лорд, поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони девушки.  
— В любом случае вы когда ребёнка делать будете, это будет очень важно, — сказала Эмили.  
— Да ну тебя! — смеясь ответила Дина. 


	51. Глава 51

— Привет, Гарри. О чём ты хотел со мной поговорить? — спросил Невиллиан, проходя в коттедж следом за хозяином. Он даже не скрывал свой настоящий облик.  
— Здравствуй, мне нужен совет. Скажи, тебе правда нравится гербология? — спросил Поттер, указывая на два кресла рядом с камином.  
— Да, практически все эльфы склонны к этой науке, — пояснил парень.  
— Знаешь, я хочу сразу после СОВ выпуститься из Хогвартса. Оказывается, тоже нравится гербология, гораздо больше чем квиддич, — усмехнулся Гарри.  
— Ты хочешь спросить совета по этому поводу? Давай я тебе напишу названия книг, которые для новичка будут интересны. Я, кстати, тоже сразу после СОВ выпущусь. Надоело строить из себя заморыша, — вздохнул полуэльф, выписывая слова на бумаге.  
— Как я тебя понимаю. Мне вот тоже на зельях нужно строить из себя болвана. А это на самом деле тоже довольно интересная наука.  
— Верно. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что Снейп не тот, кем кажется. Как мы с тобой, — проговорил Невиллиан. Поттер громко рассмеялся.  
— В чём дело?  
— Прости, это не моя тайна, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Ты знаешь что-то о Снейпе? Я думал вы друг друга люто ненавидите. Какие тайны открываются…  
— Я сам знаю далеко не всё, Невилл, — вздохнул Поттер. Полуэльф решил отвлечь своего знакомого от тяжких дум и начал рассказывать парню о гербологии. И понеслась…

***

— Где Гарри? — легко улыбаясь спросил Дамблдор. Миссис Уизли, которая впустила старика в дом, удивлённо пожала плечами.  
— Альбус, он не выходил из поезда. Мы стояли там пока Хогвартс-Экспресс не отъехал, — капризно заявила Молли.  
— Как не выходил? Где твой сын? — мгновенно растеряв свою добродушность, поинтересовался Дамблдор.  
— Рон! — крикнула миссис Уизли. Рыжий мальчишка сбежал по лестнице.  
— Здрасьте, профессор.  
— Рон, где Гарри? — пристально разглядывая подростка, проговорил директор.  
— Мы вместе сели в купе, поезд тронулся, а потом он вышел в туалет. И больше не вернулся, — спешно ответил парень.  
— Как же по-твоему он мог исчезнуть из движущегося поезда? Он наверняка спрятался под мантией-невидимкой, а ты его не заметил, — раздражённо сказал старик.  
— Альбус, мы вместе стояли на перроне. Поттер никак не смог бы уйти оттуда без нашего ведома, даже под мантией, — возмутилась Молли.  
— Вы даже самое простое задание не смогли выполнить, — рассерженно вздохнул Дамблдор и вышел из дома.

***

Направился старик в одно непримечательные место, в глубине Запретного леса. Он давно обустроил там опушку, чтобы проводить тёмные ритуалы. От Министерства прекрасно защищает купол Хогвартса, а от учеников и учителей — чары, наложенные на это место. Благодаря магической поддержке школы, у Альбуса был огромный и быстровосполняющийся резерв магии. Начертив на промозглой земле пятиконечную звезду, старик вписал в неё символы поискового ритуала. Мраморная чаша с алой кровью оказалась в центре звезды. Старец нараспев запел катрены, но ничего не произошло. Только кровь исчезла из чаши, не оставив и следа.  
— Да что же это? Где спрятался чёртов мальчишка! — яростно крикнул Дамблдор.

***

Дамблдор смотрел на своего голема и думал над тем, что же делать дальше. Герой Британии явно не напуган, сны ему не снятся, от друзей он отдалился… Была у старика одна мысль…  
Альбус тяжело встал, — возраст всё-таки берёт своё, — и с помощью камина исчез из дома Малфоев, растворившись в зелёном пламени. Тем временем, Люциус, шокировано глядя на экран ноутбука, сидел в своём кабинете. Два дня назад маг установил в некоторых местах своего мэнора скрытые камеры. Они работали без розетки и поэтому магия не была им помехой. Люциус, несмотря на ненависть к магглам, пользовался некоторыми их изобретениями, особенно такими полезными. Он немного побаивался пока устанавливал следилки в комнате Лорда. Несмотря на то, что это лишь голем, сила у него была огромна. И отхватить Аваду совсем не хотелось.  
«Дамблдор? Он действительно не боится? Если бы хоть один Пожиратель обнаружил его присутствие, то тут же доложил бы другим. И тогда ему было бы несдобровать». Малфой хмыкнул и решил навестить своего старого друга, настоящего Волдеморта.

***

— Люциус? Что сподвигло тебя прийти ко мне? — слегка удивился Том, увидев блондина.  
— Нам есть что обсудить. Северус здесь?  
— Нет, он у себя.  
— В Паучьем Тупике? Давно мог переехать, — хмыкнул тот, скривившись.  
— Быть может, — неоднозначно ответил Милорд. — Проходи, поболтаем. Я ему потом передам всё что нужно, — лорд провёл своего гостя в кабинет, который в последнее время использовался чрезвычайно редко. Но, несмотря на это, в комнате царила чистота и порядок.  
— Итак, мой добрый друг, что привело тебя сюда? Выглядишь, кстати, не очень, — честно прокомментировал мужчина.  
— Знаю. Кручусь как белка, чтобы защитить семью и имущество. Я закрыл больше половины мэнора, чтобы голем не добрался. Но я хотел не об этом поговорить. В комнату «к Лорду» приходил Дамблдор. Как я понял, по виду, он хотел что-то с ним сделать, но потом передумал. Этот змееподобный сначала вёл себя как обычно, а потом застыл как вкопанный, и через несколько минут появился дражайший директор, — сказал Люциус.  
— Каким образом он туда проник?  
— Через камин. Голем затребовал для себя комнату с камином. Понятное дело мне нечего ему противопоставить, — тут блондин вздохнул. — Спасибо тебе. Он вызывает меня и Драко для приватных бесед, говорит, а если и наставляет палочку, то не произносит ни одного заклятия. Я благодарен тебе, ты всё-таки исполняешь своё обещание.  
— Ты знаешь, Люциус, я держу своё слово. А теперь мне интересно как ты следишь за «Волдемортом»? — насмешливо улыбнулся лорд.  
— Маггловские камеры. Знаешь?  
— Нет, даже не слышал.  
— Очень зря. Этим недолюдям пришлось выкручиваться без магии, и они придумали много всякого интересного. Если проще, то камеры — это такие штуки, которые видят происходящее в настоящем времени и показывают картинку в другой комнате. Я такие по всему особняку поставил. У меня парочка знакомых полукровок с этим всем сидят и следят за происходящим.  
— Неужели? Нужно как-нибудь поинтересоваться что там выдумали магглы, — сделал себе пометку маг.  
— Поинтересуйся. Что ты собираешься делать с этой информацией?  
— На самом деле это в общем-то и не так важно. Мне давно было известно, что Альбус управляет големом. А без прямого контакта такое не сделаешь, — задумчивый хмык. — Люциус, я вот думаю, что пора мне выплывать на свет божий. Сколько можно в конуре сидеть? Как это лучше сделать, твои мысли?  
— Прежде всего, я хочу знать каким именем ты себя назовёшь. Надеюсь не Волдемортом? — спросил Малфой, слегка удивлённый решением старого знакомого.  
— Томас Гонт, — слегка улыбнулся Реддл.  
— Ну что же, тогда советую тебе представить себя где-нибудь. И желательно побольше шумихи в прессе. Затем потихоньку о тебе будут знать многие, — предложил блондин.  
— Я думаю, что нужно какую-нибудь редакцию создать. Просто так пресса меня слушаться не будет, это мне может очень понадобиться, а вот если там буду всем заправлять я, то будет чу́дно, — продолжил мысль лорд.  
— Можно и так. Ты уверен, что пришло время?  
— Сколько можно одному только Дамблдору развлекаться? — легкомысленно спросил лорд, но при этом он был абсолютно серьёзен.  
— Решай сам. Постараюсь помогать по мере сил, — и Люциус, попрощавшись, отправился домой.

***

А Северус Принс тем временем размышлял. Мать Магия просто так не даёт поручений и за их невыполнение жестоко карает. А зельевару требовалось немыслимым образом заставить людей проводить ритуалы. Учитывая то, что знающих людей осталось от силы двадцать пять процентов по всей магической Британии, то возможность есть у процентов десяти максимум…  
— Северус, тут тебя Том по зеркалу вызывает, — заглянула в кабинет мужа Эмили. Реддл изложил всю известную ему информацию и рассказал об идее с газетой.  
— Как думаете, что там можно писать? Газета ведь должна быть явно не новостной. Таких слишком много и на неё не обратят должного внимания. Но при этом нужно, чтобы люди задумались…  
— Пиши об полезных традициях магического мира, про которые стали забывать. Там можно легко приплести, что Дамблдор настоящая бяка и отменил этот предмет. Да и Северусу тоже можно помочь. Ритуалы благодарения совсем не сложные, и не требующие многого. Но это уже позже, сейчас все бояться даже спеть пару катренов и предать дары огню. Тут ещё очень рано говорить даже об этом, — пожав плечами, сказала Эмили, как о само собой разумеющемся.  
— Эми, ты — гений! — воскликнул Том и тут же отключился, побежав выполнять задуманное.  
— Закончилась моя спокойная жизнь! — вздохнул Северус.  
— Я тебе больше скажу, она ещё даже не начиналась, — рассмеялась девушка.  
— Давай-ка на Йоль проведём обряды, м? Я что-то совсем забыл о них, а делать-то надо…  
— Согласна. А то Госпожа даст нагоняй, — усмехнулась девушка.  
— Верно, — нахмурился мужчина. 


	52. Глава 52

Вскоре закончились каникулы, во время которых наши друзья многое успели сделать. Северус, Том, Эмили и Дина всё-таки провели положенные ритуалы. Реддл загорелся идеей и уже был на заключительной части, нанимая сотрудников. Дина удачно прошла экзамен у Наставницы и со светящимися от счастья глазами бежала на занятия. Гарри и Невилл наконец нашли друг друга и во всю занимались любимым делом. Эмили ваяла очередной артефакт, иногда часами закрываясь в лаборатории. А вот Северусу, по его мнению, не повезло больше всех. Его близкие друзья заставили заниматься с Гарри боевой магией. И теперь они два раза в неделю в Хогвартсе будут встречаться вне занятий. Одним из главных аргументов для зельевара стал тот факт, что при должной нагрузке у парня не будет ни времени, ни сил «маяться дурью», как выразилась Эмили.

***

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, куда ты пропал? — срываясь на визгливые нотки спросила Грейнджер.  
— Я отправился к себе домой, вот и всё, — спокойно ответил юноша.   
Понемногу он привыкал держать свои эмоции под контролем. Он направился к вагонам поезда, надеясь занять более удобное место, подальше от «друзей».  
— Почему ты не сказал об этом! Дамблдор волнуется из-за тебя, ты должен быть в безопастности! Тебе ведь известно, что за тобой охотится Сам-Знаешь-Кто! — никак не могла угомониться Гермиона.  
— Гарри, Дамблдор собирает Орден Феникса, он нужен для для борьбы с Сам-Знаешь-Кем, — доверительно проговорил Рон, понизив голос. — Я надеюсь, что меня туда тоже возьмут. Представь, как будет круто, если мы будем там вместе?  
— Не думаю. Мы ещё очень мало знаем, мало умеем, и бесполезны для «Ордена», — хмыкнул Поттер. Как же он сейчас понимал Снейпа, когда тот называл их безмозглым стадом баранов.  
— Нет! Мы должны бороться! Если Сам-Знаешь-Кому удасться поселить в наши души страх… — с запалом проговорила девушка, идя следом за Гарри по коридору.  
— Гермиона, о чём ты говоришь? Мы ничего не можем сделать. Если бы могли, уверен нас бы попросили об этом. Я не хочу лезть на рожон ради призрачной надежды «оказаться полезным», — ответил Гарри и захлопнул дверь тамбура перед носом «друзей». Он с облегчением выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Поттер? А ты тут что делаешь? — удивлённо спросил Драко.  
— Малфой? Да я тут сбежал от Гермионы и Рона. Привет, — кивнул он другим слизеринцам, которые уже приготовились к словесной перепалке. Паркинсон и Забини удивлённо переглянулись и уставились на спокойного как удав Малфоя.  
— Надоели, да? Они могут, — хмыкнул блондин.  
— Да, уж могут, — вздохнул юноша в ответ. — Слушайте, а можно я у вас тут посижу, м? Так надоели эти расспросы, а к вам в вагон они не сунутся, — попросил Поттер.  
— Ладно, из чистого сочувствия, — усмехнулся Драко. — Сядешь с нами в купе, только пообещай, что будешь себя хорошо вести.  
— Обещаю, — слегка натянуто рассмеялся гриффиндорец и зашёл в указанное купе.  
В начале Панси и Блейз кидали презрительные взгляды на Поттера, но тот неосознанно включив своё бесшабашное обаяние, быстро вклинился в их разговор, и во время пути они довольно дружелюбно общались.  
— Драко, — Поттер и Малфой решили перейти на имена, — а почему я не вижу Крэбба и Гойла? Я думал вы очень близкие друзья, — с наивным интересом спросил юноша.  
— На самом деле они были для меня вроде телохранителей, на первых курсах я кичился этим, но потом… Надоело, что за тобой следуют везде, — с небольшой самоиронией улыбнулся Драко, слегка приподняв маску капризного мальчика.  
— Поттер, а чем же тебя так достали твои друзья, что ты от них сбежал? — спросил Забини, ему это не давало покоя.  
— Гермиона в течении этих лет только и делает, что читает нотации, а Рон… С ним мало о чём можно поговорить. Но я не виню их в этом, в конце концов мы не выбираем себе характер, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
Вот так, разговаривая на более или менее нейтральные темы, они приехали к Хогвартсу. Гарри намеренно поехал в одной карете со слизеринцами, чтобы не сталкиваться с однофакультетниками. Он был практически уверен, что его станут недолюбливать за этот небольшой протест, но ничего поделать не мог. Да и на поверку Малфой и его друзья оказались нормальными и даже интересными собеседниками.  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер… — только сев за свой стол услышал парень. Драко, оглянувшись, увидел его усилие лицом. Он, весело усмехнувшись, приподнял свой кулак в знак поддержки. В ответ Гарри горестно вздохнул и уткнулся в свою тарелку.  
После очередной чудаковатой речи Дамблдора, поев, ученики разошлись по своим гостиным.

***

«Поттер, ты теперь со слизеринцами якшаешься?.. Да он сумасшедший!.. Какого чёрта, Гарри?..» — подобные фразы будто лавиной накрыли юношу, когда он вошёл в гостиную Гриффиндора.  
— Что вы от меня хотите? — стараясь быть как можно более спокойным, спросил Гарри.  
— Ты отказался помогать нам с заклинаниями, несёшь какую-то чушь про возрождение Тёмного Лорда и дружишь со слизнями! И после этого ты ещё спрашиваешь, что мы от тебя хотим? — зло выплюнул Ли Джордан.  
— Да, я не понимаю вашей обиды на меня. Заниматься новыми заклинаниями самостоятельно запрещено! Про Волдеморта и его возрождение я ничего не говорил с начала года, а то, что было раньше, лишь плод моей фантазии после сложного турнира! И ещё, мне надоели постоянные склоки между факультетами, и я решил подать пример и нормально общаться со слизеринцами. Меня не волнует, что вы думаете по этому поводу, — уверенно ответил Гарри и скрылся в спальне для мальчиков. С другой стороны двери слышался гомон голосов, в котором было невозможно что-либо разобрать. Вскоре в комнату прошмыгнул Невилл в облике неуклюжего подростка.  
— Там тебя такой грязью поливают! — удивлённо сказал парень и сел на соседнюю кровать.  
— Ну и чёрт с ними, — Поттер махнул рукой и по самую макушку завернулся в одеяло.  
— Гарри, ты же понимаешь, что в них играют предрассудки. Да и Дамблдор только потворствует этой вражде, — постарался успокоить друга Невилл.  
— Я понимаю, но всё же… Почему они не могут даже попытаться поменять своё мнение? Им так нравится кого-то ненавидеть! — Гарри выпутался из одеяла и резко сел, возмущённо цедя слова сквозь зубы.  
— Ты сам был таким, уверяю тебя. Если бы кто-то сделал такой же поступок, ты бы первым осудил его, — хмыкнул парень.  
— Да, наверное, — пришлось признать юноше.  
— А чего ты вообще решил пойти на контакт? Неужели Малфой после стольких лет вражды решил с тобой нормально общаться?  
— Да знаешь, просто не хочу с ним ругаться. Мы нормально поговорили в поезде. С нами в одном купе ехали Забини и Паркинсон. Вообще, слизеринцы нормальные люди и не все из них плохие. Хотя ненависть к магглорождённым мне всё равно не понятна, — пояснил Поттер.  
— Гарри, у чистокровных есть причина недолюбливать грязнокровок. Подожди, — прервал собиравшегося возмутиться Поттера. — Я сейчас говорю именно о грязнокровках и дело тут не в происхождении, хотя у магглов физически родиться волшебник не может. Понимаешь, люди вроде Грейнджер пытаются изменить магический мир под свои маггловские взгляды. Они не интересуются почему традиции именно такие, считая, что здесь подобное не важно, как и в мире магглов. Да хотя бы взять проект Гермионы по освобождению домашних эльфов от «рабства», — насмешливо улыбнулся Лонгботтом. — Она ведь так и не разобралась, почему домовики работают за бесплатно. Эта дура думает, что они все, как и Добби, желают свободы. А он скорее исключение, чем правило. Намекни ей, что в Хогвартсе убирают и готовят домовики. Только меня предупреди, хочу посмотреть на её лицо, — рассмеялся Невилл.  
— Не хочу я с Грейнджер разговаривать. Я, считай, именно поэтому сбежал в вагон Слизерина, а там Малфой удачно подвернулся, — вздохнул Поттер.  
— Я кстати тоже не верю, что от магглов может получиться волшебник. В таком случае почему в магических семьях не рождаются магглы, а минимум сквибы? — протянул он.  
— Верные рассуждения, мой дорогой друг, — хмыкнул парень. — Вот тебе ещё задачка, почему Уизли такие бедные?  
— Ну, мистер Уизли мало зарабатывает, а миссис Уизли не работает… — неуверенно проговорил Гарри.  
— Да? А что в таком случае миссис Уизли делает всё время, пока её дети в школе? Младшая её дочь уже четыре года в школе учится.  
— И правда, — удивился Поттер. — А почему она тогда не зарабатывает? Хотя бы тем же вязанием, пробовать ведь всегда можно…  
— Во-о-от, верно думаешь. А ещё, скажу по секрету, они — волшебники. Как думаешь, трудно быстро вырастить дерево с помощью удобрений и переработать его с помощью магии? Насколько я знаю, у них дом тоже ужасный.  
— Получается за столько лет они могли построить себе любой дом, какой бы захотели, и могли сделать очень многое… Но почему тогда они бездействуют? — страшно удивился Гарри.  
— Они только и умеют, что ныть о своём бедственном положении. Ты не замечал, что Рон всегда грязный и неаккуратный? В то же время, Фрэд и Джордж, хоть они и те ещё оболтусы, всегда одеты бедно, но аккуратно и чистенько. С помощью магии можно сделать кучу всего, но Рон об этом не думает. А всё дело в лени. Главное качество мистера и миссис Уизли отразилось в шестом сыне. Билл и Чарли, как и Перси, работают не покладая рук, — вдруг в двери ввалился Рон и, неприязненно глянув на Гарри, кинул одежду на пол и лёг в кровать.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — прошептал Невилл и тоже стал укладываться спать. 


	53. Глава 53

Всё шло своим чередом. Волдеморт вызывал к себе Пожирателей, проводил собрания и, при недовольстве Люциусом или Северусом, уводил их в отдельные комнаты. Там он якобы наказывал провинившихся, не причиняя им не капли боли. Том позаботился о своих союзниках. Дамблдор начал собирать своих последователей Ордена Жаренной-Курицы и с пылающим взором вещал о важности их организации. На этих «невероятно нужных» собраниях не обсуждалось ничего толкового. Северус был немало удивлён, когда узнал, что Блэк отдал свой дом на растерзание Уизли. Зельевар один раз попал в самый разгар уборки. Молли Уизли выбрасывала тёмные книги и артефакты, которые были старше чем она сама вдвое или даже втрое. Северус не терял время и незаметно подвёл её к решению отдать Принсу эти книги, для уничтожения. Когда дело касалось интересующих его вещей, мужчина был манипулятором похлеще Дамблдора. В итоге, таким способом все по-настоящему важные вещи не канули в мусоропровод, а переместились прямиком в Принс-мэнор. Северус не испытывал ни малейших угрызении совести, ведь он никого не заставлял выбрасывать ценности.  
Итак, орденцы обсуждали привлечение оборотней на свою сторону, а также пытались придумать как защитить Гарри. Люпину приказали в форме просьбы поговорить с Фенриром Сивым, предводителем оборотней. Зельевар лишь насмешливо ухмыльнулся. Оборотни сбегают от Люпина как от прокажённого из-за «забитого зверя» внутри неряшливого мужчины.  
— Северус, останься, — попросил Дамблдор после очередного бесполезного собрания. Блэк не шелохнулся со своего кресла, будто не понимая намёка Альбуса оставить их наедине.  
— Блэк, пойди побегай за кошками, не мешай серьёзному разговору, — язвительно протянул Принс.  
— Нюниус, в этом доме я — хозяин! Мне решать, что и когда…  
— Сириус, нам нужно поговорить вдвоём, — прохладным тоном сообщил старик. Мужчина медленно поднялся и с возмущением во взгляде вышел за дверь. Сразу после этого Дамблдор наложил чары на комнату.  
— Что вы хотели, директор? У меня нет ни малейшего желания задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого, — поторопил зельевар.  
— Северус, мальчик мой, я хотел с тобой посоветоваться, — проговорил старик, будто бы снимая маску воодушевления.  
— Вы, директор? Вы хотите посоветоваться? Неужели в Британии кончится дождь? — съехидничал Снейп.  
— Да, мне нужен твой совет, — светоч всея Англии пропустил колкость мимо ушей. — Мне кажется, что на Гарри кто-то плохо влияет. Он отдалился от друзей, дружит с Малфоем…  
— Не забывайте, директор, что вы сейчас говорите об моём крестнике и ученике Слизерина, — мгновенно ощетинился мужчина.  
— Мальчик мой, ты же сам понимаешь, что Драко совсем не тот, с кем Гарри нужно дружить, — не отступался старик.  
— Директор, меня совершенно не интересует с кем Поттер дружит. И я не собираюсь в это вмешиваться только из-за вашей прихоти.  
— Северус, ты вмешаешься. Мне всё равно как ты это сделаешь, но у них не должно быть хороших отношений, — показал своё настоящее отношение Альбус. Принс презрительно скривился и чёрным вихрем вылетел из кабинета.  
Вскоре уже в кабинете зельевара стояли удивлённые Поттер и Малфой.  
— Итак, какого чёрта, я вас спрашиваю? — оперевшись на свой стол спиной и сложив руки на груди спросил мужчина.  
— Что, сэр? — недоумевал Малфой.  
— То. Дамблдор вызвал меня к себе и попросил, — он выделил последнее слово, — рассорить вас. Неужели вы не понимаете, что установившийся между вами мир нужно скрывать? — Северус окатил их своим фирменным взглядом.  
— Но мы не так часто общаемся… — протянул Гарри, который был бы рад больше общаться с Драко.  
— Вы и не ссоритесь. А это явно просматривается со стороны. Ваш дуэт главная тема тотализатора в Хогвартсе. Все ученики, начиная с третьего курса, делают ставки на вас. Как думаете, Дамблдору тяжело узнать об этом? — задал риторический вопрос Принс.  
— Но что нам делать, сэр? Мы не хотим ссориться, — сказал Поттер.  
— Гарри, вам нужно лишь играть на публику. Ты уже неплохо контролируешь свои гриффиндорские порывы. Тебе, Драко, не привыкать, — Малфой немного удивился, что его крёстный так спокойно общается с Поттером, но сделал вид, что не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.  
— Профессор, как нам это провернуть?  
— Пусть Драко вместе с кем-то из слизеринцев будет насмехаться над тобой, а ты будешь отбиваться. А потом наоборот. Просто вспоминайте прошлые перепалки и играйте.  
— Мне недавно ребята с Гриффиндора предъявили, что я дружу с тобой, — бросил короткий взгляд в сторону блондина Поттер.  
— Мне ничего не говорили, у нас такое не принято. Уверен, им кажется, что я задумал какую-то пакость, — хмыкнул Драко.  
— В любом случае, как бы вы друг другу не нравились, на публику вы должны играть, ясно? — подытожил Северус. Парни переглянулись и опустили глаза в пол.  
— Ладно, идите по своим гостиным. Я вас предупредил, — смягчился мистер Принс.

***

— Аберфорт, что говорили ученики на этом «собрании»? — прямо спросил Альбус. Он прекрасно знал, что самые запальчивые ребята собирались в «Кабаньей Голове», чтобы обсудить возможность тренироваться самим.  
— Да этот… Как бишь его?.. Ли Джордан, орал тут, что они сами и без Поттера твоего справятся. И девочка кучерявая поддакивала ему, — доложил Аберфорт.  
— А близнецы Уизли, как себя вели? — Альбус надеялся, что они будут главными заводилами и смогут затащить Гарри, но, видимо, не судьба.  
— Дак они сидели, кивали, но соглашаться не спешили. Юнцы решили составить список тренирующихся, назвали «Отряд Дамблдора», в честь тебя, братец, — гаденько рассмеялся старик.  
— И что Уизли? Записались?  
— Нет, они сказали, что ещё подумают. Видимо они менее пустоголовые чем кажутся.  
— Кровь предков взыграла, что ли? Нет, этого допустить нельзя… — пробормотал старший Дамблдор и, не прощаясь, вышел из грязного бара.

***

— Гарри, мы должны с тобой поговорить, — Фрэд Уизли отвёл Поттера подальше от шумной компании гриффиндорцев.  
— Да, у нас есть кое-какие подозрения… — тихо сказал Джордж.  
— И мы не знаем, что делать, — подхватил Фрэд.  
— Я вас слушаю, — серьёзно проговорил Гарри.  
— Понимаешь, недавно мы услышали разговор м… — Джордж замолчал, не решаясь сказать.  
— В общем, Дамблдор говорил с нашей матерью о том, что с нами нужно что-то сделать, потому что мы из-за своей крови не похожи на Уизли, — вместо него решительно проговорил Фрэд.  
— Да, и как мы поняли по обрывкам, мы из другой семьи… — парни синхронно выдохнули и их плечи печально опустились.  
— Наша мать сказала, что сделает что угодно, чтобы и дальше получать деньги из наших сейфов, — втянув воздух сквозь зубы сказал Джордж.  
— И мы заметили, что ты стал отличаться от других гриффиндорцев. Ты не воюешь со Слизерином и отказался участвовать в самостоятельных тренировках…  
— Нам кажется, что ты что-то узнал о своей семье и изменился. Мы просим у тебя совета.  
— Так, — вздохнул Гарри, голова которого шла кругом от новой информации, — мы сейчас пойдём к кое-кому, и вы спросите у него совета.  
— Кто это? Мы хотим знать, кому ты собираешься доверить нашу тайну, — твёрдо сказал Фрэд.  
— Профессор Снейп.  
— Что?! — тихо воскликнули близнецы. — Ты спрашиваешь у него совета? Ты! Вы же с ним ненавидите друг друга…  
— Так было до недавнего времени. У нас с ним нормальные отношения… В любом случае, он точно поможет вам.  
— Мы не совсем уверены в этом, Снейп нас точно ненавидит, мы столько раз ему пакостили…  
— Просто доверьтесь, — Гарри выглядел очень убедительно, и близнецы решили согласиться.  
В итоге, они через несколько минут уже стояли у двери мрачного зельевара.  
— Профессор, у нас к вам серьёзное дело, — мужчина окинул тяжёлым троицу и легко кивнул, пропуская внутрь.  
— Что на это раз стряслось? — устало спросил брюнет.  
— Сэр, дело в том, что Джордж и Фрэд услышали разговор между Дамблдором и миссис Уизли. Судя по обрывкам, которые услышали ребята, семья Уизли не их полная семья. Мне кажется им нужно провести проверку крови. Мы пришли посоветоваться с вами, — коротко и по существу просветил Поттер-Лестрейндж. Мистер Принс осмотрел заинтересованным взглядом близнецов. Они приготовились гордо выдерживать насмешки мастера зелий и сильно удивились, услышав его слова:  
— Интересно. Думаю, ты прав насчёт проверки крови. Так… Я назначаю вам отработку за очередную проделку в субботу утром, часов в десять. Быть здесь вовремя, ясно? Пойдём в Гринготтс. И не смейте говорить о ваших подозрениях кому-либо ещё. А теперь свободны, — он повелительно махнул рукой, разрешая идти. Ошарашенные Не-Совсем-Уизли согласно кивнули и вышли из кабинета мужчины.  
— Снейп нам помогает? Почему? — тихо спрашивали друга близнецы.  
— Он не такой плохой, как вам кажется, — улыбнулся Гарри. 


	54. Глава 54

— Ли, мальчик мой, присаживайся, — с отеческой улыбкой промолвил Дамблдор. — Хочешь чашечку чая? — парень, польщённый подобным поведением Великого Светлого Волшебника, счастливо улыбаясь, кивнул.  
— Как у тебя обстоят дела с учёбой?  
— Спасибо, сэр. Я стараюсь.  
— Молодец. Уверен ты вырастешь очень умелым волшебником, — польстил юноше Дамблдор. Тот расцвёл от искренней, как ему казалось, похвалы.  
— Я слышал, что ты со своими друзьями занимаетесь самостоятельно, — перешёл к делу Альбус, считая, что мальчик уже проникся к нему доверием.  
— Откуда вы знаете, сэр? — измучился Джордан. В его душу закрались сомнения, что его сейчас будут наказывать.  
— Я знаю обо всём, что происходит в замке, — добродушно улыбнулся старик. — Мне отрадно, что вы так стремитесь к знаниям, — парень облегчённо выдохнул, что не укрылось от зорких старческих глаз.  
— Да, сэр, мы занимаемся. Захария Смит нашёл Выручай-комнату, — доверительно понизив голос, сообщил наивный Ли.  
— В Хогвартсе всегда получают помощь те, кто больше всех в ней нуждаются, — глубокомысленно произнёс Дамблдор, запудривая юноше мозги.  
— Да, вы правы, профессор, — сделав умное лицо, согласился парень.  
— Ох, что-то мы с тобой засиделись, мой мальчик. Тебе уже пора в гостиную, чтобы не опоздать до отбоя. Спокойной ночи, — пожевав губы, сказал Альбус. Он быстро выпроводил бесполезного Ли Джордана и сел в своё любимое кресло. Ему нужно было подумать, как лучше всё провернуть...

***

Снейп сводил близнецов Не-Совсем-Уизли и вернул их через камин в своих апартаментах. Быстро вызвав домовика, он попросил привести Поттера. Через несколько минут Гарри стоял рядом с ним.  
— Ну? Как всё прошло?  
— А ты посмотри на своих друзей. Я не знаю результатов, но выглядят они паршиво, — язвительно проинформировал Принс.  
— Мы сыновья Феликса Розье. Родного брата Эвана Розье, Пожирателя Смерти, — выдохнул Фрэд, как более смелый.  
— Наши настоящие имена не Фрэд и Джордж, а Фернанд и Оливер.  
— А кто ваша мать? — спросил Гарри.  
— Мы не знаем кто это, но её зовут Амалия Принс, — сказал Джордж. Северус, не веря своим ушам, выхватил из его рук пергамент и вчитался в имя.  
— Сэр, вы знаете её? В моём свитке сказано, что во мне было зелье против некоего С.Т.О. Принса... Кто они?  
— Так, вы идёте в свою башню и молчите в тряпочку обо всём, что узнали, ясно? В ваших же интересах. А теперь — вон, — тихо сказал зельевар. Гриффиндорцы не решились ослушаться и сразу направились к своему факультету. Северус тем временем быстрым шагом направился к антиаппарационному барьеру.

***

Мужчина вышел из камина в доме Гонтов и никого не увидел. Он послал всем патронусы с приказом прийти в гостиную. Все явились едва ли не через минуту. Войдя в комнату, они увидели нервно расхаживающего Лорда Принса.  
— В чём дело? — тут же спросил Том.  
— Я отвёл близнецов в Гринготтс. Оказалось, что их отец — Феликс Розье, а мать — некая Амалия Принс, — мрачно проговорил мужчина.  
— Принс? Как это? У твоего деда, насколько мне известно, была только одна дочь... — удивилась Эмили.  
— Так и есть. Тут не может быть никакой ошибки.  
— Послушай, возможно, что она однофамилец...  
— Да, и родовые дары Принсов тоже из-за того, что она однофамилец! Во всей Магической Британии есть только одна семья Принс, — огрызнулся брюнет.  
— Успокойся. Ты уверен, что Октавиус Принс был один? — спросила Дина.  
— То есть? — недоумевала Эмили.  
— Возможно, у него был брат? — в комнате легла тишина. Через несколько минут её нарушил Северус:  
— Ты думаешь, что это двоюродная сестра моей матери?  
— Возможно, но мне кажется вы с ней примерно одного возраста. У Октавиуса Принса мог быть брат, у того сын, а у того дочь, — продолжил мысль Том.  
— Это вполне логично. Ты видел гобелен Принсев? — поинтересовалась Эмили.  
— Нет, я думал, что дед был единственным сыном. Но почему в таком случае мать не обратилась за помощью к своему дяде? — в голове Принса бурлила мозговая деятельность.  
— Если всё так как мы думаем, то вероятней всего дело в ссоре. Вспомни Блэка, он какое-то время жил у Поттеров из-за ссоры. Как говорили родители: Вальпурга выкинула сына из своей жизни сконцентрировав всё внимание на Регулусе, — пояснила Эмили.  
— Похоже на то. Нужно срочно посмотреть на гобелен, — зельевар развернулся на каблуках и вышел через камин, чтобы затем переместиться в свой мэнор.  
— Эмили, а ты скучаешь по родителям? — вдруг спросил Том.  
— С чего это ты решил поинтересоваться? — девушка подозрительно посмотрела на него.  
— Просто тебе пришлось уйти от них, чтобы сохранить свою свободу выбора. А сейчас я увидел Северуса, у него так глаза загорелись, когда он услышал о своей возможной родственнице... Тяжело, наверное?  
— Да, но это исключительно мой выбор. Возможно, когда-нибудь я встречусь с ними... — проговорила волшебница. — Хотя... Зачем ждать? Я и так долго скрывалась, а нас с Северусом теперь сложно разлучить. Пойду и поговорю с ними, — она решительно поднялась.  
— Эми, ты уверена? Сейчас, как мне кажется, не самый подходящий момент, — попыталась отговорить подругу Дина.  
— А почему нет? Что мне грозит? Тем более на мне артефактов, как на ёлке навешено, сбегу если понадобиться, — она озорно ухмыльнулась и скрылась в зелёном пламени.  
— И кто тебя за язык тянул? — Дина тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ей давно пора было поговорить с ними. Пора выходить из тени, — улыбнулся Милорд.

***

— Здравствуйте, кто вы? — спросила Патриция Райдер.  
— Здравствуй, матушка, — усмехнулась Эмили и скинула капюшон. Женщина побледнела и закрыла дверь. Раздались громкие шаги и послышался взволнованный голос. Дверь снова распахнулась, но перед леди Принс предстал Арчибальд.  
— Здравствуй, папенька. Что же вы так побледнели? Это же я, ваша дочь, — несмотря на прошедшее время, обида на родителей снова дала о себе знать.  
— Н-нет, наша дочь мертва, — сначала голос мужчины дрожал, но затем он справился с собой.  
— С чего вы взяли? Пропустите меня в дом, хоть поговорим по-человечески, — чета Райдеров как по команде отступила с прохода. Эмили вошла и направилась прямиком в гостиную.  
— За эти несколько лет здесь ничего не изменилось, — промолвила она, оглядывая знакомое помещение. — Помните, как вы отчитывали меня здесь? Помните, — констатировала волшебница, оглянувшись на лица родителей.  
— Эмили... — неверяще прошептала Патриция.  
— Да, я,— согласилась девушка.  
— Где ты была всё это время? — вырвался у Арчибальда вопрос.  
— В надёжном месте. Меня было невозможно там отыскать, поэтому вы и посчитали, что я мертва.   
— Ты во что-то ввязалась? — подозрительно спросил Арчибальд.  
— Нет. Я просто не хотела выходить замуж за Альберта. Кстати, он, надеюсь, женился?  
— Да, но ты бы подошла ему гораздо больше. Мы найдём тебе...  
— Нет. Я не свободна, и вы не будете никого искать, — оборвала девушка.  
— То есть от всех ты скрывалась, а от него нет? — взвилась Патриция.  
— Да. Обо мне знали всего несколько человек, до недавнего времени. Теперь я решила наконец открыться, надоело прятаться.  
— Не переводи тему, — жёстко проговорил Арчибальд. — Кто он?  
— Северус Снейп, папочка. Тот, которому ты отказал, — самодовольно улыбнулась волшебница. Ей доставляло болезненное удовольствие бередить раны отца.  
— Он! Этот проходимец не достоин... — вдруг дверь открылась и в неё вошёл сам зельевар.  
— Я не сильно опоздал? — слегка приподняв бровь спросил он, присаживаясь рядом с женой. Родители Эмили от избытка чувств продолжали стоять.  
— Как ты узнал, что я здесь?  
— Том.  
— Ясно, — во время этого короткого диалога Арчибальд подбирал слова для уничтожительной речи, но Северус не дал ему высказать её.  
— Для начала хочу сказать, что мы уже женаты и наш брак магический. Далее, у меня есть большое состояние, и я справлюсь с обеспечением вашей дочери. Ну и наконец последнее— ваше благословление нам не требуется, — подытожил Северус. — Я всё верно сказал?  
— Абсолютно, — хоть Эмили и не собиралась разговаривать с родителями вместе с мужем, но её такой поворот событий тоже устраивал.  
— За сим откланиваемся, — зельевар встал и вывел девушку из дома, затем послышался хлопок трансгрессии.

***

— Ну и зачем ты к ним пошла? — спросил Принс, ступая по дорожке к своему мэнору.  
— Да надоело прятаться. Я же по сути от них только скрывалась. Тому можно, а мне нет? — усмехнулась девушка.  
— Это понятно, но зачем ты пошла к ним? — он придержал для неё входную дверь.  
— Они как никак моя семья. Я должна была это сделать, просто из уважения к самому понятию, — вздохнула волшебница.  
— Почему не посоветовалась со мной?  
— А ты бы меня пустил?  
— Хорошо, я понял. Но в следующий раз, я хочу хотя бы знать о твоих планах заранее, — они вошли в комнату с гобеленом Принсев.  
— Посмотрим, — не дала точного ответа Эмили и посмотрела на расписанную ткань.  
— Что это такое? — вырвалось у неё невольное восклицание. 


	55. Глава 55

— Что это такое? — воскликнула Эмили.  
— Я тоже удивлён, — вздохнул зельевар. Перед их взорами представился длинный кусок ткани, который покрывал все стены по кругу. В самом начале был Принц. Без имени, дат и портрета. Его имя было соединено с другим. Оно постоянно менялось, будто бы не зная на ком остановиться. Мелькало то «Госпожа», то «Магия», то «Жизнь» и множество других имён. От этих двух тянулись нити к именам Певереллов. Антиоха, Кадмуса и Игнотуса. От этих трёх уже тянулись и другие нити, всевозможно переплетаясь. В конце гобелена были имена многих детей и взрослых. Некоторые были знакомы, как те же Малфои и Уизли, Поттеры и Блэки и, конечно, Принсы.  
— После такого поверишь, что все на Земле братья, — сказала волшебница, пошутив скорее по привычке нежели осознанно.  
— Ты нашёл Амалию? — спросила она. Северус показал на Октавиуса Принса. Рядом с его именем было другое — Финеас Принс. Затем был его сын и, следом, искомая Амалия. От её имени шла прерывистая нить к именам Фернанда-Фреда и Оливера-Джорджа Уизли-Розье. Фамилии и имена поочерёдно сменяли друг друга.  
— И как это понимать? — спросила девушка, вглядываясь в волшебный гобелен.  
— Такое возможно только при условии кровной привязки и, если сам человек не определился со своим именем. Они знают свои истинные, но до сих пор ассоциируют себя с другими именами.  
— Я ещё кое-что нашёл, — брюнет подвёл её примерно к середине гобелена и пальцем показал на портрет Арманда Принца. — Именно здесь начинается мой род. Он идёт от Игнотуса — младшего сына Принца.  
— Ты думаешь, что у него появилась именно такая фамилия, потому что он был Посланником Судьбы? Ведь отца Игнотуса звали Принц! — затаив дыхание спросила Эмили.  
— Да. Возможно Госпожа решила, что именно в этом роду будут те, кто смогут удержать Грань и установить порядок, — без тени хвастовства тихо ответил Северус.  
— Мне только неясно зачем она… Ммм… Породнилась с самым первым Принцем. А ещё непонятно почему «Певереллы», если их отец не имел фамилии или имел только её.  
— Он скрывался под этим именем, но при этом знал своё истинное. Ты же знаешь, что Веритасерум заставляет говорить только то, что сам человек считает правдой. Магия работает точно так же, — пояснил мужчина, вглядываясь в дорогую ткань.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила Эмили. Принс недоумённо на неё посмотрел, а потом на его лице отразилось удивление и непонимание.  
— Я… не знаю? Почему я так уверен в своей версии?  
— Кажется Госпожа продолжает забавляться, — констатировала волшебница. Вдруг из ниоткуда появился Феникс и сказал:  
— Госпожа просила передать, что девочка права.  
— Я, если честно, даже не удивлена, — вздохнула Эмили. Феникс, выполнив своё задание, взлетел и растворился в ярком свете.  
— У них у всех так получается? В смысле появляться и исчезать в самых защищённых местах, — хмыкнул Принс и вышел следом за своей женой из комнаты.

***

— Да что же с тобой, келпи тебя утопи! — тихо ругался Дамблдор, разглядывая плетения на медальоне Волдеморта. Приказы выполнялись не совсем так, как того хотел Альбус. В отличии от него, Том имел полное описание данного ритуала и знал некоторые команды, о которых директор Хогвартса даже не догадывался.  
— Я же сделал тебя жестоким, почему ты только круциатусы используешь? — тихонько спрашивал он. Но разгадать причину отсутствия должной жестокости голема у него явно не получилось бы.

***

— Я разослал всем мало-мальски соображающим людям приглашения на вечер. Он пройдёт здесь, — сказал Том, когда вошёл в гостиную. Северус, Дина и Эмили были, мягко говоря, удивлены.  
— И когда он, говоришь, состоится? — спросила леди Принс.  
— Через неделю, — улыбнулся лорд. Две подруги повыскакивали со своих мест и одновременно кинули в Милорда подушки.  
— За что! — воскликнул он, прикрываясь руками от диванных снарядов.  
— Им же платья сшить надо, а так придётся довольствоваться покупными, — рассмеялся Северус.  
— Дин, идём подальше от этих вредин, — девушки быстро разошлись по комнатам и через несколько минут скрылись в камине.  
— Зря ты так. Надо же было подумать головой. Это нам легко найти костюм, а они-то каждую ниточку подбирать будут, — хмыкнул зельевар.  
— Ничего страшного, это формальный раут. Должен же я представиться публике? Кстати, сегодня был первый выпуск моей газеты, — он небрежно шлёпнул её на стол. На бумаге огромными буквами было написано: «Вся правда о волшебном мире».  
— И чего ты этим добился?  
— Родители магглорождённых явно будут искать информацию об новом для них мире. И заметь, другим тоже может быть интересно. В любом случае я разрекламировал её так, что она скоро будет едва ли не популярней «Ежедневного Пророка», — мужчина самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Ну молодец, что сказать.  
— Ах да, я запамятовал, я хочу представить тебя и Эмили на этом вечере как «чету Принс».  
— А вот этого делать не надо. Я не хочу открывать свою личность. Знаешь сколько охотниц за богатыми главами родов? И тут моя внешность, даже изменённая, им ни капли не помешает, — скривился Принс.  
— Я скажу, что у вас магический брак, только и всего. Конечно есть шанс, что одного из вас попытаются убить…  
— Вот именно. Меня — мужчины, Эми — женщины. Я не думаю, что это стоит того.  
— Да, вероятно ты прав. Тогда просто приходите. Но ты же сам понимаешь, что рано или поздно вам придётся представиться, — Том протянул приглашения.  
— Сам знаю. Зачем ты даёшь мне это? Для порядка? — спросил он, разглядывая конверты.  
— Нет, я заблокирую всё, проходить можно только по пропускам. Так будет безопасней. Потом верну обратно, — ответил Реддл.  
— Ладно. Я пойду, у меня дела тоже есть, — попрощался профессор и исчез в зелёном пламени.

***

Долорес Амбридж недоумевала. Полгода она охотилась за Поттером, но того невозможно было поймать за чем-то незаконным. Он никак не реагировал ни на какие слова. Будто об стенку горох.  
— Долорес, вы чем вообще занимаетесь? — возмущённо спрашивал Корнелиус Фадж. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что кресло под ним начинает шататься из-за возрождения Тёмного Лорда. Поэтому Министр Магии решил выбрать тактику «страуса» и «спрятать голову в песке».  
— Корнелиус, он ведёт себя безупречно. Никаких группировок не организовывает, учится на «Превосходно». Я не могу ни к чему придраться! — визгливо возмутилась мадам.  
— А должны може… мог… мочь! — подобрал подходящие слово толстый мужчина. — Мне не нужны смутьяны, когда общество и так волнуется.  
— Корнелиус!..  
— Долорес! Кто из нас заместитель министра? Меня не волнует, как вы это сделаете, но он должен сидеть хотя бы в Аврорате. Идите! — повелительным жестом отпустил её Фадж. Это смотрелось несколько карикатурно из-за его болезненной полноты и коротких рук с пальцами-сардельками. Казалось, что Министр копирует внешность и повадки колорадского жука. И хоть это было довольно смешно, Амбридж сейчас было не до смеха.  
— Ну Корнелиус! Я в поте лица работаю, а он меня ещё и смеет отчитывать! Ничего-ничего, я сделаю так, что он будет у меня в ногах валяться, только чтобы я выполнила его просьбу, — сказала женщина выйдя из кабинета, и её маленькие глазки неприятно заблестели.

***

— Бомбарда Максима! — мадам Амбридж понадобилась неделя, чтобы раскрыть тайную группировку. — Все в мой кабинет! — весь её облик отображал торжество. И неважно, что Поттера там не было. Это совсем не главное…  
— Скажите, вы готовились к нападению на Министерство? — спросила она, заперев кабинет намертво. Ученики сидели на стульях, привязанные крепкими верёвками.  
— Мы просто тренировались! Вы не имеете права!..  
— Мистер Джордан, я прекрасно знаю свои права… О, Северус! Принесли Сыворотку Правды? — Грейнджер побледнела так, что её можно было сравнить с приведением.  
— Вы истратили все мои запасы. Последний пузырёк ушёл на мисс Чанг, — зельевар внутренне хохотал. У мадам Амбридж не хватило ума сравнить побочный эффект от зелья и от пустышки. Мужчина естественно не собирался давать ученикам Веритасерум.  
— Сварите новую порцию!  
— Увы, ничем не могу помочь, зелье варится неделю. Если вы не хотите никого отравить, то я бессилен, — и, развернувшись на каблуках, взмахнув полами мантии, скрылся за дверью коридора. Он не собирался помогать ученикам. Как говорится: «Наказывают не за преступление, а за то, что попался».

***

— Нев? Ты видишь это? — спросил Гарри, выглядывая из-за колонны возле входа в замок. Метрах в двадцати от них, по направлению к Запретному Лесу шли Амбридж, Рон и Гермиона.  
— Да. Как думаешь, куда они намылились?  
— Без понятия…  
— О, Поттер! Здесь и Лонгботтом… — начал было Малфой. Рядом с ним стояли Забини и Паркинсон.  
— Тихо, Драко. Гляньте, — шикнул на них гриффиндорец и показал на удаляющиеся фигуры. Слизеринцы всё поняли и перестали играть злыдней. Невилл только недоумённо взглянул, но ничего не сказал — сейчас были вещи поважней. 


	56. Глава 56

Вот такая разношёрстная компания направилась следом за Амбридж, Грейнджер и Уизли.  
— Все умеют накладывать невидимость? — спросил Невилл. Все кивнули и, быстро взмахнув палочками, пошли по направлению к лесу.  
— Вы меня обманули, да? Нет никакого секретного оружия Дамблдора? — визгливо спрашивала заместитель министра, когда невидимые ученики подобрались достаточно близко. Они были уже довольно далеко от кромки леса.  
— Серьёзно? Эти идиоты решили показать ей какое-то там оружие? Зачем? — шёпотом недоумевал Драко.  
— Да нет у них ничего. Соврали наверняка, вон как глаза то бегают, — прокомментировала Паркинсон. Вдруг на поляне появился великан и поднял Амбридж за одежду.  
— Поставь меня на место! Я работница Министерства! — кричала женщина.  
— Что здесь делает великан! — ошеломлённо спросил Забини. Вдруг из глубины леса появились кентавры и начали стрелять в «Гроха», как его называла Грейнджер.  
— Не надо! Не трогайте его, он хороший! — девушка пыталась остановить кентавров, но получалось скверно. Те заставили великана опустить Амбридж и сами схватили её.  
— Отпустите меня! Я буду жаловаться министру! Вы пожалеете об этом, мерзкие полукровки!.. — тут её вырубили ударом по голове и утащили в лес.  
— Ребята, на счёт три накладываем на великана сонные чары, — сказал Гарри. Все тихо согласились.  
— Раз. Два. Три, — Грох начал медленно оседать и скоро растянулся на траве. Грейнджер и Уизли тем временем уже смылись с поляны, не удостоверившись в том, что великан не представляет угрозы.  
— Тоже мне, герои, — хмыкнула Панси.  
— И не говори, — сказал Невилл, и они направились к Хогвартсу.

***

— Северус? — Эмили зашла в комнаты зельевара.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — устало спросил мужчина. — Ты же знаешь, что тебя могут увидеть.  
— Знаю. Но постой, нужно поговорить. Гарри сказал, что Амбридж забрали кентавры, Дамблдора нет в школе. Так почему бы нам не грохнуть Волдеморта?  
— Что ты сказала? — осипшим голосом проговорил Северус.  
— Да-да, что ты удивляешься? Всего два слова и можно избавиться от стольких проблем! А сколько плохого можно предотвратить? Зачем нам нужна лишняя морока?  
— Эми, он очень силён и… — хотел было возразить зельевар, но вдруг осёкся, — …он голем.  
— Именно! Каким бы крутым он не был, этому телу недостаёт тренировок и магических сил. Это всего лишь игрушка! Его от силы на пару Круцио хватит, да на Аваду. Всё! Зачем нам давать Дамблдору играться с жизнями людей? Убьём Волдеморта и дело с концом, там уже пока директор будет выдумывать очередной план, мы его и подловим, — с жаром в глазах сказала волшебница.  
— Почему мы не сделали этого раньше? — ошарашенно спросил Принс.  
— Речи Дамблдора проникли в мозг, понимаешь? Из-за его слов люди даже не могут помыслить о том, чтобы играть не по его правилам. Пошли к Тому, все вместе проберёмся к голему.  
— Нет, ты с Диной останешься дома, — резко отказался мужчина. — Это слишком опасно.  
— Именно. Вдруг с вами что-то случится, а мы знать не будем. Если идём, то идём вместе. Заметь, я не хочу идти, не поговорив с тобой. Я держу своё слово, — последний козырь был использован и теперь девушка ожидала решения своего ненаглядного.  
— Чёрт с тобой, но ты не отходишь ни на шаг от меня, понятно? — скривившись согласился он.  
— Именно об этом я и просила. Идём, — волшебница благодарно чмокнула мужа в щёку и вновь стала невидимой.  
— Зачем я женился? — тихо задал риторический вопрос брюнет и последовал за девушкой.

***

Чета Принс коротко изложила свой план лорду.  
— Так, девушки остаются дома…  
— Я пытался уговорить Эми, но не вышло. А Дина не останется одна дома. Идём вместе, — скорбно вздохнув, сказал Северус. Том пронзительным взглядом уставился на зачинщицу.  
— На меня твои взгляды уже года два не действуют, — улыбнулась девушка. — Мы снова зря теряем время.  
— Да, верно. Пошли, — кивнула подруга и спешно поднялась.

***

Всё оказалось даже проще чем думали наши герои. Они легко пробрались в незащищённый Малфой-мэнор, так как Люциус намеренно снял всю защиту. Затем они легко обошли пожирателей, которые слонялись по особняку. И наконец нашли нужную им комнату.  
Дверь тихо открылась. Волдеморт сидел в кресле и гладил свою змею.  
— Наконец пришли… Феникс не соврал… — прошептала змея, но голем видимо не услышал её слова. Только Реддл понял, что она сказала. В голове у Тома промелькнула мысль, что научить парселтангу невозможно, даже с помощью ритуала. Наши друзья сняли невидимость и тут же, повинуясь желанию четырёх волшебников, их палочки выпустили заклятия. Комнату озарила яркая зелёная вспышка. Голем не успел даже понять, что произошло. Его тело превратилось в прах и истлело за долю секунды. На полу остались лежать лишь груда тёмной подпаленной ткани и медальон. Змея свилась кольцом и исчезла в вспышке света.  
— Уходим, — прошептал Северус и снова стал невидимым. Все последовали его примеру и вскоре в Малфой-мэноре их уже не было.

***

— Как думаете, что будет с Дамблдором, когда он узнает о смерти своего творения? — спросила Дина, и вдруг из камина вывалился Люциус. Его глаза ошалело блестели.  
— Вы убили его? Так просто? — спросил некогда сиятельный лорд.  
— Да, — лаконично ответил зельевар.  
— Теперь ты запросто можешь выгнать этих пожирателей из своего дома. Конечно, когда они обнаружат его смерть, — хмыкнул Милорд.  
— Спасибо, я очень вам благодарен. Всем, — выдохнул Люциус и выпрямил спину. Он, кажется, снова стал походить на самого себя. Больше не было какого-то страха в глазах и движениях.  
— Обращайся. Тем более, что эта жалкая пародия на меня всем мешала, — улыбнулся Том и пожал протянутую руку.  
— Удачи, — кивнул блондин и растворился в пламени камина.

***

— Что за дьявольщина! Где этот идиот? — тихо воскликнул старик. Грейнджер, двое Уизли и Джордан уже появились в Отделе Тайн. А вот «страшный Волдеморт» почему-то не пришёл. Вдруг из ниоткуда появилось полторы дюжины авроров.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — пятнадцать мужчин взяли палочки наизготовку.  
— Моего отца схватили! Он в Отделе Тайн! — крикнул Рон и, кивнув друзьям, сказал:  
— Петрификус Тоталус! — но с его палочки не сорвалось ни одного заклинания. Авроры быстро обезоружили школьников.  
— Вы пройдёте с нами в отдел, — и подал знак сотрудникам. Те быстро связали руки ребятам, во избежание, и повели в Отдел Правопорядка. Дамблдор разве что бороду себе не выдрал от досады. Его план провалился целиком и полностью. Старец быстро вышел за пределы Министерства незамеченным и аппарировал в свой дом в Годриковой Лощине.  
— Откуда там взялись авроры! Я ведь позаботился о том, чтобы все считали, что Министерство защищено! Неужто Корнелиус, мерзкий жук, пронюхал? — распалялся Дамблдор. — И что сталось с големом? Почему он не явился, я же отдал чёткий приказ! — Дамблдор не понимал, почему такой гениальный план провалился. Дети бы увидели «Волдеморта» и растрепали бы об этом всем. Члены Ордена Феникса спасли бы их и подтвердили слова учеников. Но только директору было невдомёк, что настоящий Том Реддл имел своих людей в Хогвартсе. Старец прибывал в блаженном неведении, что его план с големом был раскрыт молодой девушкой, которая близко общалась с его врагом.

***

«Привет, Гарри! Мы очень благодарны тебе за информацию. Она послужила толчком для решительных действий. Думаю, что в скором времени нам удастся разобраться с Дамблдором. Первый шаг уже сделан. Будь осторожен, потому как директор может придумать нечто новенькое, что нам определённо не понравиться. Двое Уизли, Грейнджер и Джордан сейчас в Аврорате, если тебе интересно. Они попытались проникнуть в Отдел Тайн, чтобы спасти отца Уизли. Который, кстати, преспокойно сидит дома. Если хочешь можешь прочитать это письмо своим друзьям, настоящим, я имею ввиду. Не забудь сжечь после прочтения, нам не нужны улики против тебя.

Эмили.»  
— Гарри, а откуда твоей подруге известно о том, что происходит в Министерстве? — спросил Малфой. Они собрались тем же составом в одном из пустых классов Хогвартса.  
— Не представляю, но она знает очень много, а чего не знает, спрашивает у Тома.  
— Муж, точно вам говорю, — хмыкнула Панси.  
— У профессора Снейпа она тоже может спросить, но скорее всё-таки у Тома, — улыбнулся Поттер-Лестрейндж. Его очень позабавило реакция друзей. После такого приключения он был уверен в людях, сидящих рядом с ним.  
— Серьёзно? Он женат? — удивился Блейз.  
— Да, и хочу заметить — его жена очень красивая, — сказал Драко.  
— Ты знаком с ней? Почему раньше не сказал?  
— Думаешь мой крёстный дал бы мне это сделать? Если бы я сказал, то мне бы не поздоровилось. А Поттер, судя по всему, не боится его гнева.  
— Раз Эмили разрешила прочитать письмо вам, то она разрешила и сказать о себе информацию мне известную. Да и насколько я знаю они скоро вместе пойдут на вечер к Тому. Там вроде как вся аристократия собирается, — легко улыбнулся парень.  
— Я вместе с бабушкой тоже приглашён, — кивнул Невилл.  
— Так твой Том это?.. — Драко широко раскрыл глаза, но не смог договорить.  
— Кто?  
— Ну, он Томас Гонт, насколько я понял из приглашения. И, если честно, не совсем понимаю твоего удивления. Это древняя фамилия… Он, кстати, владеет газетой про традиции волшебников, очень интересно между прочим.  
— Отец сказал мне, что Томас Гонт — это Волдеморт. Настоящий, а не тот полузмей, — проговорил Малфой, и все замолчали.


	57. Глава 57

— Том — это Волдеморт?.. — шокировано спросил Поттер.  
— Да, а ты не знал, что ли? — удивился Драко. — Мне казалось, что вы с ним близко знакомы. Эмили с ним очень близка. Он вроде бы был её учителем… — парень говорил что-то ещё, но Гарри уже не слушал. Он быстро встал и, схватив свою сумку, выбежал из кабинета.  
— Умеешь же ты говорить вещи не вовремя, — вздохнула Паркинсон.  
— Думаю он сейчас направился поговорить с ними. Ничего, несмотря ни на что, они его не дадут в обиду. Я в этом уверен, — сказал Невилл.

***

Набегу гриффиндорец достал из сумки мантию-невидимку. В его голове мелькнула непрошеная мысль о том, что чары расширения пространства очень полезны. Быстро накинув невесомую ткань, он направился на улицу. На половине пути к Запретному Лесу юноша вспомнил, что домовые эльфы могут переместить и из Хогвартса.  
— Паффи! — тихо позвал он.  
— Хозяин звал меня? Я не вижу хозяина, — проговорила эльфийка оглядываясь.  
— Я здесь. Перенеси меня домой, — из ткани мантии высунулась юношеская рука и Паффи, схватившись за неё, перенесла Поттера в его коттедж.  
— Чёрт, я же забыл про шкатулку! — раздражённо воскликнул Поттер. — Паффи, ты можешь позвать Эмили и Тома?  
— Да, Паффи может их позвать, но не перенести, — подумав ответила она.  
— Зови их сюда, — домовушка испарилась с тихим хлопком. Через несколько минут в дом ворвались трое волшебников в полной боевой готовности. Две девушки и мужчина.  
— Вы чего? — удивился Поттер. Том, осмотрев комнату и использовав какие-то заклинания, облегчённо выдохнул и убрал палочку. Его примеру последовали Эмили и ещё одна незнакомая парню девушка.  
— Что за срочность? Я думала тебя уже Дамблдор схватил, и ты как-то умудрился позвать на помощь! — Эми обвиняющее посмотрела на подростка.  
— Погоди, давай сначала познакомимся. Я — Дина, подруга этих двух обормотов, — улыбнулась волшебница и протянула Гарри руку. Тот на автомате пожал её в ответ.  
— Гарри Поттер, — представился он в ответ.  
— Обормотов, да? Ну-ну… Я запомню, — тепло улыбнулся ей лорд. Гарри заметил почти неуловимую разницу между его улыбками для Эмили и Дина.  
— Итак, что у тебя стряслось?  
— Почему вы не сказали мне, что Том — это Волдеморт? — за несколько минут Гарри успел немного успокоиться. У него с каждым разом всё лучше и лучше получалось держать гриффиндорскую жажду справедливости.  
— Мы боялись, что ты будешь относиться ко мне предвзято. То, что вбивали в голову годами не та легко искоренить, — вздохнул лорд.  
— Вы могли просто мне объяснить…  
— Скажи, как давно ты перестал считать Волдеморта вселенским злом? По лицу вижу, что совсем недавно. Да и все люди вокруг тебя считают Волдемортом этого урода. Стадный инстинкт штука сильная, — Дина как всегда прямолинейно и чётко излагала свои мысли, заставляя переосмыслить всё заново. Она начала практиковать это ещё в школе, когда её подруга влюбилась в хмурого зельевара. Приём действует безотказно.  
— Вот видишь. Мы собирались поговорить с тобой после того как стало бы видно все ужасные поступки Дамблдора. Тогда ты вряд ли побежал бы под крыло к этому интригану. И всё-таки откуда ты узнал это? — спросила Эмили.  
— Драко сказал, что он и его семья приглашены на приём к Томасу Гонту. И Том сказал, что он устраивает приём для аристократов… Я сопоставил факты, а потом он ещё сказал, что ты близко знакома с Томасом. Вот, — вздохнул юноша.  
— Ну и стоило это того, чтобы срываться из Хогвартса? Ты всё равно приглашён, так что в любом случае мы бы послезавтра поговорили. Опять бесбашенность прорывается? — по-доброму усмехнулся Том.  
— Нет, — Гарри покаянно опустил голову.  
— Что вы на парня насели? Так, ты — направляешься в Хогвартс. А мы с вами продолжаем готовиться к приёму. Сейчас и так много дел, времени не хватает, — возмутилась Дина. В этот момент она была безумно похожа на мадам Помфри.  
— Вы, колдомедики, все такие или только ты с Поппи? — рассмеялась Эмили, направляясь к двери.

***

Настал долгожданный для всех день. Особняк Гонтов распахнул свои двери для гостей. Хотя, если быть честными, то практически все прибыли через камин. Том Реддл, ныне Томас Гонт, встречал посетителей перед лестницей возле главного входа. Эмили и Дина, когда впервые увидели это великолепие, так и обомлели. Слегка мрачноватые, но роскошные украшения расположились в комнатах, приятно радуя глаз. На хозяине торжества была надета парадная тёмно-зелёная мантия и изумрудный камзол. Белая рубашка и зелёная же бабочка. В его костюме было неисчислимое множество всяких пуговок и узоров. «Нарцисс», — как обозвал его Северус, увидев костюм. Рядом с магом стояла Дина, одетая в тон ему. Платье у неё было пышным и с открытыми плечами. Вместе они смотрелись просто изумительно, и нельзя было сказать, какая между ними разница в возрасте.  
Северус решил особо не заморачиваться. Он надел чёрную мантию, тёмно-синий камзол без каких-либо украшений и такого же цвета брюки. Белая рубашка и чёрная бабочка довершали образ. Эмили едва уговорила его надеть что-то другое вместо привычного ему чёрного сюртука, но стоит признать — это стоило того. Девушка оделась в тёмно-синее платье, которое было на пару тонов светлее костюма зельевара. Ткань закрывала шею и руки. Подол был длинным и почти касался пола. Пышную одежду волшебница не любила никогда, поэтому никаких дополнительных юбок использовано не было. Но несмотря на это, Принса едва удалось убедить, что Эмили пойдёт в этом платье. По мнению Северуса оно было слишком вызывающим. Хотя он был не так уж и не прав.  
Наконец все гости прибыли и Томас встал в середине бального зала, чтобы сказать речь.  
— Здравствуйте, дамы и господа. Меня зовут Томас Гонт. Все вы знаете, что в нынешнее время маги, приходящие в наш мир, не зная наших традиций, постепенно рушат его. Это не их вина. Мы виноваты в этом и только мы. Дети попадают в наш мир достигнув одиннадцати лет! А вам ли не знать, что к этому времени у ребёнка складывается определённое понятие мира и его личность. Мы с вами начинаем обучать своих детей с пелёнок, в то время как магглы обучают их для своего мира. Для них традиции не значат ничего, так как они не имеют никакой важности, кроме разве что духовной. Как думаю многие знают — я владелец газеты: «Вся правда о волшебном мире». Я уже договорился с компанией «Флориш и Блотс», — в этот момент он кивнул кому-то из зала, — что они будут рекомендовать магглорождённым и полукровкам мою газету. В скором времени я собираюсь написать книгу для маленьких волшебников и их родителей. Так же у меня есть идея: подготавливать этих детей к жизни в волшебном мире. У магглов есть так называемые «детские сады» для детей. Что же нам мешает сделать такое учреждение? Я предлагаю вам работать над этой проблемой вместе. Мы должны помочь этим мальчикам и девочкам. И я прошу вашей помощи, так как не смогу разорваться и сделать всё самостоятельно. Моих знаний не хватит. Итак, кто желает помочь мне в спасении будущего от разрухи, прошу подойти ко мне, — Том прекрасно понимал, что такой наглый приём не вполне оправдан. Но искать единомышленников по одному было слишком долго и сложно. Как говорится: «Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского!»  
К необычайной радости лорда к нему присоединились десяток мужчин и пять женщин. К его счастью, «качество» этих людей перекрыло их количество. Здесь была, считай, верхушка аристократии. Все влиятельные люди в магическом и в маггловском мирах.  
— Благодарю вас, друзья, за поддержку. Позже, думаю, мы с вами договоримся об общей встрече?  
— Конечно, лорд Гонт. С вашей стороны было бы невежливо оставить гостей в самом начале приёма, — кивнул Люциус Малфой.  
— Полностью согласна. Такие важные вопросы должны решаться обстоятельно, а сейчас не совсем тот момент, — согласно улыбнулась леди Забини.  
— В таком случае, объявляю начало танцев! — звуки музыки разлились по залу, и лорды со своими леди начали лихо отплясывать.

***

— Можно пригласить вас на танец? — спросил мужской голос, раздавшийся за спиной Эмили. Она обернулась и смогла лицезреть шок, отразившийся на лице молодого человека.  
— Вы живы?.. — выдохнул Альберт Кендал, неудавшийся жених волшебницы.  
— Да, и вполне здорова, — бесцветно ответила она.  
— Так и бегаете, незамужней девчонкой, — это было утверждение, а не вопрос. На лице парня отразилось злорадство.  
— Нет, я замужем за прекрасным человеком.  
— Его имя?  
— Северус Октавиус Принс. Лорд Принс, — зельевар подкрался к Альберту совершено незаметно для него. Парень вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.  
— Врёте, род Принс прервался, — нахально ответил Кендал.  
— Добрый вечер. Лорд Принс, вы знакомы, представьте нас, пожалуйста, — проговорил Том, подойдя к компании. Только его близкие друзья могли заметить смешинки в сверкающих глазах на бесстрастном лице.  
— Лорд Гонт, это Альберт Кендал, сын мистера и миссис Кендал. Мистер Кендал, это Томас Гонт, — вежливо выполнил просьбу Северус, но ему явно хотелось сказать совершенно иные слова, представляя Альберта. Тот шокировано смотрел на темноглазого мага. Конечно, родители не похвалят его за хамство новоявленному лорду Принсу. Этот род был гораздо старше Кендалов и его главы были членами Палаты Лордов магической Британии.  
— Приятно познакомиться, но прошу прощения, я должен проверить как там матушка, ей сегодня нездоровится, — и парень быстро слинял из поля зрения зельевара.  
— Только ради этого можно было сюда прийти, да, Северус? — улыбнулась Эмили.  
— Ты абсолютно права. Признайся, Том, ты их сюда пригласил только ради этого, — в ответ мужчина только задорно улыбнулся. 


	58. Глава 58

— Не хотите потанцевать со мной? — спросил Северус у стоящей рядом Эмили. Сейчас только что закончилась предыдущая мелодия.  
— У меня есть муж, — улыбнулась она, вкладывая ладонь в руку мужчины.  
— А мы ему не расскажем, — улыбнулся он ей в ответ, выводя на середину зала. В лёгком вальсе они закружились по танцевальной площадке.  
— Ты очень красивый в этом костюме.  
— Я тоже так считаю, — усмехнулся зельевар.  
— А где ответный комплимент? — притворно возмутилась она, выполняя очередное па.  
— Какой комплимент? Я думал ты из искренних побуждений...  
— Змей ты, Северус. Самый настоящий, — рассмеялась девушка. Мелодия кончилась, и они вернулись к углу танцпола. Через несколько минут к ним подошла чета Райдер.  
— Мама, папа, — вежливо кивнула Эмили.  
— Мистер и миссис Райдер, — вторил ей мужчина.  
— Мистер Снейп, Эмили, — тоже отдали дань уважения родители волшебницы.  
— Эмили, это правда? — спросил Арчибальд.  
— О чём вы?  
— Я говорю о том, что настоящая фамилия мистера Снейпа — Принс.  
— Вы вполне могли спросить об этом у меня, а не у моей жены, — вставил слово Северус. — И да, это правда, — совершенное непонимание отразилось на лице Райдеров.  
— Ну что же, думаю мы должны попросить прощения за отказ вам.  
— Да, мы благословляем ваш союз, — согласно кивнула Патриция.  
— Немного запоздало, но спасибо, — волшебница благодарно кивнула.  
— Где вы живёте? — спросил Арчибальд, пытаясь продолжить диалог.  
— Пока мы живём не в Принс-мэноре. К сожалению, нужно подождать, когда он восстановится, он какое-то время был в запустении, — ответил Северус.  
— Эмили, а ты учишься где-то?  
— У меня персональный наставник, который обучает меня артефакторике.   
— Ты могла бы быть чудесным юристом если бы не интересовалась этой, прошу прощения, ерундой, — сказала Патриция, глядя на дочь.  
— Один раз я ослушалась вас с папой и стала счастлива. Надеюсь в этот раз всё будет точно так же, — слегка грубо ответила волшебница. Она понимала, что идёт на поводу у своих детских обид, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
— Эми, не перегибай палку, — тихо сказал Северус, положив руку на плечо девушки.  
— Ты не так много прожила, чтобы принимать верные решения, — мельком взглянув на зельевара сказал Арчибальд. Принс с каждым мгновением всё лучше понимал, что невинный разговор может перерасти в скандал. А этого ему совершенно не хотелось.  
— Я не думаю, что ссориться на приёме — хорошая идея, — сказал он, чуть сильней сжав плечо своей Эмили.  
— Да, это было бы верхом безумия, — согласилась Патриция и быстренько увела мужа подальше.   
— Чего ты взбеленилась? — спросил Северус.  
— Да сама не знаю, — вздохнула девушка. — Понимаешь, мне обидно, что я не получила их любви в детстве. А сейчас они думают, что я буду слушаться их и уважать.   
— Эми, сейчас не время раскисать. Голем мёртв, Том вернулся на арену, ты больше не прячешься. Даже Поттер, и тот за голову взялся! У нас почти получилось, слышишь? Осталось разобраться с Дамблдором и всё! Да и... неужели тебе не хватает любви? Я, Том, Дина, мы любим тебя. За всё это время мы стали настоящей семьёй. Даже несмотря на то, что никто из нас не имел её в детстве, — волшебница удивлённо смотрела на мужчину, переваривая его слова.  
— Как у вас тут дела? — к ним подошла лучшая подруга Эмили.  
— Как же я вас всех люблю! — тихо прошептала девушка, схватив ладонь Северуса и Дины.  
— Мы тебя тоже, но в чём дело?   
— После приёма она тебе всё расскажет. Иди, тебя уже Сам-Знаешь-Кто ищет, — усмехнулся он, кивнув на осматривающего толпу Тома.  
— Ладно, не скучайте, — улыбнулась она и направилась прямиком к магу.

***

— Вот и закончился этот приём! — облегчённо выдохнул лорд.  
— Да и прошёл он, хочу заметить, весьма удачно, — проговорил зельевар. — К тебе вся верхушка аристократии подошла. Ты только смотри, чтобы Забини ничего в чай не подмешала.  
— Да уж буду смотреть!  
— Слушай, а ты почему решил вдруг садики для детей организовать? — спросила Дина, садясь рядом с Милордом. Они с Эмили уже успели переодеться и смыть весь марафет.  
— Я просто подумал, что мы ругаемся на магглорождённых и полукровок, но при этом не пытаемся рассказать им главную информацию о нашем мире. Мы не учим их тому что важно, — проговорил Том.  
— Мы тебя поддержим в любых начинаниях, — улыбнулась Эмили.

***

Дамблдор сидел в своём кабинете, когда почувствовал странный рывок в районе груди. Будто что-то отделилось от него. Мысли забурлили в голове. Старик рывком поднялся со своего кресла и переместился в комнату Волдеморта. Там он обнаружил только прах своего голема и груду одежды. В глазах Альбуса засверкала ненависть и досада.  
— Кто из этих идиотов посмел сделать это! — прохрипел он в ярости. Быстро накинув на себя иллюзию внешности Волдеморта, на случай если кто-то сбежит от его гнева, он вылетел из комнаты.  
Через несколько часов придя в свой мэнор, Нарцисса и Люциус обнаружили пепелище, оставшееся от открытой части особняка. Закрытая осталась невидимой, а значит и нетронутой.  
— Люц... — выдохнула женщина.  
— Цисс, я не знаю, что случилось. Пойду посмотрю, ты иди в наш дом, — Нарцисса, сжав на прощанье руку мужа, трансгрессировала в безопасное место. Малфой запустил заклинание. Вскоре он точно знал, что никого живого не осталось.   
Сиятельный лорд подошёл к секретному месту возле одного из декоративных камней и прошептал пароль. Камень отлетел и стала видна лестница вниз. Мужчина спустился по ней. Пройдя десять минут по подземному ходу, он оказался в подземной комнате. Прошептав ещё один пароль, он поднялся и вышел в коридор. Не смотря на уверенность в сохранности настоящего мэнора, его грыз предательский червячок страха. Облегчённо вздохнув, Люциус направился в один из кабинетов, в котором стояли мониторы. Ему было важно увидеть, почему же всё сгорело.

***

— Здравствуй, Том. Я к тебе с новостями, — сказал Люциус, выйдя из камина.  
— С хорошими, надеюсь? — спросил хозяин кабинета, жестом предлагая блондину присесть.  
— Это как посмотреть. Всё неоднозначно.  
— Не томи, Люц. Итак нервы уже на пределе, — поторопил лорд.  
— Ну ладно, слушай, — Малфой усмехнулся, — Дамблдор увидел, что голем умер, поубивал пожирателей, наложил на себя иллюзию внешности голема. А ещё он спалил «мой мэнор» к чёртовой матери, но это так, мелочи жизни.  
— Ого, — Реддл даже присвистнул. — Ничего себе старик разозлился.  
— Да. Но я даже благодарен ему, в какой-то степени. С пожирателями он сам разобрался, сегодня там были все самые опасные, да и он же думает, что я теперь в другое место перееду. Или отстрою мэнор. Но пока этот... человек жив, я не буду этим заниматься, — сказал Люциус.  
— Будете в невидимой части жить? Она, кстати, уцелела? — спросил лорд.  
— Да, к счастью. Я пока Цисси отправил в безопасное место, сейчас зайду за ней. Обрадую. Драко сейчас же заберу из Хогвартса. Мой сын не будет жить рядом с этим старым маразматиком.  
— Я тебя поддерживаю. Но лучше подождать пока он закончит Хогвартс. Не так много осталось, знаешь, — проговорил Том.  
— Да, наверное, ты прав, — пробормотал Люциус. — Я пойду, дел не в проворот.  
— Передавай Нарциссе привет.  
— Обязательно.

***

— Как-то так, — закончил свой рассказ Том. Он сразу после ухода блондина связался с Северусом и Эмили, которые сейчас находились в школе, через волшебные зеркала.  
— Каким образом ты оказалась там вообще? — спросил лорд.  
— В гости к Северусу пришла. Это сейчас не важно. Мне больше интересно, почему Дамблдор так поздно узнал о смерти голема? Мы убили его несколько дней назад.   
— Думаю, что дело в артефакте, настроенном на старика. Это единственное, что по сути их связывало. Возможно, что в артефакте до какого-то момента ещё была энергия голема. В конце концов он носил его рядом с телом, так что это объяснимо, — задумчиво сказал Реддл.  
— Опять ваши артефакторские штучки, — усмехнулся зельевар.  
— Я рада за Малфоев. Они и так натерпелись страху больше чем кто-либо. В собственном доме не иметь возможности сказать своё мнение, — проговорила волшебница.  
— Теперь Поттер с Драко будут радостно скакать и ходить к друг другу в гости, — рассмеялся Принс.  
— Сев, они же похожи на нас, в некотором роде. Вспомни, чем ты занимался, когда мы ещё были не в отношениях, — поддела его девушка.  
— Я помню, как он подошёл ко мне взволнованный на том приёме и попросил помочь задержать твою свадьбу с тем парнем, — улыбнулся Том.  
— Всё, хватит! Сейчас я разберусь с тобой, — взгляд на Эмили. — А с тобой мы поговорим немного позже, — и зельевар отключил связь.  
— Ты хотела мне напомнить о моём поведении, да? — спросил Принс, поставив руки по бокам от сидящей на диване девушки.  
— Да, чтобы ты к ребятам не придирался.  
— А мне вспомнить как вела себя ты? Мне Дина показала воспоминания, — коварно ухмыльнулся он.  
— Что я такого делала? Только волновалась, что ты на меня внимания не обращаешь, вот и всё, — пожала плечами она.  
— А если вспомнить получше? — в ответ ведьма только недоумённо и с насмешкой смотрела на него. Мужчина наклонился таким образом, что их носы соприкасались.  
— Ничего-ничего? — выдохнул он в её губы, смотря прямо в глаза.  
— Северус, я знаю, что Дина не давала тебе воспоминания. Мы с ней договорились, что она расскажет мне об этом, — Эмили чмокнула его в губы и рассмеялась. — Хотел сблефовать? — спросила она, весело сверкнув глазами.  
— Так не интересно, — протянул Принс и сел на диван подальше от девушки.  
— Ну чего ты? — волшебница села перед ним на пол и положила руки и голову ему на колени.  
— Ты меня наизусть знаешь, — обиженно сказал он, тем не менее погладив свою жену по голове.  
— Будто ты меня не знаешь, — блаженно щурясь, ответила ведьма. 


	59. Глава 59

Дамблдор вернулся в свой кабинет злым, как тысяча чертей. Но у него больше не было желания разгромить всё под чистую. Сгоревший особняк Малфоев был словно бальзам на душу бородатого интригана. Альбус надеялся, что, быть может, и сами Малфои сгорели в этом адском огне.  
Немного подумав, старик решил поговорить с Роном Уизли. Радуясь, что ученики уезжают домой только через две недели, после экзаменов он написал послание и отправил самолётик.   
Примерно через пятнадцать минут в его кабинете стоял потрёпанный Уизли.  
— Садись, Рон. У меня есть к тебе серьёзный разговор, — проговорил Дамблдор без привычной для всех улыбки на лице.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Рон, и я хотел бы помочь тебе. Но без денег тут не справиться... — когда младший Уизли услышал слово «деньги» его глаза загорелись жадным огоньком. Альбус изложил план по которому Рон и Джинни должны снова снискать расположение Поттера. Парню нужно было только подложить одну побрякушку под матрас юноши. Рон, довольный как книззл, направился в спальню Гриффиндора. Дамблдор довольно погладил бороду. Ему оставалось лишь заставить подчинённого мальчишку подписать пару документов, а затем можно было и провести ритуал. Хоть всё шло и несколько не так как хотелось старику, но смерть голема лишь немного изменила его планы.

***

— Слушай, Рон. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я, когда получил наследство немного зазвездился. Надеюсь ты всё ещё мой друг? — Гарри на следующий день подошёл к Уизли во время завтрака. Рон, безумно обрадованный, что план Дамблдора сработал, с лёгкостью простил «друга». Грейнджер оказалась тут как тут и Золотое Трио воссоединилось. Невилл, наблюдающий за этим, откровенно говоря, подозрительным поведением Поттера, отвёл его в сторонку.  
— Гарри, ты решил помириться с Уизли? Он же...  
— Невилл, я сам разберусь, ладно? Не лезь, Рон — мой лучший друг, а я сильно его обидел, — и Поттер снова направился к своим «друзьям». Парень, недолго думая, направился к профессору Снейпу.  
— Мистер Лонгботтом? По какому поводу вы пришли ко мне? — недоумённо подняв бровь, спросил мужчина.  
— Сэр, это касается Гарри. Я заметил его странное поведение.  
— Входите, — зельевар посторонился и пропустил гриффиндорца внутрь.  
— Профессор, Гарри помирился с Уизли и Грейнджер. Я попробовал поговорить с ним, но он заявил, что Рон — его лучший друг, и попросил не лезть в его дела, — быстро доложил Невилл.  
— Эми, покажись, — в пустоту сказал Северус. Юноша непонимающе посмотрел на своего преподавателя, но потом увидел стоящую рядом с ним девушку.  
— Добрый день, леди Принс или миссис Снейп. Можно Эмили, — сказала она, обворожительно улыбаясь, и протянула ученику руку.  
— Невеллиан Алиссияс Лонгботтом. Можно Невилл, — не растерялся парень и пожал протянутую ладонь.  
— Что думаешь по этому поводу? — спросил зельевар у супруги.  
— Многоуважаемый директор любит баловаться всякими интересными штучками. Судя по скорости... — она задумчиво разглядывала потолок и что-то высчитывала. Вдруг волшебница повернулась к парню. — Невилл, посмотри вещи Гарри. Только те, которые могли бы находиться рядом с ним длительное количество времени. Но при этом, чтобы туда можно было подложить что-нибудь. Проверь постель, сумку и мантию. Сегодня выходной, так что он наверняка куда-нибудь уйдёт гулять. Если найдёшь что-нибудь, неси сюда, ясно?  
— Да, а как этот предмет выглядит?  
— Ну... — протянула девушка. — Наверное металлический кулон, может брошь, с камнем. Примерно вот такого размера, — она показала круг диаметром четыре сантиметра, — скорее всего плоский.  
— Понял. Спасибо, — кивнул юноша и вышел за дверь.  
— Да что же старик всё никак не уймётся? — задал риторический вопрос зельевар.  
— Без понятия, но мне это тоже не нравится. Слушай, ты разобрался с Уизли-Розье? Через две недели ученики по домам разъедутся.  
— Чёрт, ещё эти оболтусы. А у меня ещё работы не проверены...  
— Я их найду и приведу к тебе, — мужчина хотел что-то возразить, но ведьма перебила его. — Справлюсь.   
— Я не сомневаюсь. Но если тебя кто-то обнаружит? — скривился он.  
— Как-нибудь решу проблему. Иди, работай, — девушка снова скрылась под чарами невидимости. «Кажется я скоро стану владеть ими в совершенстве», — хмыкнула она и прошмыгнула за дверь.

***

Эмили вышла в холл и прислушалась. Со стороны улицы раздавался громкий смех, туда-то девушка и отправилась, помня, что Уизли-Розье — те ещё весельчаки. На улице, немного в отдалении обнаружилась группа четверокурсников и близнецы в самой гуще. Они что-то показывали ученикам, а те весело хохотали.  
Волшебница аккуратно пробиралась к семикурсникам, которые игрались с блестящими, как фейерверк, шариками. Наконец ей удалось это сделать, и она остановилась за спиной одного из парней. Девушка положила ему руку на плечо и быстро прошептала:  
— Я от Поттера, — Фрэд или Джордж, незаметно для других кивнул и прошептал своему брату что-то на ухо.  
— Всё, всем спасибо, развлечения на сегодня окончены, — объявил один из рыжих. Ученики, раздосадованные окончанием веселья, неохотно расходились.  
— За мной, — вполголоса проговорила Эмили и, взяв ребят под локти, направилась в подземелья. Когда за ними закрылась дверь кабинета декана Слизерина, ведьма сняла с себя чары.  
— Привет, я Эмили, хороший друг Гарри, — представилась она.  
— Фрэд и Джордж Уизли, — сказали они хором.  
— Ей известно о вашем настоящем родстве. Кстати, вам надо бы привыкать к новым-старым именам. Так... — Северус вздохнул. — Отведи этих оболтусов в Гринготтс, пусть посмотрят есть ли у них имущество. А пока, поговори с Гарри, было бы неплохо, чтобы они прожили пока у него. Думаю, он будет не против.  
— Я думаю, что в банк сейчас идти нет смысла. На каникулах разберёмся с этим. Вы проводили полную проверку крови или только родство? — обратилась она к парням.  
— А чем они отличаются? — спросил Фрэд-Фернанд.  
— Да, нам показали только родственников.  
— Северус, а проверка на зелья? — непонимающе спросила она у мужчины.  
— Им в любом случае нужно будет очистку проходить, в наличии в их крови всякой дряни я не сомневаюсь. Тогда было не до этого, — ответил он.  
— Всё ясно. Мистеры Розье, а где по-вашему может быть Гарри? — поинтересовалась у них Эмили.  
— В библиотеке, наверное.   
— Он часто со слизнями туда ходит. Ой... — Джордж-Оливер испуганно распахнул глаза. Но ожидаемой вспышки гнева не последовало.  
— Эми, реши, пожалуйста, проблему с этими представителями гриффиндорской фауны, — устало попросил зельевар.   
— Без вопросов, Северус, — кивнула она и снова стала невидимой. — Ну что, идём? Не бузить и слизеринцев не оскорблять. Гарри вас за это по головке не погладит. В добрый путь, — и взяв новоиспечённых Фернанда и Оливера за локти, двинулась в библиотеку. Возле арки прохода она остановилась.  
— Подождите меня здесь. Я выведу Гарри, и мы обо всём поговорим, — близнецы покорно кивнули. Девушка прошла пост мадам Пинс незамеченной и направилась вдоль стеллажей. За одним из поворотов она обнаружила Драко и Гарри. Парни увлечённо целовались. Эмили едва не взвыла от сочувствия им, так как придётся их отвлечь от такого увлекательного занятия, для дела.  
— Кхм-кхм, — негромко прокашлялась она. Поттер и Малфой моментально разлетелись в разные стороны.  
— Это я, Эмили. Простите, ребята, что отвлекла, мне правда очень жаль. Но мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Гарри. Жду возле входа, — тихо сказала волшебница и ушла.  
Через несколько минут из библиотеки вышел красный как помидор Поттер, а следом слегка взъерошенный, но такой же, как всегда, безразличный Драко.  
— Я здесь, — тихо шепнула она Поттеру и повела его к рыжим семикурсникам. Она подхватила одного из них под локоть и направилась искать заброшенный класс. Вскоре искомое было найдено. Наложив всевозможные чары, она наконец сняла с себя невидимость.  
— Привет, Гарри. Есть проблема связанная с близнецами Розье и нам нужно её обсудить, — Поттер, ещё немного смущённый, кивнул.  
— В общем ты сам понимаешь, что возвращаться к Уизли им не очень хочется, я же ничего не путаю? — обратилась она к ним. Парни дружно покачали головами. — Так вот, мне бы хотелось спросить у тебя, не против ли ты их недолгого житья в твоём доме? Хотя бы на эти каникулы.  
— Да, конечно, я совершенно не против. Мне одному скучновато бывает там. Вы же с Томом не так часто приходите.  
— Камень в наш огород, я поняла, — улыбнулась Эмили. — Но только с условием, что вы учиться будете. Ты сам понимаешь, что без занятий хорошим главой не стать.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Может быть и ребят подтянешь. Хоть для вас и закончился Хогвартс, но учиться нужно продолжать, — и увидев кислые лица близнецов расхохоталась. — Ладно, идите занимайтесь своими делами. Удачи, — она напоследок снова улыбнулась и стала невидимой. 


	60. Глава 60

— Дорогая моя, это та штуковина? — спросил Северус, как только Эмили вошла. Невилл тем временем видимо привык к адекватному поведению зельевара и только с вопросом глядел на девушку.  
— Как я тебе сразу это определю? Давай сюда, — она подцепила предмет пальцами за цепочку.  
— Твой вердикт? — поторопил её мужчина.  
— Будь терпеливее, Север. И вообще, иди отдыхай. Сама разберусь с этим артефактиком, — задумчиво произнесла она.  
— И зельице тоже сама сваришь? — ядовито поинтересовался он.  
— Так, ясно. Невилл, подожди меня здесь, — волшебница положила артефакт на стол и затащила зельевара в спальню.  
— Успокойся. Ты устал, поэтому иди отдыхай. Мне всё равно нужно будет только артефакт деактивировать, а потом я домой пойду, — она положила руки ему на плечи и поглаживала их большими пальцами.  
— У меня ещё куча дел. Поэтому, ты идёшь домой сейчас, а я продолжаю работать, — припечатал он и скинул ладони девушки со своих плеч.  
— Какой же ты вредина, — усмехнулась она и подошла ближе, положив руки уже на его талию. — Ну Се-е-еверус, — протянула она.  
— Что «Северус»? — передразнил её мужчина, никак не реагируя на объятия.  
— Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.  
— У нас нет времени на твои шуточки… — волшебница приподнялась и оставила лёгкий поцелуй на губах Принса.  
— Я тебе жена? — улыбаясь спросила она.  
— А тебе уже надоело? Прости, разорвать брак мы не можем, — грубо ответил он.  
— Ты чего на мне злость срываешь? Я помочь хочу, а ты… Катись-ка ты к чёрту, Северус Принс. Не хочешь — не надо. Ориведерчи, — последнее слово прозвучало холодным голосом и за ним мягко закрылась дверь.  
— Невилл, спасибо за помощь, иди в гостиную, — устало вздохнув сказала Эмили и взяла кулон.  
— А что такое?  
— Всё нормально. Иди. Я разберусь с этой безделушкой и в течение суток Гарри должно будет отпустить. Я с ним смогла немного поговорить. Похоже тут только на дружбу зачарованно. Иди, — девушка наложила чары невидимости и подтолкнула парня в спину.  
— До свидания.  
— До свидания, — ответила она.

***

Эмили деактивировала артефакт и сидела в своей комнате.  
— Эми, — Дина вошла в помещение, — а у вас с Северусом всё нормально? Ты такая грустная не была с момента вашей прошлой ссоры.  
— Поцапались. Но как в тот раз не будет. Всё-таки мы должны работать сообща. Если он этого не понимает, то понимаю я, — грустно улыбнулась ведьма.  
— А что случилось-то?  
— Я пыталась заставить его отдохнуть, и в итоге он попросил у меня прощения, что наш брак нельзя расторгнуть, — печально ответила она.  
— Это было грубо, но я не думаю, что это такая важная причина. Прости.  
— Да, ты права, но я же не собираюсь рвать с ним все связи. Только…  
— Помучать. Поняла, — рассмеялась подруга.  
— В некотором роде, — улыбнулась ей Эмили.

***

Мастер Зелий тем временем работал не покладая рук, по причине чего и уснул прямо за столом. Проснулся Северус только под утро из-за сильно ноющих мышц. Размявшись и приведя себя в порядок, он направился в Большой зал на завтрак. Там он обнаружил, что Поттер сидит рядом с Лонгботтомом, а с другой стороны от него сидит Рон Уизли. Когда Принс и Поттер пересеклись взглядами, они слегка кивнули друг другу.   
Дамблдор сидел крайне раздражённый, хоть и тщательно скрывал это. Ученики гудели шумной толпой в преддверии экзаменов. Больше всех боялись выпускные пятый и седьмой курсы.  
Вечером, после первого прошедшего экзамена Гарри и Невилл сидели в спальне мальчиков и о чём-то тихо болтали. В комнату зашёл Рон и бесцеремонно уселся между ними.  
— Уизли, или сядь куда-нибудь в другое место. Не видишь, мы разговариваем? — спросил Поттер. Ему уже была известна от Невилла причина его примирения с Грейнджер и Роном.  
— Что ты сказал? — разозлился рыжий и его лицо стало неприятного багрового цвета.  
— Что слышал. Я с Невиллом говорю, а не с тобой.  
— Да чего ты с этим огородником якшаешься? Мы же друзья! — возмутился парень, вскакивая.  
— Нет, вот я и Невилл друзья, а ты к этой категории людей не имеешь никакого отношения, — парень казался спокойным, но в его душе бурлила злость.  
— В следующий раз приползёшь просить прощения — не дождёшься! — и рыжий вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
— Неплохо ты его отделал. Слухов не боишься?  
— Нет, зачем? Скоро конец экзаменов и я уйду из этой школы. А тогда никто не будет слушать семью Уизли, — вдруг раздался стук в дверь.  
— Да? — Поттер открыл и увидел перед собой Джинневру Уизли.  
— Гарри, пойдём с тобой прогуляемся вокруг замка? Такая погода хорошая… — Джинни мило хлопала глазками и смущённо улыбалась.  
— Прости, Джинни, но мне нужно готовиться. Сейчас время экзаменов и у меня нет ни сил, ни времени, чтобы пойти на прогулку с кем-то, — вежливо ответил Гарри. Девушка удивлённо на него посмотрела и улыбнулась шире, что показало фальшивость этой улыбки.  
— Пойдём, тебе нужно развеяться, — она потянула его за руку на выход.  
— Я правда не могу. Извини, — и Поттер закрыл перед ней дверь. На соседней кровати тихо умирал от хохота Лонгботтом.  
— На тебя… ха… они решили… всей семьёй напасть?.. — задыхаясь спросил он.  
— Ты чего смеёшься? — в противовес его словам на лице парня расцветала улыбка.  
— У тебя такое лицо было, а Джинни такой воодушевлённой выглядела. И в итоге она осталась ни с чем, — хмыкнул Невилл.  
— И слава Мерлину!

***

Северус был зол. Очень зол. В первую очередь на себя — потому что напрасно нагрубил, на Эмили — потому что она так отреагировала на его слова, на Невилла, который решил именно в этот день заподозрить с Поттером неладное, на самого Гарри, на Дамблдора… Но злость мало чем помогала. Хотя, по мнению зельевара, она была лучше разъедающей тоски.  
В течение недели он нагружал себя, пытаясь забыться. И ему вполне это удавалось.  
Вдруг, вечером, он услышал стук в дверь. Сердце пустилось вскачь, а руки начали дрожать. Открыв дверь он никого не увидел и его душа пела…  
— Простите, сэр, я хотел с вами поговорить, — … пока он не услышал голос Поттера. Лорд Принс разочарованно закатил глаза и посторонился. Невидимка зашёл в комнату, а мужчина закрыл за ним дверь.  
— В чём дело, Поттер?  
— Эмили оставила мне кулон и записку с объяснением работы артефакта. Я хотел поговорить с ней, думал она у вас, — сказал юноша.  
— Её здесь уже давно не было. А теперь — проваливайте, и без вас дел хватает, — Гарри удивлённо взглянул на профессора, но благоразумно ушёл из берлоги Северуса.  
— Чёрт бы её побрал! — раздражённо воскликнул он. До его слуха неожиданно долетел звук открывающейся двери.  
— Северус, я Поттера в башне не видела, куда он мог деться? — спросила она, снимая чары невидимости. Мужчина тяжело сглотнул, но на его лице не отразилось ни капли эмоций. Быть может это и сработало бы против кого-то другого, но только не против Эмили, которая чётко улавливала изменения под каменной маской. Сама она стояла в трёх метрах от мужчины, с такой же маской на лице.  
— Зачем он тебе понадобился? — зельевар принял расслабленную позу в кресле, в котором сейчас сидел.  
— Я собиралась объяснить ему кое-что. Так ты, видимо, не знаешь где он?  
— Без понятия, где этот вздорный мальчишка.  
— Что ж, ладно, — она развернулась и направилась к двери, когда её настиг голос с издевательскими нотками:  
— Ты ни о чём кроме него поговорить не хочешь? — нервы мужчины натянулись как струна.  
— Будто ты этого так жаждешь, — безразличное замечание в ответ. Секундное промедление и девушка испарилась, а затем открылась и закрылась дверь. Северус тяжело вздохнул и зарылся руками в свою шевелюру. А за дверью, прислонившись к стене, стояла Эмили.  
— Почему так тяжело спокойно разговаривать?.. — прошептали они одновременно, даже не подозревая об этом.

***

Придя домой, Эмили привычно устроилась в кресле и читала книгу. Но написанное ускользало от неё, слово песок сквозь пальцы.  
— Эми, кто кого мучает вообще? Ты — его или сама себя? — она раздосадовано захлопнула книгу. Волшебница решила прогуляться по Косой Алле и, быть может, заглянуть к Дирквуду на чай. Быстро собравшись, она камином отправилась в Дырявый Котёл.  
Если что-то в этом мире и было вечным, так это обстановка в этом, с позволения сказать, кабаке. По какой причине не сделать вход в другом месте и проводить детей через него — неизвестно. Девушка вышла на улицу и направилась вдоль милых магазинчиков. Учеников, как и ожидалось, было совсем немного по причине экзаменов в Хогвартсе.  
— Девушка, простите, вы очень красивая и я подумал, что вы не будете против сделать со мной колдографию, — смущённо улыбаясь спросил кучерявый молодой человек с камерой, висящей не шее.  
— Да, конечно, — согласилась Эмили и парень просто просиял. Сфотографировав, он спросил:  
— Знаете, я работаю в журнале, который специализируется на магической моде. Думаю, что если вы хотели бы, то вас отсняли бы и поместили на первую полосу. Хотите? — сверкая глазами спросил он.  
— Если вашей редакции это так нужно, то я могу посодействовать, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Мой шеф будет безумно рад. Меня зовут Бенджамин, а вас?  
— Эмили. Меня зовут Эмили, — и они направились медленным шагом по улице, общаясь. 


	61. Глава 61

Зельевар вышел из магазина с ингредиентами. Он хотел было направиться к зоне с разрешённой трансгрессией, когда увидел то от чего захотелось разнести всё вокруг. Эмили и какой-то молодой парень шли по улице, болтая. Ревность захлестнула зельевара, в глазах помутнело, а ноги сами понесли его к паре.  
— … а он сжёг её! — услышал Принс последние слова девушки, а затем грянул весёлый смех. Он застыл в нескольких метрах за их спиной, не в силах сказать что-то или сделать шаг. Зельевару стало невыносимо больно, а в душе холодно и пусто. Он медленно развернулся назад и практически сделал шаг, когда…  
— Северус? — мужчина остановился, запрокинув голову.  
— Будто ты меня ещё помнишь, — слова сами сорвались с его губ, ещё до того, как он их осмыслил.  
— Это он? Сэр, вы муж Эмили, верно? А мы только что о вас говорили. Она рассказала, как вы сожгли её книгу, чтобы произвести впечатление, — улыбнулся парень, будто не замечая напряжённой атмосферы. Принс резко развернулся на каблуках, подошёл к Бенджамину и схватил его за грудки.  
— Да. Я её муж, и если ещё раз ты появишься в поле моего зрения, то больше не увидишь белого света, понял? — яростно прошипел он в лицо парню.  
— Я лишь фотограф, сэр. Мой шеф ищет моделей, и я предложил…  
— Мне плевать, что ты ей предложил, — он встряхнул парня. — Это первое и последнее предупреждение, — зельевар отпустил его и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но его остановил тихий возглас:  
— Что ты вообще творишь! — ещё один эффектный разворот и вот мужчина уже стоит вплотную к волшебнице.  
— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос! Какого чёрта ты гуляешь под руку с каким-то…  
— Я не гуляла с ним под руку, лишь шла в 30 сантиметрах рядом! Перестань оскорблять человека, он тебе ничего не сделал, — цедила она сквозь зубы.  
— Ничего не сделал? А то, что он мило улыбается тебе, делает какие-то сомнительные предложения сфотографировать, это, по-твоему, что?  
— Прекрати ревновать меня к каждому столбу!  
— Прекратить ревновать? Я ревную, потому что ты, боггарт тебя побери, моя жена! И я имею полное право ревновать, когда ты шляешься с каким-то смазливым мальчишкой!  
— Смазливым? — едва не вскрикнула ведьма. — Да только то, что я из всех «смазливых мальчиков» школы выбрала тебя, должно было навести на мысль, что мне не нравятся «смазливые мальчики»! — к концу своей тирады она понизила голос на тон, хотя на Косой Аллее не осталось людей, которые бы не услышали их перепалку.  
— А кто же тебе тогда нравится? Давай, не стесняйся! Расскажи, может помогу найти кого-то, — яд лился рекой из уст Принса.  
— Кто мне нравится? Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?  
— Тебя, кого же ещё.  
— Да ты мне нравишься, ты! Дементор тебя задери! Я тебя люблю до дрожи в коленях, пытаюсь облегчить тебе жизнь, а ты просишь прощения, за то, что наш брак не расторжим! — из глаз девушки брызнули злые слёзы. — Что я сделала не так? Я стараюсь стать лучше для тебя! Стараюсь помочь тебе всем, чем могу! Если бы не моя любовь к тебе, я бы давно жила в Америке и училась в каком-нибудь магическом университете! Да я ни на кого из мужчин кроме тебя смотреть не могу, потому что люблю, а ты ещё ревнуешь… — она окончательно разрыдалась.  
— А мне думаешь легко? Я привык быть один! С самого рождения я был один! За эти годы моей привычкой стало всё делать самому и прятать усталость за злостью. Я привык, что обо мне никто не заботится. Мне до сих пор тяжело принимать от кого-то помощь… Я устал, безмерно устал и не могу освободиться от привычки закрываться от людей, не умею показывать свою слабость… — он развернулся к ней спиной и, подняв голову к небу, продолжил гораздо тише. — Я пытаюсь быть открытым с тобой, правда пытаюсь. Но это не так легко, как ты думаешь! У тебя была хотя бы подруга и ты не закрылась в себе совсем, а у меня не было никого. У меня не выходит быть нежным и чутким! Ты это прекрасно знаешь, но…  
— Да не нужна мне нежность, понимаешь? К чёрту чуткость! Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной честен и доверял мне. Больше мне ничего не нужно, — также тихо ответила Эмили. Они замолчали на несколько минут.  
— Ни на кого кроме меня смотреть не можешь? — спросил Принс. — Какие приятные слова… — протянул он, разворачиваясь.  
— Мало ли что можно наговорить в порыве гнева, — улыбнулась девушка, размазывая слёзы по лицу. — Я помню.  
— И я, — в ответ улыбнулся он. Волшебница медленно подошла к мужчине и обняла за талию, сразу попадая в кольцо рук.  
— Вот и помирились, — прошептал Северус.  
— Лучше бы не ругались, — тихо ответила Эмили.

***

— Дина, милая, я дома! — крикнул кудрявый парень с камерой на шее. С лестницы спустилась девушка и подлетела к парню.  
— Ну что? Как она отреагировала? — накинулась она на него с вопросами. Действие зелья закончилось и вот перед ней стоит Томас Гонт.  
— Всё прошло даже лучше, чем мы думали! Представляешь, мы Северуса встретили! Ой как он злился, мне даже страшно стало, — вздохнул он.  
— Ну и? Не томи, мне же интересно! — Том пересказал увиденное. Когда Принс отпустил его, лорд отошёл подальше от супругов и наблюдал только издали, не слыша разговора.  
— Слава Мерлину всё прошло удачно, — облегчённо выдохнула Дина.  
— Да. Ты у меня просто гений, — улыбнулся маг и, приобняв девушку, поцеловал её в висок.  
— Естественно, — довольно улыбнулась она.

***

Вечером, после экзамена по трансфигурации Гарри сидел в спальне мальчиков и размышлял об их отношениях с Драко. Они целовались несколько раз, но на эту тему не говорили, что несколько расстраивало и в то же время радовало его. Парень решил что нужно расставить точки над «и». Направился он в подземелья, надеясь найти там блондина. Через несколько минут он увидел знакомую шевелюру и окликнул:  
— Драко, постой, — остановил Малфоя Поттер.  
— Что такое, Гарри? — спросил блондин.  
— Я хочу… Поговорить с тобой кое о чём. Пошли в какой-нибудь пустой класс.  
— Хорошо, — недоумевая согласился парень. Гриффиндорец схватил его за ладонь и потянул по коридорам. Наконец они нашли открытый заброшенный класс.  
— Что у тебя стряслось, неугомонный? — спросил Драко, совершенно неаристократично сев на парту.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о наших отношениях, — стараясь выглядеть спокойным ответил брюнет. Драко удивлённо взглянул на него и, спрыгнув с парты, подошёл ближе.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Если я предложу тебе встречаться, ты согласишься? — решительно произнёс Поттер. Малфой в ответ весело рассмеялся.  
— Всё-таки Гриффиндор это не факультет, а диагноз. Какое же ты бесбашенное чудо, — улыбнулся Драко, запуская правую руку в шевелюру Гарри, которая всегда выглядела лохматой. Сам её владелец млел от приятных прикосновений, но всё ещё с вопросом смотрел на блондина.  
— Да согласен я, согласен, — усмехнулся он. Поттер в ответ счастливо улыбнулся. Гарри подошёл ближе и положил руки на талию слизеринца.  
— Как докажешь?  
— Кажется наш недотрога научился флиртовать? — улыбнулся он и впился требовательным поцелуем в губы гриффиндорца. Вокруг них закрутились радужные потоки магии, но они не замечали этого. Целующиеся парни оказались заключены в радужную оболочку, похожую на мыльный пузырь. Вдруг серый дух подлетел к ним, но магия сожгла его. Раздался нечеловеческий крик, который напугал Драко и Гарри. Они одновременно распахнули глаза и увидели, как душа сгорела в окружившей их цветастой магии.

***

Дамблдор решил перестать играть в эти детские игры. Амплуа «доброго дедушки» порядком ему поднадоело. Пришло время выполнять основную часть плана.  
— Конечно у них порядком подмочена репутация, но с этим запросто можно разобраться… — тихо пробормотал старик. Он в последний раз взглянул на кабинет и решительно трансгрессировал.  
Дамблдор перенёсся в Годрикову Лощину. Пройдясь немного по улице, он остановился перед старым домом его умершей семьи. Какое-то болезненное торжество захватило его. Альбус направился в хлипкое строение и прошёл в бывшую комнату матери. По мановению палочки дряхлая кровать с прогнившим матрасом уменьшились, продемонстрировав кольцо, торчащее из пола. Дамблдор взялся за него и поднял, из-за чего дверца со скрипом отворилась. Взгляду старика предстал узкий лестничный спуск в подвал. Он спустился туда и прикрыл дверь. Пройдя по короткому коридору, он очутился в небольшой каменной зале, испещрённой рунами, которые светились слегка красноватым светом.  
— Сколько же младенцев здесь умерло, чтобы я смог совершить желаемое… — прошептал он, погладив алтарь, стоящий посреди комнаты. Старик достал из сумки мел, свечи и ещё какие-то вещи, предназначение которых одному только ему известно. Нарисовав на алтаре гексограмму, он разложил на лучи ритуального рисунка предметы и зажёг свечки, расставленные по кругу. Раздевшись до гола, он лёг в самую середину разложив руки и ноги в виде звёзды. Старик запел катрены, и рисунок, нарисованный мелом, засветился тёмно-бордовым потусторонним светом. Откуда-то в его ладони появился нож из чёрного гранита. Слегка подрагивающие руки судорожно схватились за рукоятку ножа. Последняя нота прозвучала и Альбус воткнул нож точно в своё сердце. Из его груди хлынула чёрная кровь и напитала рисунок, затем он в последний раз вспыхнул огненным цветом. Серо-сизый дух вылетел из окровавленной груди и полетел прямиком к Хогвартсу. 


	62. Глава 62

— Что это, чёрт возьми, было? — удивился Драко, разглядывая исчезающие радужные закорючки.  
— Ты слышал крик… Дамблдора? — тихо спросил Гарри.  
— Ты тоже? Мне не показалось? — воскликнул блондин.  
— Что же произошло?  
— Надо сказать декану. — уверенно сказал Малфой и потянул Поттера за ладонь к подземельям.

***

Эмили и Северус в этот момент только вошли в апартаменты Принса, собираясь заняться отнюдь не проверкой ученических работ. Раздался громкий стук в дверь. Зельевар отошёл от девушки едва не рыча от злости.  
— В чём дело? — он резким движением распахнул дверь.  
— Крёстный, только что, вокруг нас образовался радужный шар, прилетел какой-то дух и сгорел, коснувшись эээ той радуги. — коротко доложил Драко, видя состояние мужчины.  
— Когда же это закончится? — задал он риторический вопрос и впустил ребят.  
— Что на этот раз? — спросила Эмили, которая уже успела привести себя в порядок.  
— Давайте, рассказывайте.  
Гарри и Малфой описали, что случилось с ними.  
— Радужные вихри? — улыбнулась волшебница, глянув на Северуса, — Тебе это ничего не напоминает?  
— Что-то такое было. — усмехнулся маг, разглядывая подростков, — Вы уверены, что просто разговаривали?  
— Да, крёстный.  
— Драко, не ври. Я вижу и догадываюсь о том, что на самом деле произошло. Рассказывать нам ничего не надо, но врать — это последнее, что нужно делать в подобной ситуации. — девушка поочерёдно взглянула на парней, — Ясно?  
— Да. — хором ответили они.  
— Вы сказали, что слышали чей-то крик. — вернул разговор к основной теме Принс.  
— Да, нам кажется, что это был крик Дамблдора.  
— С чего бы директору становиться духом и лететь по Хогвартсу, как вы думаете? За вами следить? — язвительно поинтересовался он. Ребята покраснели, но взгляда не отвели.  
— Я не знаю в чём было дело, но мы оба сразу подумали, что это был он. Есть какая-то возможность проверить его местонахождение? — спросил Гарри.  
— Ты смотрел свою карту? — спросил зельевар.  
— Какую?  
— Не придуривайся, я знаю, что у тебя есть карта отображающая все комнаты и людей находящихся в них. Отображается кстати вся территория замка, даже на улице, до самой границы.  
— Я ещё не смотрел.  
— Так чего ждём? — Поттер, под удивлённым взглядом Драко, достал из сумки Карту Мародёров и тихо прошептал кодовые слова.  
— Ого! — восхитился блондин.  
— Ну что?  
— Его нет в школе. — отрапортовал парень и снова спрятал карту.  
— Ну ладно. Возможно нам это поможет, но мне кажется, что мы делаем это зря. Но я хочу спросить, уверены ли вы в том, что говорите? Потому как второй попытки не будет.  
— Уверены.  
— Хорошо. — Северус подошёл к книжному шкафу поочерёдно достал книги с разных полок. В полу рядом с ним распахнулась маленькая дверца, и оттуда он достал небольшую шкатулку. Принс открыл её и достал окровавленный белый платок.  
— Откуда?.. — разом выдохнули Драко и Эмили.  
— Что это? — не понял Поттер.  
— Благодаря этому платку мы сможем провести поисковый ритуал. — объяснила Эмили, — Вот только вопрос, как ты добыл кровь Дамблдора?  
— Это отдельная история, и к нашему случаю не имеет никакого отношения. Доставай карту. — девушка подготовила место и дала Северусу иголку, вдетой в неё толстой нитью. Мужчина прошептал несколько слов, нацелил каплю крови на иголку, и прошептал что-то ещё. Игла вырвалась из его пальцев и воткнулась в точку под названием «Годриковая Лощина».  
— Что он там делает? — спросил Гарри.  
— Там есть его дом, в котором он родился. — ответил Малфой.  
— Вы остаётесь здесь, а я…  
— Один ты никуда не пойдёшь. Захвати Тома и и идите. — припечатала девушка.  
— Одному быстрее, я справлюсь без его вмешательства. — возразил он.  
— Сэр, вы же сами говорили мне, что нужно не геройствовать, а заботиться о безопастности. — вклинился Поттер.  
— Вот именно. От меня толку с гулькин гос, а вот с Томом тебе безопастнее будет.  
— Уговорили. Не прощаюсь. — он на миг сжал руку волшебницы и кивнул парням, а затем растворился в зелёном пламени.  
Через несколько минут пришёл патронус от Дины с просьбой объяснить происходящее.  
— Возможно Том и Северус сейчас застанут Дамблдора за его проделками, и наконец эти интриги закончатся. Я в Хогвартсе. — коротко и по существу ответила девушка, а затем отослала своего патронуса. Очень быстро патронус вернулся: «Надеюсь, что с ними всё будет в порядке».  
— Я тоже. — на этом короткое общение закончилось, — А теперь нам осталось только ждать.

***

Том и Северус осмотрели дом старика от крыши и до пола, разумеется обнаружив секретный проход. Им пришлось повозиться, чтобы распутать эту вязь заклинаний. В шокированном состоянии они вызвали авроров и оставили им парящий в небе бумажный самолётик с посланием. Как только мужчины в алых мантиях появились рядом с самолётиком, тот прыгнул в руки командиру отряда.  
— За мной, парни. Кажется у нас налицо кровавый ритуал. — вздохнул он и вошёл в хилый домик

***

Когда Принс и Реддл появились в апартаментах зельевара, их сразу начали отпаивать успокоительным и осматривать на предмет ранений. К тому времени как мужчины вернулись, в Хогвартс пришла Дина, которая не могла найти себе места в пусто особняке. Лорды рассказали об увиденном, всем присутствующим. Драко и Гарри отправили по гостиным, а наши друзья направились в дом Тома.

***

Через несколько дней все газеты трубили о смерти Великого и Светлого Волшебника, который пытался провести наичернейший ритуал. Рита Скиттер выпытала всю возможную информацию у сотрудников аврората и только тогда отпустила свою добычу. Как итог — в «Ежедневном Пророке» появилась информация уже известная Северусу, Тому и их возлюбленным. Зельевар наконец уволился с нелюбимой работы и вместе со своими близкими направился покупать порт-ключ в Америку.  
Уже подходя к порталу перемещения, он почувствовал рывок и перед его глазами всё закружилось, завертелось. Через несколько мучительно долгих мгновений он распахнул глаза, и огляделся. Его взгляду предстал Большой Зал… в вечер первого сентября. Он посмотрел на столы учеников и увидел Эмили, такой как она выглядела на третьем курсе своего обучения.  
— Не бойтесь, Северус. Вы только что видели будущее. — глядя на него из-под толстых очков, сказала Сивилла Трелони.  
— Что за чушь вы несёте? Я только что был…  
— Вы видели будущее, мой дорогой. Совсем скоро вы всё забудете, но ваше подсознание будет действовать так, как и должно быть. И… Думается мне, что в конце концов всё будет просто чудесно. — она перевела взгляд на Эмили, пока ещё «Райдер», — Желаю удачи! — улыбнулась она и отхлебнула из кубка.  
— Да уж. Мне она точно понадобится. — вздохнул зельевар, а затем встряхнув головой, принялся за ужин.


End file.
